A aposta
by Isabelalina12
Summary: No passado, o notório visconde Neji seduzira Tenten e roubara sua inocência... somente para ganhar uma aposta! Desde então ambos vivem em pé de guerra, e um dia Tenten decide que está na hora dele aprender uma lição! ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

PRÓLOGO.

Lady Tenten Halley invadiu a sala ampla, espumando de raiva.

— Ficaram sabendo o que aquele homem fez agora?

Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuuga trocaram olhares cúmplices. Claro que sabiam exatamente a quem Tenten se referia. E como não saberiam, já que ele era o pior homem da Inglaterra?

— O quê? — Sakura perguntou ao largar as cartas que estava embaralhando.

Depois de sacudir as gotas de chuva da barra de seu vestido, Tenten se sentou à mesa de jogo.

— Elinor Blythem e sua criada foram pegas de surpresa pela chuva esta manhã. Elas caminhavam para casa quando _aquele _homem passou em sua carruagem a toda a velocidade sobre uma poça enorme e encharcou as duas. — Tenten tirou as luvas e bateu na mesa com elas. — Felizmente, a chuva tinha apenas começado. Senão, ele as teria afogado no meio da rua!

— Ele nem sequer parou para socorrê-las? — Hinata indagou.

— Para se molhar também? Claro que não! — Tenten jogou um punhado de açúcar em sua xícara de chá e mexeu o líquido vigorosamente. Os homens eram tão enervantes! — Se não estivesse chovendo, ele teria parado para escoltar Elinor e a criada, mas, para a maioria dos homens, a "nobreza" não é um estado de espírito; é um estado de conforto.

— Um estado de conforto monetário — Sakura completou. — Mas não espalhe para ninguém — disse com ironia.

Hinata serviu-se de chá.

— Embora vocês duas sejam cínicas, tenho de admitir que a sociedade parece relevar a arrogância quando um cavalheiro tem dinheiro e poder. A verdadeira nobreza desapareceu. Na época do rei Arthur, conquistar a admiração de uma mulher era tão importante quanto a habilidade de matar um dragão.

Na mente imaginativa da srta. Hyuuga, quase tudo estava ligado às fábulas de cavalheirismo, mas, mesmo assim, ela tinha razão.

— Exatamente — Tenten concordou. — Desde quando os dragões se tornaram mais importantes que as donzelas?

— Os dragões protegem tesouros — Sakura disse. — Por isso, as mulheres com dotes abastados possuem o mesmo grau de importância que os dragões.

— _Nós _deveríamos ser os tesouros, com ou sem dotes — Tenten insistiu. — O problema é que somos mais complicadas que apostas e corridas de cavalos. Compreender uma mulher está para além da capacidade da maioria dos homens.

Sakura provou o bolo de chocolate.

— Concordo. É preciso mais que uma espada brandindo em minha direção para despertar meu interesse. — Ela riu.

— Sakura! — Ruborizada, Hinata se abanou com o leque. — Pelo amor de Deus!

— Não. Saky está certa, Hina. Um cavalheiro não pode conquistar o coração de uma mulher do mesmo jeito como ele... ganha uma corrida no Tâmisa — Tenten pontuou. — Eles precisam saber que as regras são diferentes. Por exemplo, eu não gostaria de me associar a um cavalheiro que tenha como hábito partir o coração das damas, por mais charmoso e rico que ele seja.

— E um cavalheiro deve saber que uma dama é dona da própria vontade! — Hinata acrescentou, enfática.

Sakura se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha do outro lado da sala.

— Precisamos escrever tudo isso — ela sugeriu, pegando papéis em uma gaveta. — Nós três possuímos muita influência, principalmente no que se refere aos cavalheiros para os quais essas regras se aplicam.

— E prestaremos um serviço inestimável às outras damas — Tenten concluiu, quando um plano começou a se formar em sua mente.

— Mas uma lista não fará nada a ninguém, a não ser a nós mesmas. — Hinata pegou o lápis que Sakura lhe entregava junto com o papel.

— Fará, sim, quando pusermos nossas regras em prática — Tenten afirmou. — Proponho que cada uma de nós escolha um homem e lhe ensine o que precisa saber para impressionar uma mulher.

— Claro! Que idéia incrível! — Sakura bateu palmas.

Ao começar a escrever, Tenten riu.

– Poderíamos publicar nossas regras no _London Times. _O título seria: "Lições de Amor de Três Damas Distintas".

_**Lista de Tenten**_

_1. Nunca parta o coração de uma dama._

_2. Sempre diga a verdade, a despeito do que acredite que uma dama queira escutar._

_3. Nunca faça uma aposta que envolva os sentimentos de uma dama._

_4. Flores são bem-vindas; mas certifique-se de serem as preferidas da dama em questão. Lírios são particularmente adoráveis._

_X_

**Hey minna!**

**A pedidos, estou aqui com a primeira parte da série "Lições de amor", pra quem não conhece, dê uma passada no meu perfil, eu comecei com o livro 3: "O sergredo de Uchiha"- por ser o melhor- mas como houveram pedidos para que eu adaptasse as partes 1 e 2, aqui está a parte um!**

**Outra coisa, vou adaptar as parte 1 e 2 simultaneamente, então se gostar de "A aposta" não deixe de checar "Adorável Pecador"!**

**O prólogo dos 3 livros é basicamente a mesma coisa... mas quanto aos caps- assim como em "O segredo de Uchiha"- vou dividir os cap em dois por serem GIGANTESCOS!**

**Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**P.S:Só para esclarecer, o apelido do Sasuke é "Bit", é fácil se confundir se não souber disso...  
><strong>

Lady Tenten Halley observou lorde Neji entrar no salão de baile e perguntou-se por que as solas das botas lustrosas do visconde não esfumaçavam, já que o homem caminhava pelas trilhas do inferno. O restante dele certamente ardia em chamas enquanto, moreno e diabolicamente sedutor, dirigia-se às salas de jogos. Ele nem sequer notou quando Elinor Blythem lhe deu as costas.

— Eu odeio aquele homem — Tenten murmurou.

— Como disse? — lorde Lee perguntou, empreendendo os passos da quadrilha.

— Nada, milorde. Estou pensando em voz alta.

— Pois então partilhe seus pensamentos comigo, lady Tenten. — Lee tocou a mão dela, virou-se e desapareceu atrás da srta. Partrey antes de voltar novamente a encará-la. — Nada me agrada mais que o som de sua voz.

_Exceto, talvez, o ouro que tilinta em minha bolsa. _Tenten suspirou. Ela se tornava cada vez mais intolerante.

— Está apenas sendo gentil, milorde.

— Essa é uma impossibilidade no que lhe diz respeito, milady.

Quando deram outra volta no salão, ela notou que Neji saía de seu campo de visão. Provavelmente o devasso ia fumar um charuto com seus amigos igualmente libertinos. A presença do visconde havia estragado a noite agradável. Como fora sua tia quem organizara a _soirée, _não podia imaginar quem o convidara.

Seu parceiro de dança se juntou a ela outra vez. Tenten presenteou o garboso barão com um sorriso determinado. Tinha de eliminar o diabólico Neji de seus pensamentos.

— Está muito disposto esta noite, lorde Lee.

— A senhorita me inspira — o barão disse.

A dança terminou. Enquanto o barão pegava um lenço no bolso, Tenten avistou Sakura e Hinata juntas à mesa de refrescos.

— Obrigada, milorde — Tenten agradeceu e fez uma cortesia antes que ele a convidasse para um passeio pelo salão. — Milorde me exauriu. Poderia me dar licença?

— Eu... É claro, milady.

— Lee? — Sakura exclamou por trás do leque quando Tenten se juntou a elas. — Como aconteceu?

— Ele queria recitar o poema que escreveu em minha homenagem, e o único jeito de calá-lo logo depois da primeira estrofe foi aceitando o convite para dançar.

— Ele escreveu um poema para você? — Hinata a tocou no braço e guiou as amigas em direção às cadeiras dispostas em um canto do salão.

— Sim. — Grata ao ver Lee selecionar uma das debutantes como sua próxima vítima, Tenten aceitou a taça de vinho que um criado lhe oferecia. Após três horas de quadrilhas e valsas, seus pés latejavam. — E você sabe que palavras rimam com Tenten?

— Não. Conte-me — Hinata pediu, rindo.

— Nenhuma. Ele inseriu "en" ao final de cada palavra. "Oh, Tenten, sua beleza é minha luzen, seu cabelo é tão nobre quanto uma moeda de ouren, seu..."

Sakura ficou chocada.

— Meu Deus, pare agora mesmo. Ten, você tem o talento de fazer os homens dizerem as coisas mais ridículas do mundo.

Tenten meneou a cabeça e ajeitou uma mecha castanha que havia escapado da presilha.

— Meu dinheiro tem esse talento.

— Não seja tão cínica. Afinal, ele se deu o trabalho de escrever um poema — Hinata argumentou.

— Você tem razão. É triste notar que me tornei ranzinza aos vinte e quatro anos.

— Vai escolher Lee para sua lição de cavalheirismo? — Hinata perguntou. — Parece que ele poderia aprender algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, que as mulheres não são parvas.

— Para ser franca, não creio que ele valha o esforço. — Tenten sorriu. — Aliás... — Um movimento na escadaria a alertou. Neji voltou ao salão, de braço dado com uma mulher. Mas não se tratava de qualquer mulher, ela notou, irritada; era Hanabi Johns.

— Aliás o quê? — Sakura seguiu o olhar da amiga. — Oh, Deus! Quem convidou Neji ?

— Eu não fui.

A srta. Johns devia ter dezoito anos. Portanto, era doze anos mais nova do que Neji . Porém, no que se referia a atos pecaminosos, ele a superava em séculos. Tenten escutara rumores de que o visconde cortejava uma dama e, dadas a fortuna da família e a inocência da jovem, Hanabi era o alvo perfeito, a pobre moça.

Quando Neji segurou as mãos de Hanabi, Tenten cerrou os dentes. O visconde disse algo e, com um sorriso, soltou a jovem e se afastou. O rosto de Hanabi enrubesceu e, em seguida, empalideceu, antes de ela fugir do salão.

Tenten se levantou e encarou as amigas.

— Não será Lee — declarou, surpresa com a própria determinação. — Pensei em um aluno diferente, alguém que necessite de uma lição imediatamente.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram.

— Está pensando em lorde Neji ? Você o odeia. Nem sequer fala com ele.

A risada de Neji ecoou do outro lado do salão. O sangue de Tenten ferveu. Obviamente, ele não se importava em magoar uma jovem. Oh, sim, Neji precisava de uma lição! Afinal, ele fora o motivo que as levara a fazer a lista. E Tenten sabia que tipo de lição pretendia lhe ensinar. Aliás, não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais qualificada do que ela própria para essa façanha.

— Sim. E, é claro, terei de partir o coração do visconde, embora eu não tenha certeza de que ele o possua. Mas...

— Quieta — Hinata disse, acenando discretamente.

— Quem possui o quê?

Tensa, Tenten se virou.

— Eu não falava com milorde.

Neji Uchiha fitou-a com seus intensos olhos perolados. Certamente, ele não possuía um coração, já que conseguia sorrir de forma tão charmosa e sensual logo depois de reduzir outra mulher às lágrimas.

— Mas aqui estou — Neji continuou —, somente para lhe dizer como está linda esta noite, lady Tenten.

Ela sorriu, embora por dentro estivesse furiosa. Agora o visconde a elogiava, enquanto a pobre Hanabi estava em algum canto escuro chorando.

— Escolhi este vestido pensando em milorde — Tenten disse, alisando a saia. — Gostou mesmo?

Neji não era tolo e, embora sua expressão não mudasse, ele recuou um passo. Tenten não segurava o leque, mas o de Sakura estava a seu alcance, caso ela pretendesse atacá-lo.

— Gostei, sim, milady. — O exame minucioso de Neji a deixou com a estranha sensação de que ele sabia diferenciar seda e algodão.

— Então, usarei este traje em seu enterro — Tenten revelou, sorridente.

— Ten... — Sakura murmurou.

— Quem disse que será convidada? — Com um sorriso malicioso, ele se virou. — Boa noite, senhoritas.

_Oh, ele definitivamente precisava aprender uma lição!_

— Como vão suas tias? — Tenten perguntou antes que ele se afastasse.

— Minhas tias?

— Sim. Não as vi esta noite. Como elas vão?

— Tia Edwina vai muito bem — Neji respondeu, ressabiado. — Tia Milly está se recuperando, embora não tão rapidamente quanto ela deseja. Por quê?

Tenten não tinha a menor intenção de explicar-se. Melhor seria deixá-lo na ignorância até que ela elaborasse os detalhes do plano que começava a criar.

— Por nada. Por favor, mande lembranças minhas a elas.

— Farei isso. Senhoritas.

— Lorde Neji .

Tão logo ele se foi, Sakura soltou o braço de Tenten.

— É assim que pretende fazer um cavalheiro se apaixonar por você? Estava me perguntando o que eu tenho feito de errado.

— Ora, não posso simplesmente me jogar nos braços dele. Neji ficaria desconfiado.

— Então, como vai conquistá-lo? — Hinata, sempre otimista, agora estava cética.

— Antes que eu faça qualquer coisa, preciso falar com uma pessoa. Conversarei com vocês amanhã.

Tenten saiu em busca de Hanabi Johns. Neji havia desaparecido, mas isso não a impediu de continuar atenta. Uma das características mais irritantes do visconde era que ninguém sabia onde ou quando ele poderia aparecer. De súbito, lembrou-se de que não lhe perguntara quem o tinha convidado para a festa.

Uma busca extensa não revelou nenhum sinal da bela debutante e, preocupada, Tenten foi ao encontro da tia, a fim de retomar seus deveres de anfitriã. Ser acompanhante de tia Frederica implicava certas responsabilidades, e passar a noite sorrindo para os convidados, quando preferia ir até seu quarto para tramar estratégias, era uma delas.

Fazer Neji Uchiha se apaixonar por ela era um risco grande, mas o visconde precisava aprender aquela lição. Neji já havia partido vários corações. Por isso, ela precisava obrigá-lo a se redimir.

X

Neji Uchiha desviou a atenção do _London Times _quando ouviu uma batida à porta de sua residência. O preço da cevada caíra novamente, dois meses antes de sua plantação estar pronta para a colheita.

Ele suspirou. As perdas provavelmente sugariam o lucro que conseguira obter com a colheita da última primavera. Estava na hora de outra reunião com seu advogado, Beacham, para avaliarem a venda ao mercado americano.

Mais uma vez, uma batida à porta ecoou pela residência.

— Dawkins, a porta! — Neji chamou, tomando um gole de café. Pelo menos, algo bom advinha das colônias. E, dado o preço do café e do tabaco, talvez conseguissem cobrir o prejuízo da cevada.

Ao escutar, pela terceira vez, a batida à porta, ele dobrou o jornal e se levantou. As excentricidades de Dawkins, embora engraçadas, mantinham o bom homem ocupado com a prataria ou cochilando em uma das salas. O restante dos criados, no mínimo, devia estar às voltas com a família. Ou então havia fugido sem aviso prévio.

Com a sorte que estava tendo ultimamente, era provável que uma manada de advogados e cobradores o esperasse à porta da frente para cobrar suas dívidas.

— Sim? — Neji disse ao abrir a porta. — O quê...

— Bom dia, lorde Neji . — Lady Tenten Halley, em seu vestido verde, lhe fez uma cortesia.

Neji ficou boquiaberto. Normalmente, a visita de uma mulher tão linda seria algo bom. Porém, não havia nada de normal em se tratando de Tenten Halley.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, notando que uma criada se encontrava logo atrás dela. — Não está armada, está?

— Somente com meus talentos — ela retrucou. Neji fora atingido pelos talentos dela em mais de uma ocasião.

— E por que está aqui?

— Porque vim visitar suas tias. Por favor, afaste-se. — Erguendo as saias, ela passou por ele.

O perfume de lavanda invadiu o vestíbulo.

— Não quer entrar? — Neji a convidou com atraso.

— Você não leva jeito para mordomo — Tenten disse. — Poderia, por favor, conduzir-me às suas tias?

Neji cruzou os braços.

— Já que não levo jeito para mordomo, você poderia procurá-las sozinha.

A bem da verdade, ele estava curioso para saber por que Tenten resolvera visitar a Mansão Uchiha. Ela conhecia aquele endereço havia anos, mas era a primeira vez que se dava o trabalho de aparecer.

— Alguém já lhe disse como é rude? — Ela o encarou.

— Já. Você o fez em várias ocasiões, se bem me lembro. No entanto, caso queira se desculpar, ficarei feliz em conduzi-la para onde quiser ir.

Um rubor súbito coloriu a face alva de Tenten.

— Nunca pedirei desculpas a você.

Ele não esperava que isso acontecesse, mas continuava insistindo a cada oportunidade.

— Muito bem. Lá em cima, primeira porta à esquerda. Estarei tomando meu desjejum, caso precise de meus serviços. — Neji voltou ao seu café e ao jornal.

Enquanto ela subia a escada, escutou-a resmungar. Sorrindo, ele se sentou à mesa novamente. Tenten Halley atravessara Mayfair para visitar suas tias, embora as tivesse visto quinze dias atrás, antes de tia Milly ter sofrido outro ataque de gota.

— O que diabos ela está tramando? — murmurou.

Dado o passado que tinham, não confiava em Tenten. Neji se levantou, deixando os resquícios do desjejum sobre a mesa, para o caso de os criados resolverem aparecer. Onde estavam todos naquela manhã?

— Tia Milly? — ele chamou ao subir a escadaria.

Três anos atrás, quando convidara as tias para morar com ele, abrira mão da sala localizada no segundo pavimento da mansão, onde agora eram encontrados rendas, bordados e todo o tipo de adereços femininos.

— Tia Edwina? — Neji entrou no espaço ensolarado. — Ora, não sabia que tinham uma visita esta manhã. E quem seria esta encantadora dama?

— Oh, fique quieto! — Tenten rebateu e virou de costas para ele.

Millicent Uchiha, vestindo uma versão assustadora de um quimono oriental, apontou sua bengala em direção ao sobrinho.

— Sabe muito bem quem veio nos visitar. Por que não me disse que ela nos mandou lembranças, menino levado?

Neji abaixou a bengala e beijou o rosto pálido da tia.

— Porque estavam dormindo quando cheguei, e a senhora informou a Dawkins que não queria ser incomodada esta manhã, minha borboleta cintilante.

Ela riu.

— É verdade. Pegue biscoitos para mim, por favor, querida Edwina.

A figura angular que se achava em um canto da sala se pôs em movimento.

— Claro, irmã. E você, Tenten, já tomou seu café da manhã?

— Já, srta. Edwina — Tenten replicou com tamanha candura que Neji se assustou. Ele, ela e a candura não costumavam conviver. — E, por favor, fique onde está. Vou buscar os biscoitos para a srta. Milly.

— É um tesouro, Tenten. Sempre digo isso a sua tia Anko.

— Gentileza sua, srta. Edwina. Se eu fosse mesmo um tesouro, já teria vindo vê-las, em vez de fazê-las viajar por Mayfair para visitar tia Anko e a mim. — Ela se levantou e pisou de propósito no pé de Neji ao pegar o prato de biscoitos na bandeja de chá. — Como preferem seu chá, srta. Milly? Srta. Edwina?

— Oh, não se dê o trabalho de tanta formalidade, querida. Não preciso ser lembrada a toda hora que sou uma solteirona velha. — Milly riu de novo. — E a pobre Edwina é ainda mais anciã.

— Que bobagem — Neji interveio com um sorriso. Precisou se conter para não esfregar o pé dolorido. Pelo jeito, Tenten usava sapatos de aço, já que não podia pesar uma tonelada. Ela era alta e esguia, com quadris arredondados e seios avantajados, detalhes que Neji apreciava muito em uma mulher. E essas características haviam causado o problema que existia entre ambos. — São jovens e lindas como a primavera.

— Lorde Neji — Tenten começou, amável e educada, enquanto distribuía chá e biscoitos somente às tias —, tive a impressão de que não queria juntar-se a nós esta manhã.

Então ela queria se livrar dele. Mais um motivo para Neji ficar, embora não tivesse a intenção de deixá-la pensar que estava curioso quanto ao que as três conversariam.

— Eu procurava Bit e Itachi — improvisou. — Eles vão me acompanhar a Tattersall esta manhã.

— Acho que os vi no salão de baile — Edwina disse. Sempre usando roupas pretas, e acomodada em um canto da sala onde o sol da manhã não batia, ela se assemelhava a uma das personagens infames de Shakespeare. — Por algum motivo, todos os criados também estão lá.

— Espero que Itachi não esteja tentando explodir alguma coisa outra vez. Podem me dar licença, senhoritas?

Quando retornava a seu lugar, Tenten tentou pisar novamente no pé dele. Mas, dessa vez, Neji estava preparado e se precipitou até a porta antes que ela pudesse feri-lo.

Tinha a intenção de descobrir por que Tenten queria tanto conversar com suas tias. No entanto, sabia que poderia obter mais detalhes depois que ela fosse embora. Por ora, precisava informar a seus irmãos que eles o acompanhariam ao mercado de cavalos.

No terceiro pavimento, onde se localizava o salão de baile, o som de aplausos reverberou pelo corredor. Aquilo explicava onde estavam os criados, mas não aliviava a ansiedade de Neji quanto ao que Itachi poderia estar aprontando.

Ele abriu as portas do salão e quase foi atingido por uma flecha.

— Maldição! —Neji abaixou-se rapidamente.

— Jesus! Neji, você está bem? — Largando o arco, o segundo-tenente Itachi Uchiha, da Marinha Real de Sua Majestade, cruzou o espaço amplo e segurou-o pelos ombros.

— Obviamente — Neji ralhou —, quando eu disse que não era para acender pólvora dentro de casa, falhei ao não acrescentar que o uso de armas mortais no salão de baile também está proibido. — Ele apontou a figura imóvel, sentada no parapeito da janela. — Não ria!

— Não estou rindo – Sasuke respondeu

— Ótimo. — Os criados começaram a se retirar do salão. — Dawkins!

O mordomo se deteve.

— Sim, milorde.

— Cuide da porta da frente. As tias têm visita.

— Imediatamente, milorde.

— Quem está aqui? — Itachi perguntou, arrancando a flecha cravada no batente da porta.

— Ninguém. Guarde seu brinquedo novo onde o Yuu não possa encontrá-lo e venha comigo. Vamos a Tattersail.

— Vai comprar um pônei para mim?

— Não, para Yuu.

— Não tem dinheiro para comprar um pônei.

— Temos de manter as aparências. — Neji olhou outra vez para a janela do salão. — Vem conosco, Bit?

Como já era de se esperar, o homem moreno meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Tenho algumas correspondências para ler.

— Vá, pelo menos, fazer um passeio com Gaara hoje à tarde.

— Provavelmente, não.

— Ou cavalgar.

— Talvez.

Preocupado, Neji desceu a escada com Itachi.

— Como ele está?

O irmão deu de ombros.

— É mais próximo dele do que eu, Neji. Se Bit não conversa com você, como eu conseguiria essa façanha?

— Sempre acredito que a culpa é minha e que ele se mostra falante com os demais- Itachi sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ele é uma esfinge. Mas acho que Sasuke sorriu quando quase atingi você com a flecha, se isso lhe serve de consolo.

— Já é alguma coisa.

Embora preocupado com a contínua reticência do irmão do meio, Neji acreditava que a presença de Tenten Halley em sua casa era ainda mais perturbadora. Algo estava acontecendo, e tinha a nítida sensação de que em breve descobriria o que era.

Naquele momento, porém, precisava comprar um pônei para seu irmão caçula com um dinheiro que não tinha para gastar. Mas se havia algo que causava orgulho à família era a habilidade com cavalos, e Neji já protelara demais a iniciação do pequeno.

— Quem está com as tias? — Itachi insistiu. Neji suspirou. Eles descobririam cedo ou tarde.

— Tenten Halley.

— Tenten... Por quê?

– Não faço idéia. Mas, caso ela pretenda incendiar a casa, prefiro estar bem longe daqui. — Era um exagero, claro; porém, quanto menos falasse dela, melhor.

X

Embora houvesse decidido ficar o mais longe possível dos Uchiha, Tenten sempre tivera afeto por Milly e Edwina.

— Então — ela explicou —, depois que Greydon se casou, minha tia não necessita mais de companhia. Ela e a nora, Emma, estão se dando muito bem e não quero atrapalhá-las.

— E você não pretende voltar a Shropshire, certo? Não durante a temporada de verão.

— Oh, não. Meus pais ainda têm três filhas a serem apresentadas à sociedade. Duvido que me queiram em casa para servir de péssimo exemplo para as minhas irmãs.

Edwina acariciou a mão de Tenten.

— Não é um péssimo exemplo, querida. Milly e eu nunca nos casamos e jamais lamentamos a ausência de um marido.

— Claro que tivemos vários admiradores — Milly contou. — A questão é que nunca encontramos o homem certo. Não sinto falta do casamento. Admito, porém, que estando com esse pé assim, sinto saudades de dançar.

— Por isso, estou aqui. — Tenten respirou fundo. Era hora de movimentar a primeira peça do tabuleiro. — Pensei que talvez precisasse de alguém para ajudá-la a se recuperar, e eu gostaria de me sentir útil...

— Oh, sim! — Edwina a interrompeu. — Outra mulher na casa seria esplêndido! Com todos os meninos Uchiha em Londres até o final do verão, seria um alívio ter alguém civilizado para conversar.

Tenten sorriu, segurando a mão de Milly.

— O que acha, Milly?

— Estou certa de que você deve ter coisas mais interessantes a fazer, em vez de seguir uma solteirona que sofre de gota.

— Bobagem. Assumirei a tarefa de vê-la dançando outra vez — Tenten respondeu, segura. — E será um prazer fazer isso.

- Diga sim, Milly. Vamos nos divertir tanto!

Milly Uchiha sorriu.

— Sim.

Tenten bateu palmas, escondendo seu alívio com o entusiasmo.

— Maravilhoso!- Edwina se levantou.

— Pedirei a Dawkins que prepare um quarto para você. Receio que, com todos os irmãos na cidade, a ala oeste esteja ocupada. Você se incomoda com o sol da manhã?

— De jeito nenhum. Acordo cedo. — Sem dúvida, não conseguiria dormir, sabendo que o diabólico Neji Uchiha estava sob o mesmo teto. Aquele plano era uma insanidade. Mas, se ela não o pusesse em prática, quem o faria?

Enquanto a irmã se retirava, Milly permaneceu em sua poltrona confortável, rodeada de travesseiros e com o pé enfaixado acomodado sobre um banco.

— Estou muito feliz por tê-la conosco — ela disse, tomando chá. — Mas tenho a forte impressão de que você e Neji não se dão bem. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

— Seu sobrinho e eu temos nossas diferenças, sim — Tenten admitiu, cautelosa. Neji, obviamente, interrogaria as tias para saber por que ela as visitara. Logo, precisava começar a armar sua armadilha — Mas nada disso impede que eu passe algum tempo com você e Edwina.

— Se tem certeza...

— Tenho certeza. Vocês me deram um objetivo. Detesto me sentir inútil.

— Preciso escrever para sua tia, pedindo permissão para que você fique aqui?

— Oh, é claro que não! Tenho vinte e quatro anos, Milly. E ela ficará feliz em saber que estou com você e Edwina. — Ela se levantou. — Aliás, preciso falar com tia Anko e cuidar de alguns assuntos. Quer que me mude ainda hoje?

Milly riu.

— Ainda me pergunto se você tem noção do que está prestes a fazer, mas, sim, será ótimo tê-la conosco durante o jantar. Vou pedir à sra. Goodwin que coloque mais um prato na mesa.

— Obrigada.

Tenten chamou a criada e se dirigiu para a carruagem da tia.

Milly Uchiha se aproximou da janela para ver a carruagem da duquesa partir.

— Sente-se, Milly! — Edwina exclamou ao voltar para a sala. — Ou vai estragar tudo.

— Não se preocupe, Winna. Tenten foi buscar seus pertences, e Neji está em Tattersall.

— Não consigo acreditar que tenha sido tão simples.

Milly voltou a se sentar na poltrona e sorriu para a irmã, apesar de suas reservas.

— Bem, ela nos poupou o trabalho de ir à casa de Frederica para pedir-lhe que nos emprestasse a sobrinha durante a temporada, mas não alimente tantas esperanças.

— Bobagem. Tenten e Neji tiveram aquela briga há seis anos. Você prefere que ele se case com uma daquelas debutantes afetadas? Esses dois formam o casal perfeito.

— Sim, como fogo e pólvora.

— Você vai ver, Milly.

– É disso que tenho medo.

X

Tudo tinha corrido muito bem, Tenten concluiu, ainda chocada com o que acabara de fazer. Bastara insinuar a mudança para as duas senhoras fazerem todo o restante por ela. Quando retornou à Mansão Hawthorne, no entanto, a realidade começou a se impor.

Havia concordado em residir por tempo indeterminado na Mansão Uchiha, onde veria Neji diariamente. E iniciara um plano que não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para levar até o fim. Um plano que colocaria Neji em seu devido lugar e lhe ensinaria as conseqüências de partir corações.

-Ninguém merece mais do que ele — murmurou.

A criada, sentada diante dela, piscou várias vezes.

— Milady?

— Não é nada, Mary. Só estou pensando alto. Importa-se em mudar de residência?

-Não, milady. Será uma aventura.

Conseguir que a criada fosse sua aliada no plano era uma coisa; convencer a tia, porém, seria diferente.

— Tenten, você ficou louca! — Anko Brakenridge, a duquesa de Wycliffe, sentou-se no sofá com uma xícara de chá na mão. O líquido respingou no pires.

— Pensei que gostasse de Milly e Edwina Uchiha! — Tenten protestou, na tentativa de manter a expressão inocente.

— E gosto. Pensei que _você _não gostasse de lorde Neji. Passou seis anos reclamando do beijo que ele lhe roubou para ganhar uma aposta ou algo parecido.

Foi preciso muito controle para que Tenten não corasse.

— Isso parece uma tolice após tanto tempo, não acha? Além do mais, a senhora não precisa de mim, e meus pais também não. A srta. Milly se beneficiaria com uma acompanhante.

Anko suspirou.

— A despeito de precisar ou não, Tenten, gosto de sua companhia. Esperava perdê-la apenas para o casamento. Com sua fortuna, não há motivos para ir de senhora em senhora até que a velhice a obrigue a também necessitar de companhia.

Havia um motivo poderoso para Tenten continuar solteira, mas jamais o revelaria.

— Não quero me casar, e não posso servir o Exército ou seguir o sacerdócio. A preguiça não combina comigo. Fazer companhia a uma amiga me parece a ocupação mais tolerável... até eu atingir uma idade na qual a sociedade entenderá que meu único desejo é devotar tempo e dinheiro à caridade, não ao casamento.

— Bem, você parece ter planejado tudo. Quem sou eu para impedi-la? — Anko perguntou, resignada. — Vá e dê lembranças minhas a Milly e Edwina.

— Obrigada, tia Anko.

Para sua surpresa, a tia a abraçou.

— Sabe que será bem-vinda a qualquer momento. Por favor, lembre-se disso.

Tenten beijou-a no rosto.

— Vou lembrar. Obrigada.

Ainda precisava falar com Hanabi Johns no baile Ibbottson, quinta-feira. Mas, nesse ínterim, tinha um plano a elaborar.

X

Quando Neji desceu para jantar, a casa se encontrava estranhamente silenciosa. A família devia estar reunida na sala de jantar, mas o silêncio era diferente do habitual. A Mansão Uchiha parecia estar à espera de um evento bombástico.

Ou talvez, ele ponderou antes de abrir a porta, a visita de lady Tenten tivesse alterado sua percepção das coisas. Ele entrou na sala e... parou, boquiaberto.

_Ela _estava lá, sentada à mesa e rindo de algo que Itachi dissera. A expressão de surpresa devia estar estampada em seu rosto porque Tenten o encarou, desafiadora.

— Boa noite, milorde — ela disse sorrindo, embora os olhos verdes transmitissem frieza.

— Lady Tenten — Neji a cumprimentou.

— Está atrasado para o jantar — o irmão caçula, Yuu, anunciou. — Tenten diz que isso é falta de educação.

Era a primeira vez que o Chibi a encontrava, e já haviam dispensado as formalidades. Neji se sentou à cabeceira da mesa, irritado ao notar que algum idiota posicionara Tenten à sua direita.

— Da mesma forma que ficar para o jantar sem ser convidado.

— Ela _foi _convidada — Milly declarou.

Nesse momento, Neji percebeu que, pela primeira vez em dias, ambas as tias estavam presentes à refeição. Amaldiçoando Tenten por ter desviado sua atenção da família, ele se levantou.

— Tia Milly, bem-vinda de volta ao caos. — Ele rodeou a mesa e a beijou no rosto. — Mas devia ter me chamado. Eu ficaria feliz em carregá-la até aqui.

— Que bobagem! — a tia disse, corada. — Tenten trouxe uma cadeira de rodas quando voltou. Ela e Dawkins me empurraram até a sala de jantar. Foi divertido.

Neji encarou a convidada.

— Ela _voltou?_

— Sim — Tenten confirmou com doçura. — Vou me hospedar aqui.

— Não vai, não.

— Vou.

— Não é...

— Ela vai ficar aqui — Edwina o interrompeu. — Tenten se ofereceu para ajudar Milly. Então, fique quieto e sente-se, Neji Michael Uchiha.

Ignorando a risadinha do irmão caçula, Neji voltou a fitar Tenten. A atrevida sorriu para ele novamente.

Pelo jeito, as maldades que ele fizera na vida tinham sido tão excessivas que seu castigo eterno estava chegando cedo. Com um sorriso falso, Neji se sentou.

— Entendo. Se acredita mesmo que ela possa auxiliá-la, tia Milly, não tenho nenhuma objeção.

— Não tem nenhuma objeção? — Tenten repetiu, indignada. — Ninguém lhe perguntou...

— Eu gostaria de apontar, lady Tenten — ele continuou —, que resolveu se hospedar em minha casa com cinco cavalheiros solteiros, sendo que três deles são adultos.

— Quatro — Gaara o corrigiu. — Tenho dezessete anos. Sou mais velho que Romeu quando se casou com Julieta.

— Mas é bem mais novo que eu — Neji alegou, encarando o irmão. A falta de disciplina em geral não o incomodava, mas Tenten não precisava de mais munição para usar contra ele.

— Não se preocupe com minha reputação, lorde Neji — ela disse, evitando fitá-lo. — A presença de suas tias prove a respeitabilidade de que necessito.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela estava determinada a ficar. Neji descobriria o motivo mais tarde, quando não houvesse meia dúzia de pessoas atentas a cada palavra que ambos diziam.

— Pois muito bem — ele concedeu. — Mas não diga que não avisei.

Embora não fosse imune ao charme de Tenten, Neji havia aprendido a aparentar indiferença. Itachi, dois anos mais novo e com uma reputação tão devassa quanto a sua, não era tão habilidoso. Por outro lado, Sasuke, com vinte e seis anos, poderia estar jantando sozinho, dado o grau de alienação. Gaara se deleitava e Yuu, de repente, mostrava-se fascinado por aprender boas maneiras à mesa. Neji conseguiu jantar sem sofrer um ataque apoplético e, no final, refugiou-se na sala de bilhar para fumar e praguejar. Não havia mais nada entre ele e Tenten; ela deixara isso muito claro. Porém, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo o desagradava sobremaneira. Irritava-o saber que teria que ir até ela para conseguir suas respostas. A menos que pudesse investigar com Milly e Edwina, que obviamente também haviam sucumbido ao charme da dama e certamente desconheciam o que ela estava aprontando.

— Ela já se recolheu.

Neji levou um susto. Bit se achava à soleira da porta de braços cruzados.

— O quê? Sasuke, a Esfinge, decidiu falar por vontade própria? É um milagre ou você pretende piorar as coisas?

— Pensei que gostaria dessa informação, caso estivesse cansado de se esconder. Boa noite. — Sasuke desapareceu no vestíbulo.

— Não estou me escondendo.

A verdade era que simplesmente criara regras para si no que dizia respeito a lady Tenten Halley. Se ela o atacasse, Neji responderia com gentileza; caso se insinuasse em um grupo do qual ambos faziam parte, ele não objetaria. E ela poderia continuar a agredi-lo com seus leques sempre que quisesse, porque Neji, particularmente, acreditava que a bela dama, no fundo, desejava tocá-lo. O contato não causava dor e lhe dava a oportunidade de comprar leques novos para ela, o que, para seu deleite, irritava-a ainda mais.

Mas aquela determinação de morar na Mansão Uchiha era diferente. Não havia nenhuma regra para isso, e ele precisava criar algumas antes que algo acontecesse.

Resignado, Neji apagou seu charuto e subiu.

X

Tenten, sentada diante da lareira, olhou para o livro em seu colo. Não havia dormido nada a noite anterior. Pensar em seu plano a mantivera acordada até o amanhecer.

Aquela noite, contudo, parecia ainda pior. _Ele _se encontrava na mesma casa, talvez no pavimento superior, talvez no mesmo corredor.

Uma repentina batida à porta quase a derrubou da cadeira,

— Acalme-se, pelo amor de Deus — murmurou para si mesma. Pedira um copo de leite morno a Dawkins, o mordomo, e seria improvável que Neji tentasse invadir seus aposentos àquela hora da noite. — Entre.

A porta se abriu, e Neji adentrou o cômodo.

— Está confortável? — ele indagou.

— Saia já daqui!

— Deixei a porta aberta. Portanto, abaixe o tom de voz se não quiser uma audiência aqui em questão de minutos.

Tenten respirou fundo. Ele tinha razão. Se sucumbisse ao pânico de ficar a sós com Neji, destruiria qualquer chance de lhe ensinar a lição que ele precisava aprender.

— Está bem. Vou dizer em voz baixa. _Saia!_

— Primeiro, quero saber o que está tramando, Tenten.

Ela nunca soubera mentir, e Neji estava longe de ser um tolo.

— Não sei por que imagina que eu esteja "tramando" alguma coisa. Minha situação mudou ao longo do último ano e...

— E você está aqui para cuidar de minhas tias com toda a bondade que lhe é peculiar — ele completou, apoiando-se no consolo da lareira.

— Exatamente. — Tenten preferia que ele não se sentisse tão à vontade em seu quarto. — O que mais eu poderia fazer, dadas as circunstâncias?

— Casar-se. Vá torturar seu marido e deixe-me em paz.

Tenten largou o livro e se levantou. Não queria discutir aquele tópico em particular. Na verdade, preferia que ele não o tivesse mencionado. Entretanto, se ela não se referisse ao assunto, Neji jamais acreditaria em nenhuma palavra gentil que ela dissesse agora ou no futuro, e muito menos se apaixonaria por ela.

— O casamento, lorde Neji , não é uma opção para mim, como deve saber.

Por um longo momento, ele a encarou com uma expressão sombria.

— Para ser franco, Tenten, sua virgindade perdida não importaria à maioria dos homens, já que seus dividendos são consideráveis. Eu poderia mencionar uma centena de cavalheiros que se casariam com você à primeira oportunidade.

— Não preciso, nem quero, um homem que se interesse apenas por meu dinheiro — ela retrucou. — Além disso, fiz um acordo com suas tias. E vou honrar minha palavra.

Neji endireitou o corpo. Ele parecia ainda mais alto e, antes que pudesse evitar, Tenten recuou.

— Preciso saber quanto pagou por aquela cadeira de rodas — Neji disse, voltando-se para a porta. — Quero reembolsá-la.

— Não é necessário — ela afirmou, tentando recobrar a compostura. — É um presente.

— Não aceito caridade. Mande o recibo para mim amanhã.

Ela conteve um suspiro de irritação.

— Está bem.

Depois que a porta se fechou, ela permaneceu onde estava por um longo tempo. Quando perdera a virgindade, como colocara Neji, ela se imaginara apaixonada. No dia seguinte, porém, descobrira que o visconde a seduzira para ganhar uma aposta... e uma de suas meias. Aquilo a magoara enormemente.

Apesar de Neji não ter se gabado de sua vitória para a alta sociedade, ela jamais o perdoara. E agora lhe mostraria como era doloroso ser traído. Talvez assim ele entendesse o que significava ser honrado e pudesse até mesmo se tornar um marido decente para uma jovem ingênua como Hanabi.

Com isso em mente, deitou-se e tentou dormir. Hanabi Johns precisava entrar no jogo para que Tenten não se sentisse tão impiedosa quanto Neji Uchiha era. Talvez devesse resolver logo essa questão. Esperar o baile Ibbottson daria a lorde Neji mais três dias para arruinar a vida da srta. Johns.

X

A srta. Hanabi Johns se mostrou surpresa ao ver Tenten em sua casa na manhã seguinte. Com os cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça e um vestido amarelo, Hanabi se assemelhava ao retrato da mais pura inocência.

— Lady Tenten — ela disse, com os braços repletos de flores.

— Srta. Johns, obrigada por me receber. Posso ver que está ocupada. Por favor, não deixe que minha presença a atrapalhe.

— Oh, obrigada. — A jovem sorriu e colocou as flores no vaso mais próximo. — Minha mãe adora rosas. Eu odiaria que elas murchassem, caso as deixasse sem água.

— São lindas. — Embora Hanabi não a tivesse convidado para sentar, Tenten se acomodou no sofá da sala.

Concentrada, a srta. Johns ajeitou as rosas à procura do ângulo perfeito. Bom Deus, aquela menina não tinha a menor chance contra Neji !

— Posso lhe oferecer chá, lady Tenten?

— Não, obrigada. Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar com a senhorita. Trata-se de um assunto pessoal. — Ela olhou a criada que afofava as almofadas de outros móveis.

— Um assunto pessoal? — Hanabi riu. — Que intrigante! Hannah, isso é tudo. Pode ir.

— Sim, senhorita.

Assim que a criada saiu, Tenten se sentou em uma cadeira mais próxima de Hanabi.

— Sei que parece estranho, mas tenho um motivo legítimo para ter vindo até aqui sem avisar.

— Que motivo?

— A senhorita e lorde Neji . Há uma ligação entre ambos, não há?

Os olhos negros ficaram marejados.

— Oh, eu não sei... — A srta. Johns choramingou. Tenten correu e abraçou a jovem.

— Pronto, pronto — disse, amável. — Era isso que eu temia.

— Temia?

— Sim. Lorde Neji é muito difícil.

— Creio que sim. Às vezes, penso que vai me pedir em casamento e, de repente, o visconde muda o rumo da conversa. Nesses momentos, passo a duvidar se ele ao menos gosta de mim.

— Mas espera que ele a peça em casamento?

— Ele vive dizendo que precisa se casar, dança comigo em todos os bailes e até me levou para passear no Hyde Park. Claro que espero um pedido de casamento. Aliás, minha família toda o espera.

Hanabi se mostrou tão indignada que Tenten chegou a duvidar das intenções de Neji .

— É muito razoável. — Neji fizera o mesmo com ela, seis anos atrás, e Tenten também havia esperado o pedido de casamento. Tudo o que recebera, no entanto, fora a ruína, o roubo de um par de meias e um coração despedaçado.

— Nesse caso, tenho algo a confidenciar.

— Tem? — Amélia enxugou os olhos com um lenço cujo bordado combinava com seu vestido.

— Sim. Lorde Neji , como deve saber, é um grande amigo de meu primo, o duque de Wycliffe. Por causa disso, tive várias oportunidades ao longo dos anos de observar o comportamento do visconde em relação às mulheres. Ouso dizer que tal conduta sempre me horrorizou.

— Concordo.

_Até agora tudo bem._

— Portanto, decidi que lorde Neji precisa aprender a se comportar diante do sexo oposto.

Hanabi a encarou, curiosa.

— Não entendi.

— Bem, eu me hospedei na Mansão Uchiha para ajudar a tia de lorde Neji a se recuperar da gota. Planejo aproveitar essa chance para demonstrar a ele como seu comportamento em relação à senhorita é deplorável. Sei que minha idéia é incomum e que talvez, em um curto espaço de tempo, lorde Neji possa parecer interessado em mim. Mas garanto que meu único objetivo é ensinar-lhe uma lição que acabará por encorajá-lo a pedi-la em casamento e o transformará em um marido melhor.

O argumento ao menos pareceu lógico para Hanabi.

— Faria isso tudo por mim? Nós nem sequer nos conhecemos.

— Somos mulheres, e ambas nos ofendemos com o comportamento de lorde Neji. Para mim, seria uma satisfação imensa ver que pelo menos um homem aprendeu como tratar uma dama.

— Lady Tenten — Hanabi se reaproximou das rosas —, acho que, se conseguir ensinar a Neji uma lição que o convença a se casar comigo, ficarei muito agradecida. — Ela franziu o cenho, preocupada. — Porque, para ser franca, ele me confunde com freqüência.

— Sim, ele se excede nesse aspecto.

— A senhorita o conhece melhor do que eu e, como é mais velha, suponho que seja igualmente sábia. Assim sendo, ficarei feliz se puder ensiná-lo essa lição. Quanto mais cedo, melhor, porque quero muito ser uma viscondessa.

Tenten sorriu, ignorando o insulto referente à sua idade.

— Então estamos acertadas. Como eu disse, em um primeiro momento a situação vai lhe parecer estranha, mas tenha paciência. No final, tudo dará certo.

Satisfeita, Tenten e sua criada entraram na carruagem e retornaram à Mansão Uchiha. Neji não saberia o que iria atingi-lo até ser tarde demais. Assim que seu plano chegasse ao fim, ele nunca mais _pensaria _em mentir para jovens vulneráveis ou roubaria suas meias enquanto estivessem dormindo. Depois disso, Neji ficaria feliz em se casar com Hanabi Johns.

X

— Então, Beacham, conte-me as novidades.

O advogado parecia pouco à vontade quando se sentou diante de Neji, mas ele não considerou o comportamento como um sinal ruim. Aquele parecia ser o estado natural do homem.

— Fiz o que me pediu, milorde. — O advogado folheou a pilha de papéis até encontrar o que queria. — No último relatório, a cevada americana estava sendo vendida por sete xelins a mais do que é vendida aqui.

Neji fez alguns cálculos.

— São cento e quarenta xelins a tonelada, mais o custo do navio, que é de cem xelins por tonelada, certo? Não creio que valha a pena ou o esforço para um lucro de vinte libras, Beacham.

— Não são exatamente esses os números... — o advogado começou.

— Beacham, vamos em frente.

— Sim, milorde. Para onde vamos, milorde?

— Para o algodão:

Beacham tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes em um lenço. O manuseio dos óculos normalmente era um bom sinal.

— Com exceção das ovelhas Cotswold, o mercado do algodão está moroso.

— Eu crio ovelhas Cotswold.

— Eu sei, milorde. — Os óculos voltaram ao nariz.

— Todos sabemos disso. Continue. Meu verão depende das Américas, menos as despesas.

Os óculos, dessa vez, permaneceram onde estavam, o que fez Neji concluir que passara tempo demais em jogatinas estudando as fraquezas de seus oponentes. Por outro lado, ao longo do último ano, obtivera mais dinheiro em apostas do que pelos meios normais.

— Eu estimaria um lucro de aproximadamente cento e trinta e duas libras.

— Aproximadamente.

— Sim, milorde.

Neji soltou a respiração e logo a prendeu de novo quando uma silhueta feminina em um vestido amarelo passou diante da porta aberta do gabinete.

— Ótimo. Vamos prosseguir.

— Ainda assim é um risco, milorde, já que o tempo e a distância se somam à equação.

Sorrindo, Neji se levantou.

— Gosto de correr riscos. E sei que não é o suficiente para que minha situação se altere. Mas pode parecer que estou fazendo dinheiro, o que é importante.

— Se me permite a franqueza, milorde, eu gostaria que seu pai tivesse sido mais perspicaz quanto às finanças.

Ambos sabiam que o pai de Neji havia desperdiçado dinheiro com itens insignificantes, o que servira apenas para alertar os credores e seus pares. O resultado fora um desastre total.

— Eu lhe agradeço sua discrição e lealdade para conosco, Beacham. — Neji se dirigiu à porta. — É por isso que ainda trabalha para mim. Prepare a correspondência, por favor.

— Sim, milorde.

Neji encontrou Tenten à porta da sala de música.

— Onde esteve esta manhã? — ele perguntou. Assustada, ela o encarou com expressão de culpa.

-Não é da sua conta, Neji. Vá embora.

A reação o intrigou.

— Esta é minha casa. Tenho uma carruagem e um coche. Ambos estão à sua disposição. Você não precisa de transporte de aluguel.

— Pare de me espionar. Faço o que quero. — Hesitou, como se imaginasse que ele a seguiria até a sala de música. — Estou ajudando suas tias como amiga. Não sou sua criada. Portanto, quem, como, onde e quando vou a algum lugar é problema meu.

— Exceto em minha casa — Neji pontuou. — O que você quer na sala de música? Minhas tias não estão lá dentro.

— Estamos, sim — a voz de Milly retrucou. — Comporte-se.

Para sua surpresa, Tenten se aproximou.

— Decepcionado, Neji? Esperava conseguir me atormentar mais?

Ele conhecia bem aquele jogo.

— Qualquer expectativa em relação a você já foi satisfeita em meu caso, não foi? — Neji acariciou as madeixas castanhas que emolduravam o rosto delicado.

— Então, vou lhe dar algo mais com que se preocupar — ela rebateu, furiosa.

Neji só notou o leque que Tenten segurava quando o objeto o atingiu na mão.

— Droga! Sua atrevida! — ele grunhiu, esfregando a mão quando pedaços de marfim e papel caíram no chão. — Você não pode sair por aí batendo em cavalheiros.

— Eu nunca bati em um cavalheiro — ela respondeu e desapareceu na sala de música.

Irritado, Neji desceu a escadaria. Agora teria de encurtar seu almoço no White's para comprar outro leque. Ele sorriu. Apesar da precária situação financeira, comprar novos leques para Tenten era uma despesa da qual não abria mão. Nada a irritava mais que seus presentes.

X

Neji observou o grupo de jovens damas reunidas em um canto do salão de baile Ibbottson. As que não eram tão jovens se achavam próximas à mesa de refrescos, como se a comida as tornasse mais interessantes para os lobos que as circundavam. Nunca vira Tenten em meio àquele mercado de carne, a menos que ela estivesse conversando com alguma pobre infeliz que fizesse parte daquilo.

Neji nunca conseguiria imaginar a filha de cabelos castanhos do marquês de Harkley unida à seção das solteironas sem esperança. A idéia de que ela pudesse ser forçada a tal condição por causa de suas ações de seis anos atrás era ridícula. Tenten era inteligente, bem-educada, talentosa, alta e linda. Também possuía uma fortuna fabulosa, algo que em si já era o suficiente para atrair pretendentes.

Ora, se soubesse na época em que condições seu pai deixaria as propriedades Uchiha, teria levado mais a sério conquistar o afeto de Tenten. Se ela não tivesse descoberto aquela aposta idiota e se convencido de que aquele fora o único motivo que o levara a seduzi-la, eles se encontrariam no momento em uma situação totalmente diferente.

— Aquela não é sua Hanabi? — perguntou tia Edwina.

— Ela não é _minha _Hanabi. Vamos, por favor, deixar isso bem claro. — Tudo de que não precisava era um mal-entendido entre ele e uma esposa em potencial. Com a escassez de dinheiro, estava prestes a se tornar um pretendente falido. Aliás, poderia muito bem acabar ao lado da tigela de ponche, junto com as donzelas em exposição.

— Você escolheu outra? — a tia indagou, segurando-lhe o braço. — Quem?

— Pelo amor de Deus, titia, pare de bancar a casamenteira. — Ao vê-la aborrecida, ele suspirou — Provavelmente será Hanabi. Mas gostaria de verificar toda a cesta de frutas antes de escolher meu pêssego.

— Você está se reconciliando com o casamento — Edwina riu.

— Por que diz isso?

— No mês passado, o casamento representava um veneno mortal. Agora é uma cesta de frutas e pêssegos.

— Sim, mas pêssegos têm caroços.

Uma cadeira de rodas parou em cima dos pés de Neji.

— O que tem caroços, querido? — Milly perguntou. Milly Uchiha era uma mulher rotunda, e seu peso, combinado com o da cadeira, o fez ver estrelas. A tia sorriu para ele de forma matreira. Ainda fitando-a, Neji empurrou a cadeira para trás. Assim que seus pés se libertaram, pôde respirar novamente.

— Pêssegos têm caroços, tia.

— E o que isso tem a ver com tudo o mais?

— Ele vai se casar com um pêssego — Edwina respondeu. — Mas tem medo de caroços.

— _Não _tenho medo de caroços —Neji retrucou.

— É apenas uma questão de sabedoria.

— Então uma mulher é um pedaço de fruta... — Tenten apareceu. — E isso tornaria milorde o quê?

— Vamos deixar a pergunta como retórica, por favor.

— Qual é a graça disso?

Tenten estava de bom humor. Em outras ocasiões, Neji teria se divertido com aquela conversa. Mas já que pretendia passar a noite se convencendo de que conseguiria tolerar um pêssego chamado Hanabi Johns, não queria gastar a energia que seria necessária para enfrentar aquela mulher que o atormentava.

— Por que não continuamos a brincadeira mais tarde? — ele sugeriu. — Com licença, senhoras.

Neji se dirigiu ao rebanho de donzelas à espera dos predadores. Havia várias herdeiras entre elas, prontas para oferecer seus dotes em troca de um título. Hanabi Johns parecia a menos ofensiva, embora todas partilhassem a mesma mediocridade afetada.

— Milorde.

Neji se deteve ao escutar a voz feminina atrás de si.

— Lady Tenten. — Ele se virou.

— Eu... me lembro, de alguns anos atrás, que havia algo que milorde sabia fazer muito bem — ela disse, ruborizada.

Tenten não podia estar falando do que ele imaginava.

— Como disse?

— Sua valsa — ela esclareceu, ainda mais corada — Lembro-me de que sabe valsar muito bem.

— Está sugerindo que eu a convide para dançar? — Neji indagou, curioso.

— Pelo bem de suas tias, acho que deveríamos parecer amigos.

Aquilo foi inesperado, mas Neji estava disposto a jogar.

— Mesmo correndo o risco de ser recusado, lady Tenten, gostaria de valsar comigo?

— Sim, milorde.

Quando lhe estendeu a mão, Neji notou que os dedos dela tremiam.

— Prefere esperar uma quadrilha? Assim, não precisaremos dançar o tempo todo juntos.

— Claro que não. Não tenho medo de você.

Dito isso, Tenten segurou-lhe a mão e permitiu que ele a conduzisse até a pista de dança. Neji hesitou ao abraçar a cintura esguia. Ela estremeceu de novo, mas não vacilou.

— Se não está com medo, por que treme tanto?

— Porque não gosto de você, lembra-se?

— Você não permite que eu esqueça.- Tenten o encarou por um breve instante antes de desviar o olhar. Do outro lado do salão, Neji avistou o primo dela, o duque de Wycliffe, observando-os com explícita surpresa.

— Acho que Wycliffe vai desmaiar — Neji comentou para ter algo a dizer.

— Eu disse que deveríamos dançar para garantir às suas tias que podíamos nos dar bem — ela retrucou. — Isso não quer dizer que precisa conversar comigo.

Já que não podiam conversar, ele ao menos aproveitaria aquele momento. Tenten continuava graciosa ao valsar, tal qual se mostrara seis anos atrás. Esse era um dos problemas de tê-la como hóspede: Neji não havia superado completamente o desejo por ela. Tenten fora ávida e passional, e ele tivera o prazer perverso de ser o primeiro a possuí-la, apesar da tortura eterna que ela lhe infligia por causa disso.

— Já que vamos agir de modo amigável, permita-me recomendar que não cerre seus lábios com tanta força — ele murmurou.

— Não olhe para meus lábios.

— Posso olhar para seus olhos ou seu nariz? Seus lindos seios talvez?

Ela corou profundamente e o encarou, orgulhosa.

— Minha orelha esquerda. - Neji riu.

— Está bem. É uma bela orelha, devo admitir. E está no mesmo nível que a outra.

Os lábios rubros se contraíram, mas ele fingiu não notar. Afinal, estava concentrado nas orelhas. E, embora não olhasse para o restante do corpo, podia senti-lo. A saia rodada envolvia suas pernas, os dedos delicados apertavam e soltavam sua mão e, quando a virou, os quadris se tocaram.

— Mantenha distância — ela resmungou.

— Desculpe-me. É um velho hábito.

— Não valsamos há seis anos, milorde.

— Você é difícil de esquecer. - Os olhos cor de chocolate fitaram os dele.

— É um elogio? Meu Deus, acabaria sendo assassinado!

— Não. E um fato. Desde nossa... separação, você quebrou dezessete leques em mim e recentemente esmagou dois dedos de meu pé. Tudo isso é difícil de esquecer.

Quando a valsa terminou, Tenten se afastou. — Já cumprimos nosso papel. — Ela fez uma cortesia e se foi.

Pensativo, Neji observou o movimento dos quadris enquanto ela caminhava. Amigável ou não, Tenten conseguira fazê-lo esquecer que havia prometido a primeira valsa da noite a Hanabi. Agora aquela jovem sonsa o ignoraria até o fim da festa.

Ele a observou até vê-la desaparecer atrás do grupo de dançarinos. Somente um pé esmagado e uma valsa naquela noite. E, se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, as lesões tinham apenas começado.

No momento em que a valsa terminou, as amigas de Tenten correram até ela.

— Então é verdade!

— Você conseguiu, Ten? Não acredito...

— Por favor, meninas. Preciso de ar fresco.

Juntas, Sakura e Hinata praticamente empurraram Tenten até a janela mais próxima. Tão logo a abriu, ela respirou profundamente o ar noturno.

— Melhorou? — Hinata perguntou.

— Quase. Mais um instante, por favor.

— Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu mesma preciso de alguns momentos para acreditar que a vi dançando com lorde Neji . Ele sorriu para você, sabia?

— Também vi. Ele já se apaixonou por você?

— Quietas. — Tenten fechou a janela e se sentou. — Claro que ele não se apaixonou por mim. Ainda estou preparando a armadilha para enredá-lo.

— Não acreditei quando Donna Bentley me disse que você havia se mudado para a Mansão Uchiha. Disse que nos contaria o que estava planejando, Tenten.

Tenten notou o tom de censura na voz de Sakura, porém nada podia fazer para remediá-lo.

— Eu sei, mas tudo aconteceu mais rapidamente do que eu esperava.

— Sem dúvida. E quanto aos rumores?

— As tias dele são muito amigas da duquesa — Tenten explicou. — Estou ajudando a srta. Milly enquanto ela se recupera da gota.

— Faz sentido, quando você coloca nesses termos — Hinata disse, aliviada. — E ainda não ouvi nenhuma versão diferente desta.

— Ten, tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? — Sakura perguntou. — Sei que fizemos aquelas listas, mas agora tudo é real.

— Além disso, todos sabem que você odeia lorde Neji .

E todos achavam que o motivo era o fato de ele a ter beijado para ganhar uma aposta. Ninguém conhecia a verdadeira história: nem as tias dele, nem as amigas de Tenten e tampouco os nobres da alta sociedade. Somente Neji Uchiha. E ela pretendia manter esse segredo muito bem guardado.

— Meu ódio não é razão suficiente para eu lhe ensinar uma lição?

— Creio que sim, mas pode ser perigoso, Ten. Ele é um visconde, dono de grandes propriedades. E também possui certa reputação.

— E sou prima do duque de Wycliffe e filha do marquês de Harkley.

Seis anos atrás, Neji tivera a oportunidade de destruir sua reputação e não o fizera. Porém, a vingança que ele poderia querer, caso descobrisse o plano, era outra história. Tenten estremeceu. Se Neji desconfiasse, tudo iria por água abaixo.

— Tenho de admitir — Hinata disse — que estou empolgada. Saber de seu plano quando ninguém mais tem conhecimento dele é excitante.

— E ninguém _pode _saber, Hina —- Sakura advertiu, olhando para trás a fim de verificar se alguém as escutava. — Se descobrirem que tudo não passa de um jogo, Ten estará arruinada.

— Eu jamais diria qualquer coisa — Hinata protestou. — Sabe disso.

— Sei que posso confiar em vocês, amigas — afirmou Tenten.

— E que esse tipo de subterfúgio não condiz com nosso estilo — Hinata continuou.

Ela tinha razão.

— Não se esqueçam de que serão as próximas. — Tenten sorriu.

— Estou esperando para ver se você sobrevive ou não. — Sakura a fitou, séria. — Tenha cuidado, Ten.

— Pode deixar.

— Lady Tenten.

O cavalheiro que surgiu do outro lado do salão era o oposto de Neji , felizmente. Afinal, ainda não estava pronta para outro confronto.

— Lorde Westbrook. — Tenten sorriu, aliviada. O marquês se curvou.

— Boa noite. Srta. Haruno, srta. Hyuuga, meus cumprimentos às duas.

— Lorde Westbrook.

— Vejo que assumiu para si outra tarefa — ele comentou, fitando Tenten. — Os Uchiha devem estar muito gratos por sua assistência.

— A gratidão é mútua, posso lhe garantir.

— Seria otimismo de minha parte pensar que reservou uma das danças para mim?

Tenten encarou o garboso marquês de cabelos castanhos. Se o objetivo era fazer Neji se apaixonar por ela, teria de fingir estar enamorada dele, mas gostava de Kakurou, lorde Westbrook. Era mais cavalheiro que a maioria dos homens que a cortejavam e muito mais distinto que o visconde patife.

— Estou livre para a próxima quadrilha — ela o informou.

— Voltarei em alguns minutos. — Ele sorriu. — Minhas desculpas, senhoritas, por interromper a conversa.

— Esse homem — Sakura comentou quando o marquês se afastou — não precisa de nenhuma lição.

— Por que, então, ele ainda está solteiro? — Hinata perguntou.

Sakura olhou para Tenten.

— Talvez ele esteja interessado em alguém e espere que essa pessoa lhe dê abertura.

— Que bobagem — Tenten disse, levantando-se.

— Por que está corada?

— Não estou corada. — Como Westbrook não precisava de seu dinheiro, ele não a acharia interessante, se viesse a descobrir a indiscrição que ela e Neji haviam cometido. — Venham comigo conversar com Milly e Edwina. Elas dizem que sentem falta de uma conversa feminina civilizada.

— É nossa especialidade — Sakura disse.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

— Aonde vão?

Tenten tentou não se assustar, na manhã seguinte, enquanto acomodava Milly na cadeira de rodas. Dois criados suavam sem parar por terem-na descido na cadeira até o hall da mansão. Terminou de ajeitar a manta sobre as pernas da tia de Neji e ergueu-se para encarar o visconde.

— Vamos dar um passeio no parque. — Tenten agradeceu aos criados e empurrou a cadeira em direção à porta. Vestida, como sempre, de preto, Edwina aceitou o xale e a sobrinha que Dawkins lhe oferecia. — E pensei que tivesse deixado claro que não o queria me espionando o tempo todo.

Ele a fitou da cabeça aos pés, como se não conseguisse conter seus instintos masculinos.

— Espere. — Neji tirou uma caixa estreita do bolso. — Isto é para você.

Tenten sabia o que era; ele lhe dera muitos nos últimos seis anos.

— Tem certeza de que vale a pena continuar a me armar? — ela indagou ao abrir a caixa.

O leque era azul-claro e, quando aberto, revelava o desenho de um pombo no delicado papel de arroz. Era irritante notar que Neji sempre sabia do que ela iria gostar.

— Creio que sim. Dessa forma, saberei o que vai me atingir — ele retrucou, olhando para as tias. — Por falar nisso, não preferem usar a carruagem?

— Queremos exercitar a nós mesmas, e não a seus cavalos.

— Poderíamos nos exercitar juntos. - Tenten ruborizou. Em presença das tias, não ousou dar a resposta que ele merecia.

— Nesse caso, talvez você saia machucado. — Foi o melhor que ela pôde fazer, enquanto abria e fechava seu novo leque.

— Talvez eu esteja disposto a correr o risco. — Neji sorriu. — E talvez você se exercite mais do que imagina ao empurrar essa cadeira pelo Hyde Park.

— Agradeço a preocupação, mas não será necessário. — Precisava ser gentil com Neji, lembrou a si mesma.

— Vou com vocês. O fato de não ser necessário não significa nada.

— Significa, sim...

O irmão caçula de oito anos, Yuu, desceu a escada correndo.

— Também vou ao Hyde Park. Quero montar meu cavalo novo.

— Mais tarde, Yuu — Neji retrucou. — Não posso ensiná-lo a montar e empurrar a cadeira de tia Milly ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu lhe darei as aulas de montaria — Itachi se ofereceu, no topo da escada.

— Pensei que tivesse se juntado à Marinha, não à Cavalaria.

— A Cavalaria não me interessa porque já sei tudo o que há para saber a respeito de cavalos.

Neji parecia irritado, o que fez Tenten sorrir com sinceridade.

— Quanto mais, melhor. É o que sempre digo. — Ela recuou para que Neji se encarregasse da cadeira de rodas.

Quando se reuniram diante da mansão, onde Yuu, seu cavalo e Itachi os aguardavam, formavam um grupo de oito pessoas, incluindo os cinco irmãos Uchiha. Neji olhou para Gaara, que trotava pela alameda e para Sasuke, que o seguia logo atrás, mancando levemente.

— Itachi está ensinando Yuu — ele resmungou, empurrando a tia pela rua de pedregulhos. — Por que o resto de vocês também veio?

— Estou auxiliando Itachi — Andrew respondeu, posicionando-se ao lado de Yuu.

— E você, Bit?

O irmão do meio nem sequer apressou o passo para alcançá-los.

— Estou caminhando.

— Que divertido! — Milly bateu palmas. — Toda a família passeando, como quando vocês eram meninos levados.

— Não sou levado — Yuu declarou em cima de seu pônei. — E o príncipe George também não é.

— Há aqueles que discordariam de você, Yuu — Neji comentou. — Mas imagino que Prinny agradeceria o gesto de confiança...

— Príncipe George é o nome do cavalo, Neji — o caçula dos Uchiha esclareceu.

— Talvez deva reconsiderar sua escolha. Que tal apenas "George"?

— Mas...

– Poderia chamá-lo de "Neji" — Tenten sugeriu, contendo a risada. — Ele é castrado?

Itachi riu.

— Neji tem razão, Yuu. Dar a animais nomes de monarcas é, em geral, grosseiro.

— Mas como vou chamá-lo?

— Rei? — Gaara sugeriu.

— Demônio? — Itachi disse.

— Tempestade — Tenten contribuiu. — Afinal, ele é cinza.

— Sim! E soa como um nome indígena. Gosto de Tempestade.

— Deve gostar mesmo — Neji resmungou. Com o humor renovado, Tenten arrumou a manta de Milly.

— Está confortável?

— Mais que qualquer um de vocês. — Milly riu — Talvez eu até tire um cochilo.

— Não. Quero que aproveite o passeio. — Neji se abaixou para beijar o rosto da tia. — O sol e o ar fresco lhe farão bem. Cochilo é para os preguiçosos.

Tenten estudou o perfil do visconde por um longo tempo. Ele beijava e brincava com as tias espontaneamente. Não esperava testemunhar tanta afeição, tampouco o imaginara sendo algo mais do que um homem arrogante, cínico e egoísta. Não fazia sentido. Se possuísse sentimentos e compaixão, Neji não a teria usado de forma tão vergonhosa. A idéia de que ele poderia ter mudado era ainda mais absurda do que acreditar que ele tinha um coração.

Quando chegaram ao Hyde Park, o grupo devia parecer um espetáculo à parte: três cavalheiros solteiros e extremamente charmosos na companhia de dois garotos, um deles montado em um pônei, duas senhoras e uma jovem dama. Faltavam apenas um _poodle _adestrado e um elefante para que se tornassem uma apresentação circense.

— Ten, você tem um cavalo? — perguntou Yuu.

— Tenho, sim.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— O nome _dela _— Tenten o corrigiu — é...

— Sheba. Uma belíssima égua árabe negra — Neji completou.

— Ela está em Londres?

Tenten cruzou os braços e encarou Neji.

— Pergunte a seu irmão. Ele parece estar cumprindo muito bem minha participação na conversa.

— Sim, Sheba está na cidade. Ela fica nos estábulos da Mansão Brakenridge com os cavalos do duque de Wycliffe. Aliás, por que não a trás para nossa casa, enquanto estiver hospedada conosco?

— Sim! — Yuu disse, entusiasmado. — Assim, você poderá cavalgar, e eu a acompanharei.

— E quem vai acompanhar _você, _Chibi?

— Não preciso de acompanhante. Sou um excelente cavaleiro.

— Seu traseiro também ficará excelente, se continuar a pular na sela desse jeito — Neji zombou.

— Espere — Itachi interferiu. — Deixe-me encurtar esses estribos. E, quando você quiser cavalgar, Tenten, Yuu e eu ficaremos felizes em acompanhá-la.

Ela notou o semblante amuado de Neji.

— Sim, seria uma cena adorável — ele resmungou. — Homem, mulher e criança cavalgando juntos. Isso sem dúvida instigaria mexericos.

— Oh, basta me amarrar aos cavalos — Milly sugeriu. — Minha presença dará respeitabilidade ao grupo.

Tenten riu ao visualizar a imagem.

— Agradeço-lhe o sacrifício em nome do decoro, Milly, mas estou aqui para ajudá-la, e não para colocar sua vida em risco.

A despeito da gargalhada geral, Tenten ficou surpresa ao ver que Neji se preocupava com sua reputação. No entanto, a provável razão daquela atitude era o fato de o visconde não querer a família envolvida com ela mais do que o necessário.

A verdade era que não estava atrás dos Uchiha; ela gostava muito deles. Sua rede estava sendo tecida para capturar Neji.

No trajeto de volta, Neji observou Tenten de braço dado com tia Edwina, conversando e rindo em meio à família. Ao longo dos últimos anos, ela sempre parecera determinada a ser desagradável, pelo menos em sua presença. Naquela manhã, contudo, ela irradiava afeto e bom humor.

Não conseguia entender. Na noite anterior, fora uma valsa. E, naquela manhã, quando pensara em encurralá-la a fim de que ela revelasse seu verdadeiro objetivo, a família inteira se convidara para o passeio, atrapalhando seus planos.

Caso estivesse mesmo em busca de algo com que se ocupar, ela poderia recorrer à alta sociedade, em que várias senhoras necessitavam de uma acompanhante voluntária. Tenten não podia se sentir segura nem confortável sob seu teto; afinal, ela vinha de uma das famílias mais ricas da Inglaterra. O lar dos Uchiha ainda conseguia transmitir certa respeitabilidade, mas as festas e as _soirées _extravagantes haviam fenecido com a morte de seu pai.

Neji decidiu abusar da sorte.

— Quase esqueci. O marquês Uzumaki me ofereceu seu camarote na ópera hoje à noite. Tenho quatro poltronas, caso alguém queira assistir ao espetáculo. Creio que a peça em cartaz seja _A Flauta Mágica._

— Entendo por que ele cedeu seu camarote — Gaara disse. — Mas _você _vai à ópera? Por vontade própria?

—- Perdeu alguma aposta, Neji? — Itachi contribuiu.

Droga! Por que ele tinha de mencionar apostas na presença de Tenten?

— Que os interessados levantem as mãos, por favor.

Como ele esperava, Itachi e Gaara levantaram as mãos, seguidos por Edwina e Milly. Tenten não se manifestou, mas Neji sabia que ela gostava de ópera. No entanto, não era a única que sabia blefar.

— Certo, vocês quatro irão. Não se comportem bem demais ou estragarão minha reputação.

— Você não pretende ir? — Tenten perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele fingiu inocência.

— Eu? À ópera?

— Mas Milly vai precisar de ajuda...

— Gaara e eu cuidaremos dela — Itachi garantiu. — Podemos amarrá-la atrás da carruagem e puxá-la.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Milly gargalhou quando chegaram à frente da mansão. — Vocês vão acabar me matando.

Apesar dos protestos de Milly, suas faces estavam coradas e os olhos, brilhantes. Não a via tão disposta havia semanas, Neji pensou, enquanto ele e Itachi a carregavam para dentro de casa. A cadeira de rodas fora uma ótima idéia e, por essa razão apenas, estava grato pela visita de Tenten.

As damas foram para a sala de estar, e Neji dirigiu-se a seu gabinete. Odiava fazer contas, mas dada a situação precária, tinha de se envolver com cada aspecto da administração financeira. A compra do pônei de Yuu e o re-embolso da cadeira de rodas a Tenten representavam um gasto extra naquele mês. A venda do algodão ajudaria a cobrir a defasagem, mas não podia esperar ver aquele dinheiro por dois ou três meses.

Fora estupidez oferecer seu estábulo para Sheba, a égua de Tenten. Ele já pagava a alimentação do pônei de Yuu, além dos quatro cavalos que puxavam a carruagem, sua montaria e as de seus irmãos. Um árabe comeria duas vezes mais do que o pequeno Tempestade.

— Droga — ele murmurou, calculando o custo estimado.

Por isso, resolvera dar ouvidos à sugestão das tias de que ele esposasse uma rica herdeira que estivesse à procura de um título. E por isso começara a cortejar Hanabi Johns, a despeito da vontade desesperada de fugir na direção oposta.

Não falava com Hanabi havia dias. A última vez que o fizera fora para informá-la que não compareceria, sob nenhuma circunstância, a seu recital. Precisava ser mais atencioso antes que um conde falido a fisgasse, e ele tivesse de reiniciar a corte à outra donzela ainda mais afetada.

Dawkins bateu à porta.

— A correspondência, milorde. — O mordomo se aproximou com uma bandeja de prata repleta de cartas.

— Obrigado..— Assim que ele se retirou, Neji verificou a pilha de papéis. Além das cartas dos amigos da escola de Gaara, o administrador de Uchiha Park enviara seu relatório semanal, tal qual fizera Tomlin, da Abadia Drewsbyrne. Somente duas contas a pagar, as quais ele já previra, e uma carta perfumada para Tenten.

Não era perfume, Neji deduziu ao inspirar o odor novamente. Colônia masculina. Que tipo de almofadinha perfumaria sua correspondência? Quando virou a carta, a forte fragrância o fez espirrar. O remetente omitira sua identidade.

Era de se esperar que os conhecidos de Tenten enviassem suas correspondências à Mansão Uchiha. Afinal, a sociedade inteira sabia quantos trajes ela levara e o que tomara no café da manhã. Mas o que Neji não havia antecipado era que teria de receber as cartas dos admiradores de lady Tenten.

— Dawkins!

O mordomo, prevendo que seria chamado, apareceu à porta _no _mesmo instante.

— Informe Gaara e lady Tenten que eles têm correspondência, por favor.

— Claro, milorde.

Gaara chegou primeiro e desapareceu, em seguida, com sua pilha de cartas. Vários minutos se passaram antes que Tenten aparecesse. Quando ela entrou no gabinete, Neji desviou o olhar das contas que não conseguia fazer porque não parava de pensar em quem poderia ter enviado aquela mensagem perfumada.

Como se não quisesse parecer interessado, empurrou a carta com o lápis e voltou aos cálculos. Mas quando Tenten fez menção de sair, ele indagou, casualmente:

— De quem é a carta?

— Não sei. — Tenten sorriu.

— Então abra.

— Vou abrir. — Ela se retirou sem mais palavras.

— Maldição — Neji resmungou.

Do outro lado da porta, Tenten reprimiu o riso, enquanto guardava a carta no bolso. Mandar mensagens para si mesma era tão juvenil... mas, nesse caso, tinha funcionado perfeitamente.

Depois do jantar, quando o quarteto saiu para assistir à ópera, Tenten pensou em reconsiderar suas obrigações para com as irmãs Uchiha. Não tinha nenhum compromisso para aquela noite, pois sentia que o auxílio a Edwina e Milly vinha antes de festas e bailes.

E agora, abandonada pelas tias, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a noite toda, a não ser pensar que estava completamente sozinha com Neji Uchiha naquele casarão.

Ele era um homem arrogante e impossível. E, para piorar, ela entendia perfeitamente bem por que Hanabi Johns se encantara pelo visconde. Se, por um minuto, conseguisse esquecer o quão safado ele fora, Tenten podia até imaginar-se outra vez em seus braços, beijando aqueles lábios tão conhecidos...

— Ten — o jovem Yuu a chamou assim que entrou na biblioteca, onde ela se refugiara. — Sabe jogar vinte e um?

— Faz anos que não jogo.

— Não incomode lady Tenten. — A voz grave de Neji ecoou da porta. — Ela está lendo.

— Mas precisamos de quatro jogadores! - Tenten forçou um sorriso, ciente de que estava ruborizada.

— Você e eu somos apenas dois, Yuu.

— Não. Bit, Neji e eu somos três. Precisamos de você.

— Sim, precisamos de você — Neji repetiu.

Desconfiada, Tenten tentou decifrar o que estava por trás da expressão inocente de Neji, para que pudesse retaliá-lo. Porém, ele nada deixava transparecer naqueles olhos esbranquiçados.

Se declinasse o convite de Yuu, ela faria papel de covarde e esnobe. E Neji se veria no direito de acusá-la disso, já que não tinha a menor inclinação para ser um cavalheiro.

— Muito bem. — Ela fechou o livro e se levantou. — Eu adoraria jogar com vocês.

Por fim, ela se sentou entre Yuu e Sasuke, o que a obrigaria a encarar Neji a noite toda.

Enquanto Yuu dava as cartas, Tenten se virou para Sasuke, a fim de evitar o olhar vigilante de Neji. Não sabia muito a respeito do irmão do meio, exceto que, anos atrás, Sasuke fora falante, inteligente e muito engraçado. Era de conhecimento de todos que ele quase morrera na guerra. Ela o vira em público em raríssimas ocasiões desde que ele retornara. Com exceção do andar levemente alterado, Sasuke Uchiha parecia em forma.

— Como conseguiram envolvê-lo neste jogo? — ela indagou, sorrindo.

— Sorte.

— Se não se importa — Tenten insistiu, apesar da resposta vaga —, eu gostaria de saber de onde vem seu apelido. É Bit, não é?

— _Eu o _apelidei de Bit — Yuu respondeu, examinando suas cartas. — Era como eu o chamava quando bebê.

O jovem Yuu devia achar que ela e os irmãos eram anciões.

— Você criou apelidos para seus outros irmãos? - O caçula franziu o cenho, concentrado no jogo.

— Chamamos Gaara de Gaa-chan, mas ele não gosta desse apelido.

— Por que não?

— Ele diz que o nome é de menina e, por isso, Itachi o chama de Gaasilla.

Tenten tentou conter o riso.

— Entendo.

— E eles me chamam de Chibi.

— Que horror! — Ela encarou Neji. Claro que ele usaria um nome depreciativo para caracterizar um membro da família.

— Mas sou o pequeno! Gosto do apelido. — Yuu sentou-se ereto na tentativa de se equiparar aos irmãos.

— Ele gosta—Neji reforçou, antes de pegar uma carta no baralho e colocá-la diante de Tenten.

— Não imagino por quê.

— Vinte e um — Bit anunciou, expondo suas cartas.

Sorridente, Neji encarou o irmão.

— Nunca confie nos mais calados.

Mais uma vez, ele favorecia a família com um olhar afetuoso. Tenten pigarreou, surpresa ao descobrir que a intimidade entre os irmãos podia desconcertá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, irritá-la, por revelar que Neji possuía esse tipo de qualidade. De certa forma, isso o tornava mais... intrigante. Mas era ela quem deveria seduzir, lembrou a si mesma. Não estava ali para ser seduzida.

— Fiquei surpresa ao ver que não foi a um de seus clubes esta noite, milorde. Certamente, sua habilidade com as cartas seria mais útil lá.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Prefiro ficar aqui.

Pelo jeito, jogar cartas com um menino de oito anos e um rapaz quase mudo também era mais divertido que ir à ópera, ou a Vauxhall Gardens, ou visitar uma das amantes, ou qualquer outra atividade que costumava lhe ocupar as noites. Mas, se Neji pretendia impressioná-la com essa postura doméstica, estava perdendo tempo. Nada do que ele fizesse pelo restante da vida a impressionaria, pois ela sabia muito bem que tipo de homem ele era.

— Não vai confessar quem lhe enviou aquela carta hoje de manhã? — o visconde perguntou, após uma hora de jogo.

— Estava sem assinatura — ela respondeu, atenta ao jogo.

— Um mistério — ele retrucou, tomando um gole de conhaque. — Algum suspeito?

— Eu... tenho minhas suspeitas. — Pelo amor de Deus, quisera apenas plantar a idéia de que havia admiradores interessados nela! Não esperava se submeter à Inquisição Espanhola!

— Quem? — Neji a fitou, enquanto Sasuke pedia outra carta.

O primeiro impulso de Tenten foi lembrá-lo de que ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer em sua vida. Mas a proposta daquele exercício era fazê-lo apaixonar-se por ela. Portanto, precisava parar de insultá-lo a cada oportunidade.

— Não gostaria de implicar ninguém falsamente — ela argumentou, diplomática. — No entanto, vou esperar para responder a essa pergunta quando tiver mais provas.

— Mais provas — ele repetiu. — Refere-se ao homem em si? Por favor, convide-o para vir nos visitar.

— Ele não viria aqui para visitar _vocês..._

— Vinte e um! — Yuu exclamou aos pulos. — Vocês dois nunca vão ganhar, se continuarem flertando a noite toda.

Sasuke emitiu um ruído estranho.

— Bem... — Tenten conseguiu dizer, sentindo-se menos eloqüente que Sasuke. — Você não me deixou esperanças de ganhar, Yuu. Creio que vou me recolher, cavalheiros.

Os homens se levantaram, educados, quando ela se ergueu para uma saída digna. Assim que chegou ao hall, segurou as saias e subiu correndo a escadaria.

— Tenten!

A voz profunda de Neji a deteve. Ela o encarou, determinada a não demonstrar o desconforto que o comentário de Yuu lhe causara.

- Foi um espanto, não foi?

— Ele só tem oito anos — Neji justificou, subindo a escada. — E, se continuar assim, não vai chegar aos nove. Não deixe que a zombaria de uma criança a aborreça.

— Eu... — Ela clareou a voz. — Como eu disse, fiquei espantada. Não estou aborrecida.

— Não está aborrecida — Neji repetiu, cético.

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos negros, um gesto que Tenten, certa vez, achara atraente. — Não é verdade. Quero que saiba disso.

Diante do tom sério, ela se apoiou no corrimão.

— Quer que eu saiba o quê, milorde?

— Que não estou flertando com você. Na verdade, tenho pensado em me casar.

— E mesmo? Quem é ela? Quero felicitá-la.

— Não faça isso — ele se apressou em dizer, preocupado.

— Por que não? — Tenten fingiu ingenuidade.

— Eu não... a pedi em casamento... ainda.

— Entendo. Bem, fico contente por termos esclarecido a situação. Boa noite, milorde.

Enquanto subia os degraus, Tenten sentia que ele a observava. Pobre Hanabi Johns! Ter o coração partido faria bem a Neji Uchiha, pois lhe ensinaria a não brincar com os sonhos das pessoas.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, escreveu outra carta para Sakura e compôs uma segunda, com uma caligrafia diferente, que endereçou a si mesma.

Esperava que, dessa vez, a amiga fosse mais comedida com a quantidade de colônia. O odor da primeira, ainda pairava no ar, e Tenten podia apostar que a fragrância tornara as chamas azuis quando a jogara na lareira.

X

Tenten acordou cedo. Felizmente, Milly e Edwina tendiam a dormir até mais tarde. Após uma noite na ópera, certamente não as veria antes do meio-dia. Com a ajuda de Mary, vestiu seu traje de montaria e desceu. O cavalariço de seu primo a aguardava em frente à mansão, com Sheba devidamente selada.

— Bom dia, John — ela o cumprimentou quando o rapaz a ajudou a montar.

— Bom dia, lady Tenten. — John correu para subir em seu cavalo cinzento. — Sheba está disposta a um bom galope esta manhã.

— Folgo em saber, porque Charlemagne se sente da mesma forma. — Neji , montado em seu maravilhoso cavalo, surgiu dos fundos da casa. — E eu também. Bom dia, John.

— Lorde Neji.

Apesar da irritação, Tenten teve de admitir que ele parecia muito bem composto. As botas negras brilhavam de tão polidas, e a calça também preta não possuía uma única dobra. Neji montava Charlemagne como se tivesse nascido sobre um cavalo. Diziam as más línguas que fora assim que os pais o haviam concebido.

— Acordou cedo, milorde. — Droga, ela precisava de ar fresco para clarear a mente! Neji e uma mente clara eram incompatíveis.

— Não consegui dormir. Logo, parei de tentar. Vamos ao Regenfs Park?

— John vai me escoltar. Não preciso de sua assistência.

— John vai me escoltar também. Não queremos que eu caia da sela e quebre o pescoço, certo?

Tenten ardia para lhe oferecer uma resposta curta e grossa, mas quanto mais discutissem, mais curto seria o passeio.

— Oh, está bem! Já que insiste, vamos.

— Como recusar um convite tão amável? — Neji zombou.

Partiram, então, rumo ao Regenfs Park, ambos lado a lado, e John alguns metros atrás deles. _Flerte, _Tenten disse a si mesma. _Diga algo gentil. _Infelizmente, nada lhe ocorria.

— Itachi pretende continuar na Marinha? — ela, enfim, perguntou.

— É o que ele diz. Mas seu objetivo é ser capitão do próprio navio. Se isso não acontecer em breve, acreditamos que ele se tornará um pirata e roubará uma embarcação.

Neji brincou de modo tão espontâneo que Tenten soltou uma risada sonora antes que pudesse se conter.

— Já contou a ele sua teoria?

— Yuu o fez. E o Chibi quer ser o primeiro imediato.

— E Sasuke vai voltar para o Exército? - O rosto de Neji ficou sério.

— Não permitirei que ele faça isso.

O tom inesperado e a escolha das palavras a deixaram em silêncio. Reconciliar os dois lados de Neji Uchiha tornava-se confuso: parecia tão carinhoso e preocupado com os irmãos e as tias e, ao mesmo tempo, em se tratando de mulheres como Hanabi, comportava-se como um cafajeste.

Qual dos dois era o verdadeiro lorde Neji ? E por que se fazia essa pergunta quando sabia a resposta? Ele a magoara profundamente e destruíra suas esperanças para o futuro. E ele nem sequer se desculpara.

Como era idiota!, Neji concluiu. Estavam tendo uma conversa, de fato, amigável e, por Deus, ele até a fizera _rir! _Então, para estragar tudo, despejara uma resposta a respeito de Bit sem raciocinar.

Tenten parecia decidida a ser gentil, e ele, certamente, não fazia objeções. Porém, sabia o quanto ela o odiava e não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo que justificasse essa mudança súbita.

Aquele jogo seria mais fácil de decifrar, se não permitisse que o desejo por ela colorisse cada nuance da conversa. Seis anos não haviam apagado a textura da pele alva ou sabor dos lábios sensuais, e ele havia muito percebera que nem as amantes mais experientes apagariam essa marca. A situação era frustrante, e tê-la morando sob o mesmo teto piorava ainda mais as coisas.

— Tia Milly melhorou desde sua chegada — ele comentou, na tentativa de mudar de assunto, antes que cometesse um desatino.

— Fico feliz em saber...

- Tenten! Quero dizer, lady Ten!

Neji olhou para a rua. Lorde Lee, o barão almofadinha de camisa bufante, galopava em direção a eles. A pressa o fez colidir em um vagão de frutas. Se aquele idiota enviara a carta a Tenten, Neji seria capaz de comer seu chapéu. O barão sofria de uma total falta de inteligência.

O olhar de Tenten seguiu as laranjas que rolavam pela rua e se deteve em Lee.

— Bom dia, milorde — ela disse com o tom frio que sempre reservava a Neji.

— Lady Tenten, a senhorita é tão doce quanto um anjo. Estou feliz em vê-la esta manhã. Tenho... — ele começou a vasculhar os bolsos — algo que gostaria de lhe dar.

Sem alterar a expressão, Tenten ergueu uma das mãos.

— Creio que também precisa dar algo àquela vendedora de frutas.

— O quê? Como disse?

Neji a observava, intrigado. Ela indicou a senhora de idade que chorava ao lado do vagão, enquanto via as rodas das carruagens esmagar suas laranjas.

— Lorde Neji , qual é o preço da laranja hoje em dia?

— Dois centavos cada, acredito — Neji respondeu, triplicando o preço.

Percebendo o exagero, Tenten o fitou, mas nada disse. Voltou sua atenção a Lee.

— Nesse caso, precisa dar àquela senhora pelo menos dois xelins, lorde Lee.

Finalmente, o barão olhou para sua vítima.

— Aquela vendedora de laranjas? — Ele torceu os lábios com desprezo. — Creio que não. Ela não deveria deixar o vagão no meio da rua.

— Nesse caso, milorde não tem nada que eu deseje receber — Tenten declarou com frieza. Depois de tirar um soberano de ouro do bolso, ela passou pelo atônito Lee e ofereceu a moeda à vendedora.

— Deus lhe abençoe, milady — a mulher agradeceu e apertou a mão de Tenten. — Que Deus lhe abençoe.

— Lady Tenten, devo protestar — o barão disse. — A senhorita lhe deu uma quantia exorbitante. Não pode mimar esses...

— Creio que lady Tenten fez exatamente o que pretendia — Neji o interrompeu e postou-se entre ela e o barão. — Tenha um bom dia, Lee.

Ambos continuaram a cavalgar pela rua, deixando Lee para trás. Após alguns instantes, Tenten olhou de soslaio para Neji .

— Ainda bem que não o deixou continuar falando, Neji, pois eu estava prestes a esbofeteá-lo.

– Considerei os ferimentos que eu ganharia, caso tivesse de apartar os dois. E os danos irreparáveis que você causaria no pobre Lee, é claro.

Ela sorriu.

— É claro.

Bom Deus, Tenten o presenteara com dois sorrisos em uma manhã! Felizmente, ele estava a caminho de convidar Hanabi para um piquenique quando encontrara Tenten diante da mansão. Se não houvesse planejado o convite, teria perdido aqueles momentos preciosos com ela.

Imaginou o que Tenten pensaria, caso soubesse que ele guardava suas meias em uma caixa de madeira que permanecia sobre a cômoda. Para o conhecimento da sociedade, Neji havia vencido a primeira parte da aposta ao roubar um beijo e perdera a segunda parte. Esse silêncio talvez tivesse salvado a reputação dela, mas não salvara o que poderia ter desabrochado entre eles.

— Vamos? — Neji convidou, esporeando seu cavalo.

Rindo, Tenten e Sheba dispararam.

— Até as árvores! — ela gritou, o vento derrubando o chapéu que protegia os lindos cabelos castanhos.

Fascinado com aquela visão, ele atiçou sua montaria. Charlemagne era mais forte e veloz que Sheba, mas até o animal pareceu perceber que naquele dia eles iriam desfrutar da perseguição, e não da vitória.

Se Tenten estivesse empreendendo algum tipo de jogo, era sem dúvida um bastante interessante.

Ela chegou às árvores primeiro. Ainda rindo, encarou Neji quando ele a alcançou.

— Meu caro lorde, acho que me deixou ganhar a corrida.

— Não sei ao certo o que responder. — Neji afagou o pescoço do cavalo. — Por isso, vou apenas afirmar que você e Sheba galoparam em perfeita sintonia.

— Um elogio. Estou inclinada a quase me deixar impressionar pelas suas boas maneiras. Da próxima vez que corrermos, porém, deve se esforçar mais.

— Então, aproveite sua última vitória.

— Eu apostaria meu dinheiro em lady Tenten — uma voz disse por entre as árvores antes que o marquês de Westbrook aparecesse montado em seu cavalo cinza.

O sorriso de Tenten se desfez.

— Não participo de apostas, milorde — ela alegou com a voz trêmula.

Westbrook não titubeou.

— Então, colocarei apenas minha confiança na senhorita.

Neji encarou Westbrook. O marquês devia saber o que envolvera Tenten; aliás, todos sabiam. Portanto, ele cometera aquela _gafe _de propósito.

— Obrigada, lorde Westbrook.

— Kankurou, por favor.

— Obrigada, Kankurou. — Tenten sorriu.

Os dois pareciam ter se esquecido da presença de Neji. Irritado, ele soltou um pouco as rédeas e moveu o pé direito. Charlemagne jogou o corpo para essa direção, empurrando o cavalo de Westbrook.

— Perdão — Neji disse quando a montaria do marquês tropeçou.

— Controle seu animal, Uchiha — o marquês ralhou.

— Creio que Charlemagne não gostou de tê-lo ouvido dizer que minha Sheba poderia vencê-lo — Tenten comentou. Olhou para Neji, revelando ter percebido o truque com o cavalo, mas ainda assim não o entregou.

— Charlemagne não gosta de lisonjas transparentes — Neji emendou.

— Sua montaria deveria ser lembrada de que é um cavalo — Westbrook disse, irritado. — Os animais precisam saber qual é o lugar deles.

_Ah, uma batalha. _O sangue de Neji se aqueceu.

— Charlemagne sabe qual é o seu lugar, como indicou lady Tenten primeiro, creio eu.

— E _eu _creio que lady Tenten estava apenas sendo educada. Ela obviamente reconhece a qualidade inferior do animal envolvido.

— Se não se importa, lorde Westbrook — Tenten disse —, prefiro eu mesma desempenhar minha parte neste diálogo.

O pobre infeliz fora rapidamente rebaixado de Kankurou para lorde Westbrook, pensou Neji. Gostaria de prosseguir naquela disputa até obter a vitória, mas não queria Tenten zangada também com ele.

Quando o marquês o fitou, percebendo que fora manipulado, Neji sorriu de satisfação. Porém, assim que Tenten olhou em sua direção, ele disfarçou.

— Minhas desculpas, lady Tenten — disse Westbrook. — Minha intenção não foi ofendê-la.

— Claro que não. Lorde Neji em geral provoca um efeito adverso nos outros. — Ela o fitou de soslaio antes de voltar a atenção ao marquês. — Se me der licença, milorde, preciso voltar à Mansão Uchiha. As tias de lorde Neji acordarão em breve.

— Então eu me despeço. Tenha um bom dia, lady Tenten. Uchiha.

— Westbrook.

Tão logo o marquês desapareceu, Tenten guiou Sheba em direção aos limites do parque.

— Por que fez aquilo?

— Sou diabólico.

Os lábios carnudos se curvaram em um sorriso sutil.

— Obviamente.

X

— Ninguém foi morto ainda? Estou perplexo. — O duque de Wycliffe se postou ao lado de uma série de palmeiras que enfeitavam o salão de baile.

Neji olhou para a esposa de Wycliffe, que dançava com o filho do conde de Resdin, Thomas.

— Emma me parece bem — comentou. — Ela e sua mãe se reconciliaram?

— Elas se reconciliaram no momento em que minha mãe percebeu que eu pretendia me casar — disse o duque. — Não mude de assunto. O que diabos Tenten está fazendo na Mansão Uchiha?

— Ela se ofereceu para ajudar tia Milly. E estou grato por isso. A presença de Georgiana fez uma grande diferença na saúde de minha tia.

— Você está grato. Tenten. Minha prima. A mesma mulher que quase o furou com uma sombrinha alguns verões atrás.

Neji deu de ombros.

— Como você disse, Grey, ninguém foi morto. Nenhuma mutilação ou amputação. — Exceto pelo dano insignificante em suas mãos e pés, a estada de Tenten não lhe causara ferimentos graves.

O duque endireitou os ombros.

— Não olhe agora, mas minha prima se aproxima. Deixe que as mutilações comecem.

A familiar tensão que acompanhava a presença de Tenten o tomou. Ela não mais pisara em seus pés, mas dada a personalidade imprevisível dela, isso nada significava.

— Grey. — Tenten beijou o rosto do primo. — Não estão fofocando, estão?

— Na verdade — Neji se adiantou antes que Grey a lembrasse do antagonismo que existia entre eles —, estávamos admirando o corte do casaco de lorde Thomas. O traje realça seus ombros e pescoço.

— Pobre homem — ela comentou. — Ele é a imagem do próprio pai.

— Resdin não devia procriar — Grey declarou. — Se me dão licença, vou socorrer Emma.

Tenten suspirou ao ver o primo se dirigir à pista de dança.

— Ele parece feliz, não acha?

— O casamento combina com ele. Achei que estivesse conversando com as suas amigas.

— Quer se livrar de mim? Se eu me for, ficará sozinho, milorde. Como eu poderia cometer a desfaçatez de lhe dar as costas?

Neji ficou imóvel. Lady Tenten Halley estava flertando. E com ele!

— Talvez então prefira dançar novamente? — ele sugeriu, preparando-se para o pior.

— Eu adoraria.

Intrigado, ele analisou a expressão de Tenten ao conduzi-la à pista de dança. Contudo, não viu nada que indicasse qualquer intenção de agredi-lo fisicamente. O vestido cor de violeta escurecia os olhos castanhos, dando-lhes um tom de chocolate e, se Deus tivesse alguma compaixão, a próxima música seria uma valsa.

A orquestra iniciou uma quadrilha. Pelo jeito, Deus tinha senso de humor.

— Vamos?

Assim que eles iniciaram a dança outra dúzia de casais correu à pista. Antes que a notícia das péssimas habilidades financeiras de seu pai atingisse cada recanto da sociedade, Neji teria deduzido que era ele o motivo de tamanha comoção. Afinal, no passado, as damas haviam disputado seu afeto. Naquela noite, porém, os cavalheiros lideravam, parecendo atentos a Tenten.

Era assim desde que ela completara dezoito anos. Nos últimos anos, Neji declarara em alto e bom som que teria pena daquele que a esposasse. Seus sentimentos mais secretos haviam permanecido obscuros, até mesmo para ele. Mas naquela noite a cobiça explícita o estava irritando sobremaneira.

— Alguém mais pisou em seu pé? — Tenten perguntou. — Você parece amuado.

— Não permito que ninguém além de você pise nos meus pés — ele disse, sorrindo enquanto os passos da quadrilha os afastavam.

Havia algo de errado com ele. Sabia que Tenten tinha más intenções. Nada, nos últimos seis anos, o levara a crer que ela pudesse, de repente, tê-lo perdoado por sua duplicidade e abjeta estupidez. Mas lá estava ele, encarando os outros homens como se lady Tenten lhe pertencesse. Estivera prestes a esmurrar Westbrook naquela manhã só porque ele a elogiara.

Neji se virou para segurar a mão da próxima dama e se assustou.

— Hanabi.

— Lorde Neji . Parece bem esta noite.

— Obrigado. — Ela não estava com raiva? Neji nem sequer se lembrara dela na última semana e não se dera o trabalho de marcar um piquenique no parque. — E a senhorita está linda.

— Obrigada.

Hanabi se foi com a maré de dançarinos, e Tenten voltou para seu lado. Ela estava ruborizada e parecia reprimir o riso com extremo esforço.

— O que foi? — ele indagou.

— Nada.

— O que aconteceu? — Neji insistiu, fítando-a.

— Se quer mesmo saber, lorde Raymond me pediu em casamento.

Neji olhou para o cretino de braço dado com uma mulher bem mais jovem do que ele.

— Agora?

— Sim. Não fique tão surpreso. Isso acontece o tempo todo.

— Mas pensei...

O sorriso desapareceu do lindo rosto.

— Não se atreva!

— Então, por favor, esclareça-me a situação mais tarde. — Tudo aquilo era muito confuso. Tenten alegara nunca poder se casar e, mesmo assim, os homens a pediam em casamento o tempo todo?

Quando a quadrilha terminou, ele lhe ofereceu o braço que, para sua surpresa, Tenten aceitou. Conduziu-a aos fundos do salão, onde as tias haviam se unido a um grupo de amigas ao lado da gigantesca lareira.

— Explique — ele pediu em voz baixa.

— Por que eu o faria?

— Porque está me culpando por algo que...

— Eu poderia me casar, em um instante, com alguém que estivesse interessado apenas no meu dinheiro — ela disse em voz baixa. — Já lhe disse que não me casarei por esse motivo. E não posso me casar por amor.

— Alguém que a amasse, entenderia.

Subitamente pálida, Tenten se deteve.

— Eu jamais confiaria em alguém que afirmasse me amar. Já ouvi isso antes.

Dito isso, ela se aproximou das tias, deixando-o sozinho à mesa de refrescos. Pelo jeito, ele destruíra muito mais que a sua virgindade. Destruíra a habilidade de Tenten de confiar no próprio coração... ou no de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Preciso de uma bebida — ele murmurou.

Neji parecia taciturno quando pediu uma dose de uísque à mesa de refrescos. Tenten franziu o cenho. Ela pretendera apenas flertar e, mais uma vez, acabara discutindo com ele. Estava tão acostumada a enfrentá-lo que _não _brigar era difícil.

— Você e Neji formam um lindo casal, minha cara. — Edwina segurou-lhe o braço e a puxou para as cadeiras ao lado da lareira. — Não sou intrometida, mas agora que estão se dando bem qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

— Duvido muito — ela protestou, forçando uma risada e desejando que não estivessem tão próximas ao fogo. Após a dança, aquele calor era sufocante.

— Sei que brigaram durante todos esses anos, mas você era uma criança na época, e ele, um selvagem.

— Ele era pernicioso — Milly acrescentou —, antes de Oliver falecer e deixar tantos problemas para meu sobrinho administrar.

— Eu... — Do outro lado do salão, Hanabi acenou para Tenten. — Podem me dar licença por um minuto? — Ela se levantou, grata pela distração.

— Claro, querida. Vá falar com suas amigas.

— Voltarei logo.

Atenta a Neji para ter certeza de que ele não a via, Tenten se esgueirou pelos cantos do salão, seguindo Hanabi até o hall da mansão. Felizmente, a srta. Johns tinha bom-senso. Se o visconde as visse juntas, desconfiaria de algo. tenten não podia deixar que isso acontecesse agora, quando enfim parecia impressionar aquele cabeça-dura.

— Srta. Johns?

— De que forma isso está me ajudando? — a jovem indagou, ajeitando os cachos negros. — Ele me ignora há uma semana.

— Eu o estou ensinando a perceber que os outros têm sentimentos e que ele não pode desconsiderá-los sempre que lhe convém. — Tenten se aproximou e abaixou o tom de voz. — Quando a viu durante a quadrilha, ele agiu de modo diferente?

— Ele pareceu culpado. Tenho de admitir que isso jamais aconteceu antes.

— Então, meu plano já está funcionando. Confie em mim, srta. Johns. Quando eu terminar, lorde Neji desejará se casar com a senhorita e ser um marido exemplar.

— Está bem — Hanabi acatou. — Mas talvez a senhorita possa demonstrar menos alegria quando estiver em companhia do visconde.

Tenten ficou chocada. Parecia estar alegre? Algo estava totalmente errado. Ou talvez, em sua inocência, Amélia tivesse interpretado mal o que vira. Provavelmente era isso.

— Farei o possível — ela concordou. Após apertar a mão da jovem, Tenten voltou ao salão de baile.

Neji parecia já estar na segunda dose de uísque. Isso não podia acontecer. Ela revelara demais e jurara nunca lhe contar o quão profundamente ele a magoara. Não queria que Neji soubesse o quanto ela se envolvera. Endireitando os ombros, marchou até a mesa de refrescos.

— Milorde, creio que as atividades dos últimos dias exauriram sua tia Milly — ela arriscou.

Neji assentiu e entregou o copo a um criado.

— Vou levá-la para casa. Fique, se quiser. Edwina e eu cuidaremos de Milly.

— Confesso — Tenten disse, seguindo-o até as tias — que estou pronta para ir embora.

— Tem certeza? Não quero estragar sua noite, Tenten.

— Não seja rabugento. Faço o que quero.

— Rabugento. Essa é nova. - Se havia algo que ela tinha de reconhecer era ofato de lorde Der prestar extrema atenção a tudo o que ela dizia.

— Sabe que detesto me repetir.

Milly pareceu aliviada por voltar para casa, o que deixou Tenten sentindo-se culpada. As tias nada haviam feito contra ela e, portanto, precisava dar-lhes mais atenção. Se elas se tornassem uma mera desculpa, mesmo que por um momento, Tenten se sentiria tão traiçoeira quanto Neji.

À porta da frente, ela segurou a cadeira de rodas enquanto Neji acomodava a tia na carruagem. Milly não era uma mulher pequena, mas mesmo assim o visconde não parecia ter problemas para carregá-la. E observar os músculos do corpo viril trabalhando a deixava com a boca seca.

Aquela noite, obviamente, fora um fracasso. Do contrário, não estaria pensando nos músculos de Neji ou na seriedade dos olhos brancos quando ela revelara que não confiava em ninguém.

— Primeiro você, minha cara.- Tenten se assustou quando Edwina indicou a porta da carruagem. Neji estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a subir.

— Você não quer mesmo ficar no baile? — ele murmurou.

— Não. — Tenten já havia visto aquele olhar sedutor. Fora assim que perdera sua virgindade.

Sentada no canto da carruagem, observou-o se acomodar à sua frente e ao lado de Edwina. Durante o trajeto à Mansão Uchiha, ele permaneceu quieto, embora a fitasse o tempo todo na penumbra do veículo.

O que fizera para atrair tamanha atenção, além de flertar com ele até perder a concentração e atacá-lo? Era Neji quem deveria se sentir lisonjeado. Nada daquilo explicava o motivo de ela sentir a boca seca e o coração disparado.

— Espero que não a tenhamos esgotado, tia Milly — ele comentou quando a carruagem parou.

— Oh, só um pouco, mas me sinto ótima. Foi maravilhoso. — Ela riu. — Imagino que vou esgotar todos vocês antes de voltar a andar sozinha.

— Não diga isso — Tenten se apressou. — Quero vê-la dançar novamente.

Enquanto os criados armavam a cadeira de rodas diante da porta, Neji carregou Milly. Tenten acompanhou Edwina até o interior da mansão, mas a mais velha dos Uchiha tinha outros planos.

— Não estou tão cansada. Faça-me companhia na biblioteca, Tenten. Pedirei chá para Dawkins.

Aquela perspectiva era melhor do que se esconder embaixo da cama e rezar para que Neji não invadisse seu quarto. Em presença de Edwina, ele jamais traria à tona nenhum assunto indelicado.

— Que idéia esplêndida! Desço assim que acomodar Milly.

— Não — disse a outra tia de Neji. — Tenho uma criada para me ajudar, querida. Tome chá com Edwina. Eu a verei pela manhã.

— Então, boa noite.

As duas se acomodaram na biblioteca, mas Tenten precisou de vários minutos para se acalmar e ler o livro que havia escolhido. Neji nada dissera sobre lhes fazer companhia. Era muito provável que ele fosse a um dos clubes para finalizar a noite. Depois que o visconde saísse, poderia subir em segurança para seu quarto.

Intrigada, ela franziu o cenho. Que tolice! Tudo transcorria exatamente como planejara. Neji se mostrava gentil, algo com o que ela ainda não se acostumara.

— Acho que você não está lendo.

A voz soou como um sussurro. Tenten se virou rapidamente para avistar o visconde.

— Não faça isso!

— Quieta ou vai acordar tia Edwina. — Ele riu. De fato, Edwina dormia profundamente, recostada no sofá — Então vá embora.

— Por quê?

— Porque nossa acompanhante está dormindo.

Precisa de uma acompanhante? Achei que não tivesse mais medo de mim.

Nunca tive medo de você, Neji.

Neji cruzou os braços.

— Ótimo. Nesse caso, podemos conversar.

— Não quero conversar. — Ela se levantou. — Vou dormir.

Eu lamento muito.

Tenten se deteve.

— Lamenta o quê?

— Lamento tê-la enganado. Havia coisas que eu não...

— Eu não quero ouvir. Está seis anos atrasado, Neji.

— Você não teria me escutado seis anos atrás. E eu fui muito estúpido. Por isso, quero pelo menos me desculpar. Não precisa aceitar minhas desculpas; na verdade, eu não espero que o faça.

— Ótimo.

Tenten se retirou da biblioteca. Após subir dois degraus, Neji pôs as mãos em seus ombros e a virou de frente para ele.

— O que...

Ele a beijou de leve e se foi. Tenten se apoiou na parede e se sentou no degrau da escada, ofegante. Por mais breve que tivesse sido o toque, ainda sentia o calor dos lábios dele nos seus.

Por alguma razão, imaginara que sentiria dor física, caso Neji a tocasse daquele jeito outra vez. Mas o beijo tinha sido... muito prazeroso. E ninguém a beijava havia muito tempo.

Devagar, ela se levantou e caminhou até seu quarto. Não tinha previsto que sua trama pudesse afetá-la tanto. Porém, não permitiria que seus sentimentos a dominassem, especialmente no que se referia a Neji Uchiha.

Mesmo assim, trancou a porta do cômodo antes de se deitar. Um minuto depois, empurrou uma cadeira pesada para bloquear a porta.

— Melhorou — disse e voltou para a cama.

Na biblioteca, Edwina esperou que o andar de cima ficasse em silêncio. Assim que percebeu que Tenten se recolhera, sentou-se e voltou a ler o livro.

Milly tinha reservas quanto à união entre Neji e Tenten, mas ela estava convicta. Todos adoravam Tenten, que era afetuosa, inteligente e gentil, muito melhor do que as donzelas fúteis que Neji cortejava por obrigação.

Edwina sorriu. A despeito do que acontecera entre os dois seis anos atrás, pareciam ter resolvido o problema, graças a Deus. Se Milly conseguisse permanecer na cadeira de rodas por mais alguns dias, elas teriam êxito ao unir um casal que agradava a todos.

X

A despeito de sua reputação, Neji apreciava comparecer às sessões na Casa dos Lordes. De certa forma, era reconfortante notar que, por mais descuidado que tivesse sido em sua vida privada antes de herdar o título, na política ele enfrentava com autoridade os idiotas que ajudavam a determinar o curso do país.

Naquela manhã, porém, quando se sentou ao lado do duque de Wycliffe e do marquês Uzumaki, Neji não conseguia lembrar para que país a Inglaterra iria estabelecer um aumento de tarifas. Esperava que não fosse a América, já que tentava lhes vender seu algodão.

Distraído, ergueu a mão e disse "sim" quando Wycliffe o cutucou. O motivo de tanta distração obviamente era Tenten.

Pensara antes em simplesmente ir até ela e beijá-la, porém o bom-senso sempre prevalecera. A noite anterior, contudo, a lembrança do sabor daqueles lábios rubros o dominara. Por isso, sem pensar, ele a tinha beijado pela primeira vez em seis anos. E, surpreendentemente, ela permitira que o fizesse.

— Como vai a srta. Johns? — Wycliffe murmurou, enquanto Uzumaki desenhava o velho duque de Huntford em um dos vestidos favoritos da esposa.

— Fico esperando que ela de repente se torne interessante — Neji confessou, suspirando. Hanabi não lhe parecera tão insignificante quando a conhecera. Agora, no entanto, todas as mulheres pareciam... sem vida. Exceto uma. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Precisava parar de comparar a pobre Hanabi a Tenten. Naturalmente, a jovem ingênua e educada empalideceria na comparação.

— Não se esqueça de que não é o único a cortejá-la, meu rapaz. A srta. Johns é uma herdeira abastada.

— Por isso, continuo a persistir — Neji alegou. — Se meu pai houvesse falecido dois ou três anos antes, eu teria conseguido tirar a família da falência sem apelar para tamanho sacrifício.

Uzumaki riu.

— Poderia tentar vender um dos seus irmãos.

— Já pensei nisso. Mas quem compraria Itachi?

— Tem razão.

— A propósito, o que faz aqui, Uzumaki? — Neji indagou, na tentativa de atenuar a obsessão por Tenten. — O Parlamento nunca lhe agradou.

— Eu me registrei para votar no início da temporada. Se eu não aparecer com certa freqüência, eles serão capazes de me declarar morto e confiscar meus bens. Seria um aborrecimento.

— Vou me exercitar no Gentlemen Jackson's esta tarde — Wycliffe mencionou. — Quer ir comigo?

— Não, obrigado. Há uma semana planejo convidar Hanabi para um piquenique. Pensei em tentar de novo hoje.

Qual é a dificuldade?

_Tenten, _pensou.

— Instinto de autopreservação.

— Se está tão relutante, é melhor agir com cautela. Caso você venha a se comprometer, será obrigado a se casar com ela, Neji.

— Estou ciente disso, Grey.

O duque o encarou com certa estranheza. Se havia alguém que jamais saberia acerca do verdadeiro relacionamento entre Neji e Tenten era o primo dela, que, além de robusto, era aficionado em pugilismo.

Estranho que as coisas não tivessem funcionado dessa maneira com Tenten. Ela ficara tão furiosa ao saber da aposta, que Neji mantivera tudo em segredo. Do contrário, ele e Tenten estariam casados. Claro que ela logo poderia tê-lo envenenado ou acertado com um tiro; portanto, era inútil pensar nessa idéia.

Tão logo a sessão terminou, Neji fez uma breve parada em Bond Street e retornou para casa, a fim de organizar o piquenique. Dawkins abriu a porta para ele após cindo batidas. Não valia a pena se perguntar por que o mordomo dos Uchiha trancava a porta durante o dia e não à noite.

— Todos estão em casa? — Neji indagou ao entrar. Na verdade, não estava preocupado com a presença de "todos", mas não podia perguntar a respeito de Tenten sem que o mordomo desconfiasse.

— Lordes Itachi, Gaara e Yuu foram cavalgar — Dawkins informou-o. — Os demais estão em casa.

E o melhor cavaleiro de todos permanecia refugiado na mansão. Mas Sasuke se recuperaria com o tempo, ele pensou, esperançoso.

— Esplêndido. Peça à sra. Goodwin que prepare uma cesta de piquenique para dois, por favor.

— Claro, milorde.

Neji subiu para se trocar. Quando saiu de seu quarto, quase colidiu com Tenten.

— Bom dia, milady.

— Bom dia.

A menos que ele estivesse enganado, os olhos verdes focaram sua boca, e as faces coraram. Bom Deus, ela havia gostado do beijo? Não podia pensar em outra explicação. O leque que comprara para ela, como uma oferta de paz, estava em seu bolso. Não imaginara que não precisaria se valer desse recurso.

— Estava me procurando?

Ela pigarreou, dando um tardio passo para trás.

— Sim, estava. Conversei com Milly esta manhã, e ela gostaria de tentar caminhar no parque. Achei que um piquenique para comemorar seus esforços fosse... adequado.

Neji a encarou, desconfiado.

— Por que um piquenique?

— Porque o dia está lindo.

Tenten desviou o olhar. Ela sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa.

— Sua sugestão não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu já ter planejado um piquenique com alguém?

— Claro que não. Eu não sabia. Se tem um compromisso com alguém mais importante que sua tia, por favor, vá. Eu mesma farei um piquenique com os que se importam.

— Que sutileza. Está pensando em minhas tias ou quer me afastar de Hanabi Johns?

— Hanabi... Então, é atrás dela que você está. Pobre menina. Faça o que bem entender, Neji. — Ela se virou para descer a escada. — É o que sempre faz.

Aquilo foi óbvio demais. Tenten já devia saber quem ele estava cortejando; afinal, todos em Londres sabiam. Talvez ela pretendesse mantê-lo longe de Hanabi, pois considerava um dever proteger a jovem de suas diabólicas intenções. Por outro lado, talvez estivesse... com ciúme.

— Dawkins — Neji o chamou. — Uma cesta de piquenique para quatro, por favor. Nós, os que nos importamos, vamos ao Hyde Park esta tarde.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Passar uma tarde com Hanabi teria sido uma tortura, de qualquer forma. Já um piquenique com Tenten representava outro tipo de tortura, um pelo qual ele ao menos podia ansiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

Todos entraram na carruagem, o único veículo que Neji possuía capaz de acomodar, além dele, as duas tias, Tenten, uma cesta de piquenique, um criado e uma cadeira de rodas.

Por um instante, Tenten sentiu certa culpa por ter privado a pobre Hnabi de um passeio naquela tarde tão ensolarada. Entretanto, poupava a jovem de uma vida de dor e humilhação nas garras do promíscuo visconde.

Não que o promíscuo Neji fosse de todo ruim. Ela poderia suportar um beijo ou dois, se esse fosse o preço para fazê-lo se apaixonar.

Ela o observou, sentado ao lado de Edwina, enquanto contava às tias quem estivera ausente no Parlamento. Jamais o imaginara assim. Vida doméstica e Neji Uchiha sempre tinham parecido pólos opostos. Havia algo nele que ainda a intrigava, principalmente depois do beijo delicado que ganhara na noite anterior.

— Nunca a vi neste vestido antes, minha querida — Edwina disse, despertando-a do devaneio. — É adorável.

— Achei o tecido no início do verão e praticamente tive de arrancá-lo das mãos de lady Dunston na loja. Madame Perisse faz maravilhas, não acha?

— Não sei se é a modista ou quem veste o traje — Milly comentou. — Não concorda, Neji?

Ele assentiu, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— O vestido destaca seus olhos.

— Sempre quis ter um vestido de madame Perisse.— Edwina suspirou. — Um traje azul, eu creio.

Tenten fitou Neji.

— Azul? Disse "azul", tia Edwina?

— Minha Tigresa se foi há um ano. E Tenten sempre parece tão radiante. Estou inspirada.

— Tigresa? — Tenten sussurrou para Neji.

— A gata dela.

— Sabe, Edwina — Tenten arriscou —, a gata preta de Sakura acaba de dar cria. Se quiser, posso lhe perguntar se um dos filhotes está disponível.

Edwina ficou em silêncio.

— Vou pensar a respeito — ela disse, por fim. A carruagem parou.

— Está pronta, tia Milly? — Neji entregou a cesta a Tenten para que pudesse se levantar.

— Oh, Deus! Há muita gente lá fora?

O criado, Niles, abriu a porta e desceu os degraus. Neji saiu e ajudou Edwina.

— Pedi a Gimble que escolhesse um local isolado. Vejo alguns cavaleiros perto do lago e uma governanta com crianças jogando migalhas de pão para os patos.

— Neste caso, estou pronta.

Com Tenten amparando-a por trás e Neji e um criado segurando seus braços, Milly desceu da carruagem.

— Espere um minuto, minha borboleta. Vou ajudar Tenten e pegar sua bengala — Neji avisou, deixando que Edwina a segurasse por alguns instantes.

Tenten lhe passou a cesta e a bengala. Quando segurou a mão de Neji e desceu, ele sorriu. Antes que pudesse evitar, ela retribuiu o gesto.

— Espero que tudo dê certo. — Droga! Não devia sorrir para ele acidentalmente. — Não quero que a experiência de hoje desencoraje Milly.

— Não se preocupe. Ela não desiste com facilidade.

— Lamento ter atrapalhado seu compromisso — Tenten completou, soltando sua mão.

— Eu não lamento nada. Gosto de sua companhia.

Tenten sentiu o rosto corar. Uma ou duas semanas atrás, pensaria em uma resposta à altura daquela lisonja. Agora não sabia o que dizer.

Ambos brigavam havia tanto tempo que, quando Neji dizia algo gentil ou elogioso, ela imaginava que ele estava bancando o cínico, a fim de descobrir que tipo de artimanha ela tramava; em seguida, às gargalhadas, ele diria que jamais se apaixonaria por ela e que era uma tola por acreditar que conseguiria tamanho absurdo.

— Tenten?

— O quê?

— Para onde você foi? — Neji perguntou, alarmado.

— Lembrei que não posso repetir meus erros — ela respondeu, afastando-se.

— Eu também. — Antes que ela pudesse decifrar aquilo, Neji se virou para a tia. — Vamos, minha querida?

Apoiada na bengala e no braço do sobrinho, Milly deu um único passo sobre o gramado. Tenten e Edwina, junto com Niles e Gimble, aplaudiram.

— Eu sabia que conseguiria! — Tenten exclamou ao vê-la dar mais dois passos.

— Ainda bem que sugeriu esse passeio, Ten — Edwina comentou.— É um milagre.

Neji acompanhou a tia quando ela circundou a carruagem. Assim que Milly alegou exaustão, eles a acomodaram na cadeira de rodas à sombra de uma árvore. Niles estendeu os cobertores e abriu a cesta de comida, enquanto Tenten atendia Milly.

— O lanche está servido, milorde — anunciou Niles.

Todos se sentaram em semicírculo ao redor de Milly, e os criados serviram vinho e sanduíches. Gimble havia encontrado um local sossegado no parque. Era muito agradável, Tenten concluiu, poder rir e conversar sem o assédio de três ou quatro dúzias de homens a se exibir para chamar sua atenção.

— Com quem você vai dançar assim que se recuperar? — ela indagou, aceitando a laranja que Edwina lhe oferecia.

— Acho que dançarei com o duque de Wellington. Pensei no príncipe George, mas não quero que ele se apaixone por mim.

— Eu gostaria de ter um gatinho, se houver um filhote disponível — Edwina anunciou.

— Mandarei uma mensagem a Sakura ainda hoje — Tenten prometeu.

Enquanto Niles recolhia os pratos, e Milly e Edwina pegavam seus bordados, Neji se levantou. — Se as senhoras estiverem confortáveis, vou esticar minhas pernas — ele disse. — Georgiana, quer me fazer companhia?

Infelizmente, ela não se lembrara de levar um livro ou uma costura. Logo, bancaria a covarde se declinasse do convite. — Seria ótimo.

Neji lhe ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou com hesitação.

— Não iremos longe — ele disse às tias e tomou a trilha que bordejava o lago.

— Espero que não tenha se importado com o gatinho que ofereci a Edwina — Tenten falou, antes que Neji lhe perguntasse qual erro ela não queria cometer novamente ou por que o induzira àquele piquenique. — Como já tiveram um gato na mansão, achei que não se oporia a outro.

— Com quatro irmãos, um gato não me preocupa. Por que sugeriu o passeio de hoje? — ele perguntou, sem preâmbulos. — Queria que eu lhe pedisse desculpas por ontem à noite?

— Nem sequer me lembro do que houve ontem à noite — ela mentiu, ruborizada. — Era tarde e estávamos cansados.

— Eu não estava cansado. Queria mesmo beijá-la. E creio que você se lembra muito bem do beijo. — Neji tirou uma caixa do bolso e a entregou a Tenten. — Por isso, pensei que isso lhe seria útil hoje.

Ela abriu a caixa. O leque era ainda mais belo que o último. Tenten se perguntou se ele havia percebido que os leques que quebrava ao agredi-lo nunca eram os que ele lhe dava. Os presentes permaneciam em uma gaveta, onde ela podia fingir que os ignorava.

— Neji, estou confusa — Tenten confessou, grata por dizer a verdade.

De súbito, percebeu que estavam escondidos das tias entre algumas árvores. Não havia ninguém mais por perto.

— Não precisa ficar confusa — ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos castanhos.

Quando o pânico tomou conta dela, Tenten recuou. O primeiro beijo fora culpa de Neji; um segundo seria sua responsabilidade.

— Por favor, não.

Neji se aproximou devagar.

— Se ainda se lembra do jeito que valso, deve recordar outras coisas também.

Esse era o problema.

— Tem certeza de que quer me lembrar...

Ele se inclinou e a beijou com carinho. Tenten suspirou e o abraçou. Deus, como sentira falta daqueles lábios! Sentira saudades de Neji, dos braços fortes a seu redor e do ardor que ele demonstrava cada vez que a tocava. Ao aprofundar o beijo, Neji soltou um gemido profundo.

_O que ela estava fazendo? _Tentense afastou mais uma vez.

— Pare, Neji !

— Não há ninguém aqui. Só nós dois.

— Foi exatamente isso que você disse seis anos atrás! — Ela se enrolou no xale e o encarou. Embora seu novo leque fosse lindo, estava tentada a usá-lo.

— E você se entregou — ele alegou. — Não sou o único responsável. São necessários dois para...

Ultrajada, Tenten avançou sobre Neji e o empurrou.

— Maldição! — Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no lago.

Submerso até a cintura, Neji fuzilou-a com o olhar. Ela ergueu as saias e correu.

— Niles! — Tenten chamou ao se aproximar das tias. — Gimble! Milorde caiu no lago. Vão ajudá-lo, por favor.

Quando Neji atingiu a margem lamacenta, seus criados apareceram.

— Está tudo bem, milorde? — Gimble se deteve de modo tão abrupto que quase jogou os três dentro da água. — Lady Tenten disse que milorde caiu.

Ainda praguejando, Neji se desvencilhou dos criados.

— Estou bem. Deixem-me em paz.

Ela certamente afogara seu desejo. Com Niles e Gimble em seu encalço, Neji marchou até a carruagem. Tenten, aparentemente, explicava o que acontecera às tias. Quando o avistou, ficou pálida.

O primeiro impulso foi arrastá-la até o lago e jogá-la na água para que ficassem quites.

— Ponham tudo na carruagem — ele ordenou. — Vamos embora.

Edwina se aproximou.

— Neji, você está...

— Estou bem, tia. — Ele encarou Tenten. — Caí no lago.

Os olhos de Tenten revelaram surpresa, enquanto ela ajudava Milly a subir na carruagem. Neji não sabia o que ela esperava. Obviamente, não aclamaria em alto e bom som que a beijara, e que ela o jogara na água.

Por um instante, ele se deteve. Qualquer outra mulher teria apreciado seu beijo. De certa forma, o que Tenten fizera era... reconfortante. Se ela tivesse planejado algo de antemão, não teria corrido o risco de enfurecê-lo ao atirá-lo na água. Dado o passado que tinham, Neji não ficaria surpreso caso um joelho o atingisse nas partes íntimas. Ser jogado no lago era a reação mais moderada que podia esperar.

Deus, Tenten se sentia atraída por ele!

— A Mansão Uchiha — Neji anunciou, depois que Milly se acomodou na carruagem. Tenten entrou em seguida, enquanto ele torcia seu casaco.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — Edwina perguntou, preocupada.

— Está. Creio que mereci esse banho, uma vez que provoquei os patos. — Ele enxugou o rosto. — Aqueles animais tolos não perceberam que eu não queria machucá-los.

Apesar de não ser nada sutil, o argumento pareceu funcionar. Tenten relaxou, mas se manteve atenta a ele até chegarem em casa.

Tão logo deixou Milly em seus aposentos, Neji se retirou para se trocar. Tenten estava à soleira da porta.

— Sei me comunicar verbalmente — ele murmurou. — Da próxima vez, vou pedir.

Ela o seguiu.

— Da próxima vez, talvez você se lembre de que está cortejando outra pessoa. Hanabi Johns, não é?

— E o seu único argumento? Não declarei nada a Hanabi. Ainda estou adquirindo paciência para lidar com o rebanho de debutantes.

— Mas e o que _ela _espera? Já pensou nisso, Neji? Já considerou alguém mais além de si mesmo?

— Penso em você o tempo todo.

Tenten nada disse. Certa de que lhe dera algo sobre o que refletir, Neji dirigiu-se ao quarto.

Rindo, tirou a roupa encharcada, enquanto o criado lamentava o traje destruído. Quem imaginaria que ser jogado no lago poderia ser algo bom?

Milly vagava por sua sala ensolarada.

— E você achou romântico quando os dois saíram para caminhar...

Atenta à porta, Edwina pediu que a irmã se sentasse.

— Ambos disseram que foi um acidente. Além do mais, tiveram mesmo uma briga anos atrás — ela recordou. — É natural que haja um desentendimento ou outro antes da reconciliação.

— Eles pareciam estar progredindo. O evento de hoje, no entanto, foi um retrocesso, Wina.

— Um pequeno retrocesso. Vamos dar mais tempo a eles.

— Estou cansada de ficar sentada o dia todo.

— Milly, se não continuar naquela cadeira, Tenten não terá motivos para permanecer aqui em casa.

Milly suspirou e se sentou na poltrona.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Só espero não criar outra gota antes que tudo isso termine. E quanto àquelas cartas anônimas que ela vem recebendo?

— Acho que teremos de descobrir quem é o cavalheiro, certo?

Milly sorriu, matreira.

— Tem razão.

X

Então Neji pensava nela. Ótimo. Era esse o objetivo. Mas Tenten duvidava que o visconde tivesse algo nobre em mente. Ela, acima de todas as pessoas, sabia muito bem que não deveria sucumbir ao charme daquele libertino.

Talvez Neji acreditasse não ter feito nenhuma declaração comprometedora a Hanabi Johns, mas a jovem donzela pensava justamente o contrário. Tudo indicava, portanto, que ele partiria mais um coração iludido.

Sendo assim, apesar do arrepio que sentira ao ser beijada pelo experiente visconde, Tenten não esqueceria o motivo que a levara à Mansão Uchiha. Seu coração nunca mais governaria sua mente no que dizia respeito aos homens.

Passada a excitação do dia, ela se sentou na sala com Edwina e Milly. Caso ainda estivesse na Mansão Hawthorne com tia Frederica, a tarde seria tomada pela correspondência da duquesa viúva. Ter uma hora ou duas para ler lhe pareceu um delicioso pecado.

— Sabe que não precisa passar o dia todo aqui — Milly rompeu o silêncio.

— Como disse? — Tenten olhou para ela.

— Adoro ter você aqui conosco, e sua presença é uma alegria, mas deve nos achar terrivelmente enfadonhas, se comparadas às suas amigas.

— Que absurdo! Gosto de estar aqui. Acredite-me, passar tanto tempo fazendo compras e dançando pode ser muito enfadonho. — De súbito, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se tivessem descoberto que ela fora a responsável pelo acidente do lago, poderiam buscar um motivo polido para dispensá-la. — A menos que queiram se livrar de mim — completou, sorrindo.

Edwina se levantou e correu até Tenten.

— Nunca! É que... — Ela olhou para a irmã.

— O que houve? — Tenten sentiu o coração disparar.

— Neji nos contou que está recebendo cartas de um cavalheiro. Com todos os homens que moram aqui, talvez seu admirador esteja intimidado.

— Acham que ele pode estar com medo de me visitar? — Tenten perguntou, aliviada. — Se suas intenções fossem sérias, estou certa de que ele apareceria de qualquer forma.

— Então é apenas um flerte? — Milly sugeriu. Por um momento, Tenten se perguntou quem na verdade tentava descobrir a identidade do misterioso admirador: as tias ou Neji? O melhor seria seguir o caminho mais seguro até ter certeza.

— Receio que sim.

—- Quem é ele, querida? Talvez possamos converter com o cavalheiro.

Ela encarou as boas senhoras. Não podia jamais contar o plano que elaborara para enredar Neji. Além de magoá-las, a verdade as faria odiá-la.

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso, se não se importam.

— Oh, claro. É que... — Edwina fez uma pausa.

— O quê? — Tenten ficou ainda mais curiosa.

— Nada. apenas um flerte... Sempre gostamos de um bom flerte.

De repente, Tenten percebeu o que as tias estavam tramando. Pretendiam unir Neji e ela!

— Um flerte é apenas o começo — Tenten comentou, despretensiosa. — Quem sabe o que pode vir depois?

As duas pareceram frustradas.

— Sim, quem sabe?

Tenten reprimiu a culpa. Ao menos, podia responsabilizar Neji pelo subterfúgio. Afinal, fora ele quem provocara aquela situação.

Tenten voltou a se irritar com Neji quando toda a família se reuniu para o jantar. A despeito do mergulho no lago, ele transmitia superioridade. Quando ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, teve vontade de lhe perguntar o motivo daquela expressão. Provavelmente estava relacionada ao beijo no lago. Se fosse o caso, aquele brilho silencioso no olhar era melhor do que se ele se vangloriasse a respeito do que acontecera.

— Você devia ter visto, Neji — Yuu disse, quando Dawkins e os criados começaram a servir o jantar. — Fiz Tempestade saltar sobre um tronco imenso! Fomos magníficos, não fomos, Ita?

— Eles saltaram sobre um graveto — Itachi o corrigiu. — Mas, fora isso, a história do Chibi é fidedigna.

— Não era um graveto! Era um... um... — Yuu olhou suplicante para Andrew.

— Um galho bem espesso — Gaara o socorreu —, repleto de ramos quebrados apontando para cima.

— Sim, como um porco-espinho — Yuu finalizou, orgulhoso.

— Que estupendo, Yuu! — Tenten exclamou. — E, por falar em porco-espinho, Neji também viveu uma aventura esta tarde.

— É mesmo?

— Conte, por favor — Itachi pediu.

— Tenten...

— Estávamos passeando pelo Hyde Park — ela começou, ignorando o olhar sombrio de Neji —, e avistei um patinho preso entre algumas raízes à beira do lago. Seu irmão resgatou a pobre criatura...

— Mas caiu na água durante o resgate — tia Milly terminou.

Com exceção de Sasuke, a família inteira soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— Caiu em um lago de patos? — Yuu perguntou, sôfrego de tanto rir.

— Caí, sim — lorde Neji respondeu. — E sabe o que mais?

— O quê?

— Tenten recebe cartas perfumadas de admiradores secretos.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

Não faça isso parecer tão... tórrido.

Neji levou uma batata à boca e sorriu.

— É tórrido. E _muito _fedorento.

— Não é, não!

— Conte-nos quem escreve as cartas, Tenten.- Ela se sentiu ruborizar. Os cinco Uchiha a fitavam com uma expressão de humor e curiosidade.

O semblante do quinto irmão, porém, foi o que chamou sua atenção. Seu coração disparou.

— Neji Michael Uchiha — tia Edwina ralhou como se o sobrinho tivesse dez anos — peça desculpas.

Os lábios do visconde se curvaram, enquanto ele ainda encarava Tenten.

— Por quê?

— A correspondência de lady Tenten não lhe diz respeito.

— Talvez devêssemos discutir a _sua _correspondência — Tenten se aventurou. — Ou será que se sente rejeitado porque não recebeu nenhuma carta de amor?

— _Eu _me sinto rejeitado — Itachi comentou.

— Eu também — Yuu acrescentou, embora não tivesse idéia do que estavam falando.

— Talvez seja por isso que mantenho meus assuntos pessoais no âmbito da privacidade — Neji rebateu.

— Mesmo assim, sente necessidade de expor os meus assuntos pessoais — Tenten retrucou para, em seguida, empalidecer.

— Conte-me um segredo que valha a pena guardar, e eu o farei. — Depois de olhar para sua audiência, Neji pediu mais vinho a Dawkins. — Até lá, discutirei sua correspondência fedorenta.

Estaria ele assegurando-a de que podia ser confiável ou tentava fazê-la confessar? Tenten preferiu não abusar da sorte. Mencionou, portanto, o baile Devonshire, considerado o evento da temporada, que aconteceria no final da semana.

— Vocês irão? — perguntou a Milly e Edwina.

— Deus, não! Dada a multidão que o duque gosta de receber, vou esmagar os pés de todos com minha cadeira de rodas.

— Vou ficar em casa com Milly — Edwina declarou.

— Você vai? — Neji quis saber.

— Ficarei com suas tias.

— Ora, Tenten — Milly protestou. — Edwina e eu estaremos na cama antes mesmo de a dança começar. Deve ir ao baile, sim.

— Eu vou — Itachi anunciou. — Ouvi dizer que o almirante Penrose estará presente e quero...

— Convencê-lo a lhe dar seu próprio navio — Gaara e Yuu finalizaram em coro.

Tenten notou a tensão no rosto de Neji, mas a expressão se foi antes que os outros a vissem. Se Itachi ganhasse a capitania ou a comprasse, os custos seriam altos. Sabia que os Uchiha tinham problemas financeiros; todos sabiam, aliás. Mas o fardo e a solução do problema recaíam sobre os ombros de Neji.

— Está acertado. Itachi, Tenten e eu iremos ao baile Devonshire. — Neji encarou o irmão, sentado à outra extremidade da mesa. — E você, Bit? Também foi convidado.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

— Estarei ocupado. — Ele se levantou, fez uma mesura rápida e saiu da sala.

— Droga — Neji murmurou tão baixo que Tenten quase não o escutou. Ele olhava para a porta por onde saíra o irmão.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — Tenten perguntou quando os demais começaram a falar do baile.

— Além de ter ficado entre a vida e a morte? Não não diz nada.

— Entendo.

Neji apontou o biscoito que permanecia no prato de Tenten.

— Vai comer isso?

— Não.

— Folgo em saber que vai ao baile — Neji comentou, pegando o biscoito e pondo-o na boca.

— Não sei por quê. — Ela olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém os ouvia. — Vou aproveitar a ocasião para atormentá-lo.

— Gosto de ser atormentado por você. — Neji também verificou os presentes antes de voltar a fitá-la. — E gosto de tê-la aqui.

Então o plano começava a funcionar. Tenten atribuiu que seu coração acelerado se devia apenas à satisfação.

— Às vezes, gosto de estar aqui. — Caso se derretesse rápido demais, ele desconfiaria.

— Às vezes?

— Sim, quando não faz comentários idiotas acerca da minha correspondência ou do quanto está disposto a guardar segredos.

— Mas nós dois temos segredos, não é mesmo? — ele murmurou.

Tenten abaixou os olhos.

— Não precisa me lembrar.

— Por que não? Foi memorável e você se recusa a esquecer. Essa é sua desculpa para evitar o casamento.

— Não, _você _é minha desculpa para evitar o casamento. O que o faz pensar que eu desejaria me casar depois do exemplo indigno que me deu? — rebateu, irada. — O que o faz pensar que eu daria a qualquer homem o poder de... — Corada, ela se calou.

— O poder de... — Neji insistiu. Ela se levantou.

— Com licença. Preciso tomar um pouco de ar.- Enquanto os Uchiha a fitavam assustados, Tenten se retirou às pressas. Dawkins nem sequer teve tempo de abrir a porta da frente. Ela sabia que não devia vagar por Londres à noite, mesmo em Mayfair. Por isso, adentrou o pequeno jardim de rosas na ala leste da mansão.

Praguejando, sentou-se em um banco de pedra.

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

— O que diz às pessoas quando lhe perguntam por que parecemos nos odiar tanto?

A voz de Neji surgiu das sombras do jardim. Ele se aproximou devagar.

— O que _você _diz a elas?

— Que eu tinha conseguido apenas um beijo quando você descobriu que eu queria suas meias por causa de uma aposta, e que você não ficou feliz ao se descobrir o objeto de apostas.

— Muito semelhante ao que eu digo, mas costumo acrescentar a parte em que o esbofeteei quando tentou mentir para mim.

Ele assentiu, pensativo.

— Isso foi há seis anos, Tenten. Qual é probabilidade de você me perdoar?

— Muito pequena, se continuar a falar de probabilidades e apostas na minha presença — ela retrucou. — Eu não entendo, Neji, como você pôde ser tão... insensível. Com qualquer um, não apenas comigo.

Os olhos perolados a fitaram sem nada revelar.

-Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora.

Tenten engoliu em seco. O ar noturno certamente penetrava em seu vestido leve de verão, mas algo mais acontecera aquela noite. Algo além da primeira conversa civilizada que ela e Neji tinham em seis anos. Algo que a fez olhar para o perfil do visconde quando ele se aproximou para lhe oferecer o braço.

Cruzando as mãos diante do corpo para resistir à tentação de tocá-lo, ela começou a andar em direção à casa. A ausência de raiva a incomodava, e não tinha certeza do que dizer.

— Fará alguma diferença, se eu me desculpar de novo? — ele perguntou, atrás dela.

Tenten o encarou.

— Desculpar-se pelo quê? Por ter me feito pensar que se importava comigo ou por ter sido pego mentindo?

Por um instante, os olhos brancos revelaram raiva. Ótimo. Era mais fácil lidar com ele quando não se mostrava sensível e preocupado.

— Entenderei isso como um "não". — Neji indicou o caminho, incitando-a a prosseguir. — Se fizer alguma diferença, saiba que, naquela noite... magoá-la era a última coisa que eu tinha em mente. Era algo que eu não pretendia fazer, e é por isso que eu lamento.

— Seria um bom começo — Tenten disse com voz trêmula enquanto subia os degraus da porta da frente —, se eu acreditasse em você.

X

No dia seguinte, outra carta chegou para Tenten. Neji cheirou o envelope com certa relutância. Felizmente, a moda do perfume havia sido breve.

Depois de espiar a porta, ele rompeu o lacre de cera, desdobrou o papel e começou a ler_. _

_Minha cara dama,_

_Eu me debati acerca do conteúdo desta carta durante vários dias. A despeito de sua..._

— Milorde?

Neji pulou de susto.

— O que é, Dawkins? — Ele escondeu a carta.

— A cesta de piquenique está pronta e o coche já está diante da casa, como solicitou.

— Irei em um minuto. Feche a porta, por favor.

— Sim, milorde.

Erguendo novamente a carta, ele foi direto ao final da mensagem. Westbrook. Então ela _estava _recebendo correspondência de homens conhecidos. Neji chegara a desconfiar que ela enviasse cartas a si mesma. Bem, já que a abrira, poderia muito bem continuar lendo.

_A despeito de sua bondosa aceitação de minhas desculpas por meu comportamento inadequado no Regenfs Park, sinto-me no dever de lhe dar mais explicações. Há muito tenho conhecimento de sua animosidade para com lorde Neji e, portanto, corri em sua defesa quando escutei os comentários grosseiros do visconde._

Neji estreitou os olhos.

-Comentários grosseiros? Eu estava sendo gentil, seu suíno — ele murmurou.

_Por favor, saiba que só intercedi porque lhe tenho grande estima. _

_Seu criado,_

_Kankurou no Sabaku, lorde Westbrook. _

Então, Tenten tinha um admirador que não estava interessado em seu dinheiro. Neji não conhecia bem o marquês, mas o vira no White's e em eventos da sociedade algumas vezes. As apostas de Westbrook eram mais conservadoras que as dele e seus caminhos raramente se cruzavam. Nem sequer partilhavam as mesmas posições políticas. Contudo, pareciam ter uma coisa em comum. Depois de olhar a carta mais uma vez, Neji a dobrou. Em seguida, encostou o papel na chama da lamparina. Assim que a chama dominou a mensagem, ele a jogou no lixo e despejou as cinzas no vaso mais próximo.

Neji sorriu. A despeito do que estivesse acontecendo, não deixaria Tenten vencer. Tudo era possível no amor e na guerra... e aquilo era, sem dúvida, ou um ou outro.

X

Neji ajudou Hanabi Johns a descer do coche. Depois de uma semana de tentativas e uma manobra inesperada para ludibriar Tenten, ele conseguira ir à Mansão Johns e marcar um piquenique com Hanabi.

— Oh, que lugar adorável! — ela comentou, erguendo a saia do vestido amarelo que roçava a grama alta. — Escolheu este local somente para nós?

Neji pegou a cesta, antes de seu criado se afastar com o coche e os cavalos.

-Claro que sim. Sei que gosta de margaridas.

Hanabi fitou as flores agrupadas na pequena clareira.

— Sim, são lindas. E combinam com meu vestido, não acha? — Ela riu. — Ainda bem que não escolhi um traje cor-de-rosa porque o efeito seria menor.

— Nesse caso, eu a teria levado a um jardim de rosas — Neji respondeu, esticando um cobertor sobre a grama. — Sente-se.

Graciosa, Hanabi se sentou de forma tão artística que parecia ter ensaiado o movimento.

— Espero que goste de faisão e pêssegos — ele comentou, tirando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho da cesta.

— Gostarei de qualquer coisa que me oferecer, Neji.

Ela concordava com tudo, uma diferença positiva em relação a Tenten. Se ele dissesse que o céu era azul, Tenten seria capaz de informá-lo que a cor era uma espécie de ilusão causada pela refração solar. Sim, aquela tarde com Hanabi seria certamente uma mudança para melhor.

— Hoje mamãe deixou que eu arranjasse todas as flores da casa — Hanabi comentou, aceitando um guardanapo e uma taça de vinho. — Ela diz que tenho muito talento para decoração.

— Estou certo de que tem mesmo.

— Quem arranja suas flores?

— Minhas flores? — Neji pensou por um instante. — Não faço idéia. Uma das criadas, suponho, ou a sra. Goodwin, a governanta.

Hanabi pareceu desapontada.

— Você deveria ter alguém talentoso para arrumar suas flores. É muito importante.

— Por quê? — Neji tomou um gole de vinho.

— Um arranjo de flores benfeito é sinal de uma residência bem administrada. Mamãe sempre diz isso.

Faz sentido. — E também explicava por que ele não se importava com a decoração das flores e por que não pensava duas vezes antes de atirá-las no fogo para alimentar as chamas. A boa administração e os Uchiha não são compatíveis.

— Você prefere rosas ou margaridas para a decoração?

Pego de surpresa, Neji tomou outro gole de vinho e percebeu que esvaziara sua taça.

— Lírios — respondeu, alheio, enquanto se servia de mais vinho. Tenten certa vez lhe dissera que preferia lírios. Seu gosto para a moda era impecável; logo, lhe pareceu uma resposta segura.

Hanabi entreabriu os lábios a fim de chamar atenção para sua boca. Neji conhecera esse truque durante uma viagem à escola de moças de Emma Brakenridge no ano anterior. Portanto, não foi difícil decifrar o que a srta. Johns tramava.

— Nenhuma margarida? — Hanabi perguntou, dengosa.

Outro truque benfeito, mas óbvio.

— Não. Lamento.

— Quer me beijar? - Aquilo o alarmou.

— Como disse? — Outra taça de vinho desapareceu.

— Vou permitir, se quiser me beijar.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Neji nunca pensara em beijá-la. Quando estivessem casados, ele o faria ocasionalmente, junto com outros atos mais íntimos, mas...

Olhou para ela, pensativo. O sexo sempre fora um ato prazeroso com qualquer mulher que escolhesse. Ultimamente, porém, vinha ansiando por alguém em particular, uma pessoa que provara apenas uma vez. E não era Hanabi.

— Beijá-la não seria apropriado.

— Mas quero que goste de mim, Neji.

— Gosto de você, Hanabi. Um beijo não é necessário. Aproveite o passeio.

Bom Deus, Tenten jamais fora tão ingênua, mesmo aos dezoito anos. Para garantir um casamento com Hanabi, poderia muito bem deitá-la na relva e erguer suas saias no meio do parque, e ela nem sequer reclamaria. Tenten o dilaceraria com uma faca e jogaria seus restos no lago.

Ele riu, mas pigarreou para disfarçar quando Hanabi o fitou.

— Minhas desculpas. E obrigado. É excepcionalmente adorável, minha cara.

— Sempre me esforço para impressionar.

— E por quê?

— Para atrair um marido, é claro. É isso o que as mulheres devem fazer. Aquela que se esmera em parecer a melhor é a que obtém o melhor casamento.

A afirmação era interessante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

— Então, as mulheres que não são casadas...

— Não tentaram com afinco ou são de qualidade inferior.

— E se uma mulher escolher permanecer solteira? — Apesar do insulto às suas tias solteironas e felizes, Neji, na verdade, pensou em Tenten. Ela não era de qualidade inferior e a imagem de que tentaria atrair um marido porque era isso o que as mulheres deveriam fazer era hilária.

— Uma mulher que não quer se casar? Que absurdo!

— Minhas tias são solteiras, como deve saber.

— Bem, elas são muito velhas — Hanabi comentou, mordendo um pêssego.

— São, sim — Tristan concordou, pois qualquer tentativa de discutir com a srta. Johns era absurda.

Não costumava achá-la tão enfadonha e limitada. E a razão para essa mudança era óbvia. Tenten. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e agora comparava aquela conversa insípida com Hanabi aos debates estimulantes que empreendia com Tenten.

Mas o problema permanecia o mesmo. Precisava esposar uma herdeira antes da colheita do outono. Se não o fizesse, teria de começar a vender partes de suas terras. Tenten era uma herdeira, e muito mais interessante que qualquer outra donzela abastada da sociedade. Ela, no entanto, odiava-o. Neji, por sua vez, não a odiava. Na verdade, ardia de desejo cada vez que a via. Tenten vinha se mostrando menos agressiva, mas ele não poderia esperar mais três ou quatro meses para abrandá-la.

— Neji?

— Sim?

— Não quis dizer que suas tias são inferiores. Estou certa de que são ótimas.

— Elas são, sim.

— Às vezes, penso que eu deveria tratá-lo com mais severidade.

— Com mais severidade? — ele repetiu, intrigado.

— Sim, porque você presta pouca atenção a mim. Mas você parece mais agradável hoje. Acho que está aprendendo a sua lição.

Neji a olhou, curioso. De repente, ela começara a dizer coisas interessantes. Aprendendo a _sua _lição? Hanabi parecia ter se expressado dessa maneira de propósito. Teria ela motivos para acreditar que alguém lhe ensinava algum tipo de lição? Sem dúvida, não ela, já que estava ali com ele apenas para se casar.

Suspeitava de quem poderia ser, mas não sabia porque Hanabi estaria a par dos esquemas de Tenten quando ele próprio não conseguira descobrir nada. Talvez ela estivesse se referindo a uma lição em termos gerais, e tenha se expressado de forma errônea.

Por outro lado, a natureza desconfiada o salvara de sérios problemas em mais de uma ocasião.

— Estou tentando aprender minha lição — ele a incentivou.

— Posso ver. Você está me escutando hoje, algo que quase nunca fez.

— Notou algo mais em que eu tenha melhorado?

— Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas tenho esperança em relação a você. Se nos casarmos, eu gostaria que fosse, no mínimo, cordato.

Ele reprimiu um estremecimento. Aquele era o momento perfeito para informá-la que pretendia falar com o pai dela a respeito de uma união. Era o que tinha de fazer pelo bem de sua família. Entretanto, um único fato o impedia: ainda lhe restavam três meses. Três meses e uma mulher dormindo sob seu teto que o irritava e excitava muito mais que a pobre Hanabi.

— Continuarei a me esforçar para ser cordato — ele assegurou. O melhor seria mantê-la na expectativa. Mencionar casamento representaria um compromisso. Em três meses, se Hanabi continuasse a ser a melhor opção, ele faria o pedido.

— Acho que seu beijo me agradaria.

Bom Deus! Saberia ela que tipo de reputação Neji adquirira na juventude ou que implicações haveria caso alguém os pegasse em flagrante? Claro que era exatamente isso que a jovem tinha em mente.

— Meu respeito por nossa amizade me impede de arruiná-la, Hanabi. — Ele vasculhou a cesta. — Quer uma fatia de torta de maçã?

— Sim, por favor. — Ela pegou o pedaço de torta e mordiscou-o. — Vai ao baile Devonshire amanhã à noite?

— Vou.

— Sei que eu não deveria pedir, mas poderia dançar comigo? Talvez a primeira valsa?

— Ficarei encantado.

Neji havia previsto duas horas de piquenique, e o tempo parecia estar se esgotando. Pegou o relógio em seu bolso. Trinta e cinco minutos haviam se passado desde que a pegara na casa do pai. Suspirou. Não suportaria mais uma hora com Hanabi. Esperava que sua família reconhecesse o sacrifício. E esperava que Tenten estivesse tão entediada quanto ele, perguntando-se o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento.

X

— Tenho uma pergunta. — Sakura se deitou de bruços na cama de Tenten e, extremamente à vontade, apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

Tenten invejava a descontração da amiga, embora nunca a tivesse visto perder a compostura por nada. Tal atitude se originava provavelmente no fato de ter como pai um general brilhante e muito disciplinado que, após o falecimento da esposa, decidira oferecer à filha todos os benefícios das próprias educação e riqueza.

Quanto a si mesma, cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. Qualquer ruído a sobressaltava, e o tecido mais suave sobre sua pele lhe causava coceiras. Claro que provar cinco vestidos em um período de vinte minutos deveria ser a razão de tamanha sensibilidade.

— Qual é a pergunta? — Tenten indagou, virando-se para se ver no espelho. O azul era bonito, mas já o usara em outras ocasiões. _Ele _já a vira naquele vestido.

Até onde vai levar esse plano, Ten?

Outra onda de nervosismo a percorreu. Então pediu a Mary que a ajudasse a tirar o vestido.

— Vamos tentar o novo.

— O traje verde, milady?

— Sim.

— Mas pensei que achasse o vestido verde...

— Ousado demais. Eu sei. Mas os outros não estão me caindo bem.

— Ten?

— Eu a escutei, Saky. — Tenten fitou a criada pelo espelho. Confiava em Mary, mas seu futuro dependia de sua reputação. — Poderia pedir à sra. Goodwin que preparasse um chá de menta para nós?

Claro, milady.

Assim que a criada saiu, Sakura ajudou Tenten a trocar de vestido.

— É sério, não é?

— Se a lição não for assimilada, tudo terá sido em vão. Ele me magoou, Saky. Não deixarei que faça o mesmo com mais ninguém.

— Isso é o máximo que já disse a respeito do assunto. — A amiga a estudou por alguns instantes. — Mas não precisa correr o risco de se magoar outra vez só para ensinar-lhe uma lição.

Tenten forçou uma risada.

— Por que acha que vou me magoar de novo? Aprendi minha lição no que se refere a Neji Uchiha.

— Bem, você não parece munida de raiva e determinação.

— Pareço o quê?

— Parece... excitada.

— Excitada? Não seja ridícula. Este é o sexto ano em que compareço ao baile Devonshire. As festividades são sempre empolgantes e sabe que gosto de dançar.

— Vai ao baile com os Uchiha ou sua tia enviará uma carruagem?

— Vou com tia Frederica. Milly e Edwina não irão ao baile e não posso aparecer em companhia de Neji e Itachi.

— Duas semanas atrás, você se referia a ele como Uchiha. Agora usa seu nome de batismo.

— Estou fingindo conquistá-lo, lembra-se? Tenho de ser gentil.

— Qual é a cor favorita de Neji?

— Verde. O que isso tem... — Tenten olhou para o vestido novo quando Sakura terminou de abotoá-lo. A seda cintilava como esmeralda, e a saia e as mangas estavam cobertas de uma fina gaze verde. O decote era mais baixo do que estava acostumada a usar, mas quando se olhou no espelho, sentiu-se linda. E seu leque amarelo e branco combinaria perfeitamente com o traje. — Eu gosto de verde.

— Claro.

— Sei o que estou fazendo, Saky. Talvez você ache que nossas listas sejam uma maneira tola de passar o tempo, mas cada vez que penso na pobre Hanabi Johns e em como Neji pode magoá-la com sua insensibilidade, sinto-me determinada. Acredite.

Sakura recuou um passo.

— Acredito em você. Mas a intenção é ensiná-lo, Tenten, e não arruinar a si mesma.

— Não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Sei com quem estou lidando. — Ela sorriu. — Gostou do vestido?

— É maravilhoso. Sem dúvida, vai chamar a atenção dele.

Por mais otimista que Sakura fosse, Tenten ficou vagando pelo quarto por meia hora depois que a amiga se foi. Sozinha, tinha mais dificuldade de se convencer de que era imune a Neji. Aos dezoito anos, o charme e a boa aparência do visconde a tinham inebriado. Graças a ele, não era mais a mesma garota ingênua.

Mesmo assim, ainda se sentia atraída por Neji. Ele agora parecia mais cuidadoso, mais consciente dos que o rodeavam e mais maduro. E ela não esperara testemunhar o carinho explícito com que o visconde tratava a família. Para completar, pedira-lhe desculpas duas vezes. Parecia entender o dano que causara seis anos atrás e se revelava genuinamente arrependido. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele queria que ela pensasse.

Às oito e meia da noite, um criado bateu à sua porta.

— Milady, sua carruagem chegou.

— Obrigada. — Respirando fundo, ela saiu do quarto e desceu.

Itachi, em seu impecável uniforme naval, achava-se no vestíbulo. Quando a viu, ele ficou paralisado.

— Meu Deus! Ten, por favor, não deixe que o almirante Penrose a cumprimente antes de eu falar com ele. O homem não me dará a menor atenção, se a vir.

— Farei o possível. — Ela sorriu. — Está muito elegante, Itachi.

— Não como você, mas agradeço a gentileza.

De súbito, Tenten sentiu um arrepio. Virou-se devagar. Neji vestia um casaco cinza, calça preta e camisa branca. Não usava nenhum ornamento, mas não precisava. Os cabelos negros caíam sobre o colarinho, e os olhos brilharam como pérolas quando a fitou da cabeça aos pés.

Ela sentiu o calor do desejo invadi-la. Não esperava reagir tão intensamente. Sim, gostava de beijá-lo, mas acreditava ser imune à masculinidade de Neji.

— Boa noite. — Ela fez uma mesura.

Neji queria umedecer os lábios. Porém, apenas assentiu, incapaz de tirar os olhos da figura esguia. Tenten brilhava como esmeralda. Sob a luminosidade intensa do salão de baile, podia imaginar o efeito que a seda verde provocaria. O decote realçava os seios, uma tentação à qual ele não podia sucumbir.

Ao vê-la corar, Neji se recompôs. Idiota. Precisava dizer alguma coisa.

— Está deslumbrante.

— Obrigada.

Dawkins ofereceu um xale a Tenten. Neji se adiantou e arrancou o tecido das mãos do mordomo.

— Permita-me. — Viu-a encará-lo, surpresa. — Vire-se — ele pediu.

Tenten obedeceu. O vestido expunha os ombros. Neji queria acariciar a pele alva para saber se era tão quente e suave quanto se lembrava. Contido, colocou o xale sobre os ombros e se afastou depressa.

— Minha carruagem está aqui — ela anunciou.

— Vou acompanhá-la.

Neji lhe ofereceu o braço quando Dawkins abriu a porta. Mesmo através do tecido do casaco, ele sentiu a mão trêmula, enquanto a acompanhava até o veículo.

— Tenten, lorde Neji — disse uma voz feminina dentro da carruagem. — Demoraram tanto que eu começava a pensar que já tinham se matado.

Neji se curvou.

— Vossa Graça, minhas desculpas. Não sabia que esperava aqui fora.

— Eu também não, tia Anko. — Tenten corou ao entrar na carruagem. — Jamais a deixaria esperando.

— Eu sei, minha querida. Devo culpar Neji pela indelicadeza.

— Faça-o, por favor. — Ele fitou os olhos de Tenten. — Eu a verei em breve.

Neji esperou que a carruagem se afastasse para buscar seu manto e luvas. Itachi o aguardava.

— O que foi aquilo? — o irmão indagou.

— O quê?

— Vocês dois. Fiquei arrepiado.

— Talvez seja o clima — Neji sugeriu.

— Nesse caso, eu não gostaria de ser pego por essa tempestade.

Após vestir o manto, ele e Itachi partiram. Neji tentara persuadir Edwina a ir ao baile, mas ela se recusara. A amiga de Tenten, Sakura Haruno, levara um gatinho para a tia naquela tarde, frustrando sua intenção de fazer os arranjos necessários para que Tenten fosse ao baile na mesma carruagem.

Ficara aborrecido, mas não dissera mais nada diante da alegria de tia Edwina ao ganhar Dragão, seu novo gato preto. O bichano mais parecia um rato, mas quando Tenten acarinhara a bola de pelos, ele não tinha tido coragem de verbalizar o comentário.

— O Chibi me contou que você foi a um piquenique ontem.

— Sim — Neji respondeu, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

— Com Hanabi Johns.

— Sim.

— Você está falando como Bit — Itachi se irritou. — Como foi o piquenique? Em mais de duas palavras, por favor.

— Muito agradável, obrigado.

— Cretino.

— Se isso o perturba tanto, por que não fica com o título de visconde e se casa com a srta. Johns. Seria interessante de ver.

— Aterrorizante, você quer dizer. — Itachi cruzou os braços. — Você se acertou com a srta. Johns?

Neji suspirou.

— E a candidata mais provável. Rica, bonita e obcecada para obter um título.

— Pena que você e Tenten não se dêem bem. Ou será que isso mudou agora? A variação do clima me confunde.

— E por que é uma pena? — Neji perguntou, disposto a ouvir o que o irmão tinha a dizer. — Ela é alta demais, teimosa e tem uma língua venenosa. — Claro que eram as características que mais apreciava nela.

— Você está à procura de uma noiva rica e bonita. Tenten preenche esses requisitos. Como o pai é marquês, ela não precisa caçar um título, embora eu não a veja fazendo nada disso, mesmo que a situação fosse outra. Se Westbrook, junto com uma matilha de caça-dotes, não estivesse interessado nela, eu mesmo a cortejaria. Com seus fundos e influência, eu me tornaria almirante antes dos trinta e cinco anos.

Outra vez Westbrook. E obviamente ele a esperava no baile.

— Acha que é fácil assim? Você decide, e ela aceita, porque é para isso que as mulheres são criadas, e vivem felizes para sempre?

Itachi o encarou.

— Hanabi o dispensou?

— Nem sequer a pedi em casamento ainda. Tenho a esperança... Não sei. Acho que espero um milagre.

— Não espere milagres em se tratando de dinheiro. Papai foi muito cuidadoso ao gastar cada centavo que conseguiu suplicando, emprestando ou roubando.

— Precisamos manter as aparências. — Essa era a parte mais complicada: despender um dinheiro que Neji não possuía para que a família parecesse _ter _algum dinheiro.

— Não me diga que o compreende. Não depois dos problemas que ele deixou para você resolver.

— Eu não facilitei as coisas enquanto papai estava vivo. Deveria ter demonstrado algum interesse pelas propriedades.

— Agiu à sua maneira, Neji. E eu não sabia que estávamos tão perto da falência até ser tarde demais. Não sei como você poderia ter previsto o desastre.

— Eu era o herdeiro, Itachi. E não levei a responsabilidade a sério.

— Mas agora está comprometido com o problema. E muito mais do que nosso pai fez. Se os credores não houvessem espalhado rumores quando ele morreu, creio que ninguém jamais suspeitaria de nossas dificuldades.

— Ele foi cuidadoso — Neji alegou.

— Não foi, não. _Você _foi cuidadoso. E ainda é.

— Quantos elogios. — Neji sorriu. — Quer que eu fale com Penrose, não quer?

— Não. — Itachi riu. — É justamente o contrário. Quero que fique longe do almirante. Penrose ainda se lembra daquelas duzentas libras que você ganhou dele na mesa de jogo. Não sei lhe dizer quantas vezes o homem se referiu "àquele sortudo do meu irmão".

— A sorte não tem nada a ver com isso, meu rapaz.

Dessa vez foi Itachi quem suspirou.

— Quero que saiba que reconheço seus esforços e lhe agradeço por eles.

— Por falar nisso, está tão garboso esta noite que poderia fisgar uma herdeira. Assim, eu ficaria livre para voltar a flertar com atrizes e cantoras de ópera.

— Improvável — Itachi retrucou.

— O quê? Eu com as cantoras de ópera ou você casando-se?

— Ambos.

Itachi devia estar certo. Sem o chamariz de um título, as perspectivas de Itachi eram menos promissoras que as dele.

Ultimamente, Neji vinha se mostrando mais circunspecto quanto às mulheres. As amantes não o queriam por causa do dinheiro, e não o rejeitavam pelo mesmo motivo. Às vezes, no entanto, sentia-se como um cervo sem sua galhada. As damas se dispunham a partilhar sua cama, mas não queriam exibi-lo em eventos sociais. Ele compreendia, mas não apreciava.

Por isso, passara a abominar reuniões como o baile Devonshire. Naquela noite, porém, sentia-se ansioso. E a emoção não tinha nada a ver com a promessa de dançar com Hanabi. Tudo se concentrava em Tenten naquele vestido cor de esmeralda. Se ela dissesse que seu livro de danças estava cheio, alguém sairia ferido daquela festa.

Neji a viu assim que ele e Itachi adentraram o salão. Estivera certo quanto ao vestido; sob a luz dos candelabros, ela emanava uma luminosidade etérea que atraía a atenção de todos os homens presentes. Mesmo que Tenten vestisse trapos, Neji a notaria.

— Sua Hanabi está vindo a seu encontro — murmurou Itachi.

— Ela não é minha...

— E lá está Penrose. Está por conta própria, meu irmão.

Neji estava habituado a ver uma multidão de cavalheiros ao redor de Tenten, e nunca tentara se infiltrar no grupo. A proximidade de ambos era volátil demais. Trocar insultos ou ser agredido por um leque havia sido o suficiente para satisfazer seu desejo masoquista de tê-la por perto. Mas naquela noite ele se juntaria aos rivais. Queria dançar com ela.

— Neji, guardei a primeira valsa para você — Hanabi anunciou, angelical em um vestido rosa e branco.

— E quando será a primeira valsa?

— Assim que essa quadrilha terminar. Os convidados não estão magníficos esta noite?

— Sim, magníficos. — Ele olhou para a orquestra. Em dois ou três minutos, estaria dançando com Hanabi e, quando a valsa terminasse, o livro de Tenten estaria repleto de abutres. Maldição! — Pode me dar licença um segundo?

O sorriso no belo rosto feneceu.

— Pensei que fosse conversar comigo. - As lágrimas viriam em seguida.

— Claro que vou. E também conversarei com você após a valsa. Mas lady Tenten está cuidando de minhas tias, e preciso passar um recado para ela.

— Está bem. Mas volte logo.

— Pode deixar. — Santo Deus! Nem sequer a pedira em casamento, e a jovem já tentava ditar com quem ele deveria se sociabilizar. A despeito do que acontecesse nas próximas semanas, aquela irritação particular não continuaria.

Sem olhar para trás, Neji se dirigiu até o aglomerado de homens que rodeavam Tenten. Era mais alto que a maioria, o que a fez avistá-lo imediatamente. Para sua surpresa e desconfiança, ela sorriu.

-Lorde Neji! Estava prestes a ceder seu lugar em meu livro de danças.

_Ela havia reservado urna dança para ele._

Minhas desculpas.

O marquês de Halford se aproximou.

— Tem seus favoritos, lady Ten?

-Cuidado, milorde, ou vou ceder seu lugar também — Tenten ameaçou, graciosa. — Somos todos amigos hoje à noite.

Halford encarou Neji e, em seguida, curvou-se para Tenten.

— Eu aprendi a nunca discutir com uma mulher bonita.

— Que coisa ridícula de se dizer! — Neji rebateu. — Agora não poderá discutir com nenhuma mulher, ou ela pensará que você a acha feia.

Risadas sonoras ecoaram ao redor. Halford ficou vermelho, mas antes que pudesse responder Tenten segurou o braço de Neji e o guiou à mesa de refrescos.

— Pare com isso.

— Não. Foi uma idiotice, e você sabe disso.

— Escuto idiotices dos homens o tempo todo — ela retrucou em voz baixa.

A quadrilha terminou. Neji viu que Hanabi o fitava esperançosa. Preferia passar a noite toda com Tenten, mas fizera uma promessa.

— Está pronto? — ela perguntou, entendendo-lhe a mão.

— Pronto para quê?

-Nossa valsa.

Neji praguejou.

— Ten, eu... — Ele respirou fundo quando a valsa começou. — Não posso.

— Não?

-Ontem prometi a primeira valsa à srta. Johns.

Com uma expressão neutra, Tenten assentiu.

— Então vá dançar com ela.

— Não fique zangada — Neji pediu. — Não se trata de uma provocação a você.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam.

— Não estou zangada. Eu queria...

— Queria dançar comigo — ele finalizou, sorrindo. — E vai dançar.

— Por que acha que eu...

— Preciso ir.

Neji conduziu Hanabi ao centro do salão. Tenten os observou com atenção. Hanabi sabia valsar, e Neji sempre fora um dos homens mais atléticos e elegantes que ela já conhecera. Formavam um casal atraente, enquanto deslizavam pelo piso polido, mantendo a distância adequada.

Sim, Neji cumprira o compromisso com Hanabi. Tenten deveria estar se sentindo vitoriosa, mas estava frustrada.

Lorde Westbrook caminhou até ela.

— Lady Tenten, não acredito que abriu mão da primeira valsa da noite.

— Estava à sua espera, milorde — ela afirmou, sorrindo.

— Aceite minhas desculpas. — O marquês segurou a mão dela e a beijou.

— Suas desculpas? Oh, por aquele evento no parque! Claro que aceito. A culpa é toda de Neji.

— Então por que continua a tolerar a presença do visconde?

Nem ela mesma conseguia explicar.

— Ele é o melhor amigo de meu primo, e suas tias são encantadoras.

-Não, Tenten, _você _é encantadora.

Embora estivesse acostumada a lisonjas insignificantes, a de lorde Westbrook lhe pareceu sincera. Ele era um dos poucos conhecidos, fora Neji, que nunca a pedira em casamento. Ainda.

— Quanta gentileza, milorde.

- Dias atrás, você me chamou de Kankurou.

Tenten sorriu.

— Por que não tem parceira para a valsa, Kankurou?

— Não pretendia dançar hoje.

- Oh, lamento. Eu...

- Porque achei que seu livro estaria completo. Estou feliz por ter me enganado.

Do outro lado do salão, ela notou que Neji os observava. A expressão sombria a assustou. Ele valsava com a futura noiva e parecia estar prestes a degolar lorde Westbrook.

Vê-lo com ciúme era novidade. Neji se dera o trabalho de discutir com o marquês no parque, mas Tenten imaginara que o comportamento tinha sido fruto de sua natureza implicante.

Talvez o plano estivesse funcionando mesmo, e melhor do que ela esperava... algo que a empolgava e a apavorava ao mesmo tempo.

X

Já passava das duas da manhã quando a carruagem da duquesa de Wycliffe parou diante da Mansão Uchiha. Tenten esfregou mais uma vez os pés fatigados e se levantou.

— Folgo em saber que Milly está melhorando — tia Anko falou. — Diga-lhe que mando lembranças.

— Sim, tia. — Tenten beijou a duquesa. — Boa noite.

— Venha me visitar com mais freqüência, minha querida.

Tenten se deteve e a encarou.

— Não vou ficar aqui para sempre. Milly em breve estará saltitando pelos salões, e então a senhora se cansará de mim outra vez.

— Nunca, criança.

Como Dawkins não conseguia permanecer acordado nem durante o dia, quanto mais à noite, Tenten não se perturbou com a ausência do mordomo. Neji e Itachi haviam sumido e, obviamente, deviam ter se enfurnado na sala de jogos.

Esperara que Neji tivesse voltado ao salão para ao menos ver com quem ela estaria dançando, mas ele não o fizera. Hanabi fora a única a obter o privilégio de valsar com o garboso visconde, Tenten concluiu, ainda frustrada.

Havia uma lamparina acesa no vestíbulo e outra no topo da escada, o que lhe proporcionava iluminação suficiente para ir a seu quarto. Pedira a Mary que não a esperasse acordada; logo, acharia um jeito de se despir ou dormiria com o vestido.

O modo como Neji a devorara com o olhar havia despertado uma sensação familiar. Seis anos atrás, o fato de ele ter olhos somente para ela a excitara sobremaneira. Deus, como fora estúpida e ingênua! Por que um elogio e um olhar faminto ainda a perturbavam tanto?

— Tenten.

O sussurro vindo da sala a assustou.

— Neji?

— Venha aqui.

Tenten atravessou o vestíbulo às escuras. Felizmente, ele não era capaz de ler pensamentos.

Neji a puxou para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

— Não se mexa — ele murmurou. — Vou acender a luz.

Segundos depois, a lamparina da mesa emanou uma luz dourada.

— É muito tarde, Neji. Diga-me logo o que quer porque preciso dormir.

Ele sorriu com extrema sensualidade.

— Onde conseguiu esse vestido?

— Madame Perisse o fez. Era isso o que queria de mim?

Parece um traje elaborado por fadas encantadas.

Tenten recebera elogios a noite toda, mas nenhum a tocara tão profundamente quanto o de Neji.

— Foi o que pensei quando o vi. Obrigada.

— Dance comigo. Eu lhe prometi uma valsa.

— E a música?

Posso cantar, se quiser, mas não recomendaria.

Ela riu.

— Creio que poderei contar o tempo, se necessário.

Ele estava de bom humor. Por um momento, imaginou que Neji pedira Hanabi em casamento, e que ela aceitara. Porém, não acreditava que essa perspectiva o faria sorrir daquele jeito. Os dois haviam dançado com muita precisão para estarem apaixonados.

A idéia de vê-lo casado com Hanabi despertou-lhe uma sensação de pânico. Respirou fundo. Era ridículo. Nada tinha acontecido. Neji ainda não estava pronto para se casar. Ela não o havia preparado, e tampouco estava pronta para vê-lo esposar outra mulher.

— Venha. — Ele estendeu a mão.

— Como foi a valsa com a srta. Johns? — Tenten indagou, recuando um passo. Havia se tornado sábia ao longo dos anos. Então por que era incapaz de resistir a ele?

— Eu preferiria ter dançado com você. Vai segurar minha mão, Tenten? Eu lhe prometi uma valsa.

— Já fez promessas no passado que não cumpriu.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. Cumpro minhas promessas agora. Ou tento cumpri-las. Você está dificultando as coisas.

— Eu...

— Quero valsar com você.

Como uma pantera, ele deu um passo à frente. Aquilo seria um erro. Tenten precisava sair antes que arruinasse tudo o que planejara.

— Tenho uma pergunta para você — disse, na tentativa de obrigar seu cérebro a funcionar. — Quero saber...

— Por quê? — Neji finalizou. A pergunta não pareceu surpreendê-lo.

— Sem mentiras ou explicações floreadas, Neji — ela exigiu.;— Fale a verdade.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu tinha vinte e quatro anos e era um estúpido. Quando soube que alguém no White's lançara a aposta para ganhar um beijo e uma das meias de lady Tenten, eu me candidatei na hora. — A arrogância confiante de Tenten havia desaparecido. Ela o escutava atentamente. — Não por causa da aposta. Ela foi apenas um pretexto.

Um pretexto para quê?

Neji acariciou o rosto suave.

Para isto.

Tenten estremeceu.

— Eu lhe teria dado todas as minhas meias. Não precisava...

— E era só isso o que eu pretendia fazer, pedir-lhe uma de suas meias. Mas assim que a toquei, quis muito mais. Estava acostumado a ter tudo o que eu queria. E eu queria você, Tenten.

Ela sabia muito bem o que Neji queria dizer. Quando ele a beijava, ondas de calor percorriam seu corpo.

— Certo, aceito essa explicação. Mas quando eu fiquei sabendo da aposta, por que não se explicou?

— Foi um erro fazer o que fiz, quaisquer que tenham sido meus motivos para participar. Você tinha todo o direito de se zangar comigo.

A boca de Tenten ficou seca.

— Onde está minha meia?

Por alguma razão, aquilo o fez sorrir.

— Posso lhe mostrar, se quiser.

Então Neji guardara a meia. No fundo, tivera a esperança de que ele a tivesse mantido. Sempre temera que o visconde desse o adereço a outra pessoa ou o descartasse para que qualquer um o encontrasse. Ela vivera os últimos seis anos com medo de ser arruinada ante os olhos alheios, sem saber quando isso poderia acontecer.

— Mostre-me.

Erguendo a lamparina, Neji pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse. Ao notar que se dirigiam aos aposentos dele, Tenten hesitou. Porém, se ele achasse que seria perdoado, talvez se apaixonasse em tempo de ela ajudar Hanabi. Agora mais determinada, seguiu-o.

Pararam diante de uma porta fechada. Neji a abriu, e ambos entraram.

— Este é o seu quarto — Tenten comentou, insegura, ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

Em silêncio, ele se aproximou da cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta.

— Aqui — Neji disse, revelando uma pequena caixa de madeira.

Curiosa, Tenten levantou a tampa vagarosamente. Sua meia, delicadamente dobrada, estava no interior da caixa. Sabia ser sua por causa das flores que ela mesma bordara no tecido.

— Você perdeu a aposta — Tenten sussurrou.

— Perdi mais do que isso. — Depois de guardar a caixa na gaveta, Neji tocou-a no rosto. — Lamento muito, Tenten. Não pelo que fiz naquela noite, porque não me arrependo, mas por tudo o que lhe aconteceu desde então. Eu repararia os danos, se pudesse. — Ele a beijou de leve. — E agora — anunciou, sorrindo — eu lhe devo uma valsa.

Tomando-a pela cintura, ele a conduziu ao redor da cama para diante da lareira acesa. Tenten jamais se imaginara valsando na penumbra dos aposentos de um homem, muito menos os dele. Uma sensação de contentamento a invadiu, pois sabia que não o faria com ninguém mais além de Neji Uchiha.

Em uma valsa silenciosa, rodopiaram pelo quarto. A saia do vestido verde roçava as pernas musculosas, enquanto ele a colava junto a si. Tal postura estava longe de ser a adequada, mas naquela intimidade podiam tudo.

— Espere — ela pediu.

Neji a obedeceu sem nada dizer. Tenten se apoiou nele e tirou os sapatos.

— Agora melhorou.

O riso profundo dele a aqueceu por dentro.

— Quando foi a última vez que valsou descalça?

— Aos dez anos. Grey estava me ensinando os passos e insistiu para que eu tirasse os sapatos antes que eu massacrasse os pés dele. Minha mãe ficou chocada. — Tenten encostou o rosto no peito másculo. — Acho que, naquela época, eu alimentava a idéia tola de me casar com Grey. Jamais esposaria um homem tão malvado.

— Ele falava de você em Oxford — Neji contou, enquanto dançavam.

Tenten fechou os olhos para escutar as batidas do coração e a voz profunda. — Nada aprazível, suponho.

— Ele mencionou que certa vez a jogou no lago Wycliffe porque você não parava de segui-lo pela propriedade.

— É verdade. Emergi com uma sanguessuga colada a meu nariz. Dias depois, ele disse que o bicho havia sugado meu cérebro. Eu tinha seis anos, e Grey, quatorze. Acreditei nele até tia Anko obrigá-lo a colocar uma sanguessuga na cabeça para provar que estava mentindo.

— Grey sempre falou de você com muita afeição, salientando sua teimosia, brilhantismo e segurança. Eu a imaginava em cima de galhos de árvore, mastigando hastes de capim. Quando a vi pela primeira vez... — Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um instante... — Fiquei sem fôlego.

Neji lhe causara o mesmo efeito. Tenten se entregou aos movimentos da valsa. Ele inclinou a cabeça e a beijou na curva do pescoço. De tão próxima ao corpo viril, sentiu a força do desejo se manifestar. Deveria ficar zangada por ele ousar induzi-la ao sexo novamente após tudo o que acontecera entre ambos.

No entanto, dada sua própria excitação, não havia espaço para velhas zangas. Sentia tanta saudade daquele toque sensual que a emoção dolorosa chegou a marejar seus olhos.

— Solte os cabelos — ele sugeriu com a voz rouca — Vai se sentir mais confortável.

Se ainda lhe restasse bom-senso, ela fugiria o mais rápido possível. Mas, para tanto, Neji teria de parar de beijá-la, e isso era algo que ela não queria.

Com calma, retirou as presilhas e os grampos e deixou que os cachos castanhos caíssem sobre seus ombros.

— Meu Deus, Tenten...

Com a mão trêmula, Neji acariciou os cabelos sedosos. Antes de perder a coragem, ela o puxou para beijá-lo.

— Prometa-me só uma coisa ;— Tenten murmurou, mergulhando o rosto no pescoço de Neji.

— O quê?

O vestido deslizou para o tapete antes que ela atinasse para o que Neji estava fazendo.

_Meu bom Deus! _Tenten engoliu em seco. Lembrou-se de outras coisas que haviam acontecido naquela noite, como a sensação inebriante de estar nos braços dele.

— Prometa-me que não vai me prometer nada.

— Prometo. — Beijou-a com ardor.

A temperatura pareceu subir, enquanto Neji a acariciava sobre o tecido fino da combinação. Planos, lições... nada importava a não ser as sensações avassaladoras que o visconde a fazia recordar.

Neji tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão ao lado do vestido. Ainda beijando-a, ele desabotoou o cinturão da calça.

— Senti saudades.

A confissão ressoou dentro dela.

— Você me vê o tempo todo — ela murmurou.

— Não assim.

Neji beijou a curva dos ombros desnudos, fazendo-a estremecer. Tanta paixão a assustava. Até aquela noite, Tenten vinha ditando o quão próximos podiam ficar. Agora ele era como uma tempestade de verão, violenta e poderosa a ponto de invadi-la em uma torrente a que ela não mais conseguia resistir.

Tenten tirou a camisa branca impecável e acariciou os músculos do peito másculo.

— Pareço o mesmo para você?

— Sim e não. A diferença é que desta vez eu o conheço.

Fascinado, Neji beijou-a no pescoço. Ela emitiu um gemido de prazer e fechou os olhos, para absorver o toque dos lábios e das mãos que a acariciavam. Quando ele chegou aos seios, os mamilos logo intumesceram sob a combinação. Incapaz de se conter, ela gemeu novamente, puxando-o para si.

De joelhos, Neji deslizou as mãos ao longo das pernas esguias com uma lentidão enlouquecedora, erguendo a combinação. Por um instante, ela entrou em pânico. Não podia permitir que ele a magoasse de novo.

— Neji.

— Tenten, prometi não fazer nenhuma promessa, mas...

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Não queria ouvi-lo dizer que gostava dela, ou que estaria a seu lado quando acordassem, ou que ela não se arrependeria. Tenten o desejava. Preocupar-se-ia com as conseqüências depois que a noite terminasse.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

As mãos ágeis continuaram a acariciar a extensão de suas pernas. Então, Neji tirou suas meias, uma de cada vez. Entregou-as a ela sem nada dizer. Trêmula de paixão, Tenten aceitou a oferta.

Sem dúvida, o gesto significava algo, mas ela se recusou a interpretá-lo. Aquela noite era especial. O passado e o futuro não importavam. Fitando-o nos olhos, jogou as meias sobre a pilha de roupas no chão.

— Agora é sua vez. Tire as botas.

Ainda em silêncio, ele se levantou e a obedeceu.

— Deseja que eu tire algo mais?

Neji permitia que ela assumisse o controle, o que lhe deu certa segurança. Ao mesmo tempo, seria difícil quando, mais tarde, tentasse justificar as próprias ações. Mas isso ficaria para depois. Tenten deu um passo à frente e começou a desabotoar-lhe a calça.

— Oh, sim...

Com o pequeno movimento, uma tempestade irrompeu dentro dela. Neji beijou-a outra vez com mais ardor, o que a deixou sôfrega. Tenten terminou de desabotoar-lhe a calça e a tirou. Incapaz de resistir, ela interrompeu o beijo e olhou para baixo.

— Disso eu me lembro.

Aos vinte e quatro anos, Neji já era bonito. Agora, aos trinta, ele era impressionante... mais musculoso, todo homem nos traços angulares do rosto e com um brilho de sabedoria nos olhos.

Quando Tenten tocou o membro ereto, sentiu-o reagir. Excitada com o fato de ele estar nu e ela, somente com a combinação de seda, acariciou o símbolo da masculinidade. Neji ficou imóvel, lindo como uma escultura de mármore, mas quente e vivo por dentro.

— Neji... — ela sussurrou. — Ainda estou vestida.

— Não por muito tempo. —- Ele abaixou as alças da combinação e deixou que o tecido escorregasse até o tapete. Em seguida, traçou as curvas sensuais dos seios antes de envolvê-los com as mãos. — Também me lembro de você — murmurou e sugou um dos mamilos.

Tenten sentiu as pernas bambearem. Neji a segurou antes que ela caísse e a deitou no meio da cama, enquanto a beijava. Ela não conseguia soltá-lo, tampouco o queria. Precisava daquelas carícias, daqueles beijos...

Tão logo se deitou, Neji voltou a atenção aos seios. O corpo de Tenten ardia de desejo. Sabia o queestava por vir. Ele continuava a sugar os mamilos,enquanto deslizava a mão sobre o ventre macio atéatingir a região entre as pernas.

― Você me deseja — ele sussurrou, beijando-a - Sei que me quer dentro de você.

Sim, eu o quero.

Satisfação e desejo se mesclaram nos olhos brancos.

— Não pensei que poderíamos estar aqui hoje, desse jeito.

— Eu não deveria querê-lo, mas não consigo resistir.

Neji afastou as pernas esguias e se posicionou.

— Não houve ninguém além de mim, não é?

— Não. Ninguém.

Da primeira vez, ele fora paciente e cuidadoso. Naquela noite, porém, não havia necessidade disso. Tenten ergueu os quadris para recebê-lo quando ele a penetrou.

Entregue, ela emitiu um grito, que Neji abafou com um beijo. A medida que se movia dentro dela, a cama se mexia com o ritmo sensual, numa outra dança só deles.

Tenten sentiu a tensão crescer em seu corpo. Cravou as unhas nos ombros largos, como se assim pudesse ficar ainda mais perto dele e se fundir ao fogo que os consumia.

— Diga meu nome — ele pediu, ofegante.

— Neji. Oh, Neji... — Ela estremeceu ao atingir o clímax. Tudo o que pôde sentir foi Neji dentro de si e ao redor de si, amando-a.

— Tenten... — Com outro gemido, ele a apertou entre os braços e, em seguida, relaxou.

Ela adorava o peso daquele corpo sobre o seu. Parecia ter se passado uma eternidade desde a primeira vez que vivera tamanha emoção para, no dia seguinte, descobrir que Neji havia partido e que sua meia sumira. Uma lembrança, pensara ela, até saber da aposta.

Deitando-se de lado, Neji a levou com ele.

Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos castanhos. Quando a respiração voltou ao normal, Tenten o fitou.

— Sou a mesma?

— Não. Você ganhou mais curvas. — Com um sorriso encantador, ele acariciou-a nos quadris.

Ela suspirou. O mundo real se encontrava atrás da porta do quarto, e Tenten ficaria feliz se assim a situação continuasse por mais algum tempo. De súbito, notou uma cicatriz abaixo do pescoço dele.

— Essa é nova — comentou, acariciando a marca na pele. — O que houve?

— Um cavalo me jogou da sela, cerca de três anos atrás, e caí em uma pedra. Quase morri de dor. — Ele a fitou, curioso. — Lembra-se tão bem assim de mim a ponto de reparar em uma cicatriz?

_Lembro-me de tudo, _ela pensou em responder, mas não o fez.

— Achei que eu tivesse lhe dado de presente esta cicatriz.

— Você bem que tentou. — Ele riu. — Meus pés ainda estão sensíveis, e os ossos das mãos me avisam quando o tempo está mudando.

— Que exagero!

— Talvez um pouco. — Neji beijou-lhe a testa. — Está com frio?

— Estou.

— Espere. — Ele a cobriu e se acomodou sob as cobertas para que continuassem abraçados.

Tenten sentia-se relaxada, pronta para dormir por semanas colada ao corpo viril. Porém...

— E quanto a Hanabi Johns?

— Cuidarei dela mais tarde. Fale de outra coisa, minha querida.

Embora quisesse insistir, Tenten fechou os olhos e adormeceu, escutando as batidas do coração de Neji. Quando despertou, os primeiros raios de sol surgiam atrás das cortinas azuis. Permaneceu parada, sentindo o movimento leve da respiração dele.

Não queria partir. Tampouco podia ficar. Cuidadosa, desvencilhou-se dele e se sentou. Neji se moveu, mas não acordou.

Ele finalmente cedera, acreditando que ela o havia perdoado. De certa forma, ela o perdoara. Mas nada disso importava porque nunca conseguiria confiar nele. O que acontecera na noite anterior fora luxúria, o alívio de uma frustração de seis anos de antagonismo.

Depois de sair da cama, ela vestiu a combinação. Ao divisar um pé de meia no chão, deteve-se, pensativa. O adereço teria sua serventia e o ensinaria a não tripudiar com o coração das mulheres.

Sentando-se à escrivaninha, Tenten escreveu uma nota breve e deixou-a sobre o travesseiro junto com o pé de meia. Então, pegou a caixa de madeira e a abriu, colocando-a também sobre o travesseiro.

Neji merecia, disse a si mesma, recusando-se a fitá-lo. Ele a magoara; portanto, merecia o castigo.

Sem fazer ruído, recolheu suas roupas e sapatos e saiu do quarto. Com sorte, estaria bem longe da mansão quando ele acordasse. Com mais sorte ainda, conseguiria voltar a Shropshire antes que Neji resolvesse retaliá-la. Com uma sorte inusitada, poderia partir sem chorar.

Tenten enxugou as lágrimas. Não tinha tanta sorte assim.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

O aroma leve de lavanda estava impregnado nos lençóis e travesseiros. Ainda de olhos fechados, Neji inspirou profundamente.

_Tenten._

Seis anos haviam sido um longo tempo de espera, mas ele teria suportado muito mais. Agora desperto, ainda não podia acreditar que fora perdoado. Queria lhe agradecer mais uma vez, antes que os moradores da casa acordassem e ela tivesse de ir para o próprio quarto.

Mas não a deixaria fugir novamente. Agora que ganhara outra chance, ele não ousaria arruiná-la. Graças a Deus, não havia pedido Hanabi em casamento. Em Tenten, pelo menos, ele encontraria uma esposa com a qual apreciava o sexo.

Espreguiçou-se devagar para não acordá-la e abriu os olhos. A cama estava vazia.

— Tenten?

O silêncio o rodeava.

Quando se sentou, algo colidiu em suas costas. A caixa. Por um longo momento, observou o compartimento de madeira, ansioso para que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar. Então, notou um pedaço de papel sobre o travesseiro.

Não queria ler o que o bilhete continha. Tampouco podia permanecer nu na cama a manhã toda. Pegou o papel e o desdobrou.

_Agora você tem meu par de meias. Espero que se divirta com elas, pois não vai ter-me novamente._

_Tenten._

Ela havia planejado tudo. E Neji caíra na armadilha como um garoto apaixonado. Furioso, amassou o papel e o jogou na lareira. Um único impropério emergiu de seu peito.

Pulou da cama e começou a se vestir. _Ninguém _o fazia de tolo. Tenten planejara tudo, enquanto aguardava que ele acordasse para, às gargalhadas, obter sua vingança após seis anos.

Mais profunda que a raiva, uma dor crescia dentro dele, como se alguém o tivesse esmurrado no estômago. Tentou ignorá-la, mas o sofrimento persistia, quase o impedindo de respirar. Aquilo era inaceitável. Não gostava de se sentir assim.

Quando dormira com ela seis anos atrás, o objetivo não fora vencer aquela aposta imbecil. Neji a desejara. Não pensara em outra coisa a não ser em encontrar prazer no corpo de Tenten. Não tinha planejado passar os seis anos seguintes recordando o interlúdio e desejando-a outra vez.

Ainda gélido de raiva, terminou de se vestir. A noite anterior havia sido diferente; dessa vez, ele se concentrara para além do momento.

Postou-se diante do espelho para dar um nó na gravata. Tenten também se mostrara desprendida durante o ato amoroso. Mas a diferença estava no fato de que ela fizera tudo premeditadamente.

Agora estavam _quites. _A palavra possuía certo significado, mas ele se encontrava furioso demais para refletir a respeito. Dirigiu-se à porta e se precipitou até o quarto dela. Nem sequer se deu o trabalho de bater.

— Tenten!

Ela não estava lá. Roupas se encontravam espalhadas pelo cômodo, mas a cama continuava feita. Das gavetas semiabertas saíam peças coloridas de seda e cetim e metade dos itens de toalete havia desaparecido.

Obviamente, ela recolhera alguns pertences, sem se incomodar em esconder o fato. Isso significava que ela não fizera as malas antes de dar a cartada final.

Ele voltou a seus aposentos. Pegou o bilhete que se achava na lareira, limpou-o e o examinou outra vez.

A caligrafia não lhe pareceu tão precisa como de hábito. A tinta havia borrado, pois ela dobrara o papel antes que o líquido secasse. Tenten estava com pressa.

Por quê?, Neji se perguntou. Quisera terminar antes que ele acordasse ou antes que perdesse a coragem? Depois de guardar o bilhete e as meias na gaveta da cômoda, ele desceu.

Dawkins esperava no hall, bocejando.

— Por que se levantou tão cedo? — Neji indagou, ávido para descontar sua raiva na primeira alma que aparecesse.

— Lady Tenten me convocou cerca de meia hora atrás — o mordomo respondeu.

— Por quê?

— Milady pediu que eu chamasse uma carruagem, milorde, para ela e a criada.

Tenten levara a criada. Isso significava que não pretendia voltar. Os músculos de Neji enrijeceram tanto que ele estremeceu.

— Ela disse para onde estava indo?

— Sim, milorde, eu...

— Aonde? — Neji grunhiu. Assustado, o mordomo recuou um passo.

- Para a Mansão Hawthorne, milorde.

Neji pegou sua capa.

— Vou sair.

— Devo pedir a Gimble que sele Charlemagne?

— Eu mesmo o farei. Saia da minha frente.- Dawkins se afastou imediatamente. Neji foi até o estábulo. Ficou surpreso ao avistar Sheba em uma das baias. Tenten não teria deixado a égua, caso houvesse premeditado tudo. Nem sequer teria levado o animal para a Mansão Uchiha, se pretendesse sair daquele jeito.

Enquanto selava Charlemagne, Neji refletia. A noite anterior não fora um jogo. Sentira a paixão e o calor de Tenten. Qualquer lição que tivesse pretendido ensinar a ele, lhe ocorrera após o interlúdio.

Ou talvez ele apenas quisesse acreditar nisso, tentando justificar por que, mais uma vez, fora incapaz de resistir à tentação daquele corpo sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Tão logo montou seu cavalo, ele se pôs a caminho. Mesmo àquela hora da manhã, Mayfair já estava repleta de vendedores e carroças, entregando leite, gelo e verduras frescas. Neji enveredou por Grosvenor Square, onde se encontrava a propriedade da duquesa de Wycliffe, entre as residências das famílias mais antigas e ricas da Inglaterra. Nenhum criado apareceu quando ele apeou. Provavelmente todos ainda dormiam.

Mas alguém recebera Tenten. Neji bateu à porta. Longos segundos se passaram até que o portal de madeira maciça se abrisse.

O mordomo, mais composto que Dawkins, surgiu à soleira.

— A entrada dos criados é... Lorde Neji ! Minhas desculpas, milorde. Em que posso servi-lo?

— Preciso falar com lady Tenten.

- Lamento, milorde, mas milady não está aqui.

Neji respirou fundo a fim de manter o controle.

— Sei que ela está aqui e preciso falar com milady. Agora.

— Por favor... — O mordomo abriu passagem. — Se puder aguardar na sala de estar, vou verificar.

— Obrigado. — Neji ficou tentado a subir a elegante escadaria e ir direto ao quarto de Tenten. Porém, não tinha a certeza de que ela ocupava o mesmo cômodo. Além disso, os familiares ficariam horrorizados ao notar que ele sabia exatamente que aposento, dentre os vinte que a mansão possuía, era o de Tenten.

Por estar zangado demais, ficou caminhando pela sala, incapaz de se sentar. Sua pele ainda exalava a fragrância de lavanda. Maldição! Deveria ter lavado a essência de Tenten antes que o perfume o enlouquecesse.

De acordo com o relógio sobre a lareira, eram cinco e quarenta e cinco. Se Tenten partira da Mansão Uchiha meia hora antes de ele acordar, ela devia ter chegado à casa da tia havia quinze minutos. Ele mesmo levara menos de dez minutos para atravessar Mayfair, já que estava em um cavalo e furioso.

Neji praguejou. Se Tenten não descesse logo, ele subiria para confrontá-la. Fugir estava fora de cogitação. Não depois da noite que haviam tido. Não depois dos planos que fizera.

— Lorde Neji.

— O que diabos... — Neji se calou ao fitar a porta da sala. — Vossa Graça — disse e se curvou.

— É muito cedo ainda — a duquesa viúva comentou com frieza. — Poderia finalizar sua frase?

Neji engoliu em seco. Ela estava vestida e com os cabelos arrumados. Sem dúvida, acordara no instante em que a sobrinha chegara. Estaria Tenten prevendo que ele apareceria para estragar tudo? Para responsabilizá-lo por aquela fuga ridícula?

— Não, Vossa Graça, lamento. Estou aqui para ver lady Tenten.

— Foi o que Pascoe me disse. Parece agitado ao extremo, milorde. Sugiro que volte para casa, barbeie-se, recomponha-se e retorne em um horário decente para uma visita.

— Com todo o respeito, Vossa Graça, preciso conversar com Tenten. Não estou aqui para brincadeiras.

— Posso ver que não está mesmo. No entanto, já consultei Tenten, e ela não deseja falar com milorde.

Neji respirou fundo. Tudo tinha um significado. Seus dias como jogador lhe haviam ensinado isso.

— Ela... está bem?

— Minha sobrinha se encontra em um estado semelhante ao seu. Não pretendo questioná-lo, mas precisa se retirar, lorde Neji. Se não o fizer por vontade própria, chamarei meus criados para que o acompanhem até a porta.

Tenso, Neji acatou. Derrubar uma parede de criados poderia satisfazê-lo por um momento ou dois, mas de nada lhe serviria.

— Muito bem. Por favor, diga a Tenten que sua mensagem foi... entregue e compreendida.

A curiosidade nos olhos da duquesa aumentou.

— Farei isso.

— Bom dia, Vossa Graça. Não voltarei mais hoje.

— Bom dia, lorde Neji.

Ela se retirou, e Neji saiu da mansão. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, a maneira como Tenten partira poderia significar uma das melhores notícias que ele já recebera em seis anos. Tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar o tempo necessário para descobrir.

X

— Ele foi embora, querida. — A voz calma de tia Anko ecoou do corredor.

— Obrigada — Tenten disse, aos prantos.

— Posso entrar?

A última coisa que queria era enfrentar a tia, mas estava agindo como uma tresloucada, e a duquesa merecia uma explicação. Enxugando as lágrimas, ela abriu a porta.

— Entre, tia.

Tão logo notou a expressão no rosto da sobrinha, Anko exclamou:

— Pascoe! Traga chá de ervas!

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

A duquesa fechou a porta.

— Ele a machucou?

— Não! Claro que não. Nós... discutimos, e eu... não quis mais ficar naquela casa. — Desolada, Tenten se sentou na cadeira próxima à janela. — O que ele queria?

— Falar com você. Foi tudo o que ele me disse. — A duquesa permaneceu junto à porta a fim de interceptar a criada que trouxesse o chá. Não queria que ninguém testemunhasse o estado precário da sobrinha. — Porém, lorde Neji me pediu que lhe passasse um recado.

_Oh, não! _Se estivesse mesmo furioso, Neji seria capaz de arruiná-la.

— Que recado, tia?

— Pediu-me que lhe dissesse que sua mensagem foi recebida e compreendida.

Quase aliviada, Tenten endireitou os ombros.

— Só isso?

— Só isso.

Quando o chá chegou, a duquesa saiu para pegar a bandeja. Tenten respirou fundo. Neji não a delatara. Não trouxera o par de meias nem o jogara no chão, gritando que dormira duas vezes com lady Tenten Halley.

— E também avisou que não voltaria mais aqui hoje. Neji enfatizou a palavra "hoje", o que significa que pretende visitá-la futuramente.

— Obrigada por recebê-lo, tia Anko.

A duquesa serviu o chá, colocou dois torrões de açúcar no líquido quente e entregou a xícara à sobrinha.

— Beba.

O sabor era amargo, mas o açúcar atenuava o gosto. Tenten tomou o chá e, ao sentir o calor percorrer seu corpo, tomou mais dois goles.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Sim.

A tia se sentou a certa distância para que Tenten não tivesse de encará-la, caso não o desejasse. Anko Brakenridge era, sem dúvida, intuitiva.

— Devo confessar que não a via tão histérica há... seis anos. Neji também teve algo a ver com aquilo, se bem me lembro.

— Ele me aborrece.

— Posso ver. Por que então se relacionar com ele?

— Eu... eu estava lhe ensinando uma lição.

— O visconde parece tê-la aprendido.

— Espero que sim! — Tenten conseguiu manifestar certo grau de indignação.

- Então por que está chorando, meu amor?

_Porque não sei mais se ele merecia a tal lição e porque não o odeio, mas agora ele me odeia._

— Estou cansada. E, é claro, brava com ele.

— claro. — A duquesa se levantou. — Vou pedir a Danielle que a ajude a tirar esse vestido. Termine o chá e durma um pouco.

— Mas acaba de amanhecer.

— Hoje você não tem nenhuma obrigação social. Portanto, descanse.

— Mas...

— Durma.

O chá de ervas começava a fazer efeito, pois os olhos de Tenten ficaram pesados.

— Sim, tia Anko.

X

Anko Brakenridge se achava em seu gabinete, respondendo a algumas cartas, quando a porta se abriu.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — uma voz profunda exigiu saber.

Ela terminou a carta e pegou um papel em branco para iniciar outra mensagem.

— Boa tarde, Greydon.

A duquesa sentiu a hesitação do filho antes que ele se aproximasse e a beijasse no rosto.

— Boa tarde. O que está acontecendo?

— O que você ouviu?

Com um suspiro, Grey sentou-se em uma poltrona.

— Encontrei Itachi Uchiha no Gentlemen Jackson's. Quando perguntei de Tenten, ele me contou que ela havia voltado para casa e que Neji estava furioso.

— Itachi não lhe contou o motivo?

— Não. Ele disse que Tristan jamais revelaria o motivo.

Anko continuou a carta.

— Isso é mais ou menos o que sei.

— E justamente esse "mais ou menos" que eu quero saber, mãe.

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Ele se levantou. — Vou perguntar a Neji.

Enfim, Anko encarou o filho.

— Não vai, não.

— Por que não?

— Fique fora disso. O que quer que esteja acontecendo, é entre eles. Não diz respeito a nós.

Grey não se deu o trabalho de esconder o aborrecimento.

— Onde está Tenten?

A duquesa hesitou. Não gostava de ignorar todos os fatos, pois isso tornava a confusão mais difícil e delicada.

— Dormindo.

— São quase duas da tarde.

Ela estava aborrecida.

Greydon a fitou, sério.

— Quão aborrecida?

— Muito.

O duque se dirigiu à porta.

— Chega. Vou tomar satisfações com Neji.

— Não fará nada disso, Greydon. Pelo que pude ver esta manhã, o visconde estava a um passo de agredir alguém. Vai perder um amigo, se interferir.

— Então o que devo...

— Não faça nada. Seja paciente. E o que estou fazendo.

— A senhora não sabe ao certo o que está acontecendo — Grey concluiu. — Não está escondendo os fatos de mim por princípio.

— Não tenho conhecimento dos detalhes, apesar de minha reputação dizer o contrário. Vá para casa. Emma já deve ter ouvido rumores e não quero passar por isso novamente.

— Esta situação não me agrada, mas serei paciente. Por enquanto.

— E tudo que lhe peço.

Com uma expressão preocupada, Grey se retirou. Anko suspirou. A situação, sem dúvida, era séria. Achara que Tenten havia perdoado Neji pelo misterioso erro que ele cometera no passado. Agora não tinha mais certeza de nada. Teria permitido que Greydon interferisse, caso Tenten fosse a única a sair magoada. Aliás, teria insistido. Porém, ficara claro que Neji também estava sofrendo. Profundamente. E ela precisaria esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

— Não quero sair esta noite — Tenten anunciou quando a tia atingiu o primeiro pavimento da mansão.

— Sei que não quer. E por isso que vamos jantar com Lydia e James. Será uma reunião pequena e no início da noite.

— Eu não estou com medo de vê-lo — Tenten alegou.

— Isso é com você — a tia respondeu. — Só estou feliz por tê-la em casa novamente.

Esse era o problema, Tenten refletiu. Ela não tinha voltado para casa. Na verdade, não possuía um lar. Seus pais estavam em Shropshire com as outras filhas, o irmão achava-se em York, e ela podia ficar ou com tia Anko ou com Grey e Emma, se quisesse. Entretanto, preferia estar na Mansão Uchiha, passando as tardes com as tias, jogando cartas com Yuu e falando de terras distantes com Itachi. E, claro, vendo Neji.

— Tenten, você vem?

— Sim.

Apesar da segurança oferecida pela tia, Tenten ficou nervosa a noite toda. Se Neji estivesse bravo como descrevera Anko, ele não desistiria de confrontá-la. Ela mesma não lhe dera sossego quando ele a magoara. Fora cruel, dissera coisas que os outros tinham achado engraçadas, mas que revelavam como ela o odiava e desprezava. Faria Neji o mesmo com ela?

Durante dois dias, Tenten permaneceu em casa, sem nenhuma notícia de Neji. Achou que ele talvez tivesse voltado a cortejar Hanabi Johns, mas logo se obrigou a parar de pensar nisso. Se era com a jovem inocente que Neji queria ficar, que assim fosse. Afinal, toda aquela confusão começara por causa de Hanabi.

Prometera comparecer à festa dos Glenview com Sakura e Hinata e, embora não quisesse ir, tampouco pretendia se tornar uma eremita. O mais sábio a fazer seria retornar a Shropshire, como planejara desde o início. Isso significaria, porém, que era uma covarde. Além do mais, não tinha do que fugir. Ele não a retaliara, e ela nada fizera de errado. Bem, cometera um desatino, mas somente Neji sabia disso.

— Ten. — Sakura correu até ela. — Soube que voltou à casa de sua tia. Está tudo bem?

— Está, sim.

— Você conseguiu, não? Ensinou a lição que ele merecia.

Ela assentiu, atenta à multidão que as rodeava na festa.

— Sim. Como ficou sabendo?

— Você não teria saído da Mansão Uchiha por qualquer outro motivo. Afinal, estava muito determinada.

— Creio que sim.

Hinata se aproximou das amigas.

— Todos estão dizendo que você e Neji brigaram novamente.

— Dessa vez, os rumores estão corretos. — Embora não o visse havia três dias, Tenten ignorava como alguém poderia saber que tinham brigado. Talvez porque estavam _sempre _brigando.

— Nesse caso, deve saber que...

— Boa noite, senhoritas.

— Que ele está aqui — Hinata terminou a frase em um sussurro.

Tenten ficou paralisada. Não queria se virar. Porém, não podia continuar dando-lhe as costas. Por fim, voltou-se. Neji estava muito próximo e parecia pálido.

— Lorde Neji — ela o cumprimentou.

— Estava pensando, lady Tenten, se poderia conversar um pouco com minhas tias — Neji disse com frieza e polidez. — Elas estão preocupadas com a senhorita.

— É claro. — Endireitando os ombros e fingindo não notar o olhar consternado das amigas, ela o acompanhou.

Neji não lhe ofereceu o braço. Tenten queria correr dali, mas, caso o fizesse, todos saberiam que algo havia acontecido entre ambos. Se um dos dois confirmasse os rumores, ela seria obrigada a voltar para Shropshire.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela o observou. Neji parecia tenso, mas não havia sinais de agitação. Como prometera, ele, ainda em silêncio, levou-a até as tias.

— Querida Tenten! — Edwina a abraçou. — Ficamos tão preocupadas com você. Saiu sem se despedir.

— Desculpem-me. Eu tive de partir, mas não devia tê-lo feito sem falar com vocês. Não quis preocupá-las.

— Sua tia está bem? — Milly quis saber, aproximando-se.

— Está... — Tenten se calou ao ver que a tia de Neji caminhava sozinha. — Está andando!

— Sim, mas com o auxílio da minha bengala. Agora nos conte o que aconteceu. Neji disse algo que a aborreceu.

Tenten sentiu o olhar dele sobre si, mas não ousou encará-lo.

— Não. Eu precisava partir. Mas olhe para você! Não precisa mais de mim.

— Ainda gostamos muito de sua companhia, querida.

— E eu da sua. Irei visitá-las em breve. Prometo.

— Venha, Tenten — Neji a convidou. — Vou pegar uma taça de ponche para você.

— Eu não...

— Venha comigo — ele repetiu em voz baixa. Dessa vez, Neji lhe ofereceu o braço e, sob o olhar das tias, Tenten não pôde recusar.

— Milorde, eu...

— Está com medo de mim?

— Medo? Claro que não.

— Por que não? — Neji perguntou. — Deveria estar. Posso arruiná-la em menos de um segundo.

- Não estou com medo porque você mereceu.

Neji se aproximou.

— O que, exatamente, eu mereci?

Do outro lado do salão, tia Anko os observava, preocupada. Grey, ao lado dela, mantinha uma postura agressiva. Tenten olhou para Neji.

— Não podemos conversar aqui.

— Você não concordaria em me ver em outro lugar. Responda à pergunta. Foi apenas vingança?

— Vingança? Não. Foi...

— Sabe o que acho? — Ele segurou as mãos de Tenten.

Para os olhares curiosos, esse gesto representava afeição. Ninguém poderia notar que Neji a segurava com tamanha firmeza que ela não conseguiria se soltar.

— Neji...

— Acho que está com medo — ele sussurrou —, porque gostou de estar comigo.

_Oh, não!_

- Não é nada disso. Solte-me.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente.

— Resolveu me magoar antes que eu pudesse magoá-la novamente.

— Que besteira. Vou embora. E não me siga.

— Não a seguirei... se me reservar uma valsa.

Tenten se deteve. Aquilo não deveria acontecer. Neji tinha de fisgar Hanabi Johns e ser um bom marido. Precisava garantir que ele entendesse o motivo da lição. Se, para isso, precisasse dançar uma valsa com o visconde, que assim fosse.

— Está bem.

— Ótimo.

Ele havia esperado presunção ou arrogância. No entanto, Tenten tremera. Além da raiva que tamanha audácia — acreditar que ela conseguiria lhe ensinar uma _lição _— originara, Neji tinha de admitir que quanto mais intrincada a vida de ambos ficava, mais interessante a situação se tornava.

Observou-a juntar-se às amigas, estudou seus gestose o modo como ela se continha. Tenten estava magoada, o que não fazia sentido, já que ele não a abandonara e tampouco lhe pedira para partir. Na verdade, estivera prestes a pedi-la em casamento. Teria sido perfeito: seus problemas financeiros se resolveriam e a mulher que desejava ficaria em sua cama. Obviamente ele cometera algum deslize, e Tenten possuía as respostas.

Neji lera o bilhete até memorizar cada nuança da mensagem. Tudo aquilo significava alguma coisa, e ele estava disposto a descobrir o quê.

— Você parece ávido para engoli-la — Itachi murmurou atrás dele. — Pelo amor de Deus, olhe para outra pessoa!

— Pedi sua opinião? Vá aborrecer o almirante.

— Não está facilitando nada, Nê.

O visconde se virou e encarou o irmão.

O que eu deveria estar facilitando?

Itachi ergueu as mãos.

— Esqueça. Mas quando a bomba explodir, lembre-se de que o avisei. Seja mais sutil, Neji.

Antes que ele pudesse replicar, Itachi desapareceu em meio à multidão. Neji respirou fundo, a fim de relaxar os músculos. O irmão estava certo; seis anos atrás quase se matara para controlar os mexericos e naquela noite resfolegava como um touro indomável.

— Boa noite, Neji.

— Hanabi! Boa noite.

Ela fez uma cortesia delicada.

— Resolvi me adiantar e convidá-lo para uma dança — disse, dengosa.

— Eu lhe agradeço a atenção, mas não pretendo me demorar. Tenho negócios a tratar.

A desculpa pareceu-lhe tosca, mas Neji não estava disposto a escutar a conversa fútil de Hanabi. Curvou-se como um cavalheiro educado e se foi para vigiar Tenten.

Ela parecia se esforçar para manter distância, escondendo-se nos cantos do salão com as amigas e, de vez em quando, soltando uma risada nervosa, como se quisesse convencer a todos que se divertia. Neji a conhecia muito bem.

Finalmente, lady Hortensia anunciou a orquestra, e a maioria dos convidados migrou para o salão de dança. Neji não sabia se Tenten havia prometido uma dança a alguém mais, mas presumia que sim. Não importava com quem ela dançasse, desde que a primeira valsa fosse dele.

Teve de esperar duas quadrilhas e uma dança campestre, enquanto a observava rodopiar com lorde Lee, aparentemente perdoado pelo acidente com o vagão de laranjas, Francis Henning e Grey. O único lado positivo era que Westbrook ainda não havia aparecido no baile.

Quando a orquestra iniciou uma valsa, Tenten se achava entre o primo e a esposa, Emma. Neji se aproximou, fingindo calma.

— Creio que é a nossa dança — ele sugeriu, estendendo-lhe a mão e tentando não demonstrar que seria capaz de arrastá-la até o salão.

Grey se interpôs.

— Tenten está cansada. Não se importa de...

— Sim, eu me importo. — Ele continuou a fitar Tenten, mas podia sentir a tensão do duque. Se Grey quisesse uma briga, Neji teria o prazer de atendê-lo. — Tenten?

— Tudo bem, Grey. Prometi uma valsa a ele.

— Isso não importa, se você...

— Agradeço seu cavalheirismo, primo — ela o interrompeu —, mas permita-me falar por mim mesma.

Assentindo, Grey segurou a mão da esposa e a conduziu ao salão.

- Como se eu pudesse impedi-la — resmungou.

Neji os ignorou. Sua atenção estava focada em Tenten.

— Vamos?

Tenten acatou. Recordando a valsa que haviam dançado em seu quarto, Neji a tomou pela cintura e começou a conduzi-la.

Ela fez tudo o que podia para evitar o olhar dele: observou os outros dançarinos, a orquestra e os enfeites da festa. Neji permaneceu em silêncio para decidir como abordar o assunto sem perder a calma e, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo sua raiva em um nível civilizado.

Por fim, ela suspirou e o encarou. Parecia cansada e abatida.

— Esta valsa é para você me deixar em paz.

— Você me encorajou para, em seguida, insultar-me. O que a fez pensar que eu não exigiria uma explicação?

— Disse a minha tia que havia compreendido a mensagem. Agora vejo que não entendeu nada. Do contrário, não estaria dançando comigo.

— Explique-a para mim. — Ele inclinou a cabeça e sentiu o perfume de lavanda. Furioso ou não, ainda a desejava. — Senti paixão, Tenten. E você também. Por favor, explique-me por que fugiu daquele jeito.

— Muito bem. Você me disse que pretendia cortejar Hanabi Johns. Porém, isso não o impediu de me seduzir. Eu queria que conhecesse a dor de ter as suas esperanças frustradas por aquele a quem deseja. Eu queria lhe ensinar a não partir corações.

— Você também me seduziu, querida.

— Sim, para lhe ensinar uma lição. — Ela olhou ao redor, para verificar se os outros dançarinos os escutavam. — E, por acaso, essa lição teve o bônus adicional de nos deixar quites.

— Quites — ele repetiu, sentindo a raiva e o desejo borbulhar em suas veias.

— Sim. Você me magoou, e eu o magoei. A lição terminou. Volte para Hanabi e comporte-se como um cavalheiro, se for capaz.

Neji fitou por um longo instante. Estavam quites agora, exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

— Tem razão.

— Case-se e seja um bom marido.

— Tem razão quanto a estarmos quites, mas há uma pequena diferença.

— Que diferença?

— Da última vez, eu permiti que você fugisse. Agora não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-la escapar.

— Do que está falando? E quanto a Hanabi? Ela espera um pedido de casamento.

— Se estamos quites — ele continuou, ignorando a interrupção —, não há motivos para não recomeçarmos. Resolvemos nossa pendência.

Tenten ficou boquiaberta.

— Não pode estar falando a sério!

— Pois estou. Você me interessa muito mais que Hanabi. Para ser franco, e porque vai me acusar disso em algum momento, você também é uma herdeira, e todos sabem que preciso esposar uma herdeira abastada.

— Não acredito — ela rebateu e se afastou. — Não suporta perder. Por isso, inventou outro jogo astuto para vencê-lo às minhas custas. Não participarei dessa brincadeira cruel.

— Não é um jogo, Tenten. — Ele a puxou pela mão.

Ela se desvencilhou e quase derrubou o conde de Montrose e sua parceira de dança.

- Então prove, Neji.

Neji sorriu. Adorava um desafio e, quanto maiores os riscos, melhor.

— Vou provar. — Antes que Tenten pudesse fugir, ele beijou sua mão. — Acredite, vou provar.

X

No dia seguinte, Tenten, trabalhando em seu bordado, fazia companhia à tia. Imaginava como seria bom escapar daquela casa e do ruído incessante do relógio quando Pascoe bateu à porta.

— Tem uma visita, lady Tenten.

— Quem é?

— Lorde Neji, milady.

O coração de Tenten disparou.

— Eu não estou recebendo visitas esta manhã, Pascoe.

— Sim, milady. — O mordomo se retirou.

— Greydon se ofereceu para falar com Neji, se você quiser resolver a situação de uma vez por todas — tia Anko anunciou em tom cauteloso, como se temesse que a sobrinha ficasse histérica a qualquer momento.

— Grey é amigo de Neji. A amizade deles não deve mudar só por causa de minhas diferenças com o visconde.

— Milady? — Pascoe reapareceu à porta.

— Sim?

— Lorde Neji trouxe seu cavalo. Ele deseja saber se está disposta a cavalgar e discutir o retorno de seus pertences à Mansão Hawthorne.

Se Neji dissera tudo isso, estava fazendo um esforço enorme para ser diplomático.

— Por favor, agradeça a lorde Neji, mas...

— Ah, ele também pediu para lhe informar que... o "Chibi" gostaria de cavalgar com milady.

— Pascoe, ela disse "não". Por favor...

_Aquele homem diabólico! _Tenten largou o bordado e se levantou.

— Vou, ao menos, cumprimentar Yuu. Imagino que ele não faça idéia de por que eu desapareci.

— Tampouco eu — a tia murmurou, mas Tenten fingiu não escutá-la quando saiu da sala.

— Tenten! — Yuu correu até ela assim que a viu.

— Yuu — Neji o repreendeu. — Decoro.- O menino se deteve e fez uma mesura.

— Bom dia, lady Tenten. Eu e Tempestade sentimos saudades de milady.

— Também senti saudades de você. Estou tão feliz por ter vindo me visitar!

— Vai cavalgar conosco? Será fantástico. Não preciso mais que alguém segure as rédeas para mim.

— Eu adoraria cavalgar com você. — Tenten sorriu, encantada.

— Oba!

— Preciso trocar de roupa primeiro.

— Nós esperaremos — Neji avisou.

Quando ela desceu, minutos depois, os dois irmãos Uchiha a aguardavam diante da mansão. Assim que Tenten saiu, Neji colocou Yuu em Tempestade e a ajudou a montar em Sheba.

— Você é um trapaceiro — ela sussurrou. — E uma cobra.

— Sou, sim. E esperto também. O Chibi foi uma desculpa e um acompanhante em uma só pessoa. — Neji ajustou os estribos depois que Tenten montou.

— E quanto à nossa aparência? Um homem, uma mulher e uma criança. Não foi essa sua objeção quando Itachi se ofereceu para me escoltar?

— Minhas objeções a Itachi são muitas e variadas. Se qualquer uma delas me mantiver longe dele e perto de você, eu a usarei.

— A propósito, o que acha que está fazendo? — ela indagou. Tinha de ser cuidadosa quanto ao que dizer na presença de Yuu.

— Eu a estou visitando. — Ele se afastou. — O Hyde Park é aceitável?

— Sim.

Depois que Neji montou em Charlemagne, os três trotaram em direção ao parque. Tenten o observava corrigir a postura do irmão caçula. Neji era um cavaleiro nato e, mesmo quando mais o odiara, adorava apreciá-lo sobre um cavalo. Agora, porém, não era somente a habilidade do cavaleiro que ela admirava.

— Para seu conhecimento — ele a informou, voltando para seu lado —, não pretendo dizer ou fazer nada que estrague o dia. Estou começando a cortejá-la e me comportarei, desde que você também se comporte.

— Não entendo, Neji. Por que correr esse risco? Já tem uma herdeira rica na palma de sua mão.

— Jamais prometi casamento a Hanabi Johns — ele retrucou, irritado. — Esqueça Hanabi. Trata-se de nós dois e do quanto a quero novamente.

— Está me cortejando ou me seduzindo? — Tenten não escondeu o tremor na voz.

— Eu a estou cortejando. A próxima noite que partilharmos, nenhum de nós irá fugir.

Tenten corou. Embora o objetivo tivesse sido partir o coração dele, o visconde já estava planejando o próximo encontro íntimo. Talvez ele não possuísse mesmo um coração.

— Está muito seguro de si.

- É uma das minhas melhores qualidades.

Obviamente, ela errara em algum ponto. Agora Neji achava que podia ditar quando e como se encontrariam. Tenten estreitou os olhos. Se estavam quites, tinha o mesmo direito de decidir o quanto o deixaria se aproximar. E com quem ela gostaria de passear.

— Por favor, leve-me de volta para casa — pediu, virando Sheba.

— Acabamos de chegar.

— Eu sei, mas vou a um piquenique com lorde Westbrook em uma hora e preciso me arrumar.

— Você não planejou nenhum piquenique — Neji retrucou. — Inventou essa desculpa.

— Não inventei nada. Espere até ele chegar, se quiser, mas bancará o tolo por cortejar uma mulher que o despreza.

Neji cerrou os lábios.

— Não é assim que as coisas vão acontecer.

— É, sim. Suas tias não precisam mais de mim, o que me permite aceitar convites de vários cavalheiros. Você é apenas mais um deles.

— Disse que não tinha a intenção de se casar, Tenten — Neji murmurou.

— Exato, mas tenho pensado a respeito. Foi você, se bem me lembro, quem disse que eu poderia me casar com quem almejasse meu dote. E, dada a quantia exorbitante ligada a meu nome, posso me casar com qualquer um.

— Reconsidere. Westbrook é enfadonho e não precisa de dinheiro.

— Justamente por esse motivo presumo que ele aprecie minha companhia. Você afirmou que, se um homem me amasse de verdade, ele me perdoaria por não ser... o primeiro. Seus conselhos são preciosos, Neji.

— Reconsidere. Passe o dia comigo.

Por um instante, Tenten ficou tentada.

— Não. Estamos quites, Neji. Portanto, não tem mais nenhum direito sobre mim.

— Creio que tenho. Posso obrigá-la a passar muito tempo comigo, Tenten. Posso até fazê-la se casar comigo.

— Se me pressionar dessa maneira — ela esbravejou —, vou odiá-lo, estarei arruinada e voltarei a Shropshire... como uma mulher solteira.

Após um longo momento, ele soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Maldição! Você sabia que eu estava blefando.

O coração de Tenten voltou a bater.

— Sabia, sim. — Felizmente, ela ainda conseguia mentir.

— Isso não quer dizer nada?

— Se estou aqui cavalgando com você, Neji, suponho que sim. Mas manter seu comportamento ignóbil em segredo só irá até aí na conquista de minha simpatia.

Para sua surpresa, ele riu. Yuu olhou para trás e sorriu para ambos. Tenten teve vontade de rir também, mas se conteve.

— Qual é a graça? — ela perguntou.

— Algumas semanas atrás, tudo o que meu comportamento ignóbil ocasionou foi um pé esmagado e mãos doloridas — Neji respondeu, ainda rindo. — Pelo jeito, estou progredindo.

- Nem tanto. Agora me leve para casa.

Neji suspirou.

— Sim, milady. Chibi, vamos voltar.

— Mas por quê?

— Tenten tem outros homens esperando para vê-la.

— Mas nós ainda estamos com ela.

- Não tínhamos um horário marcado.

Tenten o repreendeu com o olhar, mas Neji fingiu não perceber. Isso era um problema. Parte dela se derretia cada vez que o visconde a fitava e a outra parte queria berrar e atirar coisas. Ele podia estar em vantagem naquele momento, mas a situação seria revertida. Sabia que não deveria confiar nele, principalmente quando bancava o honesto. Mesmo que não conseguisse evitar a atração sexual que existia entre ambos, jamais voltaria a se apaixonar.

Um dos criados a ajudou a desmontar antes que Neji tivesse chance para fazê-lo. Tenten deu-lhe um sorriso tão radiante que o rapaz, corado, correu, puxando Sheba.

Droga! Comportar-se como uma idiota não auxiliava sua guerra contra lorde Neji .

— Muito obrigada pelo passeio — ela agradeceu a Yuu.

— Foi um prazer.

— Vai assistir aos fogos em Vauxhall quinta-feira? — Neji perguntou, ao acompanhá-la até a porta.

— Sim, minha tia e eu estaremos lá.

— Posso enviar uma carruagem e me oferecer para acompanhá-las?

Sem dúvida, ele era uma cobra.

— Eu... não posso responder por tia Anko.

— Entendo. Poderia, por favor, comunicar-lhe meu convite e dizer que minhas tias irão também? Milly está ansiosa para ver os fogos, já que agora se sente em condições de se locomover.

— Isso é jogo sujo — Tenten resmungou.

— Não estou jogando, Ten. Mas estou disposto a vencer.

— Muito bem. Estou certa de que tia Anko vai adorar a oportunidade de conversar com suas tias. Informarei a ela seu pedido. Mas saiba que nada disso me agrada.

— Tenha um adorável piquenique, Tenten. — Neji beijou-lhe a mão e se afastou.

Quando ela entrou em casa, não pensava no piquenique que a aguardava. Em sua mente havia apenas os intensos olhos perolados e as promessas — ou mentiras — que a cativavam.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

— Neji, por que me fez vir até aqui? — indagou Yuu enquanto voltavam à Mansão Uchiha. — Eu lhe disse que já tinha cavalgado com Gaara e Itachi.

— Porque eu queria ver Tenten e sabia que ela adoraria ver você.

— Por que Ten não queria vê-lo? Está brava com você?

Neji sorriu com certa tristeza.

— Está, sim.

— Nesse caso, deveria mandar flores para ela. É o que Itachi faz, e ele diz que todas as garotas gostam dele.

— Flores? — Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais a idéia lhe parecia interessante. — O que mais Itachi faz para que as garotas gostem dele?

— Ele também as presenteia com chocolate. Muitos chocolates. Ele disse que Melinda Wendell seria capaz de rolar com um boi só para ter uma caixa de chocolates.

Neji e Itachi teriam de conversar sobre o que dizer diante de Yuu. Aquilo estava ficando fora de controle.

— Foi o próprio Itachi quem lhe disse isso tudo?

— Não. — Yuu sorriu, maroto. — Ele disse isso a Gaara porque Gaara queria que Ino Yamanaka rolasse com ele. Gosto de rolar. Parece divertido.

— Quando você crescer, poderá rolar bastante. E _nunca _mencione nada disso a Tenten, está certo?

— Ela não gosta de rolar?

Dada a reação passional da outra noite, ela gostava muito.

— Rolar, Chibi, é algo que os homens discutem somente com outros homens. Aliás, apenas com seus irmãos. Entendeu?

— Sim. Não posso falar disso nem com as tias?

— Deus meu, não!

— Está bem.

— Mas obrigado pela ideia das flores. Talvez eu tente essa estratégia.

— Espero que tente mesmo. Gosto de Tenten.

— Eu também. — Quando não tinha vontade de estrangulá-la.

As discussões haviam se tornado um hábito. Sim, Tenten o deixava furioso e frustrado. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, Neji só pensava em rolar com ela... e muito.

Tenten, além de inteligente, era também desconfiada, principalmente em se tratando dele. Portanto, a melhor estratégia para derrotá-la seria desconcertando-a.

X

Dentro da carruagem, Neji se sentou diante dela e manteve-se atento à escuridão que avistava pela janela. Não havia dúvidas de que aquilo representava uma guerra, que ele pretendia vencer.

Claro que a vitória significaria casar-se com Tenten: ela assim o estabelecera quando chegara ao clímax em seus braços e o abandonara com uma lembrança, como se ele fosse um completo idiota. Torná-la definitivamente sua faria dele o vencedor, o que implicava mantê-la consigo para sempre.

A única questão era como proceder para atingir esse objetivo. Gostava da companhia dela e desejava o corpo sensual. Georgiana também o desejava, mas duvidava de que gostasse dele. A despeito das estratégias que usaria, tinha de convencê-la a aceitá-lo como marido.

Pelo menos, o primeiro passo já havia sido dado: ela concordara em acompanhá-lo aquela noite.

— Eu não sabia que ainda havia camarotes disponíveis em Vauxhall no auge da temporada.

A duquesa de Wycliffe, parecendo ainda mais desconfiada que a sobrinha, observava Neji com atenção, como se pretendesse exterminá-lo somente com o olhar. Ele precisava da duquesa para garantir a presença de Tenten. Do contrário, nem sequer teria se importado com a expressão fria da nobre. Porém, a insinuação de que ela não entendia onde havia conseguido dinheiro para alugar o camarote o perturbou.

— O marquês Uzumaki precisou se ausentar de Londres por uma semana — ele improvisou. — Por isso, emprestou-me seu camarote.

— Relaciona-se com Uzumaki?

— Eu o conheço.

A duquesa não pareceu considerar o fato como positivo.

— E ele simplesmente lhe ofereceu o camarote?

— Sim. — Depois que ele ganhara cinquenta libras do marquês no jogo de cartas. — E, é claro, logo pensei em Vossa Graça e em Tenten.

— Tive a impressão de que suas tias nos acompanhariam — a duquesa disse em tom acusatório.

Tem razão. Meus irmãos as estão escoltando.

Tenten se recusava a encará-lo, mas Neji não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O vestido azul-marinho combinava com as presilhas azuladas que prendiam os cabelos castanhos.

Quando a ajudou a subir na carruagem, o simples toque das mãos o deixara com a boca seca. Queria acariciar aquela pele macia novamente, sentir os dedos delicados percorrendo seu corpo e a respiração ofegante _no _momento do êxtase.

— Tenten — a tia a chamou, assustando-o — conte-me como foi o piquenique com lorde Westbrook.

— Não creio que lorde Neji queira escutar...

Talvez não, mas _eu _quero. Conte-me.

Ninguém precisava lembrá-lo de que Tenten tinha outros pretendentes. Pensara em segui-la ao parque a fim de se certificar de que ela não mentira acerca do compromisso. Se não tivesse tido que jogar com Uzumaki para obter o camarote, ele teria feito isso.

— Foi muito agradável. Ele levou pato assado.

— E sobre o que conversaram?

— Sobre nada importante. O clima, os eventos da temporada.

— Ele já pediu-a em casamento?

Dessa vez, Tenten olhou para Neji por um breve instante.

— Sabe que não. Por favor, pare de me interrogar, tia.

— Só estou ansiosa para vê-la feliz.

— Não parece estar tão...

— Espera que ele a peça em casamento? — Neji a interrompeu, nervoso.

— Oh, vejam! Chegamos.

A carruagem adentrou Vauxhall Gardens e parou ao lado do aglomerado de veículos que lá se encontravam. O criado abriu a porta. Neji saiu para ajudar as damas. A duquesa desceu primeiro, ainda fitando-o como se ele tivesse contraído a peste.

— Por que nós estamos aqui com você? — ela perguntou.

— Tia Anko — Tenten a advertiu de dentro da carruagem.

Neji enfrentou o olhar da duquesa.

— Porque estou cortejando sua sobrinha — ele respondeu. — E também porque sou charmoso e irresistível, e a senhora não pôde recusar meu convite.

Para sua surpresa, a duquesa riu.

— Talvez tenha sido isso mesmo.

— Tenten — ele a chamou quando a duquesa se afastou —, vai sair ou devo me juntar a você?

Ela lhe estendeu a mão. Mesmo através das luvas, Neji sentiu a pulsação eletrizante entre ambos.

— Permitiu que Westbrook a beijasse? — ele indagou, quando Tenten desceu.

Não é da sua conta. Solte minha mão.

Mesmo relutante, ele a soltou.

— Quero prová-la de novo — Neji continuou em voz baixa ao lhe oferecer o braço.

— Isso _não _vai acontecer. — Ela virou o rosto, o que expôs a graciosa curva do pescoço.

Neji precisou se conter e aproximou-se dela com discrição.

— Westbrook a faz tremer? — sussurrou. Foi necessário todo o seu autocontrole para não beijá-la.

— Pare com isso. Mais uma palavra a esse respeito e eu o chutarei com tanta força que terá de se juntar ao coro dos meninos de Westminster.

Diga meu nome.

Ela suspirou.

Está bem. Neji.

Ele se deteve.

— Não. Olhe para mim e diga meu nome.

— Que ridículo!

— Conceda-me tal privilégio.

Com um suspiro profundo, ela o fitou. Os olhos castanhos cintilavam à luz do luar.

— Neji — sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

Ele poderia se afogar naqueles olhos. O problema era que tenten ainda desejava que isso acontecesse.

— Melhorou.

— Há algo mais que deseja me ouvir dizer? O nome de seu cavalo ou a tabuada?

— Meu nome é o suficiente. Obrigado.

Eles se apressaram para alcançar a duquesa.

— Não sei por que persiste — Tenten comentou em voz baixa para que ninguém mais os escutasse. Era um tom que ambos haviam aperfeiçoado ao longo dos anos. — Já lhe disse que não confio em você.

— Confia em mim, querida.

— Por que acredita que confio em você?

— Porque deixou alguns itens pessoais em minha posse e, a despeito do que pensa de mim, sabe que eu nunca os usaria contra você. — Ele a obrigou a fitá-lo. — Jamais.

Ela corou.

— Você possui a capacidade de se redimir. Uma qualidade da qual não deve se gabar.

— Começo a pensar que deveria ter trazido outro leque para você.

— Eu...

— Vocês estão aqui. — A duquesa segurou o braço de Tenten e a afastou de Neji. — Precisa me salvar de lorde Phindlin.

— É uma mulher atraente tia, e viúva — comentou Tenten. — Não pode recriminá-lo por tentar.

— Creio que ele queira o meu dinheiro — a duquesa falou, olhando para Neji.

Que maravilha! Ele agora era mais um na multidão de homens gananciosos e oportunistas.

— Talvez ele tenha bom gosto, Vossa Graça — Neji disse. — Se lorde Phindlin almejasse apenas dinheiro, ele poderia tirar seu chapéu para uma dama mais... jovem.

A duquesa franziu o cenho.

— De fato.

As tias, Itachi, Gaara e, surpreendentemente, Sasuke já estavam no camarote quando eles chegaram. Tenten cumprimentou a todos, favorecendo Milly e Edwina com um beijo no rosto. Em seguida, sentou-se entre as três tias. Anko iniciou uma conversa animada, ignorando os fogos e a orquestra. Neji as observava, frustrado. Sabia que afetava Tenten; do contrário, ela não se daria o trabalho de se esconder. Mas, enquanto a duquesa estivesse entre eles, Neji não poderia arriscar outras estratégias de conquista.

Ele sorriu. Jamais havia pensando em unir "conquista" e "Tenten" na mesma frase. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e quando Tenten o fitou de soslaio, sentiu o sangue ferver.

A raiva que ela alimentara durante seis anos tornara-se tamanha que podiam muito bem iniciar um novo jogo agora. Afinal, ela mesma afirmara que ele não aprendera a lição. Mas ele tinha muito mais experiência em jogos de azar do que Tenten. Quaisquer que fossem as apostas, estava disposto a ir até o fim.

— Não foi o marquês, Tenten?

Tenten desviou o olhar de Neji e encarou a tia.

Desculpe-me. O que disse, tia?

Anko a fitou, desconfiada.

— Milly perguntou de seus pretendentes.

— Oh, sim. Foi o marquês.

Aquela era a terceira vez que tia Anko mencionava os pretendentes, Tenten refletiu. Não tinha a intenção de se casar com lorde Lee, tampouco com os outros cavalheiros que a pediam em casamento pelo menos uma vez por semana. Mesmo que não tivesse um motivo particular para recusá-los, não estava interessada. A maioria a entediava. E a idéia de que Neji a cortejava para desposá-la era... absurda. Ela o humilhara e o enfurecera, e agora ele tentava fazer o mesmo. Esperava que se apaixonasse outra vez para sair vitorioso. Ela podia atravessar o Tâmisa sobre a quantidade de corações que ele partira e, ainda assim, o visconde não suportava provar o próprio remédio.

A maneira como conseguia tocá-la a todo momento só para vê-la estremecer de desejo era enervante, embora não passasse de luxúria. Seu corpo ansiava por ele, mas sua mente se mantinha determinada.

Tenten, pare de divagar.

Ela se assustou.

— Desculpe-me. O que disse?

— Onde está esta noite? — tia Anko quis saber, enquanto Milly e Edwina a observavam.

— Estou pensando. O que eu perdi?

—- As perspectivas de lorde Westbrook.

— Pelo amor de Deus, tia Anko! — Tenten se empertigou e pôs o xale nas costas. — Não faça isso, por favor.

— Ser cortejada por tantos homens é uma lisonja.

— Sinto-me como uma minhoca em um anzol, rodeada por trutas. É meu serpenteio que os atiça ou o fato de eu ser suculenta?

Itachi soltou uma gargalhada.

— Sempre me considerei um linguado, não uma truta. — Ele olhou para os irmãos. — Que tipo de peixe vocês são?

— Uma sardinha — Gaara disse, rindo.

— Tubarão — Bit murmurou, aparentemente atento aos fogos.

Neji olhou para Sasuke. Tenten admirava sua paciência e compreensão. Ele simplesmente estava lá, para quando Bit precisasse do irmão mais velho.

— Alguém quer sorvete? — Neji se levantou, olhando para as tias.

— Não tomo sorvete de limão há décadas. — Milly sorriu.

— Um de limão para mim também — Edwina acrescentou.

Por fim, todos quiseram sorvete.

— Algum voluntário para me ajudar a trazer os sorvetes? — Neji perguntou, olhando para Tenten.

Gaara começou a se levantar, mas Sasuke o puxou para a cadeira, obrigando-o a se sentar novamente. Itachi pareceu entender que não fora convidado e, claro, Milly e a duquesa não iriam. Antes que Edwina se oferecesse, Tenten se levantou. Droga, pelo jeito, seu corpo e coração conspiravam contra sua mente!

— Voltaremos logo — Neji anunciou. Tenten meneou a cabeça, disposta a manter o controle da situação.

— Não sem um acompanhante.

Neji resmungou um impropério e olhou para os irmãos. Gaara fez menção de se levantar outra vez, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido. Ele encarou Tenten e, de súbito, os olhos negros brilharam com certo humor.

— Vamos.

Sasuke caminhava a passos largos, o que obrigou Tenten e Neji a se apressarem para alcançá-lo.

— A tentativa de privacidade não foi muito sutil — ela comentou. — Especialmente quando Bit agarrou Gaara.

— Eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso. Vou agradecê-lo mais tarde. Meu irmão é um ótimo acompanhante. — Neji apontou Sasuke, que se distanciava deles. — Vamos perdê-lo de vista em questão de segundos.

Tenten riu, de braço dado com Neji. Gostaria de não tocá-lo tanto, mas parecia inútil resistir.

— A noite não está um pouco fria para sorvete? — ela indagou, quando atinou para o quanto adorava tocar a pele de Neji.

— Foi a única idéia que me ocorreu para afastá-la de sua guardiã feroz.

— _Você _convidou tia Anko.

— Porque você não teria vindo sem ela.

As alamedas entre os jardins eram escuras e cobertas com árvores, arbustos e flores ao longo do piso de pedra. Sasuke diminuiu o passo e os encarou.

— Vou voltar para a Mansão Uchiha — informou. — Boa noite.

— Bit — Tenten o chamou, ciente de que, sem ele, estaria completamente a sós com Neji. — Você está bem?

Sasuke se deteve.

— Estou. Só não gosto de multidões.

No instante seguinte, ele desapareceu. Embora pudessem escutar risadas e conversas nos camarotes mais próximos, não havia ninguém nos arredores.

Tenten engoliu em seco, enquanto continuavam em direção ao centro do complexo.

— Ele vai ficar bem?

— Como sempre. Eu lhe disse que ele era um ótimo acompanhante.

Por que não sentia aquele _frisson_ com Lee ou Westbrook ou qualquer outra truta que a rodeava?, Tenten se perguntou. Por que somente Neji, o pior dos pretendentes, causava-lhe sensações tão inusitadas?

— O que você vê? — ele murmurou.

— Gostaria de saber.

— Espero que não seja uma truta.

— Isso depende. Estaríamos envolvidos nesse jogo se eu fosse uma indigente?

Neji parou e puxou-a. Para a surpresa de Tenten, ele não parecia zangado, mas muito sério.

— Não sei. Eu gostaria de estar. Eu... não quero vê-la com outro homem. Nunca.

— Então é ciúme? Uma corte preventiva para manter os outros à distância?

— Não. — Neji parecia nervoso. — Estou com problemas. Não vou me queixar, mas essa é a realidade. E não pretendo negligenciar meu dever para com minha família. O que eu desejo, porém, cabe somente a mim saber. — Ele tocou o queixo delicado, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. — Preferiria ser pobre? Ficaria menos desconfiada dos motivos de um pretendente, caso fosse pobre e linda?

Neji jamais falara daquele jeito, e a honesta curiosidade em sua voz era quase dolorosa.

— Eu... não sei.

— Nesse caso, não vamos especular acerca de circunstâncias irreais. Combinado?

Ele estava certo.

— Combinado.

— Ótimo. — Depois de verificar os arredores, ele a beijou.

O desejo ardente a invadiu. Tenten enterrou as unhas nos braços fortes para impedir-se de abraçá-lo. Manteve-se rígida, tal qual uma estátua, mas mostrou com os lábios o que se recusava a dizer com o corpo.

Alguém riu. Neji interrompeu o beijo e a afastou quando um grupo de homens e mulheres surgiu à frente deles.

Continuaram a caminhar, passando pelo grupo com acenos e cumprimentos, que ela não se lembrava de ter dito. Alguns a olharam com curiosidade, mas Tenten supunha que deviam estar surpresos ao vê-la com lorde Neji em suposta harmonia.

Quando ficaram novamente a sós, ele tentou reduzir o passo. No entanto, ela se recusou a compactuar com aquela desfaçatez. _Não _acabariam nus atrás de uma moita. De jeito nenhum! E se Neji a beijasse outra vez naquela noite, era isso o que aconteceria.

— Por que estamos correndo? — ele perguntou, rindo.

Pelo menos, um deles estava se divertindo.

— Porque, se estiver correndo, não poderá me beijar.

— Talvez eu consiga, se colocar a mente nesse intento.

— Não é a sua mente que me preocupa. — Ela o fitou. — E pare de rir.

— É engraçado.

Ora, ele não precisava apontar o fato.

— E não deveria me beijar.

— Porque já me ensinou a lição?

Isso conseguiu detê-la.

— Você _precisava _aprender essa lição, Neji, antes que magoasse outra pessoa.

— Aprendi a lição, acredite. E agora quero estar dentro de você outra vez.

_Bom Deus! _Ela apressou o passo.

— Se tivesse aprendido a lição — Tenten disse ao avistar o vendedor de sorvetes —, estaria agora acompanhado de Hanabi Johns.

— Pela centésima vez, não quero Hanabi Johns — Neji sussurrou, roçando a face nos cabelos dela.

— Quero você. O resto não importa.

— Não é isso o que deveria...

— Você não pode ditar tudo, Tenten. Estamos quites agora, lembra-se?

Neji não deveria usar a lógica de Tenten contra ela. Fora estupidez usar a fraqueza que tinha por ele para ensinar-lhe uma lição. E agora era tarde demais. Precisava descobrir o que ele planejava antes que um desastre pior ocorresse. Até lá, tinha de se conter.

— Por que não pega os sorvetes?

Sorrindo, Neji pediu os sorvetes. Entregando metade deles a Tenten, pegou o restante para que voltassem ao camarote. Assim era melhor. Não a beijaria ou a tocaria com as mãos ocupadas.

Chegaram ao camarote sem incidentes e, embora Anko a observasse com atenção, Tenten não acreditava que alguém deduzisse que beijara Neji. Precisava parar de fazer aquilo, a despeito do prazer que sentia, pelo bem de Hanabi e dela própria. Porque, sem dúvida, Neji não podia estar levando aquele cortejo a sério.

— Onde está Sasuke? — Milly perguntou.

— Ele emitiu uma frase completa e se recolheu para se recuperar — Neji ironizou ao distribuir os sorvetes. — Bit disse quase duas sentenças. Acho que Ten o inspira. — Sentou-se ao lado de Tenten, enquanto ela saboreava o sorvete. — Está se divertindo?

— Sim, muito — ela respondeu, aliviada por ser direta. — Estava brincando quanto a Bit se inspirar em mim?

— Por quê?

— Está com ciúme?

— Depende do que estiver me perguntando.

— Esqueça, Neji. Apenas pensei que pudesse ajudar.

— Peço desculpas. Às vezes, esqueço que não é tão cínica quanto finge ser.

— Neji...

— Se conseguir fazê-lo falar, por favor, prossiga. Mas tome cuidado. Ele...

— Ele passou por experiências terríveis — completou Tenten.

— Sim. — Os olhos brancos a observavam. — Fico feliz que tenha decidido vir.

— Isso não significa nada.

— Tudo significa alguma coisa.

Tenten corou. Sempre que a conversa enveredava para o lado pessoal, ela perdia a capacidade de pensar.

— Que tal o fato de eu ainda não confiar em você? O que isso significa?

— Você disse "ainda" em vez de "nunca". Isso significa que um dia irá confiar em mim. — Neji roçou o dedo no canto dos lábios de Tenten e o levou à boca. — Limão.

Tia Anko apareceu e se sentou ao lado dela. Dada a expressão de desgosto, ela vira o gesto de Neji. Tenten suspirou.

Seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos. Deveria odiá-lo ou ficar zangada por ele achar que podia cortejá-la. Porém, cada vez que o fitava, seu coração disparava e tudo, incluindo sua determinação, parecia perder o sentido. Se fosse a primeira vez que Neji a seduzisse, e não a segunda, já estaria na cama dele a essa altura.

Ora, Tenten refletiu, já havia acabado na cama dele... novamente. Sem dúvida, havia algo errado com ela.

— Por que o semblante taciturno? — Neji perguntou.

— Estava pensando em você. — Se tivesse bom-senso, ela deveria apenas se abster da resposta. No entanto, a única vantagem de estar com Neji era o fato de nunca precisar refrear os pensamentos, exceto quando o clima se tornava sensual demais.

— Em que estava pensando a meu respeito?

— Você nunca percebe quando não é benquisto.

— Creio que é a sua percepção que deveria ser questionada — ele rebateu. — Não a minha.

— Bem, está enganado.

A risada descontraída a fez se derreter.

— Sempre me perguntei por que você...

— Tenten. — A duquesa se levantou. — Estou me sentindo fatigada esta noite. Lorde Neji, poderia pedir a alguém que nos leve para casa?

— Ficarei feliz em acompanhá-las, Vossa Graça. — Neji se levantou e ofereceu a mão a Tenten.

Mesmo frustrada, ela aceitou. Pela primeira vez, em dias, estavam tendo uma boa discussão e ela, enfim, começava a relaxar um pouco.

Não é necessário, milorde. Estou certa de que deseja permanecer aqui com a sua família. Se puder nos ceder a carruagem, será o suficiente.

Ele assentiu, polido.

— Vou acompanhá-las ao veículo.

Os três caminharam até as cercanias dos jardins, Neji no meio e tia Anko falando sobre amenidades. Por mais inteligente e divertida que fosse, a conversa evitava que ele olhasse para Tenten e que falasse com ela. O que quer que a duquesa tivesse visto, ela obviamente não gostara.

Assim que Neji assobiou, sua carruagem surgiu do outro lado da rua e parou diante deles. Depois de ajudar tia Anko, ele finalmente fitou Tenten.

— Gostaria que pudesse ficar — murmurou, beijando-lhe a mão.

— Minha tia está cansada.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ele a ajudou a subir no veículo. — Tenha uma boa noite, Tenten. E sonhos prazerosos.

_Teria sorte se conseguisse dormir. _Tenten se ajeitou no assento quando a carruagem se pôs em movimento.

— O que houve? — perguntou à tia. — A senhora nunca está cansada a esta hora da noite.

— Vou chamar Greydon logo pela manhã e informá-lo que a corte de lorde Neji é indesejada. Isso tem de parar imediatamente.

Tenten sentiu o sangue gelar.

— Por favor, não faça isso.

— Por que não? É obvio que Neji almeja seu dinheiro, e você sempre disse que não gostava dele. Podemos, portanto, acabar com esse infortúnio sem mais demora.

— Não quero arruinar a amizade entre Neji e Grey — ela argumentou, tentando ser lógica, uma perspectiva difícil já que a razão lhe dizia que tia Frederica estava certa.

— Eu não me importaria de ver essa amizade arruinada. Neji é uma péssima influência. Tenho pena das tias dele.

— Lorde Neji gosta muito das tias e dos irmãos. — Agora, para o próprio desgosto, ela o estava defendendo. — Deixe-me cuidar disso, tia. Não quero que ninguém lute minhas batalhas por mim. Sabe disso.

A duquesa suspirou.

— Sei, sim. Mas Neji Uchiha é um jogador libertino e notório por sua promiscuidade. Embora ele afirme estar cortejando-a, duvido que saiba fazê-lo da maneira apropriada. Por Deus, o visconde estava praticamente assediando você! Qualquer um podia ver isso. Não é assim que uma corte deve ser conduzida.

— A senhora já sabia que ele pretendia me cortejar — Tenten comentou, desconfiada. — Por que tanta indignação tão de repente?

— Porque você estava corando, Tenten. E sorrindo.

— O quê? Eu estava sendo educada!

— Com Neji?

— As tias dele estavam presentes. E eu... vou cuidar disso à minha maneira — ela disse, ignorando as próprias dúvidas. — Por favor, prometa-me que não vai envolver Grey.

Anko permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento.

— Você e eu teremos uma conversa séria em breve.

— É um acordo?

— Sim. Por enquanto.

A tia sugerira afastar Neji de uma forma que evitaria que ela tivesse que dizer-lhe algo, e ela declinara. Agora Tenten precisava ter uma conversa séria consigo mesma.

**X**

Após uma noite repleta de sonhos com Neji, Tenten desceu para o desjejum e encontrou metade dos criados tagarelando no hall de entrada.

— O que aconteceu?

O grupo se dissipou. Um buquê gigantesco de lírios, amarrado com fitas azuis e amarelas, ocupava o centro do aparador. Por um instante, Tenten ficou estática, fitando as belas flores. _Lírios_

— São lindos — ela comentou antes que os criados voltassem a especular.

— Há um cartão para milady — Mary disse. Tenten já sabia de quem era, mesmo antes de lê-lo. Somente um homem lhe perguntara qual era sua flor preferida, e isso acontecera havia muito tempo. Com o coração em disparada, ela pegou o cartão entre as fitas.

Seu nome estava escrito em uma caligrafia que reconheceu imediatamente. Trêmula, desdobrou o cartão.

_Entrelaçados_

Era a única palavra na superfície branca e havia um "N" logo abaixo.

- Oh, Deus... — ela sussurrou. Aquilo estava, de fato, complicando-se.

X

Tenten gostava de cavalgar às segundas-feiras pela manhã. Com isso em mente, Neji pulou da cama às cinco e meia, vestiu seu traje de montaria e correu para mandar selar Charlemagne.

A conquista de Tenten o estava mantendo longe dos clubes e das salas de jogo que costumava frequentar. Também havia recebido várias mensagens de damas descontentes com sua ausência nos cômodos privativos. Ainda assim, ele não tinha desejo algum de aliviar sua frustração em outro lugar.

Seis anos atrás, nada fizera para cortejá-la. Ela se entregara por livre e espontânea vontade. Somente após possuí-la, percebera que sua vida se tornara irreversivelmente complexa.

O olhar que Tenten lhe lançara na noite seguinte, quando ele a vira no baile Ashton, era algo que jamais esqueceria. E nunca se perdoaria por isso. Tenten estivera ciente de que o interlúdio amoroso havia ocorrido apenas para diverti-lo, e o ato de desejo e prazer se transformara em decepção e mentira. Portanto, a despeito da lição que Tenten acreditava que ele merecia, _nunca _ficariam quites.

Porém, pela primeira vez, ele almejava ser capaz de obter o perdão de Tenten. E, além do perdão, queria muito mais. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas a verdade era que, quando a fitava ou a tinha nos braços, algo dentro de si se apegava a essa emoção.

Avistou-a no Hyde Park. Tenten usava seu mais belo traje de montaria, uma guarnição verde que realçava os lindos olhos tom de chocolate. Montada em Sheba, ela galopava pela Trilha das Damas, acompanhada de um criado, que se esforçava para alcançá-la. Ela estava gloriosa.

Tão logo esporeou Charlemagne, o cavalo saiu em disparada. Abaixando-se para se proteger do vento frio, Neji começou a ganhar terreno. Sheba era rápida, mas Charlemagne era maior. A égua o superaria nas curvas, mas em uma reta, a pobrezinha não tinha a menor chance. Tenten, percebendo a aproximação de Neji, olhou para trás e atiçou Sheba. Mas não foi o suficiente.

— Bom dia — Neji disse quando os cavalos emparelharam.

Ela sorriu. A crina da égua roçava-lhe o rosto, e os cachos castanhos se soltavam do chapéu.

— Vamos correr até a ponte e voltar — Tenten propôs, ofegante.

— Vou ganhar.

— Talvez. — Ela incitou Sheba a um galope feroz.

Corridas eram proibidas no Hyde Park. Seriam detidos, caso fossem pegos. Ao escutar a risada sonora de Tenten, Neji não se importou com o custo daquela disputa.

Ele esporeou seu cavalo e avançou. Quando chegaram à ponte, que se estendia sobre um dos riachos do parque, Tenten guiou Sheba até a água. Como Neji não tinha a intenção de acabar na água outra vez, deu uma volta maior.

Ao visualizar a chance de disparar na frente, ela usou o chicote para obrigar Sheba a fazer uma volta mais estreita, a fim de retornar à trilha. Neji avistou a pedra no instante em que a pata da égua nela tropeçou. Seu coração pareceu parar.

— _Tenten!_

Sheba torceu a pata e tombou para a frente, puxando as rédeas das mãos de Tenten e jogando-a no chão. Suado, Neji deteve Charlemagne e saltou da sela. Correu até Tenten enquanto ela jazia inerte na terra; a égua, relinchando, estava deitada poucos metros à frente.

— Tenten? Pode me ouvir? — Com as mãos trêmulas, Neji afastou os cachos que lhe cobriam o rosto. — Tenten?

Tossindo, ela abriu os olhos e se sentou.

— Sheba!

Neji a segurou pelos ombros.

— Fique quieta e verifique se quebrou alguma coisa.

— Mas...

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou de novo. Tenten piscou algumas vezes e se recostou no peito de Neji.

— Está doendo.

— O quê?

— Meu traseiro. E meu quadril. Sheba está bem?- O criado apareceu e correu até a égua.

— Vou vê-la, milady.

Neji manteve a atenção em Tenten.

— Teve sorte por não quebrar nenhum osso dos quadris.

— Ajeite meu vestido — ela pediu, desesperada. — Ele veio parar praticamente em meu pescoço!

Aliviado, Neji puxou a barra do vestido para cobrir as pernas esguias.

— Consegue se sentar ereta?

— Sim.— Ela gemeu, mas o fez.

— E suas pernas e braços? Flexione-os. Feche os punhos.

— Estou bem, Neji. Sheba está machucada, John?

— Ela só se enroscou nas rédeas, lady Tenten. Milorde, eu lhe agradeceria se pudesse me ajudar a soltar Sheba.

Agora mais calmo, Neji manteve a mão sobre o ombro de Tenten. Não queria deixá-la.

— Um momento, por favor. Tenten, se sair daqui antes de eu voltar, vou...

— Já entendi. Ficarei aqui à sua espera.- Neji se levantou, limpou a terra dos joelhos e inclinou o pescoço de Sheba para que John pudesse cortar as rédeas que a prendiam. Feito isso, a égua se levantou e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele a segurou pelo estribo e se abaixou para examinar a pata que havia tropeçado na pedra.

Tenten, com a manga rasgada e os cabelos em desalinho, continuava sentada onde Neji a deixara. Ele entregou a égua a John e, então, ajudou-a a se levantar.

— Ela torceu o joelho — Neji informou —, mas não quebrou nenhum osso. Vocês duas tiveram muita sorte.

Mancando, Tenten se aproximou de Sheba e afagou o nariz da égua.

— Desculpe-me, minha adorada.

Ela se desequilibrou, gemeu de dor e, antes que caísse, Neji a amparou.

— Vou levá-la para casa — declarou e se dirigiu ao criado. — Siga-nos com Sheba.

— Não vou abandonar meu cavalo.

— Não pode montar novamente e não vai voltar a pé. John irá puxar a égua até sua casa. A caminhada fará bem ao joelho dela.

— Mas...

— Para variar, você vai fazer o que digo. John, poderia ajudar lady Tenten a subir?

— Sim, milorde.

Mesmo relutante, Neji a soltou e montou em Charlemagne. Inclinando-se, pegou-a dos braços de John. Em um segundo, Tenten estava sentada em seu colo, agarrada ao seu pescoço para não cair.

Tenten não tirou os olhos da égua até adentrarem o aglomerado de árvores.

— Que ideia estúpida — murmurou, desolada. — Eu deveria ter sido mais prudente.

— Desperto o pior em você, Tenten. Não foi culpa sua.

Com um suspiro, ela recostou a cabeça no ombro de Neji.

— Obrigada.

Você me assustou, garota.

Ela o fitou.

— Verdade?

Quase sem poder respirar, ele abaixou o rosto e a beijou.

— Lamento que tenha machucado seu traseiro, milady. Se quiser, posso esfregá-lo.

— Pare, Neji. Alguém pode nos ver.

— Ninguém está acordado a esta hora, somente as leiteiras.

— A propósito, o que está fazendo aqui? Só Deus sabe que você não é uma leiteira.

— Senti vontade de respirar o ar da manhã.

— Na Trilha das Damas?

— Exatamente.

— Estava à minha procura, não estava?

— Gosto de vê-la ao amanhecer. Pena que não acontece com a frequência que eu desejaria.

O corpo quente e sensual de Tenten dificultava sua concentração. Como não havia quase ninguém no parque, qualquer clareira lhes daria a privacidade de que necessitariam.

— Ai... — ela murmurou ao tentar mudar de posição.

Deixando de lado o desejo, Neji a puxou para si, sustentando mais do peso dela nos ombros.

— Quando chegarmos, tome um longo banho quente. O mais quente e longo que puder suportar.

— É um especialista em ferimentos relacionados a cavalos? — Tenten indagou.

— Fui derrubado algumas vezes.

Com a mão, ela tocou a região abaixo do ombro, onde Neji possuía uma cicatriz.

— Eu me lembro. — Lentamente, acariciou o rosto másculo e os cabelos negros. — Você pareceu tão preocupado... — disse e o beijou.

Tenten devia estar delirando. Ele não verificara se havia ferimentos em sua cabeça. Mesmo assim, não pôde resistir ao beijo. Charlemagne parou e olhou para trás quando o dono largou a rédea para envolver Georgiana nos braços.

— Milorde, lady Tenten está bem?

Tenso, ele interrompeu a carícia quando John se aproximou por trás.

— Sim, ela está bem agora. Perdeu a consciência por um instante e, por isso, temi que milady não estivesse respirando.

Para suprimir o riso, Tenten mergulhou o rosto no peito musculoso. John ficou assustado.

— Devo ir à frente para buscar ajuda?

— Deve. Eu levo Sheba.

— Não é necessário...— Tenten começou.

— Fique quieta — Neji ordenou em um sussurro. O criado lhe entregou a rédea de Sheba e saiu a galope em direção à Mansão Hawthorne.

— Ele vai apavorar minha tia — Tenten se queixou.

— Sim, mas _eu _vou impressioná-la, querida.

Ela riu outra vez. Talvez seu cérebro estivesse mesmo comprometido.

— Sheba está bem? Sinto-me uma idiota.

— Não se recrimine. Prometo que vou examiná-la mais uma vez quando chegarmos e fazer uma compressa. Mas Sheba não está se queixando e o ferimento não parece inchado. Ela ficará bem, meu amor.

— Espero que sim.

— Estou mais preocupado com você. Sabia que seu braço está sangrando?

Tenten olhou para a manga rasgada do vestido.

— Não sabia. Oh, Deus! Sujei sua roupa de sangue. Desculpe-me.

— Basta, Tenten. Eu a desafiei a uma corrida e você caiu. Pare de falar e me beije novamente.

Para sua surpresa, ela o fez. Quando o beijo terminou, Neji estava prestes a procurar uma clareira. Tenten notou como ele estava ávido e voltou a rir.

— Está fazendo de propósito, Ten.

— Claro que estou.

— Pois então pare. Seu criado retornou.

John galopava pela trilha, seguido de três companheiros. Neji não sabia o que quatro homens poderiam fazer com um cavalo, mas, o que quer que tivessem em mente, ele não entregaria Tenten a nenhum deles.

— Milorde — John disse, ofegante —, Bradley está aqui para buscar um médico, se for necessário.

Neji olhou para Tenten. Ela parecia bem, mas, se não o deixasse examiná-la, alguém teria de fazê-lo. Ele assentiu.

— Vá buscar o médico.

— Neji...

— Pode ter trincado algum osso. Portanto, não discuta.

Assim, três criados os acompanhavam de perto. Charlemagne começou a sacudir a cabeça e resfolegar. Neji o manteve sob controle. A última coisa que queria era ver Tenten caída no chão de novo.

— Cuide de Sheba — ele ordenou a John. — O restante de vocês, mantenha distância, pelo amor de Deus.

Todos obedeceram imediatamente. Quando chegaram à Mansão Hawthorne, Neji se sentiu o líder de uma fanfarra. A duquesa surgiu à porta da frente, e ele teve a nítida sensação de que as coisas piorariam.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, correndo até a sobrinha. — Você está bem?

— Estou, tia. — Tenten se virou para que Neji pudesse descê-la do cavalo. — Não há necessidade de histeria.

Seus joelhos bambearam quando ela pisou no solo, o que a obrigou a segurar no estribo para não cair. Neji apeou no mesmo instante e a carregou.

— Permita-me.

— Por aqui — a duquesa instruiu, abrindo passagem entre os criados no hall de entrada.

Tristan sabia para que cômodo deveria ir, mas permitiu que Anko o conduzisse. Não valeria a pena arruinar as coisas, agora que começava a parecer aceitável. Com cuidado, deitou Tenten na cama, notando que ela gemeu quando seu traseiro entrou em contato com o colchão.

— Obrigada, lorde Neji — a duquesa disse. — Agora, por favor, poderia se retirar para que eu possa ajudar minha sobrinha?

— Claro. — Quando ele se virou para sair, Tenten o segurou.

Você prometeu cuidar de Sheba.

Neji sorriu.

— E vou cuidar.

Ela o observou sair do quarto. Neji jamais lhe prometera nada. Logo, aquela promessa pareceu significativa, assim como o semblante preocupado e o tremor nas mãos quando ele a tocara após a queda.

— Vamos tirar este vestido — Anko ordenou, despertando-a do devaneio.

— Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Eu apenas caí do cavalo.

— Seu braço está sangrando.

— Eu sei, tia. E ardendo também. Mas o incidente serviu para me ensinar a não desafiar Neji. Ninguém o vence em uma corrida.

Frederica se deteve.

— Estava correndo com lorde Neji? Por quê?

— Porque eu quis. Não havia ninguém no parque, e achei que seria divertido. — E fora muito divertido... até Sheba derrubá-la.

— Essa "diversão" foi ideia dele?

— Não. Foi minha. — Tenten deslizou até a beirada da cama para tirar os sapatos. — Acho que quase o matei de susto quando caí. Não grite com ele por causa disso.

— Não a entendo, Tenten — Anko disse, desabotoando-lhe o vestido. — Você o odeia e vai morar na casa dele. Em seguida, foge de lá e vai cavalgar com ele.

— Ai! Também não me entendo, tia.

— Está machucada?

— Meu traseiro está dolorido. Neji acredita que eu possa ter trincado algum osso.

— Disse a lorde Neji que machucou o traseiro? — a duquesa indagou, pasma.

— Ficou evidente. — Tenten corou.

— Santo Deus! Espero que ele não conte a todos o que aconteceu, Tenten. Francamente, você costumava ser mais sensata.

— Ele não dirá nada a ninguém.

Anko continuou a fitá-la com desconfiança, mas Tenten fingiu uma tontura para que não tivesse de falar mais nada até a chegada do médico.

Uma coisa parecia certa: Neji sentia afeição por ela. E Tenten começava a gostar dele mais do que podia admitir. No entanto, envolver-se com Neji Uchiha implicava sofrimento.

Felizmente, o médico decidiu que um banho quente e um dia de repouso seriam suficientes para Tenten. Ela não sabia como ele podia estar tão seguro, já que nem sequer erguera a coberta para examinar seu traseiro, mas Neji dissera o mesmo.

Assim que o médico se foi, ela entrou na banheira de água quente e deixou que os músculos relaxassem. Então, com a ajuda de Mary, deitou-se de bruços na cama, como recomendara o especialista.

A tia entrou no cômodo novamente.

— Ele ainda está aqui e quer ver você.

— Por favor, peça-lhe que suba.

— Somente até a porta.

Droga! Ela acabaria se arruinando, se não fosse mais cuidadosa.

— Claro, tia.

— Vou avisá-lo — Anko murmurou.

Um instante depois, ela ouviu uma batida à porta.

— Tenten? — Neji chamou-a e abriu a porta, mas não ousou entrar. Evidentemente já havia sido advertido. — Creio que sua tia não gosta mesmo de mim.

Ela riu.

— Como está minha Sheba?

— Como imaginei, é uma distensão muscular. John e eu pusemos uma compressa no local, e ele irá caminhar com ela duas vezes por dia durante uma semana. Depois disso, você poderá montá-la novamente, mas galopar está fora de cogitação por um mês ou mais.

— Não estarei pronta para galopar tão logo — Tenten disse, amuada.

Neji olhou para Mary, que, distraída, arrumava os pertences de Tenten.

— Folgo em saber que não quebrou nenhum osso.

— Eu também.

Os olhos prateados a estudaram por um longo momento.

— Preciso ir — ele avisou. —- Eu devia estar no Parlamento há uma hora. — Ele continuava a fitá-la, perturbado. — Virei visitá-la esta noite.

Mais uma vez, ele ditava as regras.

— Se pretende me cortejar, precisa pedir minha permissão para me visitar.

— Muito bem. Posso vê-la esta noite?

— Pode. — Ela sorriu, tentando controlar o tremor pelo corpo. — Depois de passar o dia nesta posição, ficarei feliz até com a sua companhia.

— É o que espero.

Tenten recebeu mais visitas do que o esperado. Antes do meio-dia, Sakura e Hinata apareceram.

— Deus! — Sakura fechou a porta depois que Mary saiu. — Eu esperava vê-la coberta de bandagem.

— Foi uma queda pequena. Aliás, como ficou sabendo?

— A criada da sra. Grawtham encontrou a filha do dr. Barlow no armazém.

— Oh, não! — Tenten afundou o rosto no travesseiro. — A sra. Grawtham não consegue guardar um segredo nem sobre si mesma.

— De qualquer forma — Hinata se sentou na beira da cama —, todos estão comentando que seu cavalo a derrubou e que lorde Neji a carregou até aqui.

_Não parecia tão ruim, afinal._

— Bem, suponho que seja verdade.

— E dizem também que Neji ficou tão preocupado que obrigou o dr. Barlow a jurar que você estava fora de perigo e que a duquesa disse que o avisaria, caso sua condição mudasse.

— Isso não...

— Todos estão dizendo que ele está apaixonado por você — Sakura a interrompeu, séria. — Tenten, pensei que estivesse ensinando uma lição a ele. Agora, isso fez com que se machucasse. Se ainda pretende provocar Neji, a situação pode ficar perigosa.

— Não o estou provocando, e ele não está apaixonado por mim. Nós nos odiamos, lembra-se?

— Por isso, todos acham a relação de vocês romântica. — Hinata também parecia preocupada. — Você jurou nunca se casar, muito menos com Neji, e agora ele a está cortejando, e você parece pronta para mudar de ideia.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Tenten agitou os pés sob a coberta, o que fez seu traseiro doer novamente.

Nunca jurei nada e não mudei de ideia! Maldição!

Sakura e Hinata se entreolharam.

— Não vou escolher ninguém para ensinar uma lição, se tiver de acabar desse jeito — Hinata disse.

— Nada vai acontecer — Tenten declarou, mais para si do que para as amigas.

— Então por que Neji a levou a Vauxhall Gardens?— Sakura a questionou. — E você devia estar cavalgando com ele, já que o visconde a trouxe para casa.

— Ele diz que está me cortejando, mas não é verdade — ela protestou. — Por Deus! Neji quer apenas se vingar da lição que recebeu.

Hinata ficou ainda mais confusa, mas a expressão de Sakura não se alterou.

— Espere um minuto. Ele _diz _que a está cortejando? Isso significa que ele a está cortejando, Tenten. E todos já sabem disso.

— Vão embora. — Ela voltou a esconder o rosto no travesseiro. — Não sei o que estou falando.

— Nesse caso, é melhor descobrir, querida — aconselhou Sakura. — Porque não somos as únicas a fazerem perguntas, mas somos as mais gentis.

Uma hora depois que elas tinham ido embora, alguém bateu à porta. Quando Mary a abriu, Josephine, outra criada, entrou.

— Lady Tenten, vim lhe avisar que lorde Westbrook está lá embaixo.

— Meu Deus, eu esqueci. Pretendíamos caminhar. Por favor, diga a Pascoe para informar o marquês que estou acamada e que lhe peço desculpas.

— Sim, milady — Josephine disse. Após alguns minutos, a criada voltou.

— Lorde Westbrook diz que lamenta seu estado e informa que lhe escreverá uma carta.

— Obrigada, Josephine.

Tenten permaneceu em sua cama, refletindo. O mundo inteiro acreditava que Neji a cortejava e que ela recebia de bom grado as atenções do visconde. E era verdade. Ansiava por cada encontro, e seu corpo reagia ao som da voz dele e ao toque sensual.

E se tudo aquilo não fosse um jogo? E se ele estivesse sendo sincero? E se Neji, de fato, quisesse se casar com ela?

Ela gemeu, lamentando não poder andar pelo quarto. Sempre pensava melhor quando se movimentava. Que desastre! E a pior parte era saber que ela mesma fora a responsável por tudo aquilo.

X

— Eu desisto — Edwina desabafou, afagando as orelhas de Dragão. — Tenho de admitir que estava certa quanto à relação volátil daqueles dois.

Milly, no fundo, gostaria de encontrar alívio na admissão da irmã.

— É uma pena. Houve vezes em que pareceram querer se entender.

— Acha que a srta. Johns será a escolhida?

— Provavelmente. — Milly suspirou, desanimada. — Ela é rica, mas não tem estofo para ser uma Uchiha. E, assim que se casarem, estaremos condenadas a _Essex_. Talvez devamos nos despedir dos meninos também desde já. Duvido que os vejamos depois de sermos banidas ao chalé. Exceto no Natal.

Dragão pulou do colo da dona e atacou a cortina.

— Por que não pode ser Tenten? — Edwina choramingou.

Milly segurou a mão da irmã.

— Neji ainda não se casou. Não direi adeus a ninguém até que a nova lady Uchiha entre nesta casa. Nesse ínterim, temos de esperar o melhor.

— E rezar para que ninguém quebre o pescoço — Edwina acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Esse é o espírito.

X

— Então, ela desmaiou, e ele a carregou nos braços até a residência da duquesa. Ficou tão preocupado que não arredou pé da cabeceira dela. — Antes de tomar fôlego, Cynthia Prentiss colocou outro bombom de chocolate na boca.

Hanabi Johns selecionou algumas iguarias açucaradas no bufê de sobremesas, agora com menos entusiasmo.

— As duas famílias são muito próximas. Posso imaginar que ele desejasse garantir o bem-estar dela. O que há de espantoso nisso?

— Quando foi a última vez em que _você _cavalgou com lorde Neji, Hanabi? — Felicity perguntou.

— Fizemos um piquenique na semana passada — ela lembrou as amigas. — E ele se mostrou muito atencioso.

Aliás, Neji se mostrara tão atencioso que Hanabi voltara para casa pronta para escolher o tecido de seu vestido de casamento. Mas, desde então, não mais o vira, tampouco recebera uma carta ou um buquê de flores.

— Dizem que ele lhe enviou um gigantesco buquê de lírios — Cynthia contou, confirmando o que Hanabi escutara. — E isso foi antes do incidente a cavalo.

Hanabi forçou uma risada despretensiosa.

— Vocês duas fazem fofocas a respeito de qualquer coisa. Todos sabem que Neji e lady Tenten nem sequer se gostam. Estou certa de que ele estava sendo cavalheiro, pelo bem do primo dela, o duque de Wycliffe.

A verdade era que os últimos dias não haviam se desenrolado do jeito que ela esperava, mas sabia como era difícil o relacionamento entre seu visconde e lady Tenten; ele chegara a mencionar a teimosia e a natureza temperamental da adversária. Neji apenas estava aprendendo a lição que o faria se apaixonar perdidamente por Hanabi, e ela se tornaria uma viscondessa antes do final do verão.

— Suponho que esteja certa — Felicity disse. — Quero dizer, lorde Neji é muito garboso, mas todos sabem que ele não tem dinheiro. Tudo o que possui é o título, e lady Tenten é filha de um marquês e prima de um duque. Por que ela iria querer se tornar uma viscondessa?

— Exatamente. E é sabido que recebo três mil libras por ano. Portanto, não vejo razão para continuarmos a falar dessa bobagem.

Neji Uchiha iria se casar com ela. Começara a cortejá-la por causa de seu dinheiro e porque a achava charmosa, e se casaria com ela por esses motivos.

— Lá está ele — Cynthia sussurrou. — Talvez você possa lembrá-lo de seus recursos.

Prendendo a respiração, Hanabi se virou. Lorde Neji acabara de entrar no salão principal do Almack's. Estava sozinho e usava um paletó negro que parecia feito sob medida para seus ombros largos. Por um instante, ela permaneceu quieta, admirando-o.

Com aquela postura máscula e a forma delicada de Hanabi, ambos formariam um lindo casal. Claro que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. E seu pai lhe oferecera, na semana anterior, um acréscimo de cinqüenta libras por mês se o noivado fosse anunciado ainda nesta temporada. Lady Uchiha... Sim, ela seria uma perfeita viscondessa.

Neji parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Com um olhar de relance para as amigas, Hanabi caminhou em direção à orquestra, de forma a parecer que o encontraria casualmente. Ficou feliz por estar usando seu vestido amarelo de cetim com mangas brancas; todos diziam que o traje realçava seus olhos.

No último instante, ela se virou para acenar para Cynthia e esbarrou nele de propósito.

— Oh, meu Deus... — murmurou e fingiu cambalear para que o visconde a segurasse.

— Hanabi, minhas desculpas. — Ele sorriu ao ampará-la pelas costas. — Em geral, mantenho meus olhos abertos enquanto ando. Pelo jeito, estou distraído demais esta noite.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Neji. — Ela ajeitou a frente do vestido para garantir que o visconde notasse o decote.

Os olhos perolados a percorreram discretamente.

— Está muito elegante.

— Obrigada. — Sorrindo, ela fez uma cortesia, que expôs ainda mais o decote. A despeito das lições elaboradas de lady Tenten, alguns homens eram fáceis de manipular. — Se continuar sendo tão gentil, terei de lhe reservar uma valsa esta noite.

— Se continuar sendo tão generosa, terei de convidá-la para uma valsa. — Ele recuou um passo e se curvou rapidamente. — Se me der licença, preciso falar com alguém que acabo de avistar.

Claro. Poderemos conversar mais tarde.

Neji sorriu.

— Ou mais cedo.

_Ah, sucesso! _Ele nunca fora tão educado. O sorriso de triunfo que mostrou às tolas amigas feneceu quando Hanabi se virou para ver com quem ele queria conversar. Lady Tenten Halley se encontrava entre o duque de Wycliffe e sua esposa. Tinha de admirar Emma Brakenridge, que conseguira sair da irrelevante posição de diretora de uma escola para moças para se tornar uma duquesa.

Hanabi suspirou. Queria deixar de ser a mera neta do irmão de um conde para se transformar em viscondessa, uma perspectiva que agora não mais lhe parecia tão promissora. Neji nunca a olhara do jeito que fitava lady Tenten.

O melhor seria encarar os fatos. Lady Tenten podia pensar que a estava ajudando, mas se tornava óbvio que era ela quem deveria conduzir Neji na direção correta. E, dado o que sabia a respeito dos homens, tinha uma boa ideia de como fazê-lo.

X

Grey não parecia muito feliz em vê-lo, mas Neji estava mais preocupado com a presença de Lee, Paltridge e, em menor grau, de Francis Henning, que rodeavam Tenten. Após o susto que ela lhe dera ao cair da égua, nem sequer _suportava_ a ideia de outro homem olhando para ela.

— Tenten. — Neji segurou a mão delicada e, empurrando Henning, beijou a pele macia. — O brilho voltou a seus olhos. Sente-se melhor?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu. — Mas não poderei dançar por algum tempo.

Aquele comentário provavelmente tinha como alvo os outros pretendentes, mas nenhum deles se afastou. Em vez disso, os afetados a favoreceram com um coro de elogios que o deixaram irritado. Se o aviso fora direcionado a ele, Tenten perdia seu tempo, pois não iria a lugar nenhum. Antes que pudesse encorajar os bufões a caçar em outro terreno, Emma o segurou pelo braço.

— Você agiu como um herói ontem — ela comentou, sorrindo.

Ainda irritado, Neji se afastou do círculo de admiradores de Tenten.

— Suponho que eu tenha reagido antes que minha natureza mais sábia me impedisse de fazê-lo.

A duquesa riu.

— Não acredito nisso. Vi seu coração generoso, Neji.

— Eu lhe agradeceria se não espalhasse essa descoberta por aí. Um coração generoso e bolsos vazios fazem de Neji um rapaz muito solitário. — Ele olhou para Tenten. — Principalmente quando certas damas não acreditam que esse coração possa bater.

— Nesse caso, terá de convencê-la. Estou do seu lado.

— E como o poderoso Wycliffe se sente a esse respeito?

— Ele é protetor no que se refere a Tenten. Eu o aconselho a ser paciente e incansável.

— Seu conselho, cara Emma, provavelmente vai me aniquilar. — Neji a beijou no rosto. — Mas eu lhe agradeço.

— Quantas vezes terei de dizer — Grey se aproximou, trazendo Tenten consigo — para manter seus lábios longe da minha esposa?

— Você não permite que eu o beije — Neji brincou. — Logo, não tenho outra opção.

— Que tal me acompanhar até a mesa de refrescos? — indagou Tenten.

— Se nos derem licença — Neji pediu.

— Oh, afaste-se — disse Grey. — Mas fique de olho nela. Ela quase caiu da carruagem.

— Tropecei no vestido — Tenten protestou, corando.

— Vou guardá-la com minha vida.

Tenten o encarou e, a despeito da expressão cética que viu no belo rosto, ele se surpreendeu ao constatar que estava sendo sincero. Permitir que ela fosse de outro homem estava fora de cogitação. Tenten seria sua. Permanentemente.

— Como venci a batalha contra seus outros pretendentes? — Neji perguntou, guiando-a para um canto menos tumultuado do salão.

— Não posso dizer-lhes que vão para o inferno se me aborrecerem — ela respondeu. — A você, não me importo de dizer isso.

— Creio que desenvolvi uma tolerância para seus insultos ao longo dos anos — ele concordou. — Como está seu traseiro?

Tenten corou.

— Azulado, mas melhor. Felizmente, a maioria pensa que arranhei o joelho, e meu traseiro permanece fora das conversas.

Neji assentiu. No passado, talvez clamasse o crédito que merecia por ter encorajado os rumores errôneos, mas se sentia tão mal por causa do incidente que não queria agradecimentos.

Estou contente que tenha vindo esta noite.

Ela o fitou, pensativa.

— Eu também. Neji...

— Finalmente, eu a encontrei — Sakura disse, segurando a mão de Tenten. — Esperava que você estivesse boa o bastante para vir ao evento de hoje.

Suprimindo a irritação, Neji cumprimentou a dama.

— Eu pessoalmente fingiria estar doente para _evitar _o Almack's.

Tenten o encarou, incrédula.

— E por que veio?

— Porque você está aqui.

— Quieto. Ou fará com que todos falem de nós.

— Todos já estão falando de vocês — Sakura comentou, rindo. — São o principal assunto de Londres.

Pela primeira vez, Neji esquadrinhou o salão. Eles pareciam ser o tema de todas as conversas. Que assim fosse. Tenten não escaparia de novo, nem por causa de sua tolice, nem por causa da teimosia dela. E aquele tipo de mexerico poderia muito bem ajudá-lo.

Não seja boba, Saky. Ele só quer meu dinheiro.

Sakura ficou pálida.

— Ten, não deveria dizer essas coisas.

Neji refreou a raiva súbita. Já escutara conversas assim antes, obviamente. Certa vez, ouvira várias damas discutindo se os seus serviços sexuais poderiam ser comprados. Fora uma experiência nada agradável.

Mas Tenten jamais mencionara suas finanças a ninguém. E, mesmo que ela estivesse brincando, não gostara nada daquilo. Com cuidado, soltou-a.

— Srta. Haruno, se puder cuidar de lady Tenten, prometi uma dança à srta. Johns. — Fez uma mesura. — Senhoritas.

Antes que ele se afastasse, Tenten o segurou pela manga do casaco.

— Neji.

— Sim? — Neji a fitou com frieza.

— Saky, vá embora — Tenten murmurou.

A srta. Haruno obedeceu, aliviada por escapar ilesa. Os burburinhos ao redor aumentavam, mas Neji não ligava a mínima para eles. As pessoas sempre falariam; a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era garantir que nada mais sério que uma briga se espalhasse pela sociedade. Afinal, ele e Tenten brigavam o tempo todo.

— Desculpe-me — ela sussurrou. — Não falei sério, e foi maldade minha.

Neji fingiu despreocupação.

— Em parte, disse a verdade. Mas o dinheiro não é tudo o que quero de você, Tenten, e sabe disso.

— Sei o que você me diz, mas não sei em que acreditar. Já fui ludibriada uma vez.

— E também me ludibriou, não? — ele retrucou em voz baixa. — Então como posso provar minha sinceridade?

Enquanto falava, Neji percebeu que podia ser exatamente isso o que ela esperava: que ele declarasse suas nobres intenções e afeição diante do mundo para que ela pudesse rir dele e humilhá-lo em público. E porque não conseguia ficar longe dela, Neji caíra na armadilha.

— Às vezes, não sei o que pensar. — Tenten suspirou.

— Não pense tanto — ele aconselhou. — Eu nunca penso.

Ela riu.

— Droga, eu não tenho um leque. Se meu traseiro não estivesse tão dolorido, eu o chutaria.

Um lento sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

— Se o seu traseiro estivesse melhor, eu iria sugerir várias coisas prazerosas para fazermos juntos.

Neji se conteve para não tocá-la. — Desejo você — murmurou. — Muito.

Tenten engoliu em seco.

— Está querendo me ver corar. Pode parar, pois não funcionará.

— Não quero vê-la corar — ele prosseguiu ainda em voz baixa. — Quero que diga meu nome e venha até mim.

— Fique quieto, Neji. Você evidentemente enlouqueceu.

O sorriso dele se ampliou. Aquilo parecia estar funcionando, apesar de ele começar a se sentir desconfortável.

— Se disser que vai passear comigo amanhã em Covent Garden, eu paro.

— Vou tomar chá com Lee...

— Quero sentir sua pele quente em meus dedos e seu corpo sob o meu, minha Tenten...

— Está bem! — Ruborizada ao extremo, ela o puxou para a mesa de refrescos. — Esteja lá às dez em ponto ou vou chutá-lo da próxima vez que o vir.

— Muito justo — Neji concordou.

A noite transcorria muito bem. Ele encontrara uma estratégia que parecia funcionar. Tenten o desejava de verdade, o que facilitaria o próximo passo.

Teria Neji se afastado, caso ela não o houvesse impedido? Não pretendera detê-lo, mas no instante em que ele a soltara, agira por impulso. Neji ficara, e agora ela concordara em caminhar com ele. Ainda o mantinha perto de si, supostamente porque precisava de amparo, mas a verdade era que almejava o calor e o desejo que ele lhe incitava. Só de ouvi-lo pronunciar palavras tão sensuais sentia-se excitada e trêmula.

Para piorar, toda a multidão do Almack's os vira conversando por um longo tempo. Haviam testemunhado os sorrisos e a maneira como ela corara, tal qual uma completa idiota. Porém, tivera a nítida sensação de que, caso não houvesse aceitado o convite para andar, Neji a teria arrastado até uma alcova, erguido seu vestido e a possuído. E, mesmo com o traseiro dolorido, ela teria se regozijado para além da razão e do bom-senso.

Doze homens lhe haviam proposto casamento nos últimos dois anos, e nenhum deles causava as mesmas reações inusitadas que tinha com Neji. Desde a segunda noite de paixão, tentava se imaginar nua e fogosa diante dos outros pretendentes. Afinal, se viesse a se casar com algum deles, teria de partilhar a cama com o marido ocasionalmente.

Mas tanta imaginação lhe dera apenas uma leve sensação de desgosto. Alguns cavalheiros eram agradáveis de olhar e vários, como Lee e Westbrook, eram garbosos. No entanto, nada funcionava. Não podia suportar a ideia de ser tocada ou beijada por eles, tampouco sentir o...

— Milady — o conde de Drasten a despertou do devaneio —, peço que me conceda esta dança.

A seu lado, Neji ficou tenso. Tenten forçou um sorriso educado. Ninguém brigaria por ela, e muito menos no Almack's, pois ela correria o risco de ser banida da sociedade.

— Não estou dançando esta noite, milorde.

— Que crueldade — o conde moreno protestou, fitando Neji com hostilidade. — Não pode nos privar de sua companhia por causa desse libertino.

Tenten pôde sentir a força da raiva que pulsava em Neji.

— Está surdo, Drasten...

— Lorde Drasten — ela o interrompeu antes que Neji desafiasse o estúpido conde a um duelo —, eu me machuquei há dois dias, quando sofri uma queda do cavalo, e não estou em condições de dançar. Mas ficaria contente em receber um chocolate.

Drasten lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Nesse caso, vou acompanhá-la.

— Não vai, não — Neji interveio.

— Vá procurar outra herdeira, Neji. Esta aqui nem sequer gosta de você.

Ofegando, Tenten se interpôs entre os dois, empurrando o peito de Neji antes que ele esmurrasse o conde. Ele nem sequer se moveu com o gesto, mas tampouco o atacou.

— Não — ela disse, fitando-o.

Os olhos brancos faiscavam de raiva, mas, mesmo assim, Tenten não lhe soltou o colarinho. Depois de um longo momento, Neji respirou fundo e fez uma careta.

— Eu não matei ninguém o mês todo — ele disse — E ninguém sentirá falta de um simples conde.

— Neji, você não pode falar...

Movendo-se com sua agilidade natural, Neji se desvencilhou de Tenten e postou-se diante do conde. Agarrou a mão de Drasten e a sacudiu.

— Vá embora — ele murmurou com ferocidade — Agora.

O conde devia ter visto o mesmo brilho que ela reconhecera nos olhos de Neji porque, com um rápido cumprimento, ele se afastou e encontrou outro grupo para conversar. Tenten respirou aliviada. As vezes, esquecia-se de que, quando haviam se conhecido, Neji tinha fama de beber demais, jogar demais e de ter uma habilidade mortal com armas de fogo. Ele mudara, e ela imaginava se isso acontecera em parte por sua causa.

— Minhas desculpas — Neji disse, segurando-lhe as mãos.

De novo, ele voltava a ser o visconde controlado e gentil. Por um momento, Tenten pensou se aquela não seria a mudança mais significativa de todas; ele aprendera que suas ações geravam consequências para si e para os outros, e deixava que esse conhecimento o guiasse, na maioria das vezes.

— Ainda bem que me livrei dele — Tenten comentou, sentindo a pulsação acelerar. Pelo jeito, tudo o que Neji precisava fazer era mencionar o interlúdio sensual e ameaçar um rival para que ela ficasse com as pernas bambas. — Obrigada.

— Foi um prazer.

O ar parecia pesado ao redor deles. Tenten tinha a sensação de que, se não o tocasse e o beijasse, seria acometida de uma dor física quase insuportável. Neji pareceu sentir o mesmo, pois esquadrinhava o Almack's, como se desejasse que os presentes desaparecessem. Talvez não estivesse tão controlado quanto ela imaginara.

— Tenten... — ele disse em voz baixa.

— Poderia me levar... a algum lugar? — Ela mal conseguia respirar de tanto que o desejava.

Ao guarda-roupa? Você parece estar com frio.

Ela queimava de desejo.

— Sim, estou gélida.

Considerando o fato de que ela desejava correr, ambos atravessaram a multidão com certa dignidade. Um criado vigiava a porta do guarda-roupa. Quando se aproximaram, Neji a soltou e escondeu as mãos atrás das costas.

— Poderia, por favor... — Ele se deteve. — Esqueci minhas luvas. Poderia procurar meu irmão, Itachi, e pegá-las para mim? — Neji pediu.

O criado assentiu.

— Agora mesmo, milorde.

Assim que o rapaz se foi, Neji a levou para dentro da pequena sala e fechou a porta.

— Está usando suas luvas — Tenten notou. Ele as tirou e as guardou no bolso.

— Não estou, não.

Eliminando a pouca distância que os separava, Neji prensou-a contra a porta e a beijou com ardor. Uma onda de eletricidade emergiu, fazendo-a gemer. Tenten se entregou ao beijo, na tentativa de fundir-se a Neji.

As mãos ávidas percorreram os quadris e as nádegas, puxando-os de encontro ao membro ereto.

— Ai — ela gemeu.

— Droga... — Neji a soltou imediatamente, apoiando as mãos na porta ao lado dela. — Desculpe-me.

— E quanto a Itachi? — Tenten perguntou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Neji. — Aquele homem está à procura dele.

Ele vai demorar. Itachi não está aqui.

Tenten queria cumprimentá-lo pela estratégia diabólica. Mas, dado o tempo escasso que tinham, pareceu-lhe mais importante degustar outro beijo ardente.

— Pena que esta porta não tenha uma tranca — Neji murmurou, beijando-a até que ela quase desmaiasse de desejo.

— Não podemos. — Tenten o abraçou pela cintura e acariciou os músculos das costas. — Ou podemos?

Após mais um beijo voraz, ele se afastou.

— Não — disse com a voz rouca. — Se minha intenção fosse vencer essa disputa arruinando você, eu já o teria feito muito tempo atrás.

Tenten encostou-se à porta, tentando recuperar os sentidos.

Então como pretende vencer a disputa?

Ele sorriu, fazendo-a desejá-lo ainda mais.

— Com persistência e paciência — Neji respondeu, acariciando o rosto corado. — Não é apenas seu corpo que desejo, Tenten. Eu a quero por inteiro.

Duas semanas atrás, ela duvidaria daquela declaração. Agora, porém, fitando os olhos inteligentes e famintos, acreditava nele. E essa constatação a assustava e excitava ao mesmo tempo.

Alguém tentou abrir a porta. Praguejando, Neji se jogou no chão e abraçou um dos joelhos.

— Droga, Ten, eu só pedi um beijo! — ele reclamou e olhou para o criado que entrava na saleta.

— Encontrou meu irmão?

— Não, milorde. Procurei, mas...

— Esqueça. Ajude-me a levantar. Essas mulheres afetadas!

Corando, o criado correu para erguer Neji. Controlando a expressão de espanto, Tenten fingiu naturalidade ao observar a cena. Neji lançou-lhe um olhar e, mancando, pegou o xale que caíra no chão.

— Suponho que queira voltar para a companhia de seu primo? — ele perguntou.

— Sim... Imediatamente, por favor.

O criado disfarçou o riso quando, com elaborada precaução, Neji ofereceu o braço a Tenten. Ela hesitou para causar efeito e então aceitou.

Assim que voltaram à festa, ela não se conteve e o fitou. Qualquer rumor referente à pequena aventura no guarda-roupa surgiria exatamente como Neji pretendia: ele tentara roubar um beijo, e ela o chutara.

Ela sabia que, pela falta de reação da sociedade ao primeiro envolvimento que haviam tido, Neji fizera algo para evitar as fofocas. O que ela não percebera até o momento era que ele tinha feito isso intencionalmente; assim, permitira que a própria reputação ficasse prejudicada, e não a dela.

— Obrigada — ela disse em voz baixa.

— Não me agradeça. Quando a levo pela trilha do pecado, sinto-me na obrigação de protegê-la de qualquer mexerico.

A bem da verdade, ela não tinha certeza do quanto fora ele a liderar o caminho esta noite.

— Mesmo assim, foi muita gentileza sua.

— Então pode me agradecer indo passear comigo amanhã.

Conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe dele?, Tenten se perguntou, sorridente.

— Está bem.

X

Hanabi instruiu o condutor da carruagem de aluguel a esperá-la no final do quarteirão e lhe deu uma quantia a mais para que ele mantivesse em segredo aquela visita e sua identidade, caso viesse a reconhecê-la. Depois de colocar o capuz, percorreu a rua e enveredou pela alameda que dava acesso à Mansão Uchiha. Vira a exuberante residência somente do lado de fora, e a ideia de que, em breve, seria dona da propriedade criava uma expectativa deliciosa dentro dela.

A casa de seus pais era opulenta, mas não se localizava em Albemarle Street. Apenas as famílias de sangue azul possuíam lares na região mais nobre de Mayfair. E ela logo faria parte daquela elite, o único lugar onde o dinheiro de seu pai não podia lhes comprar entrada.

Às duas da madrugada, esperava que a casa estivesse às escuras e seus habitantes dormindo. Enquanto empurrava a porta da frente, que felizmente estava destrancada, concluiu que era a atitude certa a tomar. A lua estava cheia, o que lhe permitiu subir a escadaria até o segundo pavimento, já que as janelas deixavam que a luminosidade do luar entrasse.

Neji mencionara, certa vez, que os irmãos ocupavam os cômodos da ala oeste da casa. Portanto, foi nessa direção que ela seguiu. Seria tão simples. Pena que não pensara nisso antes. O plano de lady Tenten não parecia estar funcionando a contento e, por isso, resolvera assumir o problema. Hanabi reprimiu o riso. O resultado a beneficiaria, sem dúvida nenhuma.

O primeiro quarto estava escuro e vazio. Depois de fechar a porta silenciosamente, ela passou para o próximo. Havia alguém dormindo na cama do cômodo seguinte. Prendendo a respiração, aproximou-se do leito. O rosto sobre o travesseiro era jovem demais para ser de Neji. Logo, devia ser um dos irmãos mais novos. Ele, afinal, tinha vários.

Ela reconheceu o ocupante do outro quarto como sendo Itachi, o oficial da Marinha. Ele era muito bonito, mas não possuía o título ou a esperança de obter um, a menos que Neji morresse sem herdeiros. E, se dependesse dela, isso jamais aconteceria.

O relógio do corredor a lembrou de que tinha pouco tempo para agir antes que os criados começassem a despertar. Abriu a porta seguinte e espiou o interior escuro.

_Ah, sucesso! _Ficou satisfeita ao ver Neji deitado de costas, e não o outro irmão Uchiha, Sasuke. Ela o vira em certa ocasião e se sentira extremamente desconfortável diante da mudez e dos olhos penetrantes do rapaz. Ele parecia não dormir nunca.

Com cuidado e em total silêncio, ela fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama. Tirou o casaco e sorriu. Se a reputação de Neji lhe fazia justiça, aquela noite seria prazerosa de várias maneiras possíveis.

Neji abriu os olhos quando dedos delicados percorreram seu peito. A princípio, pensou estar sonhando com Tenten outra vez, e, sonolento, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Uma língua lambeu sua orelha, enquanto os dedos se inseriam sob as cobertas. Que estranho. Mesmo em seus sonhos, a imagem de Tenten vinha associada ao perfume de lavanda. Naquela noite, o aroma era outro. De súbito, sentiu um corpo se deitar na cama. Abriu os olhos.

— Olá, Neji. — Hanabi Johns, nua e com os cabelos soltos, inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

Com um impropério, ele a empurrou e saltou para fora da cama.

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, agora totalmente desperto.

Ela se sentou no leito. Os olhos, iluminados pelo luar, percorreram o corpo de Neji e se detiveram na região da cintura. Para uma debutante ingênua, Hanabi não pareceu chocada ao vê-lo nu. Pelo jeito, não era tão inocente quanto ele acreditara.

— Quero lhe assegurar de que recebo de bom grado sua corte — ela sussurrou, umedecendo os lábios em um gesto sedutor.

Neji agarrou a manta que jazia em uma cadeira e a enrolou na cintura. Se Tenten não houvesse voltado à sua cama, teria recebido a visita noturna de uma bela mulher, mas as coisas tinham mudado. Além disso, conhecia muito bem aquela armadilha. E se tratava de uma artimanha eficaz. Nua, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era gritar, e Neji seria um homem casado.

Seu instinto masculino reconhecia a beleza de Hanabi, a oferta sedutora e, claro, a riqueza que acompanhava tais requisitos. Engolindo em seco, ele voltou a encará-la.

— Não entendo o que está dizendo — Neji disse em voz baixa, rezando para que ninguém os escutasse, e surpreso por ela não ter despertado nenhuma testemunha. Mas Hanabi o faria, disso ele tinha certeza. — Porém, é melhor discutirmos esse assunto durante um almoço amanhã, não acha?

Hanabi meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Posso satisfazê-lo tão bem quanto qualquer outra mulher.

Neji duvidava disso, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, não valia a pena revidar.

— Hanabi, conversarei sobre qualquer assunto que queira amanhã, mas isto não me parece... apropriado. — Deus! Ele agora falava como as mulheres que costumara seduzir. Esperava que a estratégia funcionasse com ela.

— Sei que não é apropriado, mas você não me deixou nenhuma escolha. Ultimamente nem sequer me nota. E sei o motivo.

Aquilo pareceu suspeito. O que quer que estivesse passando naquela cabeça linda, Neji precisaria garantir que o tema não saísse do quarto.

— Por favor, diga-me o motivo.

— Lady Tenten Halley. Ela me disse que você seria um péssimo marido.

— Mesmo? — _Aquela intrometida infernal. _Na verdade, ele esperava isso.

— Sim. Ela disse coisas terríveis a seu respeito. E me prometeu ensinar-lhe uma lição que o tornaria mais afetuoso em relação a mim. — Hanabi se levantou e caminhou até ele. O corpo nu parecia mais alvo sob a penumbra. — Ela só quer fazê-lo de tolo.

Neji se afastou dela com o intuito de manter distância para o caso de algum familiar ou criado vir a descobri-los juntos.

Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você, Hanabi.

Quando ela sacudiu a cabeça, os seios fartos despontaram sob os cabelos negros.

— Não quero fazê-lo de tolo. Quero me casar com você.

Graças a Deus, Tenten fora sincera quanto à lição de comportamento. Do contrário, Neji se sentiria tentado a usar Hanabi a fim de apagar as marcas de Tenten em seu corpo.

— Que interessante... — ele retrucou, enquanto pegava o vestido no chão e se desviava dos avanços sutis que ela empreendia. — Por que não veste seu traje?

— Não quero.

— Entretanto, é muito tarde. Se os seus pais acordarem e descobrirem que não está em casa, vão ficar apavorados.

Verdade ou não, ela pareceu considerar tais palavras. Neji aproveitou a oportunidade e abriu o vestido para Hanabi.

— Por favor... — ele insistiu. — Você me distrai demais, Hanabi. — Jamais tivera de se esforçar tanto para se livrar de uma noite de sexo. — Uma conversa importante como essa precisa acontecer em um local adequado.

— Não precisa, não. Estou impaciente, Neji. Você me corteja há semanas. Portanto, acho que deveria me levar para a cama e...

— Haverá tempo para isso mais tarde — ele a interrompeu. Então largou o vestido e pegou sua calça, que se achava sobre uma cadeira. — Na verdade, estou muito cansado esta noite.

— Eu poderia gritar e acordar a todos — Hanabi ameaçou com sua voz meiga.

Neji estreitou os olhos. _Maldição!_

— Teria de explicar por que está em _meus _aposentos. Dirão que você está se adiantando.

— Como posso estar me adiantando, se esperei o verão inteiro para você se declarar? — ela choramingou.

Hanabi avançou para puxar a manta. Neji percebeu o movimento e segurou a mão dela, afastando-a.

— Se me deixar zangado — disse com firmeza —, não me casarei com você, a despeito de quem se arruinar. Minha reputação sobreviveria a isso.

— Mas seu bolso não, porque ninguém desejaria se casar com você depois da forma vergonhosa como teria me tratado.

— Prefiro correr o risco. — Se conseguisse fazê-la acreditar no blefe, poderia amanhecer ainda como um homem solteiro.

— Ora! — Ela bufou e pegou o vestido caído no chão. — Sabe o que penso? Acho que está apaixonado por lady Tenten e, quando se declarar, ela irá desdenhá-lo. Então terá de implorar para eu me casar com você. E farei questão de vê-lo implorar.

Virando-se, Neji vestiu a calça e jogou a manta na cadeira.

— Já lhe disse que podemos discutir esse assunto durante um almoço amanhã. Ambos estaremos mais calmos e descansados. — _E devidamente vestidos._

— Oh, está bem.

— Onde estão seus sapatos?

— Perto do meu casaco.

Neji acendeu uma lamparina e começou a procurar os sapatos. Irritada e insatisfeita após ter visto o corpo másculo, Hanabi começou a pôr o vestido. Quando a fraca luminosidade se espalhou pelo quarto, notou a ponta de uma meia feminina pendurada em uma das gavetas da cômoda.

Como Neji ainda se ocupasse em recolher o restante de suas roupas, ela puxou o adereço. Um bilhete veio junto. Hanabi desdobrou o papel e leu o conteúdo rapidamente.

Por isso o visconde estava tão relutante em abrir mão de lady Tenten Halley. Ela partilhava sua cama. E deixava suas meias como lembrança. Atenta aos movimentos de Neji, ela pegou o outro pé de meia e inseriu o par e o bilhete em seu bolso.

Que embuste era lady Tenten. A meretriz planejara roubar Neji e usara a lição que ele supostamente merecia como desculpa para evitar que as rivais desconfiassem de seu intento. Bem, ela agora teria uma grandiosa surpresa.

— Certo. Calce os sapatos, vista o casaco e vamos — ele resmungou.

Por um instante, Hanabi considerou a ideia original de despertar a casa e obrigá-lo a se casar. No entanto, as amigas ririam dela por se mostrar tão desesperada, após ter passado semanas dizendo-lhes como estava confiante acerca daquela corte.

— Não estou feliz com isso — Hanabi murmurou, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

— Tampouco eu. — Neji não a ajudou a vestir o manto e se manteve o mais longe possível dela. — Tem um coche? — perguntou ao colocar o casaco.

— Deixei um veículo de aluguel à minha espera na esquina.

— Vou acompanhá-la.

Neji estava preocupado que ela pudesse tentar algo diabólico. Porém, agora ela possuía as meias e o bilhete. Colocando a mão sobre o bolso para evitar que o conteúdo caísse, Hanabi desceu a escadaria com ele.

— Não se esqueça de que iremos almoçar amanhã — ela disse quando se aproximaram do coche. — Esperarei que me visite na casa de meus pais.

— Eu irei. — De repente, o visconde deu um passo à frente. — Nada disso me agradou, Hanabi. Não gosto de truques. Ou armadilhas.

— Só estou pensando em nós dois — ela rebateu e recuou, espantada. Nunca vira aquela faceta antes. Achou-a muito excitante, na verdade. — Quero um título, e você precisa de dinheiro. Mas saiba que já recebi a corte de outros cavalheiros este verão, Neji. Considere essa informação amanhã.

— Irei vê-la à uma hora.- Ela entrou no veículo.

— Estarei esperando.

Neji correu para casa e fechou a porta. Depois de suspirar profundamente, empurrou o ferrolho.

Aquela porta precisava permanecer muito bem trancada.

Mas a aparição súbita de Hanabi respondeu a uma pergunta que o vinha perturbando. Ela ainda era a escolha mais lógica para uma esposa: jovem, dócil — certo, talvez não tão dócil como pensara inicialmente — e rica. E ele não queria, de forma nenhuma, casar-se com ela.

Com um sorriso, subiu a escadaria. Imaginou o que Tenten diria, se a pedisse em casamento no dia seguinte. Depois que ela recobrasse a consciência, claro.

Tenten e ele iriam se casar. Ela talvez estivesse planejando outra humilhação para ele, mas saberia como manobrá-la. Se Tenten aceitasse o pedido, ele poderia lidar com o resto.

Um vulto negro surgiu no topo da escada. Neji fechou os punhos, tenso. Se não fosse Tenten, seria capaz de se jogar do terraço.

— Vai se casar com ela? — indagou Bit com sua voz calma.

Neji relaxou.

— Graças a Deus é você. Não, não vou.

— Ótimo. — Ele se virou e desapareceu na escuridão. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

A despeito do que Sasuke vira ou escutara, ele obviamente nada diria a ninguém. Neji voltou a seu quarto e trancou a porta. Em seguida, colocou uma cadeira sob o trinco. Não queria mais nenhuma visita até o amanhecer. Tinha muito em que pensar.

X

Na manhã seguinte, quando Neji chegou à Mansão Hawthorne, eram exatamente dez horas.

Ele usava um casaco azul, calça cinza, uma gravata elaborada e botas polidas. Pela janela de seu quarto, Tenten o observou descer da carruagem e bater à porta.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estava lá só por causa dela. Mesmo na época em que mais o odiara e desprezara, a mera visão daqueles olhos brancos e dos cabelos negros roçando o colarinho fizera seu coração palpitar. Dissera a si mesma que a perturbação se devia à raiva e, portanto, aproveitara cada ocasião para insultá-lo e feri-lo. Agora, porém, não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Por que continuava atraída por um homem que a magoara e humilhara? Era a única a pensar que Neji havia mudado ou ele realmente mudara? Aquela visita seria mais um truque que a deixaria devastada pelo resto da vida ou estaria ele sendo sincero?

— Milady, lorde Neji está aqui para vê-la — Pascoe informou à porta do quarto.

— Obrigada. Descerei em um minuto.

— Sim, milady.

Depois de calçar as luvas e pegar a sombrinha, Tenten se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e se dirigiu à escada. Neji a esperava na sala de estar, andando de um lado para outro, como sempre fazia na residência da duquesa.

Bom dia.

Ele parou.

— Bom dia.

Quando se entreolharam, o calor familiar a percorreu. Foi difícil reprimir a vontade de correr até ele e beijá-lo. Aquilo era novo. No passado, quando sentia o calor dominá-la, o maior desejo era correr até ele e agredi-lo com um leque. Talvez fosse parte da atração: Neji Uchiha era perigoso. E gostar dele era ainda mais temeroso.

— Como está seu... — Neji olhou para Pascoe, que se achava à soleira da porta. — Como estão seus ferimentos? — ele se corrigiu.

— Muito melhores. Estou um pouco dolorida e há algumas cores interessantes em certos locais.

Neji sorriu.

— Folgo em saber que se sente melhor. Está pronta?

— Estou. Mary vai nos acompanhar.

— Certo. Precisaremos de um guarda armado também?

— Não, se você se comportar. - O sorriso aumentou.

— Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor convocar um oficial.

Tenten corou.

— Oh, pare com isso. Vamos.

Mary os aguardava no vestíbulo. Eles desceram os degraus da entrada e caminharam em direção a Grosvenor Street. Tenten mantinha a mão sobre o braço de Neji, desejando tirar as luvas e andar de mãos dadas com ele. Gostava de tocá-lo, e o odor de couro e charuto que ele sempre exalava a intoxicava.

— O que foi? — Neji perguntou.

— Como assim? — Ela o encarou.

— Está se inclinando. Achei que quisesse me dizer algo.

Ruborizada, Tenten endireitou o corpo.

— Não.

— Bem, eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

— Por favor — ela pediu, na esperança de que ele não descobrisse o quanto estava entusiasmada.

Neji a fitou com carinho.

— O gato de Edwina se apossou da casa. Hoje pela manhã, Dragão assassinou a flor do chapéu do uniforme de Itachi e a levou para as tias, tão orgulhoso de si que parecia ter matado um elefante.

— Oh, não. O que Itachi fez?

— Ele ainda não sabe. Milly pegou um dos penduricalhos daquele seu chapéu de avestruz, cortou-o, tingiu-o e o costurou na guarnição de Itachi.

Tenten riu.

— Vai contar a ele?

— Itachi é um oficial condecorado da Marinha. Se não notar a diferença, é problema dele, no que me diz respeito.

— Você é terrível! E se um dos superiores dele perceber?

Neji deu de ombros.

— Conhecendo Itachi, ele será capaz de lançar uma nova moda na Marinha. Os oficiais poderão usar chapéus femininos e mangas bufantes no outono.

Ele olhou para o lado quando uma carruagem passou, o que proporcionou a Tenten a chance de admirar aquele perfil.

— Era isso o que queria me dizer?

— Não. Mas imagino que receba elogios acerca de seus olhos cor e cabelos de chocolate o tempo todo. Estou tentando ser original. — Neji olhou para Mary, que os seguia. — Mas elogiar seus seios provavelmente não vai contribuir com a minha causa.

— E qual é a causa? — ela perguntou, sentindo a emoção invadi-la.

— Acho que você sabe qual é, mas ainda tento ouvi-la dizer que confia realmente em mim.

— Eu...

— Neji !

Quando o som jovial de uma voz surgiu diante deles, Tenten se assustou. Lorde Bellefeld emergiu das árvores para apertar a mão de Neji.

— Ouvi o boato mais extraordinário dos últimos tempos — o marquês rotundo disse, curvando-se para ela. — Milady.

Neji ficou tenso na mesma hora.

— E que boato seria esse? — indagou. — Sou o objeto de muitos.

— De fato, é, meu rapaz. O mais recente diz que está cortejando esta linda jovem. É verdade?

— Sim, é verdade. — Neji sorriu para ela com ternura.

— Excelente, rapaz! Vou apostar dez libras em lady Tenten. Tenham um bom dia.

Tenten sentiu o sangue gelar. Antes que atinasse para o que fazia, largou Neji e segurou o marquês pelo ombro.

— O que... — A voz falhou, obrigando-a a começar de novo. — O que quis dizer com apostar dez libras em mim?

Bellefeld não pareceu nada perturbado.

— Oh, há um quadro no White's sobre quem será a escolhida de Neji. No momento, as apostas são de dois para um como ele será fisgado por aquela Hanabi Johns até o fim da temporada. Milady é considerada improvável, mas agora tenho a informação de fonte fidedigna. — O marquês piscou para ela.

Quando seu rosto ficou pálido, Tenten agarrou o casaco de Bellefeld para não desmaiar.

— Quem mais está no quadro? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Não me lembro de todos os nomes. Há uma menina chamada Daubner, uma tal de Smithee ou algo parecido. Quase meia dúzia, se bem me recordo. Não é isso, Neji?

— Não sei — Neji respondeu com frieza. — Ninguém me disse nada.

Finalmente, Bellefeld percebeu que havia dito algo inadequado. Corado, ele recuou.

— Isso não quer dizer nada — o marquês tentou amenizar. — Não passa de uma brincadeira.

— É claro. — Tenten o soltou. Bellefeld se foi, mas ela permaneceu onde estava. Não conseguia encarar Neji. Queria correr para casa aos berros e nunca mais ter de olhar para ninguém.

Tenten?

Ela estremeceu.

— Não se atreva...

— Vá para casa com Mary, por favor — ele sugeriu em um tom raivoso, que ela nunca ouvira antes. — Tenho algo a resolver.

Tenten se obrigou a fitá-lo. O rosto de Neji estava tão pálido quanto o dela. Claro que estava aborrecido; seu pequeno plano diabólico fora descoberto.

— Vai reforçar a aposta em mim? — ela perguntou. — Eu não o faria, se fosse você, e essa é uma informação de fonte fidedigna. E não, não confio em você. E _nunca _vou confiar!

Vá para casa — Neji repetiu com a voz trêmula. Ele a fitou por um instante e então marchou em direção a Pall Mall.

Provavelmente pretendia mudar sua aposta e investir em uma jovem mais amena.

— Milady? — Mary se aproximou. — Há algo errado?

Uma lágrima rolou no rosto de Tenten. Ela a enxugou antes que alguém notasse. Não queria que a vissem chorar por causa da partida de Neji.

— Não. Vamos embora.

— Mas e lorde Neji?

— Esqueça-o. Eu já o esqueci.

Tenten se apressou. Mary trotava atrás dela a fim de alcançá-la. Seu traseiro doía, mas a dor era bem-vinda. Dava-lhe algo mais em que pensar. Neji fizera de novo. Ele a seduzira, levara-a para a cama e a traíra. E, dessa vez, não podia culpar ninguém, a não ser a si mesma.

Graças a Deus descobrira a traição antes de perder seu coração para ele definitivamente. Um soluço irrompeu de sua garganta quando Pascoe abriu a porta. Aquilo não podia doer porque ela não se importava. O que houvera entre eles fora apenas luxúria, algo fácil de superar.

— Milady?

— Estarei em meus aposentos — Tenten informou ao passar pelo mordomo. — Não quero ser perturbada por nada. Entendeu?

— Sim, milady.

X

O "quadro" no White's era, na verdade, uma denominação errônea. Tratava-se de um livro de couro, no qual qualquer um que frequentasse o clube exclusivo poderia lançar uma aposta. A maioria das apostas eram pessoais, entre duas partes. Em certas ocasiões, uma aposta podia reunir vários interessados ou era feita por um número determinado de cavalheiros.

Quando entrou no clube, empurrando o criado que tentou lhe informar que o almoço só seria servido em uma hora, Neji se dirigiu ao salão de jogos, onde o livro jazia sobre um suporte de madeira maciça. Ele não parava de praguejar e ainda repetiu alguns nomes significativos ao avistar meia dúzia de homens ao redor do livro.

— Neji, seu cachorro — um dos mais jovens disse, sorrindo. — Não pode apostar em si mesmo, sabia? Pena...

Neji esmurrou o queixo do rapaz.

— Saia — esbravejou quando o camarada se estatelou no chão, perplexo.

Criados apareceram de todas as direções, enquanto o restante dos espectadores abria passagem para Neji. Sem nem sequer fitá-los, ele pegou o pesado livro e leu para si:

_Diante da perspectiva de casamento de lorde Neji Uchiha, as concorrentes estão listadas abaixo. Por favor, faça sua aposta de acordo com sua escolha._

Ninguém se mostrara responsável pela aposta, mas a lista de candidatas e seus variados patrocinadores já haviam preenchido duas páginas inteiras, e a aposta fora registrada apenas no dia anterior.

— Quem fez isso? — Neji exigiu, encarando a multidão.

— Milorde, por favor, venha tomar uma bebida comigo — Fritzsimmons, o gerente do clube, convidou-o.

— Perguntei quem fez isso — ele repetiu, deixando que a fúria o dominasse. O olhar de Tenten quando Bellefeld tinha mencionado a aposta quase o matara. Ela havia começado a confiar nele; Neji pudera ver isso nos olhos dela. E agora Tenten nunca mais confiaria nele. Podia jurar sua inocência, mas ela sempre acreditaria que fora, de alguma forma, o responsável ou conivente com a aposta. Alguém tinha de pagar por aquilo e, com sorte, haveria derramamentode sangue.

—Milorde...

— _Quem? _— ele indagou, rasgando as páginas do livro.

Os presentes ficaram chocados. _Ninguém _removia as páginas de um livro de apostas. Era simplesmente proibido. Olhando o documento ofensivo, Neji o rasgou em vários pedaços até que os papéis se tornaram um punhado de confete em suas mãos.

— Lorde Neji — Fritzsimmons tentou outra vez. — Por favor, venha comigo.

— Vá para o inferno! — Neji esbravejou. — Esta aposta acabou. Fui claro?

— Preciso lhe pedir que se retire...

— Não voltarei mais, a menos que eu saiba de outra aposta envolvendo lady Tenten Halley. Se algum dia isso acontecer novamente, vou incendiar este clube! — Antes que um criado mais corpulento aparecesse para escoltá-lo, ele agarrou o gerente pela gravata. — Agora, pela última vez, Fritzsimmons, _quem lançou esta aposta?_

— Foi... seu irmão, milorde. Itachi.- Neji o encarou, incrédulo.

— Itachi...

— Sim, milorde. Agora, por favor, solte minha... -Neji o soltou tão rapidamente que o homem cambaleou. Saiu do clube e chamou o primeiro veículo que avistou na rua.

— Mansão Uchiha — ordenou e bateu a porta do coche.

O tráfego da manhã estava intenso, o que lhe deu mais tempo para pensar em como a estupidez de Itachi fora danosa. De todas as coisas que imaginara ter de enfrentar com Tenten, outra aposta não havia sido uma delas.

Quando o veículo de aluguel parou, ele saiu, jogou uma moeda ao condutor e entrou em casa. Pela primeira vez, Dawkins estava em seu posto e quase levou uma pancada no nariz no instante em que Neji escancarou a porta antes que ele pudesse abri-la.

— Onde está Itachi? — perguntou, jogando seu manto e chapéu no chão.

— Está na sala de bilhar, eu creio...

Neji subiu a escadaria, largando o mordomo falando sozinho. A porta da sala de bilhar estava entreaberta. Ele a empurrou com tamanha violência que um quadro do corredor tombou no tapete por causa do impacto.

— _Itachi ?_

Com o taco na mão, seu irmão teve tempo apenas para se erguer antes que Neji avançasse sobre ele. Os dois se atracaram sobre a mesa e caíram do outro lado. Neji foi o primeiro a se levantar e esmurrou o queixo de Itachi, que rolou por baixo da mesa e se levantou do outro lado, agarrando seu taco de bilhar.

— O que diabos há com você? — ele perguntou, limpando o sangue que saía de sua boca.

Furioso demais para falar, Neji circundou a mesa. Itachi recuou, mantendo a mesa entre eles. Dawkins, aparentemente, havia alertado os demais, porque Gaara e Yuu surgiram à porta. Sasuke chegou um segundo depois.

— O que está acontecendo? — Gaara perguntou, entrando na sala.

— _Saia! _— Neji ordenou. — Isto é entre mim e Itachi.

— O que houve?

— Não faço ideia — Itachi respondeu, cuspindo sangue. — Ele enlouqueceu. Entrou aqui de repente e me atacou!

Neji mergulhou sobre a mesa e foi golpeado pelo taco de bilhar. Pego de surpresa, ele colidiu no ombro de Itachi. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia, mas queria ferir o irmão porque estava ferido e porque Tenten tinha sido ferida.

— Faça-o parar! — Yuu gritou, adiantando-se para intervir na briga.

Sasuke o agarrou pela camisa.

— Deixe que os mais velhos se entendam sozinhos — disse e o entregou a Gaara. — Leve-o para baixo.

Gaara corou.

— Mas...

— Agora.

— Droga.

Sasuke entrou na sala e trancou a porta para que ninguém mais assistisse ao embate.

— Fique fora disto — Neji o avisou, avançando novamente contra Itachi.

— Pode deixar. Por que o está matando?

— Porque — respondeu ao tentar socar o nariz do irmão, que se desviou do golpe no último instante — ele fez uma aposta.

— Faço apostas o tempo todo! — Itachi exclamou. — E você também.

— Você usou Tenten para uma aposta, seu cretino!

Itachi tropeçou em uma cadeira e caiu. Ao se levantar cambaleante, agarrou a cadeira e a ergueu na direção de Neji.

— De que está falando? Fiz uma aposta relacionada a com quem você vai se casar. Só isso, Neji. Pelo amor de Deus, o que deu em você?

— Ela não confia em mim. E agora, graças a você, jamais irá confiar. Eu o quero fora desta casa hoje. Nunca mais quero vê-lo...

— Ela o responsabiliza pela aposta? — Sasuke o interrompeu.

— Sim, Ten me culpa pela aposta.

— Por causa da outra aposta? — Bit insistiu. Neji se virou para encará-lo.

— Desde quando resolveu falar? Cale a boca e vá embora.

— Se expulsar Itachi — Sasuke continuou, cruzando os braços —, ele não poderá explicar nada. O que você prefere? Livrar-se dele ou dar uma explicação a Tenten?

Considerando suas chances com Tenten, a decisão era difícil. Além de fazê-lo refletir, Bit o obrigava a olhar para o que estava fazendo. Itachi apontava os pés da cadeira em sua direção, ofegando e encarando-o.

— Tenten acredita que estou envolvido nessa aposta — ele disse ao irmão.

Itachi abaixou a cadeira, mas não a soltou.

— Então vou dizer a ela que você não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Não é tão simples assim. Meu conhecimento acerca da aposta é quase tão ruim quanto tê-la iniciado. Droga, Itachi!

— Direi a ela que você não sabia de nada e que tentou me matar quando descobriu.

Essa explicação provavelmente não faria diferença para ela. Devia ser tarde demais.

— Apronte-se — Neji ordenou e saiu da sala. Quando passou por Bit, tentou tocá-lo no ombro, mas o irmão recuou. Não estava disposto a mais uma frustração por causa de Sasuke. No entanto, não desconsideraria aquele milagre. — Explique — disse, caminhando em direção a seu quarto. Sua manga havia rasgado, e Itachi recebera ao menos um soco. Precisava parecer civilizado ou Tenten nunca o ouviria.

— Explicar o quê? — Bit perguntou.

— Por que decidiu falar.

O silêncio os acompanhou pelo corredor. Irritado outra vez, Neji encarou o irmão.

— É um jogo, Bit?

Pálido, Sasuke meneou a cabeça. Pela primeira vez, Neji percebeu que a intervenção custara muito ao irmão. Ele continuou a caminhar até seus aposentos.

— Fale comigo quando sentir vontade. Mas vá vigiar Itachi para que ele não fuja.

— Ele não vai fugir.

Respirando fundo, Neji tentou controlar as emoções tumultuadas e recobrar sua lógica habitual. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Bit estava certo. Para recuperar a esperança de que Tenten viesse a confiar nele, precisava que Itachi explicasse o que acontecera. E teria de fazer algo que não fazia havia muito tempo. Teria de rezar para qualquer um que ainda estivesse disposto a escutá-lo.

X

Hanabi se acomodou na sala de estar a fim de bordar uma linda flor na extremidade de seu lenço de seda. Sua mãe se encontrava à escrivaninha, verificando a correspondência, e seu pai devia estar no gabinete fingindo fazer contas.

Dada a importância do dia, imaginava-se consideravelmente composta. O vestido azul-claro que escolhera para o evento era discreto e adorável e, além de realçar seus olhos, acentuava a pele alva do pescoço e dos braços. O colar de pérolas que usava talvez fosse um exagero para um almoço, mas queria lembrar Neji Uchiha de como a união de ambos poderia ser lucrativa.

Ele estivera certo a respeito de uma coisa: uma declaração formal seria muito mais satisfatória do que um casamento forçado para preservar sua reputação. E, dessa forma, os pais de Hanabi poderiam dizer que o visconde Neji fora até eles, sem a menção de que a filha o enredara para fisgá-lo, uma verdade que ninguém mais precisaria saber.

Ela olhou para o relógio atrás de si. Já passava do meio-dia. Não estava excitada, mas sentia uma expectativa gigantesca. Investira semanas de trabalho árduo, e as recompensas pelo esforço se materializariam à sua porta e a tornariam uma viscondessa.

Coches e pedestres passavam pela rua, mas Hanabi nem notava o barulho. Não esperava que Neji aparecesse antes do combinado. Ele dissera uma hora e, sem dúvida, seria pontual. Fora exatamente isso que ela informara aos pais.

Eles estavam mais empolgados que ela, embora não houvessem mencionado a ninguém o que logo aconteceria. O protocolo representava tudo, e nenhum dos dois pronunciaria a palavra "casamento" antes que Neji o fizesse. Mas, como Hanabi, sabiam que ao final do almoço ela estaria noiva.

X

Quando alguém bateu à porta pouco antes da uma hora, Tenten imaginou que poderia ser tia Anko com uma xícara de chá.

— Por favor, vá embora — disse, sentada na cadeira de balanço e abraçada a um travesseiro. Teria de se livrar daquela fronha, pois estava encharcada de lágrimas.

— Milady — Mary chamou-a —, lorde Neji e o irmão estão aqui para vê-la.

O coração de Tenten disparou.

— Diga a lorde Neji que não quero vê-lo — ela conseguiu falar. — Nunca mais. — Pronunciar o nome dele era devastador.

— Sim, milady.

Evitá-lo em Londres seria quase impossível, já que frequentavam os mesmos círculos. Não, dessa vez voltaria para Shropshire, como deveria ter feito tão logo saíra da cama dele. Nunca correria o risco de encontrá-lo em sua terra natal.

Outra batida à porta soou.

— Milady, lorde Neji insiste em afirmar que ele e o irmão precisavam lhe falar.

Por um instante, perguntou-se qual irmão ele havia trazido consigo. Provavelmente Yuu, pois sabia que ela gostava muito do menino. Mas Neji não mais a dobraria com crianças adoráveis. O que ele fizera dessa vez era indesculpável.

— Não, Mary.

A criada hesitou.

— Sim, milady.

Dessa vez, quando Mary reapareceu à porta, sua voz estava agitada.

— Ele não vai embora, lady Tenten. Devo chamar Gilbert e Hanley?

Parte dela adoraria ver lorde Neji sendo removido da Mansão Hawthorne pelos criados robustos, apesar de isso não ser tão fácil quanto Mary parecia pensar. Porém, dizer-lhe que nunca mais queria vê-lo seria uma atitude muito mais satisfatória.

— Vou descer em um momento.

— Sim, milady. — Mary pareceu aliviada.

Seu corpo tremia quando ela se levantou. Foi difícil calçar os sapatos, e cada passo lhe exigia um grande esforço. Concentrar-se no caminhar a ajudou a manter o foco no movimento dos pés quando saiu do quarto e desceu a escada. Mary, que a seguia, mostrava-se preocupada.

— Onde eles estão? — Tenten perguntou.

— Na sala da frente, milady. Pascoe não permitiria que fossem além da entrada da casa.

O mordomo sabia o que fazer. Endireitando os ombros e esperando que seus olhos não estivessem tão inchados, Tenten abriu a porta da sala, pronta para dizer algo arrasador e definitivo. Mas ao vê-los esqueceu-se de tudo.

Neji, com um ferimento na face esquerda, achava-se perto da porta. Itachi se encontrava sentado no sofá. Um de seus olhos estava roxo e quase fechado, e os lábios, cortados. Eles não se encararam quando ela entrou.

— Tenten — Neji disse, mortalmente sério —, peço-lhe que me dê um minuto de seu tempo. Depois poderá fazer o que desejar.

— Está supondo, lorde Neji — ela pronunciou, admirada por sua voz soar tão fria quando fechou a porta, deixando Mary e Pascoe do lado de fora —, que mereça um minuto. Saiba que não é o caso.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida, assentindo.

— Muito bem. Então, por favor, dê a Itachi um minuto.

O olhar sombrio e furioso que Neji lançou ao irmão a surpreendeu. Nunca o vira expressar nada menos que afeição por todos os membros da grande família Uchiha.

Um minuto.

Itachi se levantou.

— Registrei uma aposta no livro do White's ontem sobre com quem Neji acabaria se casando. Achei a ideia muito divertida. Ele não sabia de nada. Aliás — ele tocou os lábios —, Neji ficou muito aborrecido quando descobriu o que eu fiz. Peço-lhe desculpas, Tenten, se tal idiotice a magoou. Não foi essa minha intenção.

Quando uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto, ela a enxugou.

— Ele o obrigou a fazer isso? — Tenten perguntou, sem olhar para Neji.

— Ele me fez vir até aqui. Disse que, se eu não viesse, ele me expulsaria de casa. — Encarou o irmão com raiva. — Fora isso, não, Neji não me obrigou a mais nada.

— Tenten, fui um idiota no passado — Neji se apressou em dizer. — Mas espero que saiba que eu não faria algo semelhante com você ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Aprendi a lição.

Neji não dissera que poderia confiar nele, mas era isso que suas palavras significavam. Relutante, ela o encarou. Os olhos perolados a fitavam, e a expressão estava consternada. Perturbava-o a possibilidade de ela dispensá-lo para sempre? Sem dúvida, devia ser uma tola completa, pois confiava nele de verdade. Confiava porque assim o queria e porque sofreria demais, caso decidisse que não poderia fazê-lo.

Ela assentiu devagar.

— Acredito em você.

Como se estivesse liberto de correntes invisíveis, Neji tomou-a nos braços, beijando-lhe a testa, as faces e os lábios.

Lamento muito — sussurrou. — Lamento mesmo.

Tenten o beijou, ávida para sentir o calor e o conforto daquele corpo. Era evidente que ele não planejara uma cilada. E, dada a reação emotiva, desconfiava que Neji fora sincero o tempo todo. Mas se não tivesse sido...

Itachi pigarreou.

Sobressaltada, Tenten recuou, mas não conseguiu escapar porque Neji a prendia entre os braços. Itachi parecia genuinamente surpreso e curioso.

— Por acaso, perdi algum capítulo dessa história? — ele perguntou de braços cruzados.

— É óbvio, não é? — Neji retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de Tenten.

Ao ver que Itachi os observava, ela se lembrou que ele não era o único a especular a seu respeito.

— E quanto à aposta? — Tenten indagou.

— Acabou.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Itachi franziu o cenho. — Por mais que odeie dizer isso, essas apostas não acabam assim, Neji.

— Esta acabou.

— E como conseguiu fazer isso?

Eu a arranquei do livro e a destruí. — Neji acariciou o rosto de Tenten. — Fui banido do White's no processo, o que provavelmente é algo bom. Eu não gostaria de ser membro de um clube que permite a entrada de pessoas como eu.

Tenten riu.

— Em meu nome e em nome das damas envolvidas, eu lhe agradeço. — Ela encarou Itachi com severidade. — Que vergonha, não?

— Também aprendi minha lição. E vou me lembrar dela por um longo tempo, eu lhe asseguro. — Tocou de leve o olho roxo. — Quando quiser me socar de novo, Neji, tire essa porcaria de anel da família.

Neji ainda parecia mais furioso que conciliatório. Para evitar outra briga familiar, Tenten se afastou dele e chamou Pascoe.

— Gostariam de ficar para almoçar, cavalheiros?- ela convidou.

Itachi quis aceitar, mas Neji, de repente, ficou desconfortável.

— Que horas são?

— Duas e quinze, milorde — o mordomo respondeu.

— Maldição! Eu gostaria de ficar — Neji se dirigiu à porta —, mas tenho um compromisso para o qual estou muito atrasado. — Ele fitou Tenten. — Wycliffe dará um jantar hoje à noite. Vai comparecer?

— Vou, sim.

Ainda com a expressão séria, ele se curvou.

— Nós nos veremos esta noite.

Itachi o seguiu, ainda um pouco tenso. Antes de sair, tocou o ombro de Tenten.

— Eu nunca o vi nesse estado. Obrigado por me perdoar.

— Se Neji não tivesse socado seu olho, eu mesma o faria, Itachi.

— Muito justo.

As pessoas ainda falariam da aposta, principalmente agora que Neji a exterminara de forma tão espetacular. Mas ele o fizera para proteger sua honra e porque o jogo a magoara. A despeito do que ocorrera nos últimos seis anos, uma coisa estava bem clara: Neji Uchiha aprendera, de fato, sua _lição._

O alívio que ela sentiu após Itachi explicar a aposta também havia esclarecido algo fundamental: seu coração, seus desejos e sonhos tinham deixado de ouvir a voz da razão e do bom-senso. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar que, dessa vez, Neji e ela percorressem um caminho diferente, que lhe proporcionasse algo mais que uma reputação arruinada.

X

Depois que Neji voltou à Mansão Uchiha, fez Itachi jurar segredo, trocou de roupa e montou em Charlemagne para ir à residência dos Johns. Já eram três horas. Esperava conseguir lidar com Hanabi de modo que nada mais adviesse da visita da noite anterior. E faria o melhor para conseguir isso. O mordomo dos John o levou à sala de estar, que se localizava na ala frontal da casa. Pelo jeito, ninguém em Londres o queria nos confins das residências. Neji achou ótimo. Após o último encontro com Hanabi, quanto mais próximo à saída ficasse, mais seguro se sentiria.

Alguns minutos depois, ela apareceu.

— Devo-lhe desculpas — Neji se curvou e sorriu. O charme em geral funcionava com jovens damas.

Ela o encarou e, pela primeira vez, Neji não pôde decifrar sua expressão. Quando a conhecera, achara-a uma moça ingênua em busca de um título e acreditara que, como esposa, seria fácil lidar com ela. No entanto, o que ela tentara na noite anterior havia requerido planejamento, coragem e determinação.

Teria sido puro acaso ou Neji cometera um erro crasso ao avaliar o caráter da jovem?

— Nós almoçamos sem você — Hanabi anunciou, indicando que ele se sentasse.

— Imaginei que isso aconteceria. Mais uma vez, peço-lhe desculpas. Algo de extrema urgência surgiu.

Ele se sentou no sofá, permitindo que ela conduzisse a conversa. Mesmo assim, sentiu um arrepio no pescoço e manteve a atenção à porta para garantir que continuasse aberta. Amélia o pegara de surpresa uma vez; ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse de novo.

— Estou muito brava com você — ela disse, sentando-se.

— Eu não duvido. Também não estou muito feliz com você.

O mordomo apareceu à soleira da porta.

— Devo trazer chá, senhorita? Ela sorriu.

Gostaria de tomar chá, lorde Neji?

Neji preferia uísque.

— Sim, obrigado.

— Agora mesmo, Nelson.

— Sim, senhorita.

O sorriso permaneceu. Ela manteve as mãos sobre o colo, a imagem de uma debutante recatada. Se não a tivesse visto desnuda em seu quarto na noite anterior, Neji jamais acreditaria. E esse, ele pressentia, tornar-se-ia um grande problema.

— Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta direta.

— Por favor.

— Vai me pedir em casamento, Neji?

— Não.

Ela assentiu, nada surpresa.

— Por que não?

— Já cheguei a considerar um casamento entre nós — ele explicou, tentando respeitar os sentimentos de Hanabi só por causa das lições que Tenten insistia em lhe aplicar. — Mas após conhecê-la melhor, concluí que eu seria um péssimo marido.

— Não seria eu quem deveria chegar a essa conclusão?

— Na verdade, não. Sou doze anos mais velho que você e, portanto, tenho mais experiência. Eu...

— Acho que deveria me pedir em casamento mesmo assim — ela o interrompeu, fechando os punhos.

Neji meneou a cabeça.

— Em seis meses, quando estiver casada com um dos cem cavalheiros que adorariam tê-la como esposa, vai me agradecer.

Uma criada bateu à porta e entrou carregando uma bandeja de chá. O sorriso de Hanabi reapareceu como que por encanto. Neji a observava, intrigado. Assim que a criada saiu, o sorriso se desfez.

— Entendo que pense que eu seria feliz com outra pessoa, mas estou determinada a me tornar a viscondessa Uchiha. Soa adoravelmente bem, não acha? Uchiha é um título de duzentos e sessenta anos, e muito respeitável.

— Fez sua pesquisa.

— Pesquisei todos os meus pretendentes. E, após um estudo cuidadoso, escolhi você.

Agora ele começava a questionar se em algum momento aquela mulher perdia o controle. Neji olhou para a xícara de chá. Devia haver arsênico no líquido.

— Hanabi, valorizo sua admiração e amizade, mas não vamos nos casar. Lamento que tenha interpretado mal minhas atenções. Foi muito grosseiro de minha parte. E agora creio que devo deixá-la a contemplar opções mais prazerosas. — Neji se levantou.

Tenho sua carta.

Ele continuou em direção à porta.

— Infelizmente, Hanabi, ao longo de meu lamentável passado, escrevi cartas a poucas damas. Em raras ocasiões, uma poesia rasa saiu de minha pena.

— Não é uma carta que tenha escrito para mim, mas uma dirigida a você — ela anunciou.

Neji se deteve.

— E que carta seria essa?

— Na verdade, não é bem uma carta. Trata-se de um bilhete, mas está assinado. Está amassado também e...

— O que diz o bilhete? — ele a interrompeu, sentindo a fúria renascer. Hanabi não podia possuir _aquele _bilhete.

— Acho que já sabe o que ele diz, Neji. Também estou com as lembranças que ela lhe deixou. Talvez não queira partilhar sua cama comigo, mas sei quem esteve em seu quarto. E você sempre fez questão de mostrar a todos que eram inimigos.

Uma centena de possibilidades surgiram em sua mente, e a maioria o enviaria diretamente à Prisão Newgate sob a acusação de assassinato.

— Sugiro que me devolva o que você roubou da minha casa, Hanabi — ele ordenou, controlado.

— Não quer saber o que desejo em troca dos itens pessoais de lady Tenten?

— Você foi longe demais. — Neji avançou um passo. Suportaria a prisão, se isso poupasse mais dor a Tenten.

— Ficarei feliz em lhe devolver tudo — Hanabi disse em tom calmo, embora estivesse atenta à porta — para que possa usar da maneira que deseje.

— Então, devolva-me agora.

— Não até o dia em que nos casarmos, lorde Neji. Garanto-lhe que manterei tais itens em segurança na gaveta de minha cômoda até esse dia.

Por Deus, ela era uma bruxa diabólica! Neji precisava de tempo para planejar o que fazer.

— E que garantia terei para acreditar que fará exatamente o que diz?

Ela sorriu outra vez.

— A garantia de que quero ser lady Uchiha. — Hanabi se levantou e ajeitou o vestido. — Podemos contar a novidade a meus pais?

Agora sem paciência, Neji a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou.

— Não presuma demais, Hanabi. Vou cooperar até certo ponto. Mas se a arruinar, vou destruir você. Fui claro?

Pela primeira vez, ela demonstrou certo receio.

— Vamos nos casar — ela afirmou, soltando-se. — E o noivado será anunciado. Você pode escolher o momento, mas ambos sabemos que vai precisar de meu dinheiro antes do final do verão. Eu lhe dou três dias, lorde Neji, para me pedir em casamento de maneira adequada e lisonjeira.

Neji se retirou sem dizer mais nada. Enquanto retornava à Mansão Uchiha, somente um pensamento o atormentava: Tenten precisava saber disso, mesmo que ele não suportasse ver a expressão de sofrimento no rosto dela novamente.

Ele faria a coisa certa. Tinha de fazê-lo, pelo bem de ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

Após passar meia hora com fatias de pepino nos olhos, Tenten finalmente sentiu que poderia sair de seu quarto sem assustar ninguém. Também sentia o coração mais leve, embora as intenções de Neji e sua própria resposta ao que ele pudesse vir a solicitar lhe causassem dor de cabeça.

Desde que retornara à Mansão Hawthorne, tentara assumir as tarefas habituais para auxiliar a tia, porém não conseguira recuperar a dedicação de sempre. Não podia mais ser tão negligente. Ao final daquela tarde, a duquesa estaria verificando sua correspondência e convites para festas.

Como havia imaginado, Tenten encontrou a tia sentada na sala de estar, mas Anko não lia a correspondência e tampouco estava sozinha.

— Lorde Westbrook — ela o cumprimentou com uma mesura. — Que surpresa agradável.

O marquês se levantou.

— Lady Tenten. Sua Graça me contou que está quase recuperada. Folgo em saber que se sente melhor.

— Sim, mas estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. O que o traz aqui esta tarde?

— Na verdade, vim vê-la, milady. — Westbrook deu um passo à frente, segurou a mão dela e a levou aos lábios.

Tenten sorriu, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ter algum compromisso previamente marcado com o marquês para aquela tarde.

— Posso lhe oferecer um chá? Ou uma taça de licor?

Licor seria esplêndido.

Anko se levantou.

— Vou providenciar o licor. Com licença, milorde.- Embora desconfiada, Tenten manteve o sorriso gentil diante de Westbrook. Tia Anko agia como uma ursa protetora quando Neji estava por perto, mas não vacilou ao deixá-la a sós com o marquês.

— Sua Graça é muito generosa por me deixar visitá-la — Westbrook comentou, sorrindo.

Ele ainda segurava sua mão. A sensação começava a se tornar familiar, embora ela não colocasse Westbrook na mesma categoria dos outros pretendentes. Kankurou não precisava de sua fortuna, o que, de certa forma, tornava a presença dele ainda mais problemática. A menos que ela estivesse interpretando mal as intenções do marquês, o que era algo perfeitamente possível. O estrago que Neji criava era a prova cabal de que na maioria das vezes ela não tinha noção do que estava fazendo.

— Por que queria me ver, Kankurou?

— Porque sou incapaz de resistir a seu encanto. — Ele apertou-lhe a mão antes de soltá-la. O semblante garboso transmitia uma timidez desconcertante. — Não sei como dizer isso sem parecer um... tolo, mas _preciso _falar.

— Então, por favor, fale.

— Sim. Tenten, como sabe, sou solteiro e possuo uma fortuna considerável. Não estou me gabando, mas sim constatando uma verdade.

— Uma verdade pública e notória, milorde.

— Tem razão. Devido à minha situação, tive a oportunidade de escolher várias jovens com quem me casar. Conheci todas elas e avaliei seu caráter, perspectivas e aparências. O que vim lhe dizer é que... estou desesperadamente apaixonado por você, Tenten, e peço-lhe que seja minha esposa.

Ela esperava que o coração disparasse ou que uma onda de calor a invadisse. Tudo o que sentiu, porém, foi descrença no fato de que Westbrook fosse capaz de se desesperar por qualquer coisa em sua vida, muito menos por ela.

— Kankurou, eu...

— Sei que talvez não sinta o mesmo por mim, mas estou disposto a esperar. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Também sei que Neji a vem pressionando nas últimas semanas e que sua influência pode deixá-la incerta quanto ao futuro.

— Não entendi.

— Estou tentando me expressar como um cavalheiro em relação a outro cavalheiro, mas para seu bem serei franco. Desconfio que Neji ainda esteja obcecado pela aposta que fez seis anos atrás acerca de sua virtude e que talvez ele ainda tenha a intenção de levá-la para o mau caminho.

_Oh, Deus! _Se Westbrook descobrisse quão longe ela havia ido, ficaria perplexo. E também retiraria o pedido de casamento no mesmo instante.

— Tem alguma prova disso?

— Estou me baseando em minha intuição e no conhecimento que possuo a respeito de Neji. Ele é um libertino e um jogador. Para completar, suas propriedades estão quase falidas, o que não deixa dúvidas dos motivos que o levam a se aproximar de você, Tenten.

— Quer dizer que acredita que ele pretende me arruinar e então casar-se comigo por causa de dinheiro — ela afirmou.

— É isso o que temo.

Nos últimos seis anos, o que ela desprezara acima de tudo tinham sido os fuxicos da sociedade, principalmente os que envolviam seu nome e o de Neji.

— Está promovendo a própria causa, Kankurou, ou sabotando a de lorde Neji?

— Só estou preocupado com seu bem-estar e sei que seu discernimento se confunde no que se refere a Neji. É óbvio que sou a melhor escolha para você.

Tenten sabia que ele estava correto, mesmo que seu coração dissesse o contrário.

— Kankurou, você disse estar disposto a esperar. Poderia me dar alguns dias para considerar minha resposta?

— É claro. — O marquês se aproximou novamente. — Posso lhe pedir um beijo, a fim de atestar que minhas intenções são sérias?

Ignorando a irritante ideia de que estaria traindo Neji, ela assentiu. Além das afirmações de que almejava mais do que o seu corpo, Neji jamais lhe fizera uma declaração tão direta. Devia a si mesma a oportunidade de conhecer todos os fatores envolvidos antes de tomar uma decisão.

Com um sorriso gentil, Westbrook segurou-lhe o rosto, inclinou-se e a beijou. O toque foi breve, civilizado e muito polido, um beijo casto para a jovem casta que ela supostamente deveria ser.

— Posso vir visitá-la amanhã, Tenten?

— Pode.

— Nesse caso, vou me retirar. Boa tarde, milady.

— Boa tarde.

Minutos depois, tia Anko apareceu.

— E então?

— Muito sutil, tia Anko.

— Esqueçamos esse detalhe. Ele pediu você em casamento?

— Sim, pediu.

— E?

— E eu lhe disse que iria pensar.

A duquesa viúva sentou-se em uma poltrona.

— Oh, Tenten!

— O que a senhora esperava? Eu não o amo.

— O que quer dizer? Por acaso, segue conselhos de seus pulmões ou de seus rins?

— O quê?

— Não escute tanto o seu coração, minha querida. Neji não é o pretendente com quem uma dama com excelentes perspectivas deva se casar.

Tenten levou as mãos à cintura.

— A senhora induziu Westbrook a pedir a minha mão?

— Claro que não.

— Ótimo. Se há algo de que não necessito é ver uma das pessoas em que mais confio se tornar uma casamenteira.

- Só quero vê-la feliz. Sabe disso.

Suspirando, Tenten concedeu. Não queria se indispor com sua formidável tia.

— Eu sei. Venha me ajudar a escolher um vestido para o jantar de Grey e Emma.

A noite se assemelhava aos encontros mágicos que Tenten vivera quando Neji começara a cortejá-la, na época em que era uma debutante ingênua, que acabara de sair da escola. Os jantares haviam acontecido na residência de tia Anko, e nem todos os irmãos Uchiha tinham estado presentes ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim a sensação era familiar.

Ela e a tia foram as primeiras convidadas a chegar à Mansão Brakenridge e se dirigiram à sala de música, onde Emma tentava ensinar Grey a tocar harpa. Dado o rubor saudável nas faces dela, o instrumento musical não era bem o foco da atenção do casal. Tenten nada comentou. Afinal, Grey e Emma eram casados.

Grey soltou a esposa e a harpa e se aproximou para beijar tia Anko e Tenten.

— Agora me diga — ele a afastou das outras damas —, devo permitir a entrada de Neji nesta casa?

O primo a fitava com curiosidade e preocupação, o que a fez sorrir.

— No momento, somos amigos — ela respondeu. — Se essa trégua vai durar até a sobremesa, não sei dizer.

Ainda cuidadoso, Grey a conduziu em direção à janela que dava para o jardim.

— Soube que ele foi banido do White's?

— Sim, Neji me contou.

- E ele lhe disse por quê?

Tenten assentiu.

— Não se sinta na obrigação de me proteger dele, Greydon. A amizade de vocês não deve sofrer por minha causa. Eu lhe asseguro de que sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

— Não é tão destemida quanto imagina, querida. Tampouco sou tão obtuso quanto você e minha mãe acreditam. — O duque olhou com amor para a esposa, que conversava com Anko. — Pergunte a Emma. Eu a decifrei.

— Sim, e quase arruinou cinquenta estudantes durante o processo.

— "Quase" é a palavra certa, Ten. E não mude de assunto.

— Tudo o que posso lhe dizer é: se eu precisar de ajuda, vou pedir.

— É bom mesmo. Não se esqueça de que sou maior e mais malvado que você.

— Eu jamais me esqueceria disso. Ainda tenho pesadelos com sanguessugas em meu nariz.

O duque soltou uma gargalhada sonora. Tenten sorriu e apertou-lhe o braço.

- Gosto de vê-lo feliz — ela disse. — Você merece.

Grey a fitou com seriedade.

— Você é feliz?

— Atualmente, estou confusa.

— Não é tão ruim quanto imagina, prima. Acho bom que esteja confusa. Você tem a insuportável tendência de achar que sabe a resposta para tudo.

— Não sei do que está...

Nesse instante, Neji entrou na sala de braço dado com Milly, e seguido pelo restante dos Uchiha. Até Sasuke comparecera ao evento, Tenten notou, surpresa. A verdade era que as duas famílias se conheciam havia anos, e seriam os únicos presentes ao jantar, mas ainda assim ela sentiu o coração se aquecer ao vê-lo.

E a sensação de calor se ampliou no momento em que Neji se aproximou.

— Olá — Tenten o cumprimentou.

— Olá.

Ele beijou-lhe a mão. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, a excitação que Tenten sempre sentia na presença dele se desfez. Algo frio tocou seu coração.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nós precisaremos conversar ainda esta noite — Neji avisou antes que Emma e Bradshaw fossem até eles. — Mas não agora.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-la ansiosa. Conhecendo Neji, qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido. Algum idiota refizera a aposta, e toda a confusão começara de novo; ou alguém havia percebido que mais do que uma afronta pessoal causara a reação raivosa de lorde Neji e, pela manhã, Tenten estaria completamente arruinada; ou ele soubera do pedido de casamento de Westbrook e assassinara o marquês.

Tenten se preocupou durante toda a refeição e no decorrer dos jogos após o jantar. Neji se mostrou charmoso como sempre, e até fez tia Anko rir. Aquilo era custoso demais. Estar apaixonada não deveria ser tão difícil. Claro que essa assertiva apenas poderia ser verdadeira se as duas pessoas em questão estivessem imaculadas e nunca tivessem brigado ou se magoado. Tenten suspirou. Westbrook lhe oferecera isso, e ela tinha a nítida sensação de que seria mortalmente enfadonho.

Estava sentada no chão ajudando Yuu a desenhar o navio de Itachi, que ele batizara de _Nuvem Negra, _quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Embora houvesse esperado aquele movimento a noite toda, ela se assustou.

— Com licença, Chibi — Neji disse. — Preciso falar com Tenten por um momento.

— Mas estamos desenhando o novo navio de Itachi! — Yuu protestou.

— Por acaso, perdi meu velho navio? — Itachi perguntou, inclinando-se para ver o desenho, enquanto Neji ajudava Tenten a se levantar.

— É este que você vai capitanear — o caçula dos Uchiha explicou.

— Posso então sugerir mais botes salva-vidas? — Itachi retrucou, lançando um olhar a Neji ao ocupar o lugar que Tenten liberara no chão.

Ela sentiu o olhar dos ocupantes da sala quando se retirou com Neji, mas ninguém disse nada. Imaginou o quanto todos sabiam acerca de seu relacionamento tumultuado com lorde Neji. Até agora só devia haver suspeitas. Seu coração palpitou ainda mais quando ele a levou até a sala de bilhar de Grey e trancou a porta.

— Por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu antes que eu tenha um ataque apoplético — ela pediu, tentando decifrar a expressão dele.

Neji caminhou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros.

— O que...

Ele a beijou com tamanha paixão que Tenten nada pôde fazer para impedi-lo. Quando colidiu os quadris contra a mesa de bilhar, lembrou-se de que havia caído de um cavalo recentemente, mas mesmo assim não ousou detê-lo. Ninguém além de Neji a fazia se sentir tão... possuída, e ávida para usufruir dessa sensação com tanta intensidade.

Ele a devorou ao ponto de deixá-la sem fôlego e fraca, como se o beijo fosse obra de todo o seu corpo, e não apenas dos lábios. Assim que Neji finalmente a soltou, ela se apoiou no peito largo e respirou fundo.

— Meu Deus, pensei que seu segredo se referisse a algum problema grave.

— Há um problema grave — ele disse. — Não vai gostar do que vou lhe contar. Por isso, quis ao menos beijá-la, mesmo que pela última vez.

— Agora estou preocupada — Tenten confessou, ainda colada a ele. — Conte-me, por favor.

Neji respirou fundo.

— Tive uma visita inesperada ontem à noite. Na verdade, pouco antes de o dia de hoje raiar.

— Uma visita?

— Em meu quarto.

— Oh! — Ele encontrara outra amante. Dominada pelo ciúme, ela se libertou dos braços fortes - Obrigada por me contar. Pelo menos, você o fez com discrição, o que é mais do que eu esperaria...

— O quê? Não! Não é nada... — Ele respirou fundo novamente. — Era Hanabi Johns, Ten. Ela se insinuou enquanto eu dormia.

— Hanabi? Não acredito! Ela é apenas uma menina.

— Não é, não.

— Mas...

— Acredite em mim. Hanabi já é uma mulher bem crescida. — Ele traçou a linha do decote do vestido, como se não pudesse deixar de tocá-la, como se sequer percebesse o que fazia.

— O que houve?

— Eu reagi de modo nada cavalheiresco e a mandei embora de minha casa.

_Graças a Deus! _Tenten o puxou pelo colarinho e o beijou.

— Ótimo. — Jamais imaginara que tivesse algo cm comum com Hanabi, além de Neji, e agora descobria que, no fundo, não gostava da jovem. Perguntou se como ele reagiria, caso lhe contasse que Westbrook a pedira em casamento.

— A história ainda não acabou. Hanabi pegou algo em meu quarto.

Tenten o sacudiu.

— O quê, pelo amor de Deus?

— Sua carta e suas meias.

— Minha... — Tenten piscou, e suas pernas bambearam.

Praguejando, Neji a segurou pelos braços e a sentou na mesa de bilhar.

— Tenten — sussurrou, aflito —, não desmaie. Por favor, não desmaie.

Pousando a cabeça sobre o ombro largo, ela tentou respirar normalmente.

— Não vou desmaiar. Oh, não! Por que ela faria isso, Neji?

— Porque ela quer se casar comigo.

Tenten o encarou, ainda estonteada, começando a acreditar que o amor seguro e enfadonho tinha certas vantagens, afinal.

— Não entendo.

— Quem imaginaria que sou um partido tão desejável? — ele brincou. — Ela pretende revelar nossa indiscrição ao mundo, se eu não a tornar lady Uchiha.

— Por que ela acha que precisa ameaçar a você e a mim dessa maneira?

— Provavelmente porque eu lhe disse que não tenho a menor intenção de me casar com ela. — Neji a beijou novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo foi lento e suave, como se para demonstrar o quão precioso era aquele gesto. — Como eu poderia aceitá-la como esposa quando eu e você... Não posso arruinar o que temos.

Lágrimas marejaram os olhos de Tenten. Agora ela sabia que resposta daria a Westbrook.

— Tenho três dias antes de dar a ela minha palavra final, mas você precisava saber a verdade — Neji continuou.

Tenten meneou a cabeça, buscando algo lógico que lhe indicasse que aquilo tudo não estava acontecendo.

— Hanabi sabe que eu tentei ajudá-la. Mesmo que você não a queira como esposa, ela tem de entender que não foi minha intenção fazer com que tudo acabasse desse jeito.

— Não creio que ela esteja preocupada com isso, Ten.

— É claro que ela está — Tenten insistiu. — Você a ameaçou, Neji?

— A princípio, não.

— Viu? Você a assustou. Amélia deve ter imaginado que aqueles... itens a protegeriam de qualquer represália de sua parte.

Neji começou a ficar irritado.

— Eu não...

— Vou vê-la e explicar que tais objetos nada significam, mas que preciso deles para me proteger de um escândalo.

— Nada significam? — ele repetiu, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

Tenten engoliu em seco.

— É o que direi a ela. Hanabi é uma mulher; vai entender.

— Ela se assemelha mais a um dragão que a uma mulher, mas não creio que poderei impedi-la de tentar.

— Não poderá mesmo.

Neji a beijou outra vez. Deus! Ela se acostumaria facilmente a tê-lo beijando-a e abraçando-a o tempo todo. Inebriada, correspondeu ao beijo e acariciou o tórax musculoso sob o casaco.

— Não está brava comigo? — ele indagou, beijando-a com mais ardor.

— Não fiquei feliz com essa novidade, claro, mas não estou brava com você. E também tenho algo a lhe dizer.

— O quê?

- Lorde Westbrook me pediu em casamento.

A expressão de Neji ficou sombria.

— Hoje?

— Esta tarde.

— E você o recusou.

— Neji...

Ele a beijou novamente.

— E você o recusou — ele repetiu, mais uma vez afirmando o que queria ouvir. — Conte-me.

Ele lhe contara a verdade sobre Hanabi; logo, Tenten precisava ser honesta também.

— Ele não queria uma resposta. Queria que eu pensasse a respeito.

— E vai pensar?

— Tenho algumas outras coisas com que me preocupar no momento — ela se esquivou.

— Claro — Neji concedeu. — Você tem razão. Mas eu não gosto disso.

— E ainda assim não está fazendo ameaças violentas. Você quase parece um cavalheiro decente.

Neji riu.

— Nesse caso, precisamos remediar a situação. — Afastou os joelhos de Tenten e se postou entre as pernas esguias.

Os demais estavam a poucos metros de distância, mas quando Neji ergueu as saias do vestido, suas intenções ficaram muito claras.

— Alguém vai ouvir — ela murmurou ao sentir a carícia quente entre as pernas.

— Não, se ficarmos quietos. — Ele sorriu. — E formos rápidos. A porta está trancada. Viu como sei ser cauteloso?

— Isso não é cautela. É...

— Uma boa ideia.

Tenten não concordava e teria protestado outra vez, especialmente porque não queria se apressar. Porém, quando abriu os lábios para fazer isso, os dedos ágeis a penetraram. Ela arqueou as costas, e seu protesto se transformou em um gemido de prazer.

— Você me deseja — ele murmurou com a voz trêmula.

— Não consigo evitar.

Ela não pretendera dizer isso, pois mais parecia uma admissão de fraqueza. Neji apenas riu e desabotoou-lhe o vestido.

— Não sei se é o sexo ou apenas a necessidade de tocá-la — ele disse, afrouxando o decote para acariciar um dos seios. — Você será a minha morte, Tenten Elizabeth.

Ela não mais conseguia respirar direito.

— Depressa — ordenou, desabotoando a calça dele.

Beijando-a com paixão, Neji se libertou, puxou-a de encontro a si e a penetrou. Tenten inclinou a cabeça para trás. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de si era tão extraordinária que lhe tirava o fôlego. Ao se apoiar na mesa de bilhar para manter o equilíbrio, ela empurrou várias bolas sobre o veludo verde.

— Ah, sim... — gemeu, envolvendo-o com as pernas. — Oh, Neji...

— Quieta. — Ele intensificou o ritmo. — Oh, Deus...

Os olhos perolados a fitaram com carinho quando Tenten começou a atingir o clímax. Ele a seguiu com um gemido profundo. Trêmula, ela se sentou ereta novamente.

— Santo Deus... — Suspirou, acariciando os cabelos negros.

— Eu lhe disse que podíamos ser rápidos — Neji sussurrou, abraçando-a. — E você fez belas tacadas com as bolas de bilhar.

— Sim, foi muito bom — Tenten concordou —, mas já passamos tempo demais longe dos outros.

— Nem tanto. — Neji envolveu-lhe um dos seios outra vez.

— Não podemos. — Era difícil ser firme quando tudo o que almejava era senti-lo de novo dentro de si.

— Certo. — Ele se afastou, abotoou-lhe o vestido e abaixou as saias. — Diremos a todos que estávamos discutindo.

Neji ajeitou as próprias roupas. Fazer amor sobre a mesa de bilhar de Grey havia sido imprudente ao extremo, mas não se arrependia. Ele nunca lamentaria estar com Tenten, quaisquer que fossem as consequências.

Ela girou o corpo, tentando verificar as costas do vestido.

— Como estou?

— Está linda.

Suas faces ficaram ainda mais coradas.

— Não é disso que estou falando. Estou devidamente arrumada?

— Sim, Tenten — ele murmurou. Neji a desejava novamente, mas, no momento, a necessidade de protegê-la era mais forte. Cedendo ao impulso, abraçou-a.

Ela relaxou e suspirou.

— Ainda bem que me contou — Tenten disse. — Se não o tivesse feito, eu...

— Você nunca mais confiaria em mim — ele completou. — E por que me contou sobre o pedido de Westbrook?

— Pelo mesmo motivo, suponho.

O próximo passo era simples e óbvio: precisava pedir Tenten em casamento. Mas não queria que ela pensasse que o ciúme o levara a tanto ou que a estivesse usando para escapar de Hanabi. Com profundo pesar, ele a soltou.

— Temos de voltar ou perderemos o bolo com morangos. De repente, me sinto faminto.

Ela o fitou.

— Você parece mesmo estar com apetite.

— Somente quando estou com você, nesses últimos dias.

Pelo menos, ele a fizera esquecer por alguns instantes que alguém mais possuía a carta e as meias. Contudo, quando saíram da sala de bilhar, o brilho alegre nos olhos verdes feneceu, dando lugar à preocupação angustiante que ele tantas vezes notara no belo rosto. Sabia disso porque não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela quando se juntaram aos demais, e ela foi verificar o progresso do navio de Bradshaw.

Ele queria ver aquela expressão pesarosa longe dos olhos de Tenten de uma vez por todas. E almejava acordar pela manhã ao lado dela e poder tocá-la e beijá-la sem precisar se esconder.

— Está tudo bem? — Grey perguntou, de repente. Neji encarou o amigo, apelando para o estilo sarcástico tão conhecido socialmente.

— Nada que um copo de uísque não cure. Por quê?

— Porque você e Itachi parecem ter sido espancados até a morte, e você foi banido do White's. Nada disso me parece comum.

— Fatos inéditos, sem dúvida.

— Tudo bem. Não me conte. Mas saiba — o duque se aproximou e abaixou o tom de voz — que, se magoar Tenten outra vez, vai se arrepender.

Depois de tudo que havia passado naquele dia para evitar qualquer dano a Tenten, Neji ficou farto.

— Eu lhe asseguro — ele alegou no mesmo tom duro — que estou levando tudo isso a sério. E se me ameaçar novamente, é melhor fazê-lo com uma pistola.

Grey assentiu.

— Então estamos entendidos.

— Acredito que sim.

Com o suave aroma de lavanda, Tenten surgiu entre eles.

— Meu Deus, vocês dois estão bufando como touros. Comportem-se ou levem essa pequena batalha para outro pasto. Fui clara?

Grey bufou mais uma vez e foi se juntar à esposa. Incapaz de se conter, Neji segurou as mãos de Tenten.

— Ficou preocupada comigo?

— Emma acabou de mobiliar esta sala. Não quero que você quebre nada.

Ela o fitou com afeto, o que deixou sua garganta seca. Somente Tenten o fazia se sentir como um garoto inexperiente.

— Venha ver o galeão que Yuu desenhou — ela o convidou. — Ele será o primeiro imediato.

— E todos nós formaremos uma tripulação de piratas, sem dúvida.

Yuu se levantou.

— Podemos?

Neji franziu o cenho. —- Não.

— Que pena. Eu gostaria de ser um pirata — Edwina lamentou. — Poderíamos usar calça comprida e praguejar.

— Sim! — Yuu foi até a tia. — E Dragão poderia ser a mascote do navio!

— Dragão? — Emma perguntou, rindo.

— Meu gatinho — Edwina explicou.

— E eu poderia montar meu pônei no convés!

— Meu bom Deus! — Tenten exclamou, rindo a valer. — Seríamos o flagelo dos sete mares!

— Seríamos a piada dos sete mares, você quer dizer — Neji a corrigiu, sentindo o coração bater acelerado só por causa do riso espontâneo de Tenten.

— Bem, se o Almirantado descobrisse que meu primeiro comando seria de gatinhos, pôneis e tias usando calças, eu talvez me tornasse mesmo um pirata

Itaci comentou. — Suponho que queira tricotar nossa bandeira de caveira e ossos cruzados, tia Milly?

— Oh, não. Uma caveira não. Talvez uma xícara de chá. É muito mais civilizado.

Até Anko estava rindo.

— Devia ter sugerido essa ideia à Companhia das índias Orientais.

— Conseguem ouvir os gritos de pavor enquanto hastearmos uma bandeira com a xícara de chá? — Gaara, sentado ao lado de Milly, entrou na brincadeira.

— Eu mesmo estaria gritando. — Neji consultou o relógio de bolso. — Crianças e piratas, já passa da meia-noite. Acho que precisamos ir.

Se estivesse sozinho, Neji ficaria a noite toda, ou ao menos até o momento em que Tenten fosse embora. Após as últimas semanas, não gostava de deixá-la fora de sua vista. Muitas coisas ainda poderiam dar errado.

Tenten e Anko também decidiram partir, o que lhe permitiu ao menos acompanhá-la à porta da frente.

— Cuide-se — ele disse, desejando poder beijá-la.

— Vou me cuidar. E pretendo visitar Hanabi amanhã.

— Boa sorte. — Relutante, Neji a soltou para que ela entrasse na carruagem. — E me conte o que aconteceu.

— Vou contar. Pode apostar nisso.

— Não no White's — a duquesa disse quando o criado fechou a porta do veículo.

Se a expulsão do White's fosse seu único problema, Neji seria um homem feliz. Suspirando, acomodou a família nos veículos. Yuu estava tão sonolento que deixou Itachi carregá-lo no ombro. Todos necessitavam de uma boa noite de sono. Ele, claro, precisaria fazer os cálculos do mês ainda naquela noite, a fim de encontrar o advogado logo pela manhã e determinar quanto tempo ainda lhe restava antes que tivesse de se casar ou começar a vender as propriedades.

Mesmo com tudo isso, ainda estava mais preocupado com o encontro entre Tenten e Hanabi. Aquela garota o surpreendera com seu veneno, e esperava que Tenten tivesse mais sorte do que ele. Porém, do jeito que as coisas estavam transcorrendo, ele duvidava disso. Precisaria elaborar outro plano.

Sorrindo, sentou-se na carruagem escura. Já sabia que tipo de estratégia usaria para resolver aquele impasse.

Frederica Wycliffe subiu a escadaria da Mansão Hawthorne com Tenten. Alguém precisava dizer alguma coisa e, já que os pais da sobrinha estavam ausentes, a tarefa cabia a ela. A duquesa se deteve à porta de seus aposentos.

— Tenten?

A sobrinha parou com um sorriso alheio nos lábios.

— Sim, tia?

— Ele pretende pedi-la em casamento?

— O quê? — Tenten corou. — Neji?

— Westbrook já se manifestou, e você o dispensou. Sim, Neji. Ele tenciona se casar com você?

— Não sei. Deus, o que a fez me perguntar isso?

— Você tem uma _ternura _por esse homem há anos, e só Deus sabe o motivo. Ele a magoou uma vez. Vai lhe dar a oportunidade de fazê-lo de novo?

A sobrinha riu.

— Sou mais velha e experiente agora, tia. E ainda nem sequer decidi se gosto dele.

— Mesmo? — A duquesa foi incapaz de esconder o sarcasmo. — Pareceu-me que você já se decidiu quanto a esse aspecto.

O sorriso de Tenten se desfez.

— Há algo que queira me dizer, tia Anko?

— Dias atrás, você estava histérica por causa dele. Admito que Neji parece ter amadurecido desde o morte do pai, mas acredita mesmo que seja o homem certo para quem você pode entregar seu coração, minha querida?

— Boa pergunta. Vou respondê-la assim que eu souber. — Tenten se virou e caminhou em direção a seu quarto. — Mas gostaria que minha cabeça e meu coração tomassem a mesma decisão.

Anko franziu o cenho. A situação era pior do que havia imaginado.

— É o que todos desejamos.

X

Neji queria bater a cabeça em algo bem duro.

— Eu sei que é grave — resmungou, encarando o advogado do outro lado da mesa. — Verifiquei os números com o mesmo esmero que você.

— Claro que sim, milorde — Beacham concordou e ajeitou os óculos. — O que eu quis dizer é que a situação é _muito _grave. Quase insustentável.

— Quase — Neji repetiu como se precisasse se agarrar à palavra para salvar a própria vida. — Portanto, há uma solução.

— Veja bem, milorde...

— _O quê? _— Neji esmurrou a mesa.

O advogado pulou na cadeira, o que fez seus óculos deslizar sobre o nariz outra vez. Ele engoliu em seco, ajeitando-os.

— A propriedade Glauden em Dunborough não está comprometida, milorde. Conheço vários nobres e um ou dois comerciantes que procuram um pequeno pedaço de terra na Escócia para a atividade da caça.

Neji meneou a cabeça.

— Glauden está na minha família há duzentos anos. Não serei eu a me livrar da propriedade. — E Sasuke passara o último inverno lá. Se Bit se sentia confortável em algum lugar, ele não o privaria desse privilégio.

— Para ser franco, milorde, mesmo com suas habilidades... nas cartas, depois de ver os cálculos resultantes, não sei como conseguirá sair da falência. Para mim, somente um milagre poderia resolver seu problema.

— A questão é que não quero ser o primeiro a começar a desmembrar as propriedades da família. Dê-me outra opção.

— Milorde já vendeu a maioria de suas posses pessoais. Seu estábulo, com exceção de Charlemagne, seu iate, aquela cabana de caça em Yorkshire, o...

— Seja útil, Beacham, pelo amor de Deus! —Neji o interrompeu. Sabia exatamente o que havia vendido e tinha ciência de que ainda não era o suficiente. — Do que preciso para continuar pagando meus impostos, minha criadagem e minha comida, digamos, pelos próximos três meses?

— Outro milagre — o advogado murmurou, esfregando a cabeça calva, como se assim pudesse estimular sua atividade cerebral.

— Em libras, por favor.

Beacham suspirou e folheou um de seus cem livros de couro.

— Trezentas libras por mês.

— Uma soma considerável.

— Sim. A maioria dos credores continuará a honrar seus papéis por alguns meses, mas somente se milorde não incorrer em nenhuma outra dívida.

Neji supunha que essa era a boa notícia. Entretanto, sentia-se um moribundo prestes a fazer sua última confissão ao padre.

— Certo. Vou conseguir as trezentas libras por mês. — Ele, na verdade, não sabia como, mas o faria porque era necessário.

— Sim, milorde.

— E agora as más notícias — Neji continuou. — Pagar todos os credores, obter capital suficiente para sementes, rebanho e tudo o mais. Quanto?

— Tudo, milorde? Não gostaria de uma previsão numérica mais... prática?

— Estou prendendo a respiração diante da expectativa de vê-lo finalmente responder a uma pergunta sem fazer nenhum comentário extra — Neji declarou. Se começasse a esmurrar coisas, o pobre Beacham poderia expirar de medo.

— Sim, milorde. Com o objetivo de retornar todas as suas propriedades e sua pessoa a um estado de solvência, tudo de uma só vez, precisaria de aproximadamente setenta e oito mil, quinhentas e vinte e uma libras.

— Aproximadamente... — Neji repetiu. Pelo menos, quando Beacham empreendia seu golpe mortal, ele o fazia com força e precisão. A quantia era muito próxima ao que havia esperado, mas escutar outra pessoa confirmando o número tornou a situação ainda pior. — Quanto tempo tenho para adquirir as trezentas libras por mês? — perguntou, acomodando-se em sua velha poltrona.

— Uma semana seria meu palpite, ou duas, se conseguir... jogar com as pessoas certas. E ganhar, é claro.

— Ultimamente, ando sem tempo para jogatinas. — Havia também a questão de ter sido banido do White's, onde sempre encontrava os oponentes mais ricos.

Beacham clareou a voz.

— Se me permite a franqueza, milorde, ouvi dizer que está cortejando uma jovem dama com o intuito de se casar. Dada a sua recusa em vender qualquer propriedade, essa seria a única alternativa viável.

— Sim, tenho alguém em mente, mas a dama em questão precisa ser persuadida.

O destino podia ser caprichoso, mas também parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Lady Tenten Halley possuía uma renda anual de quase vinte mil libras e, mesmo sem o dote, Neji ficara sabendo que ela investira muito sabiamente nos últimos seis anos. Todas as propriedades da família estariam salvas um segundo após Tenten se casar com ele. O problema era que não sabia como convencê-la a aceitá-lo como marido.

― A determinação de torná-la sua esposa tinha mais a ver com a necessidade e o desejo do que com o dinheiro.- Por isso, se Tenten fosse uma indigente, sua obsessão por ela o levaria à prisão por falência. Se Tenten o recusasse... Não, ele não pensaria nessa possibilidade.

O advogado se moveu, o que o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Obrigado, Beacham. Vamos marcar nossa próxima reunião para terça-feira, e veremos se estarei em uma condição melhor ou pior até lá.

— Muito bem, milorde.

Pela expressão do advogado, ele não esperava nenhuma melhora. Neji também tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

Teria de dizer a Tenten como precisava desesperadamente do dinheiro dela antes de pedi-la em casamento. Eles haviam dançado ao redor de sentimentos e problemas verdadeiros durante anos. Já era hora de enfrentar a verdade.

A parte mais difícil era que ele _queria _mesmo se casar com Tenten. Quando Hanabi lhe contara acerca da carta e das meias, esse assunto se tornara sua prioridade. Precisava protegê-la de quaisquer rumores que pudessem surgir.

Além disso, a ideia de viver sem Tenten era completamente inaceitável. Mesmo que tivesse de vender cada peça de roupa que possuía, não consideraria se casar com nenhuma outra mulher. Seria ela ou ninguém. E _seria _ela. Definitivamente.

Aprendera uma coisa muito simples em toda essa confusão: precisava contar-lhe a verdade, a despeito da raiva ou da mágoa que pudesse originar. Conseguiria conquistá-la, ele sabia, se tivesse tempo. Tenten precisava ver, repetidas vezes, que ele mudara.

Mas três meses não pareceram tempo suficiente para provar sua mudança, muito menos os dois dias que Hanabi lhe dera de prazo. Com quatro irmãos, duas tias e um punhado de propriedades compostas por pessoas que dependiam dele para a comida em suas mesas e para as roupas que vestiam, ele não tinha muitas opções.

Neji subiu para se vestir a fim de comparecer à Casa dos Lordes. Quando passou pela porta aberta do quarto de Sasuke, espiou o interior do cômodo, esperando ver o irmão sentado junto à janela, lendo. Porém, Bit vestia seu casaco de montaria.

— Bit? — Neji parou, perplexo.

O irmão o olhou e, em seguida, calçou um par de luvas.

— Sim?

— O que está fazendo?

— Estou me vestindo. — Bit ajeitou um chapéu azul sobre os cabelos negros.

— Por quê?

O velho Sasuke, antes da batalha de Waterloo, teria feito um comentário irônico qualquer a respeito de não querer sair nu pelas ruas em um dia tão frio. Aquele Bit, porém, apenas passou por ele sem nada dizer.

— Pelo menos você está bem?

— Estou.

A resposta bastou, embora ele desejasse ter tempo para seguir Sasuke e garantir que tudo estava realmente bem. No entanto, perseguir o irmão não levaria a nada. Além de ser esperto a ponto de não se deixar seguir, Sasuke necessitava de ajuda, e Neji não fazia ideia de que tipo de auxílio ou de quem poderia provê-lo.

— Maldição — murmurou e continuou em direção a seus aposentos. Tenten era a única com quem Bit parecia ser capaz de exprimir frases inteiras, e ela estava a caminho de sua negociação com Hanabi Johns. Que lindo dia todos eles teriam.

X

— Aonde você vai?

Tenten se assustou, quase arrancando o botão de sua peliça ao se virar repentinamente.

— Tia Anko, que susto.

— Estou vendo. — A duquesa viúva continuou a examinar a sobrinha, franzindo o cenho diante da escolha peculiar do traje.

Tenten olhou para o próprio vestido. Era verde e muito simples; talvez a roupa mais modesta que possuía. Parecer o mais inocente possível lhe parecera uma boa idéia.

— Tenho algumas compras a fazer. — A explicação não satisfez a tia, que permanecia parada à soleira da porta. — Quer algo do Mendelsohns?

— Ah. Eles têm rendas novas que eu gostaria de ver. Importa-se de irmos juntas?

Droga! Não poderia levar a tia à casa de Hanabi para pedir a devolução de suas meias. Bem, era isso o que merecia por tentar despistar a duquesa.

— Claro que não me importo. Só achei que ficaria entediada.

— Bobagem. Vou pegar minha bolsa. — Anko se virou no instante em que Pascoe apareceu à porta.

— Lady Tenten — o mordomo anunciou —, tem uma visita. Devo informá-lo que está de saída?

_Informá-lo? _A visita de um homem não estava programada, e ela sabia que o marquês de Westbrook só viria vê-la à tarde. Seu coração disparou diante da possibilidade de ser Neji. A tia parou novamente à porta, o que a fez suspirar. Subterfúgios eram mais difíceis de administrar do que ela imaginara.

— Sim, por favor, Pascoe, peça-lhe desculpas por mim.

— Muito bem, milady. — O mordomo se retirou. Praguejando baixinho, Tenten o observou descer a escada.

— Pascoe, quem está aqui? Você não me disse — ela perguntou.

O mordomo se deteve.

— Ele não tem cartão, milady, ou eu lhe teria entregado um. Sasuke Uchiha, eu creio. Tudo que o cavalheiro disse foi que queria falar com milady.

— Sasuke Uchiha? — Tenten correu até a escada. — Poderia esperar um minuto, tia? — ela pediu, já descendo.

— Esqueça, querida. Vou almoçar com lady Dorchester. Seus horários são muito erráticos para mim.

— Obrigada!

Tenten sorriu ao chegar à sala de estar e quase colidiu com Sasuke. Ele deu um passo para trás a fim de evitá-la, e parecia estar de saída. A atitude não a surpreendeu.

— Bom dia, Bit — cumprimentou-o e se afastou para dar espaço a ele.

— Perdão — Sasuke murmurou, como se lhe doesse falar. Passou por ela em direção ao hall. — Foi um erro.

— Eu pretendia sair para caminhar — Tenten improvisou, jogando sua bolsa para Pascoe, que a agarrou e a escondeu atrás de si. — Gostaria de me fazer companhia?

Sasuke diminuiu o passo e assentiu, ainda de costas para ela. Agora ela precisava de um acompanhante.

Mary estava costurando o vestido que Tenten usara no jantar de Grey e Emma, que misteriosamente perdera dois botões. Uma criada, com os braços repletos de toalhas de linho, surgiu de uma porta.

— Josephine, poderia, por favor, largar esses tecidos e me acompanhar em um passeio?

- Eu, milady?

Pascoe se aproximou.

— Faça o que lady Tenten diz, Josephine. Agora mesmo.

Logo, estavam ao ar livre. Sasuke andava tão depressa que Tenten nem sequer teve tempo de pegar a sombrinha e o chapéu.

— Sasuke — ela disse, tentando alcançá-lo sem ter de correr —, seu ritmo está longe de ser uma caminhada.

Bit se deteve para permitir que ela o alcançasse, mas seu maxilar estava tão rígido que Tenten achou que ele não conseguiria emitir qualquer palavra, mesmo que quisesse. Bem, se havia uma habilidade que ela aprendera com a duquesa era saber como falar sobre nada até que a outra pessoa se sentisse à vontade para retribuir.

— Ontem à noite, pensei em aconselhar Yuu a assinar e datar seus desenhos. Quando ele os vir após alguns anos, terão mais valor se souber em que época os desenhou.

— Às vezes, não consigo me lembrar das coisas — Sasuke comentou em voz baixa. _Sucesso._

— Eu também não, mas depende muito do que seja — Tenten retrucou, após lhe dar um momento para prosseguir, caso ele assim o desejasse. — Costumo ser ótima fisionomista. Contudo, em se tratando de onde o fato aconteceu ou quem disse algo, minha mente tem mais buracos que um metro de renda.

— Duvido disso, mas obrigado por dizer. — Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. — Alguma vez eu a pedi em casamento?

— Não. Você foi um dos poucos que não o fez.

— Fui um idiota.

Tenten riu, embora sentisse certo incômodo. Estar envolvida com o irmão de Sasuke já era bastante complicado, e não queria magoá-lo.

— Você sempre foi, e é, muito independente.

— Tão independente que nem consigo sair de casa na maior parte do tempo.

— Está aqui hoje.

De súbito, o que poderia ter sido um sorriso tocou os lábios dele.

— Hoje você gosta de Neji. Não tenho certeza se gostaria de conversar comigo amanhã.

— Eu sempre quero conversar com você, Sasuke, a despeito do que possa acontecer entre mim e Neji.

— Que bom. E você também pode conversar comigo quando quiser. Disseram-me que sou um excelente ouvinte. — Bit a fitou de soslaio como que para se certificar de que ela entendera a brincadeira.

— Vejo que não perdeu seu senso de humor.

— Não completamente.

Eles chegaram à parte leste do Hyde Park, que estava repleta de homens a cavalo e coches naquele final de manhã. Embora ele nada dissesse, Tenten sentiu que Sasuke estava cada vez mais desconfortável em meio à multidão.

— Já provou um dos confeitos no Johnston's? — ela perguntou.

— Não.

— Vou comprar-lhe um. — Tenten mudou o percurso, afastando-se do parque.

— Não. Preciso ir embora. — A musculatura do rosto enrijeceu novamente, tornando a postura tanto circunspecta quanto raivosa. Os Uchiha eram homens orgulhosos; Sasuke devia odiar que ela percebesse seu mal-estar.

Voltaram por Regent Street, caminhando lado a lado em silêncio. Josephine os seguia de cabeça baixa. Tenten queria perguntar a Sasuke se havia um motivo especial que o levara a visitá-la ou se ele tinha algo específico à lhe dizer. No entanto, não desejava afugentá-lo ou constrangê-lo a ponto de ele não querer mais voltar.

Assim que chegaram à Mansão Hawthorne, ela pediu a um criado que fosse buscar o cavalo de Sasuke.

— Gostei de sua visita. E falei sério. Sempre que sentir vontade de conversar, estarei disponível.

Os profundos olhos negros – tão diferentes dos de Neji - a encararam por um longo momento, deixando-a com a desconcertante sensação de que ele podia ler pensamentos.

— Você é a única que não me faz sentir como Pinch.

— Pinch?

— De A _Comédia dos Erros: _"Eles trouxeram um tipo denominado Pinch, um vilão de expressão famélica. Uma mera anatomia, um charlatão, um trapaceiro miserável e um vidente. Um infeliz necessitado de olhos encovados. Um morto-vivo".

A citação naquele tom de voz grave desconcertou-a.

— Para alguém que não consegue se lembrar das coisas, você memorizou o trecho muito bem.

O esboço de um sorriso tocou os lábios dele outra _vez, _mas logo desapareceu.

— Passei sete meses encarcerado em uma prisão francesa. Decorei essa peça. Um velho livro de dramaturgia era a única coisa que tínhamos para ler. Éramos... encorajados a permanecer em silêncio. O tempo todo.

— Sasuke... — ela murmurou e tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

— Não existe nada pior, acredite. Não se deixe ser pega em uma armadilha, Tenten, a despeito de ficar ou não com Neji. Não desista porque esse é o caminho mais fácil. Se o fizer, não sobrará nada. É isso o que vim lhe dizer. — Ele montou em seu cavalo e saiu trotando pela rua.

Atordoada, Tenten se sentou nos degraus da mansão. Sasuke não falava muito, mas quando abria a boca...

— Meu Deus... — ela sussurrou.

Por mais terríveis que tivessem sido aquelas palavras, elas haviam ajudado a esclarecer a situação. Tenten não permitiria que alguém ditasse como deveria viver o resto de sua vida. Hanabi Johns tinha algo que não lhe pertencia, e Tenten Halley tencionava recuperar o que era seu.

O mordomo dos Johns acompanhou Tenten a uma sala, onde uma dúzia de moças da mesma idade de Hanabi se reunia, rindo e comendo sanduíches. Com um sorriso em seu rosto oval, Hanabi se levantou para recebê-la.

— Boa tarde, lady Tenten. Não esperava vê-la em minha casa.

— Preciso de um momento para conversar com a senhorita — Tenten disse, pouco à vontade. Além de Neji, Hanabi era a única pessoa que sabia o que ela fizera e, por isso, tinha meios de arruiná-la diante da alta sociedade.

Entretanto, ao ver aquele rosto angelical e as amigas risonhas, Tenten deduziu que Neji interpretara erroneamente os motivos que haviam levado a jovem a furtar a carta e as meias. Talvez Hanabi estivesse apenas enciumada. Afinal, Neji lhe dera atenção, e era um homem charmoso ao extremo. E Tenten, de fato, prometera ajudá-la. De certa forma, tudo aquilo era sua culpa.

— Claro que podemos conversar — Hanabi confirmou. — Mas não deseja uma xícara de chá antes?

Tenten forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, eu adoraria. Obrigada, srta. Johns.

— Oh, pode me chamar de Hanabi. Todos usam meu nome de batismo.

— Está bem, Hanabi.

A anfitriã olhou para as outras moças na sala.

— Meninas? Sei que todas vocês conhecem lady Tenten Halley. Ela é prima do duque de Wycliffe.

— Oh! Ouvi dizer que ele se casou com uma governanta — uma delas disse. — É verdade?

— Emma foi diretora de uma escola conceituada para moças — Tenten corrigiu. O clima naquela sala parecia... estranho. Na verdade, hostil. Ela sentiu um arrepio súbito. — E é prima de um visconde — acrescentou ao aceitar uma xícara de chá de um criado.

— E agora ela é uma duquesa — Hanabi complementou, convidando-a a se sentar. — Logo, seu passado não significa nada.

O olhar que ela lançou a Tenten parecia repleto de segredos, como se a incitasse a dizer algo para defender o caráter de uma mulher. Sentindo a irritação aumentar, Tenten tomou um gole de chá. Podia estar em minoria, mas não se encontrava desarmada.

Apesar de tê-las visto em vários eventos sociais da temporada, ela não conhecia muito bem a maioria das jovens presentes. Eram filhas e sobrinhas de barões e cavaleiros e uma ou duas netas de nobres abastados.

As meninas voltaram a conversar, mencionando tolices a respeito da moda e do clima. Tenten relaxou um pouco. Talvez estivesse apenas nervosa e, por isso, tirava conclusões precipitadas.

— Lady Tenten — Hanabi disse —, estou surpresa em vê-la aqui.

— Eu queria me desculpar.

— Verdade? Pelo quê?

— Por lorde Neji. Meus planos não funcionaram do jeito que eu havia imaginado.

— Mesmo?

Depois de ter lido o bilhete, Hanabi já devia saber. Mas, se queria escutar outro pedido de desculpas, Tenten estava disposta a atendê-la. Olhando para as outras, ela sugeriu:

— Receio que nossa conversa necessite de mais privacidade, se não se importa.

— Entendo. Suponho que minhas convidadas possam ficar sem mim por alguns minutos. — Ela se levantou junto com Tenten. — Com licença, meninas.

A falação e as risadas não diminuíram quando Tenten seguiu a anfitriã até uma pequena sala, cujas janelas davam para a rua sossegada.

— Sua casa é linda — ela comentou ao notar a decoração cara e de bom gosto.

— Obrigada. Agora... veio mesmo até aqui para se desculpar por sua indiscrição com Neji? Não é necessário, eu lhe asseguro.

Tenten engoliu sua réplica. Hanabi tinha o direito de estar zangada.

— _É _necessário porque eu lhe disse que a ajudaria a se casar com ele e não fiz nada disso.

— Que bobagem. Você é o motivo pelo qual eu me casarei com ele.

_Seja educada, _Tenten disse a si mesma.

— Tudo não passou de um terrível mal-entendido, e eu me sinto péssima por causa disso. Eu queria mesmo ajudá-la. Precisa acreditar em mim.

— Pois saiba que não acredito em você — Hanabi rebateu, mantendo o sorriso calmo nos lábios. — Mas, como eu disse, isso não significa nada. Escolhi lorde Neji como marido e vou me casar com ele.

— Por meio de chantagem? — Tenten soltou antes que pudesse se conter.

A jovem deu de ombros.

— Não sou tão tola a ponto de não usar o que surge em meu caminho.

Perguntas diretas e indignação pareciam funcionar com Hanabi Johns.

— Você_ roubou_ aqueles objetos.

— Então, por favor, diga-me como Neji os conseguiu?

Tenten elaborou uma resposta à altura, mas logo se deteve. Gritar não adiantaria nada.

— Hanabi, o que aconteceu entre Neji e mim foi completamente inesperado, mas não permitirei que use isso para nos prejudicar. Sei que não faria nada tão desnecessário e que viesse a ferir nossa amizade.

— Nós não somos amigas, lady Tenten. Somos rivais. E eu venci.

— Não creio que estejamos em uma disputa, Hanabi...

— E as minhas ações são necessárias porque Neji já me informou que não tenciona se casar comigo. — Ela suspirou. — Suponho que lorde Neji não seja obrigado a se casar, mas o que acontecer em seguida será culpa _dele. _Eu lhe contei que você o estava enredando e que pretendia lhe ensinar uma lição. Portanto, ele não vai mais querê-la, de qualquer forma. Assim que nos casarmos, eu lhe devolverei aqueles itens nojentos, e todos nós poderemos ser felizes.

E imaginar que Tenten a achara uma moça ingênua e vulnerável. Por um longo período, ambas se encararam, até que Tenten se retirou.

Seu primeiro impulso ao entrar na carruagem da tia foi correr para contar a Neji que ele estivera correto e descobrir se havia elaborado algum plano para reverter aquela situação.

Mas, ao considerar o problema, algo lhe veio à mente. Havia mesmo feito tudo aquilo sozinha. Primeiro, decidira que Neji merecia uma lição e que era a única capaz de ensiná-lo. Em seguida, falhara em seu intento e agora sua vida estava novamente emaranhada à dele.

Mas ela queria Neji Uchiha. Como dissera Sasuke com muita propriedade, não podia simplesmente desistir e aceitar o futuro que alguém lhe determinasse. Precisavam conversar para que ela conseguisse decidir se podia confiar nele tanto quanto seu coração desesperadamente desejava.

- Hanley — Tenten chamou o condutor —, leve-me, por favor, à Mansão Uchiha. Quero visitar a srta. Milly e a srta. Edwina esta tarde.

— Agora mesmo, milady.

Após uma tarde inteira, assistindo à sessão do Parlamento, Neji voltou para casa e se dirigiu a seu gabinete. Sabia muito bem que nunca conseguiria obter novecentas libras nos três meses seguintes, mas precisava garantir pelo menos dois dias, a fim de planejar como poderia convencer Tenten a se casar com ele, sem arruiná-la durante o processo.

— Milorde? — Dawkins bateu à porta.

— O que é?

— Vim lhe informar que lady Tenten está aqui, visitando a srta. Milly e a srta. Edwina.

Neji se levantou imediatamente e se dirigiu até a porta. Abriu-a de modo tão abrupto que o mordomo quase tombou para trás.

— Quem lhe pediu que me informasse acerca dessa visita?

— Lady Tenten, milorde. Estão na sala de verão. Ela chegou há algum tempo, mas creio que não esteja ciente de que milorde acaba de retornar.

— E por que não disse a lady Tenten que cheguei?

— Eu estava na despensa, milorde, revisando alguns itens.

— Estava dormindo na despensa, você quer dizer.- Ruborizado, o mordomo endireitou os ombros.

— Milorde, eu...

— Esqueça, Dawkins.

O motivo de Tenten estar na Mansão Uchiha, sem dúvida, estava relacionado à conversa com Hanabi Johns. Uma parte dele esperava que Tenten tivesse convencido aquela bruxa a abrir mão da carta e das meias. Se nenhuma nuvem negra pairasse sobre a cabeça de Tenten, ele poderia pedi-la em casamento naquele mesmo dia. A outra parte, aquela que almejava partir para o ataque, tal qual um cavaleiro medieval a libertar sua donzela do dragão, esperava que Hanabi tivesse se recusado a ceder. Neji fizera tão pouco por Tenten que se sentia responsável pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

— Boa tarde — ele disse ao entrar na sala ensolarada.

Tenten estava sentada entre as tias, e as três riam a valer. Mas quando ela o fitou, Neji soube no mesmo instante que a conversa com Hanabi fora infrutífera. A despeito do que Tenten lhe dissesse, seus lindos olhos de chocolate nunca mentiam.

— Boa tarde — ela respondeu. — Suas tias me contavam as peripécias de Dragão.

— Sim. Graças a Deus, é um gato pequeno ou já teria destruído a casa toda. — Neji se aproximou.

— Tias, posso roubar-lhes Tenten por um minuto?

— Suponho que sim — Milly disse, rindo. — Você sempre nos priva das visitas mais charmosas.

— Verdade? — Tenten murmurou ao sair no hall. — E quantas visitas charmosas você já roubou?

- Somente você. O que aconteceu?

Tenten olhou ao redor. Notando a relutância, ele a levou à biblioteca e fechou a porta.

— Conte-me tudo.

— Pensei que o encontraria aqui quando cheguei — Tenten começou, sentando-se no sofá. Parecia muito agitada. — Eu me esqueci completamente da sessão no Parlamento e me atrasei para visitar Hanabi por causa do passeio com Bit. Ela oferecia um almoço para as amigas e não sei o que deve ter dito àquelas moças, mas...

— Espere um minuto — Neji a interrompeu, acomodando-se no braço do sofá. — Poderia voltar à parte em que fez um passeio com Bit?

— Oh! — Ela sorriu, encantadora como sempre. — Deduzo que não saiba que ele foi me fazer uma visita.

— Bit nunca fala. Como posso ficar sabendo de qualquer coisa?

— Devia ter me contado que Sasuke ficou encarcerado em uma prisão francesa e que não lhe era permitido emitir qualquer som — ela se queixou. — Por isso, para ele é tão custoso se expressar.

Neji permaneceu imóvel, na tentativa de absorver o que Tenten dissera e conciliar a informação com o que vinha observando acerca do comportamento bizarro do irmão.

— Meu bom Deus... — ele murmurou. Tenten tocou-o no braço.

— Você não sabia de nada?

— Não. Quanto tempo ele...

— Sete meses. _Sete meses._

— Ele chegou a Waterloo?

— Não faço ideia. Isso importa?

Neji sentiu a revolta contra a maldita política, que havia enviado seu irmão à França e criara uma burocracia tão ineficaz que ele nem sequer soubera que Sasuke estivera desgarrado de sua companhia durante sete meses.

— Sim, porque tiraram cinco balas de mosquete de seu peito, e eu gostaria de saber como ele as conseguiu. Jesus!

— Neji, Sasuke está vivo e vai lhe contar tudo quando se sentir pronto.

Respirando fundo, ele assentiu e tomou as mãos de Tenten.

— Obrigado.

— Não precisa me agradecer.

Recomposto, Neji voltou a atenção para ela. Com sorte, Bit se recuperaria com o tempo. Agora os problemas de Tenten eram mais imediatos.

— Diga-me que sua missão foi bem-sucedida.

A preocupação nos olhos verdes se transformou em raiva.

— Sabe, quando vi, pela primeira vez, você e Hanabi juntos, deduzi que a pobre criatura não teria a menor chance e que ela precisava ser salva — Tenten confessou, acariciando as mãos de Neji. — Não fazia ideia na época de que Hanabi era a última pessoa a precisar de socorro em toda a Inglaterra.

— Ela não vai devolver suas coisas.

— Oh, ela ficaria feliz em devolvê-las desde que vocês dois estejam devidamente casados.

O olhar que ela lhe lançou tinha mais força que as palavras. Tenten não queria que ele esposasse Hanabi e desejava desesperadamente saber se ele o faria. Seu coração exultou. Seria capaz de morrer, se viesse a perder Tenten.

— Nesse caso, precisamos de um plano alternativo porque não vou me casar com aquela bruxa traiçoeira.

— Hum... E o que você sugere? — Ela ajeitou o vestido. — Eu preferiria que nosso relacionamento permanecesse em segredo, se não se importa.

— O plano que tenho em mente tornaria muito difícil manter nosso relacionamento em segredo — Neji revelou com cautela. Seu coração batia tão depressa que parecia prestes a pular do peito.

— Então precisa pensar em outra solução, Neji. Eu não suportaria... Oh, é tudo minha culpa! Talvez eu mereça o desprezo da sociedade.

— Não merece, não. — Ajoelhou-se diante dela. Ela engoliu em seco.

— O que está fazendo, Neji?

— Case-se comigo, Tenten. Nosso casamento irá abafar qualquer fofoca que ela tencione iniciar.

Tenten se levantou tão rapidamente que quase o derrubou.

— Mas isso...

— Mas isso o quê? — ele repetiu, erguendo-se. — É perfeito.

— Mas... — Ela caminhou até a janela e voltou, torcendo os dedos. — Mas quando se mostrou tão gentil comigo após... aquela noite, pensei que quisesse conquistar meu afeto com o único objetivo de obter vingança.

Neji ficou surpreso.

— No início, esse pensamento me ocorreu. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, Tenten, não pode ver como estou sendo sincero? Que tenho sido sincero há bastante tempo?

— Sim. — Ela o encarou. — Mas não podemos fazer isso.

Neji sentiu o sangue gelar.

— Por que não? Por que diabos não podemos nos casar?

— Porque não vou me casar para evitar fuxicos ou uma chantagem barata, Neji. Do jeito que começamos, eu não suportaria imaginar que um de nós tenha sido forçado ao casamento por qualquer motivo.

A decepção de Neji ficou evidente. Tenten não queria ter dito nada daquilo, mas era a mais pura verdade. Caso se casassem por culpa ou proteção, sempre se ressentiriam um com o outro, e ela nunca seria capaz de confiar totalmente nele.

— Há sempre um motivo para o casamento — Neji argumentou. — Não espere conseguir se esquivar de todos.

— Mas posso evitar o motivo atual. Não permitirei que me salve dessa maneira. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

— Tenten, não...

— Chega — ela o interrompeu e caminhou até a porta. Precisava sair antes que começasse a chorar. — Não posso me casar com você, Neji. Não nessas circunstâncias.

Nejii a segurou pelos ombros antes que ela percebesse que ele havia percorrido a distância que os separava.

— Em outras circunstâncias, você se casaria comigo.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação e quase uma súplica.

— Talvez. — Ela se desvencilhou e saiu.

Por educação, Tenten deveria se despedir das tias, mas as lágrimas começavam a rolar sem cessar. Ela correu escada abaixo, pegou o chapéu e o xale que o espantado Dawkins segurava e entrou na carruagem da tia.

— Leve-me para casa.

— Sim, milady.

Precisava conversar com alguém, revelar a confusão que havia criado. No entanto, se falasse com Anko, a tia provavelmente contaria a Grey; então, o duque iria atrás de Neji, e um deles sairiaferido. O mesmo aconteceria, caso recorresse a seu irmão ou a Emma. E também não podia apelar para um dos irmãos de Neji.

Acima de tudo, não podia voltar para casa novamente em prantos. Se os eventos parassem de espiralar em sua mente por um momento, Tenten teria a chance de se recompor.

— Hanley — ela chamou, apoiando-se na janela. — Por favor, leve-me para a casa de Sakura Haruno.

O condutor nem sequer pareceu perturbado ao sair do trajeto à Mansão Hawthorne e atravessar Mayfair pela segunda vez.

— Agora mesmo, milady.

Tenten também confiava em Hinata, mas a boa moça sempre tendia a acreditar nas pessoas, uma característica que lhe seria de pouca ajuda nesse momento. Sakura era quase tão cética quanto Tenten e, às vezes, mais diabólica. Esse era o tipo de amiga de que precisava agora.

— Lady Tenten! — Madison, o mordomo dos Haruno, exclamou ao abrir a porta. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tenten enxugou o rosto.

— Não, Madison. Estou bem. Sakura está em casa?

— Vou verificar, milady. Poderia aguardar na sala matinal?

Ele a acompanhou ao cômodo e sumiu em seguida. Agitada demais para sentar, ela caminhou de uma janela a outra, apertando os dedos. Aquilo tudo era demais.

X

— Ten? O que está havendo? — Sakura entrou na sala, usando um vestido impecavelmente talhado.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse com os olhos novamente marejados. Tentou não piscar, mas isso só piorou seu estado. — Não sabia que estava de saída. Vou embora.

Sakura a interceptou e a conduziu ao sofá.

— Não vai, não. Madison, traga-nos chá, por favor.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Não sei por que estou chorando — Tenten balbuciou, forçando um sorriso e enxugando as lágrimas. — Creio que esteja frustrada demais.

— Conte-me tudo — a amiga pediu, retirando as luvas.

O mordomo reapareceu, seguido de um criado com uma bandeja de chá, e, depois de indicar onde deveriam deixar a bebida quente, Sakura os dispensou.

— E Madison, se lorde Mallory vier me visitar esta tarde, diga-lhe, por favor, que estou lamentavelmente indisposta.

— Pode deixar, srta. Sakura.

— Mallory? — Georgiana indagou assim que porta se fechou e ambas ficaram a sós. — Pensei que não estivesse interessada nele.

— E não estou, mas Mallory permite que eu monte seus cavalos. — Ela segurou-lhe a mão. — Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Agora que chegara o momento, Tenten não sabia ao certo o que queria revelar. Passara os últimos seis anos guardando seu segredo; logo, desvelá-lo parecia mais difícil do que imaginara.

Sakura percebeu a dificuldade.

— Diga-me o que quiser — ela sugeriu, afetuosa.— Sabe que nada sairá desta sala.- Tenten respirou fundo.

— Neji me pediu em casamento.

— Ele o quê?

- Ele me pediu em casamento.

Sakura se levantou para servir o chá.

— Em ocasiões como esta, eu gostaria mesmo é de tomar uma dose de uísque. O que disse a ele?

— Disse-lhe que não poderia me casar com ele. Não sob tais circunstâncias.

— E que circunstâncias seriam essas?

— Oh, Deus... Dei a Neji alguns itens — ela começou, insegura — e outra pessoa os roubou. Agora, se ele não se casar com essa pessoa, ela os usará para me denegrir perante a sociedade.

— Entendo. — Sakura tomou um gole de chá e acrescentou mais um torrão de açúcar à bebida. — Não pretendo invadir sua privacidade, mas seria mais fácil ajudá-la se me contasse alguns detalhes.

Infeliz, Tenten assentiu.

— Muito bem. Os itens são um par de meias e uma carta. A pessoa que os roubou é Hanabi Johns.

— Supus que Neji desejasse se casar com ela.

— Ele pensou nisso, por um tempo.

- Mas agora ele quer se casar com você.

Quando Sakura verbalizou o fato, a declaração pareceu carregar ainda mais significado.

— Sim. Foi o que ele disse.

— E quando isso aconteceu?

— Vinte minutos atrás. — Tenten se compadeceu com a confusão da amiga. — Tente me acompanhar, Saky —- ela pediu, sorrindo.

— Estou me esforçando. Mas, a despeito de Hanabi Johns tentar chantagear Neji com seus pertences, o que não faz sentido a essa altura, você _quer _se casar com ele?

— Meu coração quer — Tenten sussurrou, mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos. — Minha mente ainda não tem certeza.

— Então, case-se com ele, e o que Hanabi fizer não terá a menor relevância.

— Não é tão simples. Anos atrás, Neji participou de uma aposta que... me magoou. De alguma forma, conseguimos evitar que a sociedade comentasse o assunto, mas tenho medo de...

— Confiar nele — Sakura terminou a frase. — Acha que ele usaria seus itens pessoais para prejudicá-la?

— Não. Neji nunca faria isso. Mas, até que toda essa confusão esteja resolvida, não acredito que qualquer decisão que venhamos a tomar seja a certa.

— Então vá recuperar suas meias, Ten.

— Hanabi não quer devolvê-las. Só o fará quando ela e Neji estiverem casados.

- Eu repito: vá buscar o que lhe pertence.

Duvidosa, Tenten encarou a amiga. A idéia de invadir a casa alheia e roubar suas meias pareceu absurda. Mas, por direito, aqueles objetos lhe pertenciam. Se os recuperasse, e a culpa não fosse o motivo pelo qual Neji a pedira em casamento, talvez ele ainda desejasse desposá-la. E então ela poderia aceitar, embora isso fosse requerer muito mais coragem do que invadir a casa de Hanabi. De qualquer maneira, queria seus pertences de volta.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Sakura perguntou.

— Não. Qualquer problema que surgir será somente meu, Saky. Assim como essa decisão.

Elas terminaram o chá, enquanto conversavam sobre temas triviais. Sakura tentava acalmá-la, um esforço pelo qual Tenten se sentiu grata. Porém, passou o tempo inteiro ruminando acerca do que iria fazer com Hanabi Johns.

Era fácil alegar que entraria na residência dos Johns e recuperaria o que lhe pertencia. Entretanto, decidir se ia ou não fazê-lo era algo diferente. Estaria poupando Neji de um casamento que ele não queria e salvando a si mesma de um escândalo. Simultaneamente, também estaria enviando uma mensagem clara a Neji de que desejava se casar com ele. Se ainda alimentasse algum desejo de vingança, ele poderia aproveitar o ensejo para destruir seu coração.

Mais forte que o medo e a incerteza, contudo, era a vontade de escutar o pedido de casamento de Neji, não porque ele se sentisse obrigado a isso, mas porque de fato desejava tê-la como esposa.

Quando voltou à Mansão Hawthorne, Tenten tomou sua decisão. Naquela noite aconteceria o baile dos Everston e, certamente, Hanabi compareceria ao evento. Ela, por outro lado, faria um pequeno desvio à casa da srta. Johns para reaver suas meias e sua carta.

A primeira coisa a preparar, Tenten ponderou, seria escolher um traje adequado. Vasculhou seu guarda-roupa até encontrar um velho vestido cinza que usara no enterro de um parente afastado de uma amiga. Ainda lhe servia, mas estava apertado demais na altura do busto. Conforme Neji a lembrara, havia adquirido mais curvas com o passar dos anos.

Sorriu ao recordar a conversa e se olhou no espelho.

Aquele sorriso se assemelhava à expressão de uma mulher apaixonada. Não fazia ideia de como pudera chegar tão longe em tão poucas semanas, mas não conseguia mais negar seus sentimentos.

O verdadeiro teste, ela supunha, seria o momento de presentear Neji com as meias e a carta. Ou bancaria a maior tola da Inglaterra, ou teria a chance de ser pedida em casamento outra vez. Então poderia decidir de uma vez por todas se confiaria ou não seu coração ao visconde Neji.

Quando Mary apareceu à porta do quarto, Tenten escondeu o velho vestido no guarda-roupa.

— O que é, Mary?

— Lorde Westbrook está aqui para vê-la, milady.- _Oh, não! _Estivera tão preocupada com Neji e suas meias que nem sequer tivera tempo para pensar no pedido de Westbrook.

— Droga! Vou descer em um minuto.

Ao chegar à sala de estar, ela se deteve à porta. Westbrook se encontrava sentado no sofá, com um buquê de rosas nas mãos e os olhos fixos nas chamas da lareira. Aquele poderia ser seu futuro: sereno e pacífico. Ocupariam quartos separados, claro, e ofereceriam o número adequado de jantares a cada temporada para as pessoas certas. A noite, ele trabalharia em seus papéis, ela bordaria, e Kankurou não mencionaria nada que pudesse vir a ferir a sensibilidade da esposa.

Tenten estremeceu. Queria noites de paixão e risos, queria discutir acerca de preços e de política e falar bobagens, só porque gostava de tudo isso. Se alguns dos temas provocassem raiva ou briga, tanto melhor.

Ela o observou por mais um instante, mas Westbrook nem sequer se moveu. Neji não conseguia ficar parado enquanto a esperava. Ela pigarreou.

— Tenten. — Kankurou se levantou ao vê-la entrar. — Você me parece bem disposta.

— Obrigada. Peço-lhe desculpas por fazê-lo esperar.

— Não há necessidade.

— Aceita um chá?

— Não, obrigado. Pergunto-me se... já considerou minha oferta.

— Já, sim. Kankurou, não sei ao certo como lhe dizer isso.

Um temor fugidio cintilou nos olhos do marquês, mas logo desapareceu quando ele abaixou o buquê de rosas.

— Está me recusando.

— Você é um homem maravilhoso e honesto. Qualquer dama ficaria honrada em tê-lo como marido. Eu...

— Por favor, Tenten. Já tomou sua decisão. Ofereça-me, portanto, a cortesia de não explicar por que um ou o outro de nós é deficiente. Deixemos nosso encontro como uma recusa ao pedido, e eu irei embora. Tenha um bom dia, milady.

Ainda mantendo a calma que lhe era peculiar, Westbrook passou por ela, pegou seu chapéu e se foi. Tenten se sentou no sofá. Fora tão fácil recusá-lo que ela agora se sentia bem melhor. Kankurou havia sido um cavalheiro perfeito, correto e bem-educado. Não poderia estar apaixonado por ela nem remotamente, quanto mais desesperadamente.

Assim sendo, ela voltava ao ponto de partida: almejava um homem com um título maculado, uma reputação condenável, nenhum dinheiro no bolso e deliciosamente caótico e travesso. Porém, dessa vez, Neji talvez a desejasse com a mesma intensidade com que ela o desejava.

Naquela noite, ela jogou cartas com a tia e escreveu uma missiva para sua mãe, sem mencionar Neji ou os múltiplos pedidos de casamento, mas somente a última moda da temporada. Com mais três filhas para casar e uma a debutar no próximo verão, sua mãe dissera, mais de uma vez, que as tendências da moda eram as informações essenciais que Tenten poderia lhe prover. Felizmente, lady Harkley parecia convencida, assim como o restante da alta sociedade, que a segunda filha nunca se casaria. Portanto, havia parado de pressionar Tenten.

— Sente-se bem, querida? — Anko perguntou.

— Claro que sim. — Tenten despertou do devaneio. — Por que pergunta?

— Você não ganhou nenhuma rodada a noite toda, e ambas sabemos que é uma exímia jogadora. Sua mente parece estar em outro lugar.

— Estou tentando atraí-la para uma armadilha — ela respondeu, esforçando-se para se concentrar no jogo.

— Tenten — a tia continuou, tocando a mão da sobrinha —, eu a tenho como uma filha. Diga-me o que quer, e eu farei o que for possível para ajudá-la.

— A senhora é como uma mãe para mim, tia — Tenten replicou, comovida. — Mas descobri que há certas coisas que tenho de resolver sozinha.

— As pessoas estão falando de você e lorde Neji. Dizem que os velhos inimigos parecem ter se reconciliado.

— Ele mudou muito, tia — ela afirmou, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

Anko assentiu.

— Notei algumas mudanças. Mas não se esqueça de que certas coisas nunca mudam. Aquela família convive com sérias dificuldades financeiras, minha querida. Eu odiaria pensar que você está sendo induzida a acreditar em determinadas ilusões só porque ele almeja seu dinheiro.

— Como eu disse — Tenten argumentou quando os músculos de suas costas retesaram, apesar do esforço para permanecer calma —, vou resolver meus problemas sozinha.

Ela sabia que o dinheiro estava envolvido no pedido de Neji. Quanto a esse aspecto de sua vida, ele jamais mentira. E que Deus abençoasse sua honestidade! Do contrário, haveria ainda mais dúvidas a obstruir sua resolução.

— Do mesmo jeito que você resolveu seu problema com lorde Westbrook?

— Eu lhe disse que não o amava.

— E eu a aconselhei a considerar segurança e conforto, em vez de ouvir somente seu coração.

— Estou tentando, tia.

— Tente com mais afinco.

Tia Anko finalmente se conteve, e elas puderam continuar o jogo com uma conversa amigável. Mas quando pediu licença para se recolher, Tenten sentiu a tensão dominar seus ombros. Na noite seguinte, assumiria os problemas por sua conta e risco. E se agisse de modo tão transparente quanto o fazia naquele momento, qualquer um desconfiaria de que algo estava errado.

— Pare, pare, pare — murmurou a si mesma. Se continuasse a alimentar a própria histeria, a família Johns a encontraria desmaiada à porta da casa.

A imagem a fez sorrir. Essa eventualidade causaria a Hanabi um momento ou dois de dificuldade.

No dia seguinte, Tenten encontrou Sakura e Hinata para almoçar em seu café favorito. Embora Saky tentasse descobrir se ela tomara ou não a decisão, Tenten conseguiu se esquivar das perguntas com habilidade. A curiosidade de Hina, contudo, foi mais difícil de administrar.

— Tudo o que estou dizendo — a amiga brincou, cortando um pêssego — é que achei que a lição que você ensinaria a lorde Neji tinha a ver com o perigo de ele partir os corações das damas.

— A _lição _tinha esse objetivo, querida.

— Então por que todos estão dizendo que ele a está cortejando?

Tenten corou.

— Não é isso...

— Hina — Sakura interrompeu —, ouvi dizer que seu irmão voltará da índia antes do final do ano. É verdade?

A bela amiga de cabelos negros sorriu.

— É. Tenho de admitir que sinto saudades de Hiroshi, apesar de sua mania irritante de achar que sabe tudo. Suas histórias são muito românticas. Eu lhes mostrei o lenço que ele me mandou de Délhi?

— Sim — Tenten e Sakura responderam em coro e caíram na risada.

— É lindo. Deveria usá-lo no dia em que ele voltar — Tenten continuou.

Surpreendentemente, a sugestão provocou certa aflição em Hinata.

— Minha mãe quer que eu escolha um marido antes de Hiroshi voltar — Hinata contou. — Ela acha que meu irmão nunca aprovará quaisquer pretendentes. Portanto, se me comprometer antes de seu retorno, ele nada poderá dizer, pois será tarde demais.

— Isso é horrível! Por favor, diga-nos que não fará isso apenas para agradar sua mãe — Sakura pediu, segurando-lhe a mão.

— Eu não quero, mas vocês sabem como ela é. Como os dois são, na verdade. — Hina estremeceu.

Um garçom se aproximou com mais limonada. Tenten sorriu para as amigas. Podia contar com elas para que a tirassem da tristeza, sem que precisasse responder a perguntas desagradáveis.

— Ten — Sakura sussurrou —, atrás de você. É Neji...

— Boa tarde, senhoritas.

A voz de Neji causou um arrepio delicioso em Tenten.

Sem esperar um convite, ele se sentou à mesa. O visconde usava um casaco cinza que realçava ainda mais os belíssimos olhos brancos.

— Boa tarde, lorde Neji — Sakura replicou, oferecendo-lhe um sanduíche de pepino.

Neji declinou.

— Obrigado, mas não posso ficar. A sessão do Parlamento é esta tarde.

— Creio que Regent Street esteja um pouco fora de seu trajeto, milorde — Hinata comentou.

— Quem você subornou para descobrir meu paradeiro? — Tenten perguntou, sorrindo.

— Ninguém. Usei minha intuição depois que Pascoe disse que havia saído para almoçar. Acontece que sei que você adora sanduíche de pepino e que prefere as iguarias deste café. Logo, aqui estou eu.

— E por que foi me visitar se a sua presença é esperada na Casa dos Lordes a qualquer momento?

— Passou-se quase um dia desde a última vez em que a vi — Neji disse, completamente absorvido por Tenten. — Senti saudades.

Ela corou violentamente. Sabia que deveria atacá-lo com alguma frase inteligente, mas era difícil raciocinar com destreza estando tão ocupada em reprimir o desejo ardente de jogar-se em seus braços e beijá-lo.

— Obrigada pela gentileza — ela agradeceu e notou o brilho de surpresa nos olhos de Neji.

— Você pareceu perturbada quando visitou minhas tias ontem. Elas ficaram preocupadas. Eu poderia lhes enviar uma mensagem de sua parte?

— Sim. Diga-lhes... — Tenten se deteve porque, embora quisesse dizer a Neji que se sentia melhor, o argumento não corroboraria a suposta indisposição que a acometeria para não comparecer ao baile daquela noite. — Diga-lhes que lamento ter partido tão apressadamente, mas estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Neji se aproximou, aparentemente alheio às amigas que estavam à mesa, disposta ao ar livre, onde dezenas de testemunhas curiosas poderiam observá-los.

— E como se sente hoje?

— Melhor, mas cansada — ela respondeu em voz baixa. — Agora vá, Neji.

Um sorriso curvou aqueles lábios tentadores.

— Por quê?

Tenten concluiu que ele não conseguia evitar o fato de ser tão desejável e charmoso.

— Porque eu o acho irritante, e está atrapalhando meu almoço.

O sorriso aumentou.

— Também a acho muito irritante — ele replicou. Olhando para Sakura e Hinata, Neji se levantou.

— Tenham um bom dia, senhoritas. Eu as verei esta noite?

— Oh, sim, no baile dos Everston! — Hina lembrou.

- Até lá, lorde Neji.

Neji encarou Tenten.

— Até lá.

— Oh, Deus... — Sakura murmurou quando ele se foi. — Minha manteiga derreteu.

Tenten riu — Sakura!

Ela sabia ao que a amiga se referia. A conversa havia sido sensual, íntima e, de alguma maneira, significativa. Neji aparecera no café com o único objetivo de saber como ela estava se sentindo e para lhe mostrar que ainda a cortejava, a despeito do que acontecesse com Hanabi Johns.

Essa segurança a deixou mais otimista e corajosa. Lamentaria não vê-lo naquela noite, mas tinha um crime a cometer.

Tenten pediu a Mary que informasse tia Anko que ela, infelizmente, não poderia comparecer ao baile dos Everston. Então passou os quinze minutos seguintes circulando pelo quarto o mais rapidamente possível. Parava à porta ao final de cada circuito para escutar. Depois amarrava a barra da camisola e voltava a marchar pelo cômodo.

Anko aguardaria até o último momento para vê-la, a fim de verificar se havia mudado de ideia. Claro que a tia concluiria que desistira do evento por causa de lorde Neji, o que era uma verdade, mas não no sentido que ela provavelmente imaginaria.

Quando, enfim, escutou a duquesa viúva percorrendo o corredor, Tenten se deitou na cama. Estava ofegante e corada, um estado que provocara de propósito. No entanto, essa condição multiplicava o nervosismo, o que a fazia recear que alguém pudesse pensar que estava à beira de um ataque apoplético.

— Tenten? — Anko bateu à porta e entrou.

— Lamento, tia Anko — ela disse, tentando manter a voz sôfrega. — Não me sinto bem esta noite.

A duquesa se aproximou da cama e se inclinou para sentir a temperatura da sobrinha.

— Meu Deus, você está queimando! Pedirei a Pascoe que chame o médico agora mesmo.

— Não! Por favor, não faça isso. Preciso apenas descansar.

— Tenten, não seja tola. — A duquesa viúva correu até a porta. — Pascoe!

_Oh, Deus! Isso nunca irá funcionar._

— Tia Anko, espere.- A tia a encarou.

— O que foi, criança?

— Estou mentindo.

— É mesmo? — O sarcasmo na voz foi evidente.

— Passei vinte minutos marchando pelo quarto para que pudesse lhe dizer que não me sinto bem. — Tenten se sentou, acenando para que a tia se reaproximasse. — Toda essa bobagem sobre eu ser capaz de resolver meus problemas sozinha é... enfim, uma bobagem.

— Graças a Deus, você finalmente percebeu isso. Agora ficaremos aqui esta noite para que me conte todos os seus problemas.

Tenten apertou a mão da tia.

— Não. A senhora está tão linda para a festa. E eu, honestamente, prefiro ficar aqui, ler um livro ou não fazer nada.

Era a mais pura verdade, a despeito do que pretendesse ou não realizar naquela noite. Tia Anko beijou-lhe a testa e se levantou.

— Então leia, meu amor. Quanto a mim, vou aproveitar toda a atenção que receber ao dizer a todos que está acamada.

Anko riu.

— É muito travessa, tia. Mas não diga nada a Emma e Grey. Eles são capazes de vir até aqui e assustar todo mundo.

— Tem razão. —A duquesa parou à porta e ergueu as mãos quando Pascoe surgiu. — Alguma orientação particular em relação a lorde Neji?

Anko Wycliffe devia ser a pessoa mais astuta que ela conhecia e, após ter feito a tia passar por tanta coisa nos últimos seis anos, fingir que não havia nenhuma relação entre ela e Neji seria um insulto.

— Por favor, diga-lhe a verdade, tia Anko. Ele vai acabar sabendo, de qualquer forma.

— Creio que sim.

— Vossa Graça — o mordomo disse. — Minhas desculpas, mas pediu-me que...

— Sim, pedi que me escoltasse até lá embaixo — a duquesa informou, dando-lhe um sorriso que o fez corar.

Era a primeira vez que Tenten via Pascoe perder a compostura. Anko piscou para ela e fechou a porta, deixando-a no calmo silêncio. Pelo menos, o silêncio era calmo, porque ela mesma não estava nada tranqüila. Ainda era muito cedo para dormir. Mesmo que Hanabi e os pais, a essa altura, já estivessem na _soirée, _os criados ainda estariam acordados e, certamente, notariam qualquer estranho que entrasse na casa.

Tenten imaginava onde a carta e as meias deveriam estar. Portanto, começaria a busca pelo quarto de Hanabi e rezaria pelo melhor. Caso seus pertences não estivessem lá, não tinha a menor ideia do que iria fazer. Não teria a chance de empreender outra busca, uma vez que em dois dias Hanabi começaria a espalhar, primeiramente às amigas tagarelas, que espécie de itens estava em sua posse.

Durante as três horas seguintes, Tenten vagou de quarto em quarto e tentou quatro vezes se sentar para ler. Mas de nada adiantou. Não conseguia ficar parada, muito menos se concentrar em qualquer coisa. Quando os olhares que o mordomo e os outros criados lhe lançavam começaram a revelar pânico, ela se desculpou e os dispensou.

Podia apostar que, a essa hora, a residência dos Johns já devia estar às escuras também. Respirou fundo. _Era agora ou nunca._

Tirou o vestido modesto do guarda-roupa e o vestiu. Em seguida, calçou as botas de caminhada. Amarrou os cabelos com uma fita, para que não a atrapalhassem e para que ninguém a reconhecesse.

Não faria aquilo somente por Neji. Também o fazia por si mesma. A última vez em que alguém a tratara injustamente, escondera-se, chorara e se entregara à autopiedade. Agora, porém, tomaria uma atitude.

Depois de apagar a lamparina de seu quarto, saiu ao corredor sem fazer barulho. Pascoe deixara a porta destrancada para tia Anko, o que facilitou ao extremo sua fuga sorrateira.

Tenten sentiu um temor invadi-la quando o coche de aluguel não parou para ela. Mas ao aproximar-se da esquina, um veículo velho se deteve à beira da calçada.

— Para onde, senhorita? — o condutor barbudo perguntou, inclinando-se para abrir a porta.

Ela lhe forneceu o endereço e entrou. Quando o coche se pôs em movimento, seu coração batia de forma tão acelerada que precisou fechar os punhos na tentativa de controlar o nervosismo. Obrigou-se a relaxar e se agarrou à leve excitação que lhe dizia ser esse o ato mais ousado que já realizara na vida.

Sentiu-se nua, pois deixara intencionalmente a Mansão Hawthorne sem um xale ou uma bolsa. Tinha consigo apenas o dinheiro para pagar o coche. Levar um adereço feminino a um assalto lhe pareceu ridículo demais e, sem dúvida, perigoso, caso ela o perdesse em algum lugar. Seus bolsos eram grandes o bastante para abrigar as meias e a carta.

O veículo parou e o condutor abriu a porta. Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez, Tenten desceu, entregou ao homem barbudo a soma correta e o observou sumir na escuridão da rua.

— Lá vamos nós — disse para ninguém em especial e percorreu a alameda escura dos Johns.

Todas as janelas se encontravam igualmente escuras. A constatação a deixou um pouco mais confiante. Subiu os degraus da frente, lembrando-se de se esgueirar nas sombras, e puxou o trinco da porta de entrada. O metal nem sequer se moveu. Ela tentou outra vez, com mais força. Nada. — Maldição... — sussurrou.

Como os Johns poderiam voltar para casa, se a porta da frente estava trancada? Que criados descuidados eles tinham! Mas talvez a família entrasse pela porta da cozinha, próxima ao estábulo.

Ela desceu os degraus e enveredou pelo pequeno jardim na lateral da casa. A meio caminho do estábulo, Tenten se deteve. Uma das janelas estava aberta.

— Graças a Deus!

Ela atravessou os arbustos e se apoiou no parapeito da janela. Com um empurrão, a armação escorregou... rápido demais.

Tenten ficou paralisada. Não escutou nenhum ruído vindo de dentro da casa e, após um momento, ela voltou a respirar. Erguendo a saia, pulou para dentro da residência escura. Porém, a barra do vestido se prendeu no ferrolho da janela e, ao puxar o tecido, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Amparando-se na pesada prateleira de livros que se achava próxima à janela, Tenten tentou recobrar a calma.

A parte mais difícil já havia terminado, disse a si mesma. Agora que estava no interior da casa, restava-lhe uma mera busca por alguns cômodos vazios até encontrar o aposento certo. Deu um passo à frente e depois outro, sentindo que se dirigia à abertura de uma porta. De súbito, algo se moveu em um canto. Ela prendeu a respiração para não gritar.

A mão de alguém tampou sua boca. Tenten se debateu ao sentir um corpo sólido atrás de si e, então, perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão com a forma pesada sobre si.

— Tenten, pare de se debater — a voz familiar de Neji sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Com um soluço abafado, ela relaxou, e ele retirou a mão que a calava.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Tenten indagou baixinho.

Neji se levantou e a ajudou a ficar em pé.

— O mesmo que você, imagino.

Na escuridão, Tenten podia apenas enxergar um vulto considerável, olhos luminosos e dentes brancos, que se revelavam em um sorriso. Ele achava tudo aquilo divertido!

— Como soube que era eu?

— Senti seu perfume de lavanda — ele respondeu, acariciando o rabo de cavalo que caía sobre o ombro de Tenten. — Em seguida, eu a escutei praguejar.

— Damas não praguejam — ela retrucou, na tentativa de manter a fleuma. A presença de Neji a acalmou enormemente, e o toque cálido a deixava nervosa de modo muito mais prazeroso.

Foi então que lhe ocorreu que Neji estava lá pelo mesmo motivo que ela. Invadira a casa dos Johns para recuperar seus pertences, a fim de que ninguém pudesse magoá-la por causa de fuxicos maldosos.

Comovida, ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Neji correspondeu de pronto e a tomou nos braços.

— Por que o beijo? — ele indagou. — Não que eu esteja me queixando.

— Para lhe agradecer. Está sendo muito heróico.

Ela sentiu certa tensão.

— Não me agradeça, Ten. Tudo isso é culpa minha.

— Não é sua...

— Cuidarei de tudo a partir de agora — Neji afirmou, ignorando o protesto. —Vá para casa, e eu a avisarei quando resgatar suas coisas.

— Não. Vá você para casa, e eu o avisarei quando tiver recuperado minhas coisas.

— Tenten...

— São meus pertences, Neji. Quero recuperá-los. — Ela o agarrou pelo colarinho e o sacudiu. — Preciso fazer isso. Não serei mais vítima de pessoas maldosas.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento até que, finalmente, Tenten o sentiu suspirar.

— Está bem. Mas fique atrás de mim e faça exatamente o que eu mandar.

Ela fez menção de protestar outra vez, mas reconsiderou. Sabia por experiência própria que Neji tinha prática em se esgueirar em residências às escuras.

— Certo.

— Você esteve com Westbrook ontem — ele murmurou, segurando-a pelos ombros. — O que disse a ele?

— Não é a hora nem o lugar para esta conversa.

— O lugar é perfeito. Diga-me que recusou o pedido dele.

Tenten fitou os olhos brilhantes. Conforto e paz tinham seus méritos, mas não significavam nada comparados ao calor e à personalidade de lorde Neji.

— Eu recusei o pedido.

— Ótimo. Vamos.

Neji segurou a mão de Tenten e liderou o caminho até o vestíbulo. Os criados haviam apagado toda a iluminação da casa, tornando a travessia até a escada difícil. Pelo menos, se algum deles aparecesse, Neji e Tenten teriam a chance de se esconder antes que fossem vistos.

No topo da escadaria, ele hesitou. Tenten colidiu contra as costas largas e resmungou um impropério.

— Sabe para onde está indo? — ela sussurrou.

— E por que eu saberia onde fica o quarto de Hanabi?

— Você sabia onde era o meu.

— É diferente.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu estava louco por você. Agora fique quieta. Estou pensando.

— Estava? — ela repetiu.

— Estou. Quieta.

Hanabi, a despeito da disposição de tirar todas as roupas nos aposentos de Neji, sempre aparecia completamente coberta quando ao ar livre. Ele se recordou que ela mencionara algo sobre a incompatibilidade entre os raios solares e a pele delicada.

— Suponho que o quarto dela se localize na ala oeste.

— Poderíamos encontrá-lo mais rapidamente se nos separássemos.

Neji meneou a cabeça com veemência e apertou a mão de Tenten, enquanto percorriam a galeria em direção aos cômodos da ala oeste. Ficara muito surpreso diante da aparição repentina de Tenten na janela dos Johns, com a saia amarrada à altura dos joelhos, e não pretendia deixá-la fora de sua vista por um único instante.

— Eles ainda ficarão na festa durante horas. Portanto, temos tempo de sobra.

Ele hesitou à primeira porta para ter certeza de que Tenten estava logo atrás. Puxou-a pelo ombro para aproximá-la de si.

— Se algo acontecer, volte para a janela e fuja pelo jardim — Neji orientou. — Não fique perambulando pela rua. É lá que irão vasculhar primeiro.

— O mesmo serve para você — ela retrucou.

Os cabelos sedosos roçaram o rosto dele. Neji fechou os olhos, inalou profundamente o perfume e sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia se dar ao luxo de nenhuma distração. Prendendo a respiração, girou o trinco devagar e abriu a porta. Os quartos estavam vazios, mas não queria correr o risco de emitir qualquer som que alertasse os criados.

O odor de limão invadiu suas narinas.

— É este — ele murmurou.

Neji soltou a mão de Tenten para melhor tatear no escuro. Felizmente as cortinas estavam abertas, permitindo que os raios prateados do luar iluminassem levemente o centro do quarto. O guarda-roupa se encontrava atrás de um biombo e de um espelho enorme. Ele se esgueirou entre os móveis, seguido por Tenten.

Hanabi dissera que havia guardado as meias em sua cômoda e, quando Neji abriu a primeira gaveta, fez uma prece silenciosa por ela não ter mentido.

Nesse momento, uma luz surgiu ao lado da cama.

Paralisado, Neji manteve o braço dentro da gaveta da cômoda. A seu lado, Tenten o fitou com os olhos arregalados, sem nem sequer respirar. A luz diminuiu, tornando-se apenas uma pequena chama trêmula. Com os dedos, ele tocou a extremidade de um pergaminho e o segurou, não ousando se mover nem mais um centímetro no profundo silêncio do quarto.

— Lee? — indagou Hanabi em tom sonolento, Neji e Tenten trocaram um olhar.

— Lee? — ela moveu a boca, sem emitir nenhum som.— Seu menino levado, você está aqui? Por onde andou?

Houve um ruído de lençóis se roçando, momento este que Neji aproveitou para tirar as meias e a carta da gaveta e empurrar Tenten até o canto, ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ambos se agacharam, na esperança de que o biombo e o espelho pudessem mantê-los sob as sombras para que Hanabi não os avistasse.

Pés descalços se dirigiram até a janela e as cortinas foram abertas. Aquela seria a melhor chance que teriam de fugir. Mostrando as meias e a carta a Tenten, Neji as guardou no bolso e a tomou pela mão outra vez.

A janela rangeu e se abriu.

— Hanabi, minha flor. — A voz melodiosa de lorde Lee surgiu, seguida de um som pesado quando o barão entrou no quarto. — Seu jardineiro precisa dar um jeito naquela treliça. Quase caí e quebrei meu pescoço ao escalá-la.

O som inconfundível de beijos se seguiu. Neji olhou de soslaio para Tenten, que o fitava com um misto de horror e divertimento.

— Feche as cortinas, Lee, pelo amor de Deus! — Hanabi ordenou em voz suave, e pés descalços retornaram à cama.

Assim que as cortinas foram fechadas, a luz amarelada iluminou o cômodo, enquanto passos duros percorriam o trajeto até a cama. Mais beijos foram ouvidos, somados a gemidos de ambas as partes.

_Bom Deus!, _Neji pensou, ajeitando-se no canto e puxando Tenten para junto de si. A menos que Lee fizesse jus à reputação de brevidade, aquele interlúdio poderia durar horas.

— Não podemos sair agora — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu sei. Teremos de esperar até que durmam ou se ocupem de tal forma que nem sequer notem nosso movimento.

— Oh, Deus... — Tenten murmurou e, devagar, beijou a curva da orelha de Neji.

Ele engoliu em seco, imobilizado pela surpresa, enquanto, por trás do biombo, o som de botas caindo no assoalho ecoava e a cama rangia com o peso adicional. Roupas foram lançadas ao chão um instante depois, seguidas do som inconfundível de suspiros e beijos

Neji mais uma vez olhou para Tenten. Algo intenso e profundo veio à tona. Só de vê-la, ele sentiu o desejo renascer. Naquela noite, a combinação entre o breu, o perigo e os ruídos óbvios do ato sexual foram o suficiente para levá-lo ao limite. Ela pressionou-se contra ele, beijando-o no pescoço. Neji segurou o rosto delicado e capturou-lhe a boca num beijo ardoroso.

Lee emitia pequenos sons de prazer na cama, e Neji não precisava enxergar para saber exatamente quem servia a quem naquele momento. E ele achara que Hanabi não passava de uma noviça.

Trêmulo, afastou-se dos lábios de Tenten e agarrou as mãos dela. Precisavam se concentrar para esperar o instante certo de fugir. Porém, o restante dele -as partes mais baixas em particular- concentrava-se na silhueta repleta de curvas a seu lado e nos sons do ato sexual a pouca distância. Tenten parecia constrangida e excitada ao mesmo tempo, com os lábios entreabertos, implorando-o por mais carícias.

Os corpos na cama se moveram, acompanhados de palavras vulgares, que ele jamais imaginara que Hanabi conhecesse, muito menos que pronunciasse em voz alta. Então um som rítmico se iniciou para acompanhar os gemidos de Hanabi e os grunhidos provocados pelo esforço de Lee. O barão não parecia muito disposto a conversas ou preliminares.

Neji beijou Tenten com paixão. De alguma forma, o fato de não poderem emitir nenhum ruído tornava o contato ainda mais intenso. Seus dedos afoitos avançaram no decote justo do vestido e acariciam o mamilo já túrgido. De olhos fechados, ela se inclinou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e o puxava para mais um beijo arrebatador.

Tenten o inebriava, embriagava-o com emoções tumultuadas e inexplicáveis, que ele não sabia possuir antes de tocá-la pela primeira vez. Depois de abrir os primeiros botões das costas do vestido, Neji abaixou a frente do traje para sugar os mamilos. O corpo feminino estremecia, fazendo-o pulsar de desejo e suplicar por mais. Tenten era sua, e ele não queria nenhuma outra. Jamais.

Os sons advindos da cama ficaram mais altos e o ritmo ainda mais veloz. Ávida, Tenten buscou os botões da calça de Neji e os abriu. Então segurou o membro rígido, afagando-o. Com o coração em disparada, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a no guarda-roupa.

No mesmo instante, Tenten ofegou, colando-se a ele. Um vaso em cima do guarda-roupa cambaleou e caiu, atingindo o biombo e se espatifando no chão. Neji ainda avistou o traseiro de Lee movimentando-se, preso pelas pernas de Hanabi, antes que o inferno explodisse naquele quarto.

Hanabi e Lee gritaram. Neji tirou sua mão da frente do vestido de Tenten e ergueu o tecido. Levantando-se, apesar do desconforto intenso na região abaixo da cintura, ele a puxou para cima, segurando a calça.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — Lee vociferou, olhando por sobre o ombro nu, claramente dividido entre terminar sua tarefa e defender sua honra.

A porta se abriu. O sr. e a sra. Johns apareceram, seguidos por um punhado de criados.

— O que... _Hanabi!_

Ficou óbvio que a família Johns ou voltara cedo do baile ou nem sequer havia comparecido ao evento. Por algum motivo, todo aquele episódio, de repente, pareceu hilário. Neji agarrou a mão de Tenten quando ela tentou se esconder atrás dele.

— Corra! — ele exclamou e se precipitou à porta. Eles atropelaram os Johns e os criados perplexos, e correram pela escada. Tenten segurava o vestido frouxo e Neji tentava abotoar a calça sem cair e quebrar o pescoço. Graças a Deus, a janela da sala de estar ainda estava aberta!

Luzes foram acesas e vozes alteradas ecoavam da escadaria e do alojamento da criadagem. Neji ergueu Tenten para que ela pudesse pular a janela e a seguiu, agarrando novamente sua mão, enquanto corriam a valer pelo jardim.

Enfim, saíram à rua e dobraram a esquina, ficando fora do alcance dos Johns. Juntos, eles se esconderam nas sombras do estábulo de um vizinho. Ofegante, Neji parou, e Tenten se jogou para a frente ao lado dele. Alarmado, ajoelhou-se para fitá-la.

— Você está bem?

Uma risada sonora foi a resposta.

— Viu o rosto deles? — Tenten indagou, caindo no colo de Neji e abraçando-o. — "Hanabi!" Ficaram tão chocados!

Neji riu, aliviado por tê-la nos braços.

— Não creio que ela queira ser uma baronesa, mas acho que agora é tarde demais para escolher. — Claro, se eles tivessem sido reconhecidos, Tenten estaria igualmente arruinada, mas Neji tinha a solução perfeita para esse problema.

— Oh, ela será obrigada a se casar com Lee. Ele não tem a menor chance de escapar dessa armadilha.

— Lee não estava em condições de escapar de nada. Eu quase não consegui. — Ainda tendo-a nos braços, Neji abotoou-lhe o vestido. Não era o momento para arriscar a nudez no meio de Mayfair.

— Acha que eles nos viram com nitidez suficiente para saber quem somos? — ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

— Não sei ao certo. Hanabi vai descobrir quando vir que seus pertences desapareceram. Mas o restante tinha muito no que prestar atenção.

Não era bem verdade. Para tentar defender a própria honra, Hanabi os identificaria, e os pais dela estariam desesperados para encontrar alguém que compartilhasse a vergonha e a fofoca. Neji, por sua vez, faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para minimizar os danos. Logo, deixar que Tenten se preocupasse naquela noite não ajudaria em nada.

— Por mais compaixão que eu quisesse sentir por ela, não consigo eliminar a ideia de que Hanabi teve o que merecia.

— E Lee também — ele concordou, raivoso —, por cortejar você, enquanto dormia com Hanabi. Aquele cretino.

Sorrindo, Tenten o beijou. O gesto foi suave e repleto de afeição, e o coração dele pareceu parar.

— Foi uma noite muito interessante — ela comentou, rindo.

— Eu amo você — Neji sussurrou.

O sorriso se desfez quando ela o fitou. Então tocou-o na face.

— Eu amo você — Tenten revelou no mesmo tom, como se nenhum dos dois ousasse dizer aquilo em voz alta.

— E melhor eu levá-la para sua casa antes que essa confusão infernal se espalhe. — Ele a ajudou a se levantar. — Como chegou aqui?

— Aluguei um coche. — Segurando-lhe o braço, Tenten pousou a cabeça em seu ombro com tamanha intimidade que ele quase perdeu o fôlego. — São apenas alguns quarteirões. Podemos ir andando?

Se ela houvesse pedido, Neji teria atravessado os Pirineus carregando-a. Tinha uma pistola no bolso, o que lhes ofereceria ampla proteção contra qualquer mal-intencionado que estivesse perambulando por Mayfair àquela hora da noite. Mas não eram possíveis assaltos que o preocupavam.

— Não. Quero vê-la em segurança na cama no caso de o sr. Johns ir à Mansão Hawthorne para exigir uma explicação.

O brilho de preocupação voltou aos olhos castanhos.

— Acredita que ele seria capaz de fazer isso?

— Na verdade, acredito que ele ficará mais preocupado com Lee, e então com a minha presença na casa. Seu nome pode surgir na conversa eventualmente; portanto, tudo o que se refere a você deve ser o mais apropriado possível. — Ele chamou um coche. — Leve-a à Mansão Hawthorne. — Depois de ajudá-la a subir no veículo, deu as coordenadas ao condutor e entregou algumas moedas ao homem.

— Neji...

Relutante em soltá-la e perdê-la de vista, ele beijou as mãos delicadas.

— Irei vê-la logo pela manhã, Tenten, e nós resolveremos algumas pendências.

Ela sorriu e se acomodou na penumbra do coche quando este se pôs em movimento. Neji observou o veículo até vê-lo virar a esquina e desaparecer. Interpretou aquele sorriso como um excelente sinal. Tenten devia saber o que ele quisera dizer e não objetara. Assobiando, acenou para outro coche para retornar à Mansão Uchiha.

Quando se acomodou no assento de couro puído, o papel em seu bolso amassou. Pegou as meias, a carta e a leu novamente. Ao presenteá-lo com as meias, Tenten imaginara que se livraria dele. No entanto, no dia seguinte, Neji lhe devolveria as meias e a pediria em casamento.

E rezaria para que Tenten não tivesse o bom-senso de perceber o péssimo pretendente que ele era. Se ela não o aceitasse... Ele não podia nem sequer contemplar essa possibilidade. Não se quisesse que seu coração continuasse batendo até vê-la novamente.

X

Os boatos acerca do que ocorrera naquela noite começaram antes da entrega do leite.

Danielle abriu as pesadas cortinas cedo demais, e Anko Brakenridge sentou-se para encarar a criada.

— O que, em nome de Deus, está acontecendo? — ela perguntou. — E é melhor dizer que os franceses invadiram a Inglaterra, Danielle.

A criada fez uma mesura, revelando preocupação e nervosismo em cada curva de seu corpo roliço.

— Não sei ao certo, Vossa Graça. Só sei que Pascoe conversou com a jovem que entrega verduras e me ordenou que acordasse Vossa Graça imediatamente.

Pascoe não era dado a frivolidades. Logo, Anko jogou a coberta de lado e se levantou.

— Ajude-me a me vestir, Danielle.

Os anos de experiência lhe haviam ensinado que qualquer situação, a despeito da gravidade, poderia ser atenuada com o traje adequado. Embora estivesse ávida para saber o que perturbara seu estóico mordomo, a duquesa não se apressou ao prender os cabelos e fazer sua toalete.

Quando ela surgiu de seus aposentos privativos, Pascoe estava à sua espera, e uma quantidade considerável de criados encontrara itens pelo corredor que precisavam ser limpos ou polidos. O quarto de Tenten estava a duas portas de distância e, se a sobrinha conseguira ter uma boa noite de sono, Anko não a despertaria àquela hora da manhã.

— Para baixo — a duquesa ordenou, liderando o trajeto.

— Vossa Graça — o mordomo disse, seguindo-a —, lamento muito tê-la acordado tão cedo, mas fiquei sabendo de algo que, sendo verdade ou não, necessita de sua atenção desesperadamente.

Anko adentrou a sala de estar e pediu a Pascoe que a acompanhasse.

— Então o que perturbou a todos em um horário tão impiedoso?

O mordomo hesitou por um segundo.

— Fui informado por uma fonte não muito confiável que... alguma coisa ocorreu na residência dos Johns esta noite.

— Na residência dos Johns? — Frederica ficou intrigada. — E por que a vida dessa família vale a imprudência de me acordar tão cedo?

— Bem... o ocorrido se refere ao fato de a srta. Hanabi Johns ter sido pega em flagrante com lorde Lee.

Anko ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Verdade? — Lee era um dos pretendentes mais perseverantes de Tenten. No entanto, ele agora estava oficialmente fora do páreo.

— Sim, Vossa Graça.

— E?

— E outro casal foi visto... no mesmo quarto, embora os dois tenham fugido imediatamente após o flagrante.

O medo tomou conta dos sentidos de Anko. Neji também não havia comparecido ao baile da noite anterior. Se ele tivesse traído novamente a confiança de Tenten...

— Quem era esse outro casal, Pascoe? Diga logo.

— Lorde Neji e... e... lady Tenten, Vossa Graça.

— _O quê?_

O mordomo assentiu, consternado.

— Essa pessoa também me informou que lorde Neji e lady Tenten se encontravam em certo estado de nudez.

— Em certo estado de nudez? — Por um momento, Anko gostaria de não acreditar que desfalecer era algo para mentes fracas. — Tenten! — ela berrou, subindo a escada. — Tenten Elizabeth Halley!

Tenten se obrigou a abrir um dos olhos. Alguém a estava chamando, pensou, mas poderia muito bem ser um sonho. O chamado se repetiu, reverberando pela casa.

— Oh, não... — murmurou, abrindo o outro olho e sentando-se na cama. Tia Anko nunca gritava.

A porta se abriu de supetão.

— _Tenten _— Anko disse, invadindo o cômodo com as faces coradas —, diga-me onde estava a noite toda. Diga-me agora mesmo!

— O que a senhora ouviu? — Tenten indagou em vez de responder.

— Oh, não, não, não! — a duquesa esbravejou, sentando-se na cama. — Tenten, o quê, em nome de Deus, aconteceu?

— Quer mesmo saber? — ela perguntou. Seu coração, pela primeira vez, palpitava de nervosismo. Podia não ligar a mínima para o que a sociedade achava, mas se preocupava com o que a tia poderia pensar.

— Sim, quero mesmo saber.

— Isso tem de ficar entre nós — Tenten pressionou. — Não pode contar nada a Grey, ou a Neji, ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

— Estipulações, minha querida, não se aplicam a membros da família.

— Dessa vez, é preciso abrir uma exceção. Do contrário, não direi nada.

A tia suspirou.

— Muito bem. Eu concordo.

Ela quase esperara que a tia não aceitasse os termos. Assim, teria uma desculpa legítima para não explicar nada. Entretanto, a duquesa, sem dúvida, antecipara tal estratégia.

— Certo. Seis anos atrás, fui o objeto de uma aposta... — Tenten começou.

Tão logo a sobrinha terminou de contar sua história, incluindo os mais sórdidos detalhes, Anko parecia arrependida de ter concordado com quaisquer condições.

— Você deveria ter me contado tudo isso antes — ela disse, por fim. — Eu mesma o teria matado.

— Tia Anko, a senhora prometeu.

— Bem, pelo menos suas travessuras farão com que lorde Westbrook se sinta melhor. Já é alguma coisa, suponho.

— Creio que sim.

A tia se levantou.

— E melhor se vestir, Tenten. Não serei a única a me defrontar com o escândalo do dia.

— Não me importo — ela afirmou, empinando o queixo.

— Você sempre foi muito respeitada pela alta sociedade e cortejada pelos cavalheiros mais elegíveis. Isso vai mudar.

— Ainda assim, não me importo.

— Mas vai se importar. Seu lorde Neji não possui a tendência promissora de enfrentar os problemas.

— Ele disse que viria até aqui esta manhã — Tenten argumentou, sentindo um tremor súbito. Se havia prometido, Neji viria.

— Já é de manhã. É cedo, mas já amanheceu. Vista-se, minha cara. O dia só tenderá a piorar, e você precisa estar bem apresentável para encará-lo.

Quanto mais Tenten pensava a respeito, mais nervosa ficava. Mary a ajudou a colocar seu traje mais recatado, um vestido de musselina em tons de amarelo e verde. Contudo, se a novidade já tivesse se espalhado, no meio da manhã toda a Londres saberia que ela e Neji haviam sido vistos seminus, e que ela estivera com as mãos dentro das calças dele, no quarto de Hanabi Johns. Portanto, o recato não impediria as fofocas.

Anko e ela se sentaram à mesa para o desjejum, mas nenhuma das duas estava com muito apetite. Os criados se mostravam, como sempre, eficientes e educados, mas Tenten sabia que eles tinham sido os primeiros a escutar a história escandalosa e os primeiros a passar a informação para a duquesa. Quantos mais estariam falando de seus empregadores naquela manhã?

A porta da frente se abriu de modo abrupto. Um segundo depois, o duque de Wycliffe invadiu a sala de jantar, com Pascoe atrás dele, agarrando luvas, chapéu e casaco, conforme Grey os tirava.

— O que diabos está acontecendo? — ele exigiu saber. — E onde está Neji?

- Bom dia, Greydon. Sente-se e tome um café.

Grey apontou o dedo em riste para Tenten.

Nunca o tinha visto tão bravo desde o dia em que tinha salvado Emma da ruína total.

— Ele vai se casar com você. Se não fizer isso, vou matá-lo.

— E se eu _não _quiser me casar com ele? — Tenten desafiou, grata por sua voz parecer estável. Ninguém ditaria seu futuro.

— Deveria ter pensando nisso antes de aderir a... uma orgia no quarto de Hanabi Johns!

Ela se levantou, jogando os cabelos para trás e sentindo as faces coradas.

— Não foi nada disso que aconteceu!

— Mas é exatamente isso o que as pessoas estão comentando. Meu Deus, Tenten!

— Ora, cale a boca! — ela esbravejou, saindo da sala.

— Tent...

— Greydon — disse a duquesa com voz severa. — Pare de gritar.

— Não estou gritando!

Tenten continuou andando, enquanto escutava a discussão atrás de si, até entrar na sala de estar. Bateu a porta, e nela se encostou. Tudo lhe parecera muito nítido na noite anterior. Ouvir Hanabi e Lee havia sido... excitante. Mas ainda mais intensa fora a sensação de que poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento, e o perigo de estar presa com Neji naquele quarto a despertara sobremaneira. Simplesmente fora incapaz de manter as mãos longe dele.

Sempre se sentira assim ao lado de Neji. Mesmo quando zangada com ele, tinha a necessidade de tocá-lo, nem que fosse para agredi-lo com um leque. Naquele exato instante, almejava acariciá-lo. Queria sentir as mesmas emoções que a noite anterior havia suscitado, quando ele a abraçara e dissera que a amava.

Onde estaria Neji? Ele já devia saber que os fuxicos se espalhavam aos quatro ventos.

Alguém bateu à porta, assustando-a.

— Vá embora, Greydon — ela disse.

— Façamos uma trégua — ele sugeriu, girando o trinco para abrir a porta.

— Por quê? — Tenten bloqueou sua entrada. O primo era maior e mais forte do que ela, mas não fez menção de forçar a entrada.

— Ten, somos uma família. Posso querer apertar seu pescoço, mas vou me conter. Juro.

— Tenten — disse a tia, ao lado dele —, precisamos nos unir para enfrentar a situação.

— Oh, está bem! — Ela os deixou entrar.

A tia e o primo estavam corretos. Sua desgraça os afetaria também, embora os títulos e o poder do dinheiro viessem a protegê-los do pior. Tenten não possuía essa proteção. Se Neji não aparecesse... Torcendo os dedos, ela se aproximou da janela.

— Qual será nossa versão dos fatos? — Grey perguntou, observando-a agitar-se diante da janela.

— Obviamente, tem de ser a versão que aqueles idiotas dos Johns e seus criados pensaram ter visto — Anko disse, começando a elaborar uma nova história. — Tenten se encontrava em casa com gripe. Estava escuro, era tarde, e eles se abalaram ao testemunhar a indiscrição da filha. Compreensível, mas, pelo amor de Deus, deveriam se conter antes de acusar uma jovem de boa família de tamanha atrocidade.

Tenten parou de andar pela sala.

— Não.

Tia Anko a encarou, espantada.

— Você não tem escolha, querida.

— Tia Ankoa, não vou usar o erro de alguém para amenizar minha própria situação, mesmo que essa pessoa seja Hanabi Johns.

— Nesse caso, está arruinada — a duquesa viúva retrucou com calma. — Não entende isso?

Um arrepio de terror a fez estremecer.

— Entendo, sim. Vou aceitar o fato.

— Espere um minuto. — Grey se levantou.

— Quer dizer que você realmente fez o que estão dizendo por aí?

— Com exceção da orgia, sim — ela respondeu.

— Vou matá-lo.

— Não vai fazer nada disso...

O duque chegava à porta quando o mordomo a abriu.

— Vossas Graças, lady Tenten — ele anunciou —, lorde N...

Grey agarrou Neji pelo ombro e o puxou para dentro da sala, batendo a porta no rosto de Pascoe.

— Seu filho-da...

Usando uma das mãos, Neji se desvencilhou de Grey.

— Não estou aqui para vê-lo — ele informou, sério e composto.

Quando os olhos brancos fitaram Tenten, imóvel ao lado da janela, ela conseguiu voltar a respirar. O motivo de Neji ter usado apenas uma das mãos para se defender era o fato de que, com a outra, ele segurava um buquê de lírios brancos e uma caixa enfeitada com um laço.

— Bom dia — ele disse com suavidade. Um sorriso sutil tocou os lábios sensuais e escureceu os olhos cor de pérola.

— Bom dia — Tenten o cumprimentou com o coração em disparada.

— Neji — Grey avançou novamente —, vai fazer o que é certo. Não irei tolerar seu comportamento indesculpável...

— Fique quieto, querido — Anko o interrompeu. Levantando-se, ela pegou o filho pelo braço e o levou à porta. — Estaremos na sala de jantar, caso necessite de nossa presença — a duquesa anunciou, abrindo a porta. Dada a expressão emocionante que testemunhava nos rostos daqueles dois jovens, ela não teve a menor dúvida de que se amavam e de que o sentimento podia ser tão avassalador quanto haviam demonstrado naquela noite.

— Não tenciono deixá-los a sós — protestou o duque.

— Tenciona, sim — Anko disse. — Eles prometem permanecer vestidos, dessa vez.

— Tia Anko! — Tenten exclamou, corando.

— Façam o que têm de fazer. — Após lançar um olhar encorajador à amada sobrinha, a duquesa viúva fechou a porta.

Tenten e Neji permaneceram em silêncio por um longo momento.

— Não imaginei que os rumores se espalhariam tão rapidamente — ele disse em tom baixo. — Do contrário, eu teria chegado mais cedo. Hanabi e Lee não são tão interessantes quanto eu havia imaginado que seriam.

— Eu esperava que todos se ocupassem em falar apenas deles e que se esquecessem de mencionar nossa participação no evento noturno.

Neji pigarreou.

- Preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta. Aliás, duas.

Se o coração de Tenten batesse mais rápido, ela sem dúvida desmaiaria.

— Sou toda ouvidos — disse, fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

— Primeira pergunta — ele começou, entregando-lhe o buquê. — Você confia em mim?

— Eu não consegui acreditar que se lembrou de que gosto de lírios — Tenten comentou, agarrando as flores a fim de que pudesse ter algo com o que ocupar as mãos.

— Lembro-me de tudo, Tenten. Lembro de sua aparência quando nos vimos pela primeira vez e da expressão em seus olhos quando traí sua confiança.

— Você, na verdade, não fez isso. Você me magoou, mas ninguém jamais ficou sabendo o que aconteceu. Como conseguiu manter segredo se a aposta ainda não havia terminado?

Neji deu de ombros.

— Criatividade. Tenten, você...

— Sim — ela o interrompeu. — Confio em você, Neji.

Se ele estivesse aguardando o momento para se vingar, a hora era aquela. Mas Tenten dissera a verdade. Confiava nele e, mais importante ainda, gostava do visconde libertino. Ela, de fato, o amava.

— Nesse caso — Neji continuou, como se não tivesse certeza de que resposta ela daria —, isto é para você também.

Ele estendeu a caixa. O objeto, do tamanho de uma caixa de charutos, estava amarrado com uma única fita que formava um laço sobre a tampa. Engolindo em seco, Tenten deixou as flores de lado e pegou a caixa. Era mais leve do que esperava.

— Não é outro leque, é? — ela perguntou, na tentativa de brincar.

— Abra e descubra.

Ele parecia nervoso, e perceber que Neji Uchiha não era invulnerável a fez sentir-se mais forte. Ela desfez o laço da fita, que caiu no tapete. Suas meias, devidamente dobradas, estavam lado a lado, e havia um papel enrolado entre elas. Tenten fez menção de agradecer, mas notou que o bilhete estava preso por um anel. O anel de Neji.

— Oh, Deus... — ela sussurrou, e uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto.

— Chegou a hora da segunda pergunta — Neji anunciou com a voz trêmula. — Algumas pessoas dirão que estou lhe perguntando isso porque é rica. E realmente preciso do seu dinheiro para salvar as propriedades Uchiha. Outras pessoas dirão que eu não tenho escolha, e que sou obrigado a salvar sua reputação. Nós dois sabemos que há muito mais em jogo. Eu preciso de _você. _Muito mais do que do seu dinheiro, Tenten, eu preciso de você. Quer se casar, comigo?

— Sabe — ela enxugou outra lágrima, dividida entre o riso e o choro —, quando tudo isso começou, eu só queria lhe ensinar uma lição acerca das consequências de partir o coração de uma mulher. O que não percebi era que você também tinha algo a me ensinar sobre como as pessoas podem mudar e sobre como, às vezes, é possível confiar nos desejos do coração. O meu tem estado apaixonado por você há muito tempo, Nei,

Ele pegou a caixa e a colocou sobre a mesa. Em seguida, tirou o anel do bilhete e segurou a mão dela.

— Então responda à minha pergunta, Tenten. Por favor, antes que eu desfaleça por causa do suspense.

Ela riu ainda chorosa.

— Sim, Neji. Vou me casar com você.

Ele colocou o anel no dedo delicado e a tomou nos braços beijando-a.

— Você me salvou — Neji murmurou.

— Fico feliz em saber que meu dinheiro será útil à família Uchiha — ela confessou. — Sempre soube que ele faria parte de qualquer acordo que eu fizesse.

Os olhos cor de pérola fitaram os dela.

— Não, Tenten. Você salvou a _mim. _Eu não conseguia conceber a ideia de me casar com nenhuma outra mulher porque sempre as comparava a você. Mas sabia que me odiava e...

— Não o odeio mais. — Ela suspirou. — Nem sequer tenho certeza de que algum dia eu o odiei.

Neji a beijou novamente.

— Amo você, Tenten... Eu a amo tanto que chego a ficar assustado. Esperei muito tempo para confessar meus sentimentos porque não sabia se você acreditaria em mim.

Ela havia se preocupado com a mesma coisa.

— Acredito em você agora. E o amo.

Ele segurou as mãos delicadas e observou o pesado anel de ouro com o brasão Uchiha.

— Creio que devamos contar para sua família antes que Grey me dê um tiro. — Ele a fitou outra vez. — E, por favor, diga-me que as lições acabaram.

Tenten riu de felicidade.

— Sem promessas. Posso sentir necessidade de continuar sua educação no futuro.

— Que Deus nos ajude — ele sussurrou com um sorriso apaixonado e a beijou.

**FIM!**

**Ok, gente, esse é o fim de "A aposta", mas "Adorável Pecador" ainda n acabou (apesar de estar quase no fim)**

**Então, acompanhem e prestigiem Suzanne Enoch!**

**Kiss**


End file.
